Consequences
by ilovetvalot
Summary: For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. During a supposed one-night stand, David Rossi and Jennifer Jareau learn that opposites do attract! And when their romance leads to baby and marriage, fireworks ensue..Ch 126 and 127 are a "M" rtg
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Thank you to Tonnie and Susan for being so supportive. Hope you all like this. I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 1

Men sucked. It was a sad but true fact, Jennifer Jareau thought moodily to herself. Emily Prentiss was absolutely right…it was better to think of them like Kleenex…disposable…they served their purpose and then you discarded them. From now on, she'd pay better attention to her friend's words of wisdom.

Tonight JJ had learned her lesson the hard way. Thinking she was going to meet her boyfriend at this overpriced restaurant in a fancy hotel for a well deserved night of romance and relaxation, JJ'd been excited all day. Sitting here now, she could happily go back in time and kick her own ass. Will hadn't brought her here to treat her to a exhilarating night of romance. No, instead he'd brought her to a place where he knew the oh, so proper Jennifer Jareau wouldn't make a scene. And, damn him, he'd been right. He'd played her perfectly. She'd been forced to sit surrounded by loving couples while he'd callously told her that he was tired of playing second fiddle to her silly job as an overblown marketing girl to the Behavioral Analysis Unit at the FBI. She'd smiled while he told her what a selfish woman she was for not just wanting a home and family. He had added a few more insulting remarks before storming out.

She knew she was well rid of the man…but, his remarks had still hurt. Mainly because he'd spoken to some of the well hidden fears she had about the role she played within their close knit unit. The majority of her psyche knew that what she did was important. Without her, their would be no link between the unit and the media - no link between them and local law enforcement agencies. What she did WAS important, damn it! Why was she letting that slow talking hillbilly throw her for a loop like this?

Yes, she thought to herself as she sipped her fourth amaretto sour, Prentiss was definitely right…next time around - Kleenex. Hearing her cell phone begin to vibrate on the table in front of her, she glanced at the caller id. Seeing the BAU's central number flash across the screen, she answered with a terse, "Agent Jareau".

"Jennifer?" she heard a deeply familiar voice ask. It also helped that David Rossi was the only member of their team that ever called her by her given name. He steadfastly refused to call her JJ.

"Hey, Rossi. It's late, do we have a case?" she asked shortly.

"No, nothing like that. I need to know where the press release is for the Williams case. I'd like to review it before the news conference tomorrow afternoon," she heard him say.

Sighing deeply, she asked, "It's on my desk, but can this wait until tomorrow morning, Dave? It's been a really shitty evening," she told him, the alcohol she'd consumed loosening your tongue.

"Everything okay?" he asked, honestly concerned.

Laughing bitterly, she asked, "Could you define okay for me, Mr. Legendary Profiler?"

Hearing JJ's tone and listening to her words, David Rossi began to become even more concerned. This was not the controlled, articulate media analyst that he'd worked with for the last six months. It didn't take any of his legendary skills at profiling to tell him that something was seriously wrong with the beautiful, petite blond he'd silently admired since resuming his career with the FBI.

"Jennifer, where are you?" Dave asked in a no-nonsense tone.

"Where am I?" JJ asked blankly. "Where AM I? Wait, a sec. NO, for the fourth time, I don't want to dance," he heard her tell someone.

"Yes, Jennifer, where ARE you?" David said, quickly becoming worried.

"Oh. I'm at the Biltmore…beautiful place…perfect for a breakup!" she chuckled drunkenly.

"Listen to me, Jennifer. You stay right there. I'm on my way," Dave ordered.

"Why?" asked JJ blankly.

Deciding that a well placed lie would be the best way to ensure she followed his instructions, he said, "Because I'll just bring over the press release and we can go over it together tonight. I've got some questions about it anyway."

Snorting, Jennifer said, "Fine! But, I demand that you buy me another drink when you get here! I'm off the clock!"

Shaking his head at her words, he calmly said, "Whatever you want, Jennifer. Just stay put, okay?"

"Fine," JJ replied, rolling her eyes at his request, "The little girl won't move from this spot!"

"Thank you. Give me fifteen minutes," Dave requested, disconnecting the call as he grabbed his car keys.

Walking quickly to his car, Dave thought of the woman he was currently concerned about. So, the prissy boy had broken up with her. IDIOT! Who passes up that kind of beauty and intelligence, Rossi thought to himself. They sure didn't make men like they used to. He had no idea what the method behind the fool's madness had been and he didn't care. His only objective was getting to the bar and assuring himself that the young woman that everyone relied on, was indeed all right. He only hoped he could help Jennifer realize that that bastard wasn't worth the anger or the tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into the Biltmore Hotel's bar ten minutes later, David Rossi quickly scanned the crowd for Jennifer Jareau. Locating her, he let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Currently, she was perched on a bar stool with what he assumed was not her first drink of the night in her hand with a bored look on her face doing her best to ignore the man trying to gain her attention.

As he approached her table, he smirked as he finally heard her rudely say, "Which part of "not interested" do you not understand? The "not" or the "interested"? I'm waiting for someone!"

Forcing back a smile at the tone he'd never heard the sweet, unassuming woman use before, David reached out to put a warm hand on her back, asking, "Jennifer, is there a problem?"

Quickly glancing behind her to see who had actually dared to touch her in the mood she was in, she saw SSA David Rossi. Relaxing immediately, she leaned back slightly against him. "Nope! Not anymore!" Looking at the man that had been trying to pick her up, she smiled, "See! Sorry! Date's here! Move along, now!" she said shooing him away with a graceful hand.

Flashing the younger man a threatening look, David kept his hand firmly on JJ while he watched the other man move away from their table. Taking the seat beside JJ that the other man had just vacated, Rossi took a good look at the elegant Jennifer Jareau. Dressed in a timeless little black dress that accentuated her curves perfectly, she was easily the most beautiful woman in the bar. She also exhibited a few other traits that he quickly took note of. Flushed cheeks, glassy eyes, exuberant smile - yes, indeed, Jennifer Jareau was well on her way to tying a good one on.

"So, Jennifer, tell me what happened?" David asked sympathetically, motioning for the waiter.

"Whatdaya mean, Special Agent Rossi?" grinned JJ saucily. "I'm just a young woman out for a good time tonight!" she said, flipping her long blond hair over one shoulder.

Seeing the waiter approach their table, Dave placed his order of scotch on the rocks.

Returning his attention to the beautiful albeit slightly inebriated woman beside him, he commented softly, "Jennifer, seriously, what happened tonight?"

Scrunching her nose at him, JJ happily said, "What? Oh you mean, why am I sitting here swilling amaretto sours like there is no tomorrow?"

"Yeah, something like that," Rossi replied softly.

"Hhhmmm, I THINK it's because I found out tonight I'm a less than ideal girlfriend. No wait, I was a lousy girlfriend. A less than ideal woman. Yeah, I think that's what he said. Oh, and I'm boring in bed!" she announced loudly.

Eyes widening slightly, David muttered under his breath, "I find that really hard to believe."

"Nope, Will seemed pretty sure about it! Positive, in fact. And, he brought me to this nice, fancy place so I'd act like a lady while he told me what a lousy wife and mother I'd make! Wasn't that sweet of him?" she said slapping Rossi's arm playfully.

Accepting his scotch from the waiter with a nod, he heard JJ say, holding up her glass, "Could I get another please?"

Rossi watched the waiter nod and hurry back to the bar. Looking at her empty glass pointedly, Dave asked, "Jennifer, how many of those have you had tonight?"

"Don't know and don't care. Lost count! I'm tired of being a good girl. Tonight, I'm gonna be bad!" Gesturing at the men around the bar, she asked, "Which one of these guys looks good enough to go home with? I'm gonna prove I'm not lousy in bed! Emily's right! Men need to be used like a Kleenex and that's what I'm gonna do, by God!"

Shocked at the change a bit of alcohol and being hurt could make in the sweet woman the team all loved, Dave grabbed her arm as she moved to stand up. "Sit down, Jennifer. What you're planning is not a good idea. Trust me!"

"Why?" JJ asked baldly. "You are a man! And, men LIE! They tell you they love you one minute and the next…poof! They decide you're too controlled…too cold to be with. AND you're lousy in bed! I've got news for ya, Rossi, he wasn't that great either!"

"Honey, I'm gonna take your word on that!" Dave said, downing the remainder of his scotch and motioning for another. Yeah. This was gonna be a hell of a night!

Rossi spent the next two hours watching Jennifer drink her way through at least a bottle of amaretto while listening to her witty analysis of her relationship with Will and her outlook on men in general. At this point, she didn't think very highly of either topic and based on her revelations, he really couldn't blame her. There was no pretty way of saying it - she'd been screwed over, royally. She was hurt and angry and trying very hard to use alcohol to bolster her courage and convictions. So, instead of trying to dissuade her from her current course because he knew it would be an exercise in futility, he sat listening to her vent, actively discouraging suitors who saw her as a potential conquest and sipping scotch after scotch.

Finally, a little after midnight, she looked over at him and asked the question he'd been silently dreading all evening. "So, Mr. Legendary Profiler, what's your opinion of my current situation?"

Staring down into his seventh, or was it eighth glass of aged scotch, he deliberated how to answer that loaded question. Truth be told, David Rossi had been intrigued by Jennifer Jareau since meeting her several months ago. If he'd been even ten years younger, he'd have made no secret of his interest in the younger agent. But he was nearing the half century milestone at a good clip and had been hesitant to ruin a good working relationship with the messiness that romantic entanglements usually brought him. So, he'd done and said nothing to the gorgeous woman sitting at his side. Now, however, she was actively seeking his opinion on an issue he had very definitive opinions on.

"What I think, Jennifer," he began, speaking slowly and choosing his words carefully, "is that you chose to become involved with a foolish young boy who obviously felt threatened by your confidence and intelligence. You deserve better. Will's idea of the ideal woman was obviously skewed. Very few woman that I know would be satisfied staying at home in the kitchen in this day and age."

"And, heaven knows, you know about women, Agent Rossi," Jennifer said with a wink.

"Exactly what do you mean by that remark, Jennifer?" Dave asked with a small half smile.

"Oh please! Profiling isn't the only thing that you're legendary for and you know it. In fact, your extracurricular activities are somewhat notorious within the Bureau and well you know it!" JJ laughed, leaning toward him.

Placing a hand on the back of Jennifer's chair, David leaned closer to whisper into her ear, "Now, Jennifer, I never took you as an individual given to listening to rumors."

JJ felt a shiver run through her as she felt his hot breath against her neck. Smiling slightly and raising an eyebrow, she turned her head slightly to stare into his dark eyes looming so close to her own. "Rumors, Agent Rossi?

"Tales of my exploits have been vastly exaggerated," she heard him say in a quiet rumble.

Leaning closer and placing a hand on his thigh to steady herself, JJ said, almost against his lips, "Somehow, I very much doubt that."

"You're playing with fire, little girl," Dave quietly warned her, with eyes burning into hers.

Challenging him, JJ licked her lips seductively before speaking, knowing David Rossi was closely watching everything she did. "Scared, Agent Rossi?"

Never one to back away from a worthy opponent, he whispered, "No, sweetheart, but, maybe you should be. I've been playing this game a lot longer than you."

Meeting his direct gaze, JJ raised an eyebrow, "Well, who better to learn the game from than a seasoned player."

"Hhmmm, you think so? I play to win, Jennifer," he said, coming closer, invading her personal space even more than he already was.

Heart beating faster, JJ stared into his dark chocolate eyes. She knew she was out of her league and for the first time in her life didn't care. She'd known from the instant she met David Rossi that he was all man. She hadn't needed to hear the rumors to tell her that vital piece of information. All she had to do was feel as her blood warmed every time he came too near. From the way he carried himself to the way he spoke in that confident tone that often sent chills down her spine, she'd always known that he would give a woman a hell of a ride. Until now, she'd been wise enough to keep her distance, knowing if she ever let herself slip around this man, she be drowning before she even knew she'd entered the water. But tonight, made courageous by vast quantities of alcohol and smarting from a nasty breakup with a man who hadn't been worth her time, she knew what she wanted. She wanted David Rossi. Badly. Desperately.

"Maybe I wouldn't mind letting you win tonight, David," she whispered.

"You need to very sure about that, Jennifer," David Rossi told her deeply, slowly running one warm hand down her cool arm. "Because if I take you upstairs, we're not leaving until we're both satisfied and unlike your former beau, I won't be very easily convinced that you're lousy in bed," he whispered hotly into her ear.

Feeling goose bumps rise along her skin as he spoke into her ear, Jennifer shivered, not from the cold though. Just the opposite in fact, she shivered from the heat within her that his softly spoken words evoked.

Turning her head to lean slightly against his shoulder, Jennifer whispered quickly, before her good judgment could rear its ugly head, "Go get the room, David. I want to learn to play your game tonight."

Bending his head to whisper against her temple, he asked, "You're sure, Jennifer?"

Trailing her hand up his chest to fist in the neck of his white button down shirt where his tie had been loosened, Jennifer tugged his head down to hers to whisper against his mouth, "I'm very, very sure, David."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

David Rossi felt, rather than heard, her words. He jerked as if an electric prod had been pressed to his back as her soft lips touched his. It was just a soft caress, but it held the promise of so much more. David considered himself a strong, self-assured man, but that slight touch knocked his world off balance. He'd known if he ever got his hands, lips or any other vital part on Jennifer, he'd be hard pressed to release her and her slight touch had proven his earlier assumptions correct. He was seriously uncertain if after this night was finished if he'd ever be able to let Jennifer Jareau go.

Bending to warmly kiss the side of her neck, he heard her breath catch as he whispered, "I'll be right back."

Nodding, she weakly said, "I'll be waiting." Watching him walk from the table into the hotel lobby, Jennifer fought to regain her equilibrium. Was she really going to do this? Was she really going to ride up that elevator, go into one of the rooms upstairs and allow David Rossi to show her what making love was all about? Shivering at the images that thought created, JJ realized that "Yes!" that was exactly what she was going to do. She'd been the good girl doing all the right things for so long. Tonight was for her! Her pleasure! Her enjoyment! And, without a shadow of a doubt, she knew David Rossi was the man that could provide those two missing components to her life tonight. He was almost certainly the only man that could do it.

Because what David Rossi didn't know was that since the day Jennifer Jareau had met him, she'd been fantasizing about this night. A fantasy, and a well hidden one at that, was all it had been, however. If she'd have been completely sober, she knew she'd never allow this to happen. It was against the rules - her own personal code of rules that she lived her life by. Tonight, however, the rules didn't matter. She wanted to break them - each and every one of her carefully thought out edicts. She knew when she returned to sanity she'd berate herself for putting them both into this situation. But, for now, all she could do was wait with breathless anticipation for the sexy older profiler to return and collect her.

Quickly collecting the key from the concierge, David Rossi hastily made his way back to where Jennifer remained seated at their table. Sliding an arm around her waist, he looked down at Jennifer's face for any signs of doubt. Finding none, he asked quietly, "You ready?"

Smiling softly and leaning against him, she whispered, "More than ready, David. I'm fairly certain we both need this tonight."

"I couldn't agree more," David said, bending to claim her mouth for a brief moment.

Smiling against his mouth, JJ murmured, "Let's go upstairs, David."

Nodding, Dave wrapped his arm around Jennifer's small waist, silently noting how tiny she was. Frowning slightly, he realized that she'd lost weight. Evidently, her relationship with the young idiot she'd previously been with had taken its toll on her physically as well.

Guiding her into the car of the elevator, JJ caught her breath as the door slid closed and Dave gently pushed her against the wall. She felt him settle his heavy body against hers as he bent his head to capture her mouth with his fully for the first time. Parting her lips eagerly, she accepted his gentle invasion. She'd been correct in her assumptions. This man definitely knew what to do with a woman in his arms. Grasping her hips to pull her firmly into his body, Dave was not rough. But, he was by no means gentle. He was a man that knew what he wanted and how to get it with maximum satisfaction to both participants. Sighing as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Jennifer abandoned herself to the insistent caresses of his tongue inside her mouth. Moaning as she felt him pull back and release her, Jennifer realized that the elevator had arrived at their destination.

Pulling her firmly to his side, Dave latched an arm around her once again. Almost, as if he were afraid she'd try to escape. Guiding her quickly down the deserted hallway to their room, he paused before sliding the keycard. Once more, he looked at her with dark fire in his eyes and hoarsely said, "Last chance, Jennifer. Is this what you want because when we go into this room, you're mine. Now, is this what you want?"

JJ felt her breath catch and stared back at him for a moment. Finally, mind made up, she took the keycard from his hand and slid it herself. Opening the door, she preceded him into the room, turned and said, "You coming?"

Smiling as if he were the cat who swallowed the canary, David replied, "Oh yeah, honey. I'm definitely coming!"

Coming through the hotel room door, David shut it with a soft click. Looking at her with a wicked glint in his eye, he asked, "What do you want, Jennifer?"

Smiling seductively, JJ returned, "You're the master at this game, David. What do YOU want?"

Stalking her like prey, he backed her into the thick glass balcony doors. "For tonight, Jennifer, I'd prefer to not think of this as a game, all right?"

Feeling his body press against hers, she asked softly, "Then what is this, David?"

Bending to press his lips to the pulse in her neck and suck lightly, he whispered, "This is pleasure, little girl."

"Aaahhh, I think we can agree on that point," JJ moaned, curling her hands around David's neck and tilting her head slightly to the side to give him better access.

Trailing his lips up to her earlobe to nip playfully, he breathed, "You taste so good, Jennifer."

Sighing with pleasure, JJ pressed her body tightly against his trying to relieve the building ache within her. Sliding her hands down to his broad shoulders, she pushed his suit jacket down his arms. Releasing her waist long enough to assist her, his mouth never left her neck as he whispered, "I think I've found one of your weak spots, Jennifer."

Groaning, Jennifer clawed at his arms as he held her pinned to the glass door with his solid body as he tortured the sensitive slope of her neck. "Not fair," she panted. "I don't know any of yours!"

"Half the fun is the exploring, honey," Dave whispered against her ear before reclaiming her mouth as he pulled her hands to his chest.

Frantically, JJ worked the buttons on Dave's shirt, desperate to feel his hair roughened chest. Finally achieving success, she pressed her lips against one pectoral muscle, nipping gently. Hearing him groan against her hair, she smiled a very satisfied smile and looked up at him. "I think I found one," she whispered.

Laughing hoarsely, he pushed the long blond hair from her face as he said, "That you did, honey."

Running his hands up the sides of her body, he whispered against her mouth, "Don't you feel overdressed at this point?"

Smiling slightly, JJ felt her body being turned so that Dave could access the zipper at her back of her dress while he gently bit up and down the nape of her neck. Shivering involuntarily, JJ felt the sleek black dress slide down her body. Turning around to face him, she watched him slowly slide his eyes down her body. Clad only in a matching lacy black bra and panties and garters, JJ asked, "Like what you see, Agent Rossi?"

Never taking his eyes from her, David muttered hoarsely, "No, Jennifer, I don't like it. I love what I see."

Reaching out a hand to weigh one lace covered breast, Dave whispered, "God, you're beautiful!"

Laughing nervously, Jennifer said, "David, you don't have to say that. I'm a sure thing!"

Forcing his eyes to leave her beautiful body and meet her clear blue gaze, Dave said with quiet conviction, "Jennifer, I NEVER say things that I don't mean."

Swallowing, Jennifer whispered, "All right. It's just, well, Will never really thought I -,"

Covering her mouth with a gentle hand, David whispered, "I'm not Will, Jennifer. And, right now, my opinion is the only one that matters. You're perfect. Trust me, honey!"

Nodding mutely, Jennifer stared at Rossi as he lifted the hand from her mouth and replaced it with his lips. Opening her mouth to him, she felt her control slipping as he kissed her deeply. She felt him release the clasp of her bra as she began to work the fastening of his belt. Mouth never leaving hers, he gently palmed both her breasts and teased them to aching tenderness. Moaning against his mouth she fought to unfasten his pants and push them down his lean hips.

Groaning against her mouth, Dave felt Jennifer's small hands clench around his bare lower back and pull him more closely too her. He knew what she needed. He needed the same thing. Lifting her in his strong arms against the glass door, he harshly whispered, "We're not making it to the bed this time, sweetheart." Feeling her nod enthusiastically against his chest, Dave wasted no time tearing away the last bit of delicate lace that shielded her secrets from him.

Pulling a deep breath into his lungs, Dave quickly joined his body with hers. Becoming a part of the woman in his arms was like being given a piece of heaven. It was in that moment that David Rossi realized he had been completely right, he was never going to be able to let Jennifer Jareau go.

For her part, Jennifer couldn't form clear thoughts. There were only the overwhelming sensations of incredible pleasure. Pleasure that she didn't want to end. Feeling his body surging into hers, she knew nothing had ever felt so good, so right. She also knew that for as long as she lived she'd never forget these moments spent in his arms. She didn't want it to end. She didn't want to give the man in her arms up.

The explosion that occurred caught them both by surprise. It was like being burning alive with the sweetest sharpest pleasure imaginable. Crying out, JJ clutched at David's shoulders as she felt him shudder against her, groaning deeply.

In the aftermath, as they both floated back to earth and waited for their hearts to resume their normal rhythms, David stared down at the woman he held pinned against the glass door. Smiling slightly, he whispered, "I'd like to assure you that while I haven't had you in a bed yet, you were certainly not lousy against the balcony door. I'm fairly certain the term we should use is phenomenal with regard to you!" Embarrassed, JJ buried her head against his sweaty chest.

"Oh, no, sweetheart. No hiding! I'm just getting started with you! You and I are far from finished tonight!" he said, swinging her light body easily into his arms and striding to the king size bed. David Rossi spent the next several hours doing everything within his power to seal Jennifer Jareau to him. Showing her what she'd been missing all the years of her life. Showing her the true meaning of the words pleasure and ecstasy. And, when he finally allowed her to sleep, she was a very sore, very satiated woman. Yes, David Rossi had succeeded in enlightening Jennifer Jareau as to what making love was supposed to be like.

Against the balcony doors, in the big king sized bed in the center of the room, in the Jacuzzi, in the walk-in shower…yes…she had definitely been enlightened. She'd never dreamed in all the ten years she'd been sexually active that it could be like that! Closing her eyes, head pillowed against David's chest and held securely in his arms, they slept.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jennifer awoke slightly disoriented with a pounding headache at 10:00 am the next morning. Laying very still against the warm chest below her, Jennifer mentally castigated herself for acting so impulsively. She couldn't honestly say she regretted the previous night though. It was hard to regret something that had felt so wonderful. However, it had been a mistake. She had to work with the man sleeping beside her every day. She had to see him, to face him EVERY day! God, why hadn't she thought of that last night! Slipping carefully out of his arms, JJ rose gingerly from the bed, careful not to wake the still sleeping form of David Rossi. Wincing a little as she quietly picked up her discarded clothes from the floor and slipped into the bathroom. Her body had never felt this pleasantly sore in her life. Looking at the underwear hanging in tatters from her fingertips, Jennifer flushed, remembering the first time he'd made love to her. He'd been in a hurry, but still had made it so good for her that she melted a little inside thinking of it. None of the subsequent encounters had been hurried, however. Oh, no, David Rossi had taken his own sweet time bringing her to peak after peak of pleasure. So much so, that twice, she'd actually begged for mercy. Yes, JJ admitted to herself, the man was good. Too bad, she was just the latest in a long line of women to find that out. She had no delusions about what she meant to Rossi. She'd been willing and she'd been convenient. Case closed. She needed to make her peace with those simple truths here and in private before facing the legendary profiler again. It was her fervent hope that she could slip from the hotel room before he woke and avoid the inevitable awkward conversation that she knew would have to take place in the future. Hopefully, she could avoid seeing him until this afternoon at the press conference that would put the Williams murders to bed. Donning her clothes quickly, JJ noticed the faint bruises that marred her waist and thighs. She knew he'd have a few markings, too. They'd both gotten fairly carried away. Reminders of the long, hot night that they'd spent together. Perfect! She'd have the reminders of his touch on her body for at least a week. She knew she wouldn't be able to look at them without feeling a heated stirring in her body.

Opening the bathroom door quietly, she peered into the bedroom and found David Rossi hadn't moved from his previous location. Expelling a relieved breath, JJ hastily slid her feet into her black heels, grabbed her purse and headed for the door to the room. She almost made it, too. Almost!

David had been waiting for his opportunity as soon as he'd felt her leave the security of his arms in the bed and sneak into the bathroom. He knew what she'd been planning - to slip out without a word. Ha! Like he was going to allow that to happen. David had spent years conditioning his body to unconsciously react to any situation. He never slept deeply. It had been too easy to catch her and it had helped that he'd known exactly what she'd do. Not because he was a profiler, but because he was a man who'd had his fair share of experiences with willing women. This woman was special, however. This woman mattered. He didn't no why yet. He just accepted that she did.

"Going somewhere, Jennifer?" he rumbled quietly, staring at her from the bed.

JJ's hand froze on the doorknob. Son of a bitch, she'd almost been home free - at least for a little while. Plastering her best professional smile on her pale face, JJ fought down the nausea that rose in her stomach as she turned around to face him.

"Actually, yes, I was. I didn't want to disturb you. I need to go home and shower and change before the press conference this afternoon. And, I still have some last minute adjustments to make to the release," she quickly told him.

"Uh huh," he said nodding, "So, you weren't just trying to avoid an uncomfortable conversation with me then?" he asked raising a knowing eyebrow.

"Well, I - I mean - there's really nothing to say, is there?" she finally stammered.

"I wouldn't agree with that, Jennifer. In fact, I'd say that there is plenty to discuss," he said, rising from the bed, secure in his skin.

Averting her eyes, she said quickly, "This isn't the time, Agent Rossi."

"So, we're back to Agent Rossi are we, Jennifer? Last night, I was David," he reminded her.

"Last night was a lifetime ago," she whispered.

"We made love for the last time a little less than five hours ago, Jennifer. I hardly consider that a lifetime," he said, pulling on his pants.

"It might as well have been! Look, this doesn't have to be messy or complicated. We made a mistake, that's all. I slipped and I violated all the rules. It won't happen again and there's no reason to let this incident weaken a very good professional relationship," she said in a small controlled voice, backing into the door.

Facing her squarely, David stated firmly, "That's where we disagree, Jennifer. I don't happen to consider what happened between us a mistake. And, unlike you, I highly anticipate it happening again."

"Wh-What?" she said, shocked.

"You were right about something you said last night, Jennifer," he said, maintaining eye contact.

"What did I say, Agent Rossi?" asked JJ evenly.

"You said that all men were just a more sophisticated form of a predator," he reminded her, smiling.

"Yes, I recall saying that.. Your point is?"

"You just became my prey, honey," he told her gently.

Calmly but with force, she replied, "The hell I did!"

"Sorry, you don't get to make that decision. I already made it," he informed her patiently.

"Contrary to the way I acted last night, Agent Rossi, I do not consider my life a game," JJ told him firmly. "What you're talking about boils down to a game of chase and I choose not to play!"

"Then don't run," Rossi advised with a shrug of his shoulders. "Either way, I've decided what I want."

"You - You can't have! I'm a one night stand, damn it!" JJ said, finally losing her well maintained composure.

Laughing, Dave calmly buttoned his shirt, "Sorry, honey, if that's the impression -,"

Cutting him off, JJ said firmly, "It's not an impression, David Rossi! It's an established fact! One night stands are what you're known for!"

"Again, Jennifer, you really shouldn't listen to rumors. They're often false," he said as if talking to a five year old child.

"Don't you condescend to me! You know that's what you do! Everyone knows it! I'm the latest in a very long and winding line! I'm good with that!" Jennifer said, raising her voice.

"I'm not going to lie and say that twenty years ago, I didn't sow some fairly wild oats. But, ask around to anyone that knows me, really knows me, Jennifer! I do not sleep around. I haven't been in a long term relationship for five years and haven't touched another woman in a year and a half! Before you start hurling

around accusations, do some fact checking!" Rossi exploded.

Shocked, Jennifer gaped at him. Finally she shook her head as if to clear the cobwebs and said, "Doesn't matter! You're my boss!"

Tucking his shirt into his pants, he looked at her. "Boy, you're really pulling out all the stops, aren't you? But, I'll bite! I'm not your boss, Jennifer. I may have more seniority than you, but Aaron Hotchner is your unit chief. Not me. I'm just a colleague. And, for the record, there isn't any rule against two colleagues entering into a relationship. I checked," he assured her.

"When?" she asked blankly.

"A week after I returned to the BAU," he replied honestly.

"Why?" she asked, furrowing her brow.

"Curiosity," he said shortly, unwilling to reveal to her that his attraction and fascination with her had been virtually instantaneous.

"It doesn't matter," she said evenly, regaining her sense of control, "I don't want a relationship with anybody."

"You should have thought about that before you went to bed with me last night. I warned you, Jennifer. Now, I've had a taste of something I like. I want more. Run all you want, I'll catch you eventually. And, I've always loved a good hunt!"

"I am not wild game!" Jennifer said calmly, glaring at him.

"Oh, no, honey, you're the trophy," he said, winking at her.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she spat out, "Arrogant bastard!"

"You weren't complaining last night, Jennifer," David told her patiently.

"I wasn't aware of how deeply your arrogance ran then, Agent Rossi. I assure you that I won't be your latest challenge. Go find someone else to play your games with! I'm not interested!" JJ said, turning to leave.

"I told you last night, Jennifer. This is no game to me," he reminded her quietly, "I also told you that I never say things that I don't mean. I want you. In the future, I suggest you listen to me more closely."

There was nothing she could say without sounding like a bumbling fool so she chose to simply open the door and slam it with a resounding crack.

Staring at the door, David Rossi smiled to himself. Well he'd be damned, after nearly fifty years on this earth, he'd finally found a woman that thoroughly captivated him.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I am very interested to know if people are reading this story. Please drop me a review to let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions. I love incorporating other people's suggestions into my work. I find it a challenge…just don't make them TOO crazy…lol. Again, thanks to Tonnie for all her help and continued support. And, as ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 5

Four hours later, JJ stood outside one of the conference rooms in the Federal Building where the press conference would shortly begin. Seeing, David Rossi approach, she immediately held out a sheath of papers, saying tersely, "Copy of the press release, Agent Rossi. I'll be reading it verbatim. Then I'll introduce you, and you'll do the question and answer session. I've already informed them that you'll speak no longer than half an hour and to make their questions count."

"Very efficient, Agent Jareau," David smiled while accepting the papers and sliding his fingers across hers. Jerking back as if she'd been shocked, she could only nod. Stepping aside to allow two reporters to enter the room, David unobtrusively pulled JJ against his body. To anyone looking at them, it only appeared as though he had pulled her out of the traffic of oncoming people. JJ knew he had ulterior motives.

"Cut it out! It won't work, Agent Rossi," she said under her breath, smiling at the passing reporters.

Looking down at her, Dave innocently said, "I don't know what you mean, Agent Jareau," as he trailed a hand down her back.

"Stop touching me!" she gritted out under her breath.

"Oh, you mean like this?" he asked, bending to whisper in her ear and rubbing a warm circle in her back.

"I'm warning you, Agent Rossi, I'm armed," she said sweetly, looking straight ahead, fighting the chill that ran up her spine as she felt his hot breath in her ear. "And, if you'll remember, I'm a pretty good shot."

Laughing shortly, David dropped his hand. Leaning towards her slightly, he whispered, "One of the many things I enjoy about you so much, Jennifer. Your fire." With those words, he walked ahead of her into the room as she shivered at his words.

The press conference went forward without further incident other than David purposely brushing against her at the podium. Other than that, he was on his best behavior.

As the conference concluded, Dave felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. Fishing it out and quickly checking the caller id, Dave saw it was Aaron Hotchner, otherwise known as Hotch to those in his inner circle. Pressing the button to answer the call, Dave said tersely, "Rossi."

"Hey, I need you and JJ in the war room in ten. Is that doable?" asked Hotch.

Catching Jennifer's eye across the room, he pointed to the phone at his ear and then pointed in the direction of what they all thought of as the war room - the room where they worked strategies and implemented plans for catching the twisted minds they sought. Seeing her nod and begin to make her way toward him, he told Hotch, "We'll be there in a minute."

"All right. Talk to you in a minute," were Hotch's closing words.

Disconnecting from the call, Dave watched as Jennifer approached him. "We're needed in the war room," he told her briefly.

"Case?" she asked.

"No idea, guess we'll find out when we get there," Dave replied, placing a hand on her back to guide her from the room.

Before she could berate him, he dropped his hand away. Glancing up at him, she realized that she knew that look he wore on his face. He was trying to anticipate what Hotch wanted.

Grinning, she shook her head. It was funny, really. She knew his looks better than she had known Will's. That should have told her something right there, she thought.

Entering the war room without knocking, JJ and Dave took their usual seats side by side with Dave pausing, as usual, to pull out her chair. She couldn't say anything to that though. He did that for all the women on the team. David Rossi was a gentleman to his core.

A few moments later, they were joined by Hotch. Entering quickly, he cut to the chase. "Hey guys, I need for you to go to Nashville, Tennessee tonight. We have a missing child down there. Erin Strauss owes the local chief of police down there a favor and it seems we're about to pay her debt for her. Derek and Reid are out at that conference in L.A., Emily is teaching at Quantico this week, I've got back to back meetings the next three days, so that leaves you two. Have fun!"

"What do we know?" asked David in his no nonsense profiler voice.

"Five year old Caucasian girl abducted from her day care. Name is Madeline Reece. The parents are divorced so I would start there. According to Strauss, it wasn't amicable. You have a meeting with the mother at 9 am tomorrow morning. Get down there this evening and get a good night's sleep. Garcia and I will back you up as much as we can from here. But I'm due in another meeting in ten minutes. I'll talk to you both in the morning."

Nodding at Hotch as he left, JJ suggested, "I'll get Garcia to go ahead and do preliminary background checks on the parents before we go…It'll give us a sense of what we're walking into."

"Sounds good, I'll go ahead and get us a room booked down there," Dave replied.

"Rooms, Agent Rossi. Plural," JJ said, standing.

"Just seeing if you were paying attention, Jennifer," Dave told her with a wink.

"Yeah, right," she said rolling her eyes and walking out of the room to find Garcia.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thanks to all my readers…you guys really inspire me! And, many, many thanks to Tonnie and Susan, you guys definitely make me feel like I might be doing okay at this writing thing! Please keep reading and reviewing and as ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 6

At 5:00 pm, both Jennifer and David climbed the steps to board the private jet the Behavioral Analysis Unit controlled. Looking at Jennifer's pale, drawn face before stepping onto the plane, David murmured, "It's a two and a half hour flight, Jennifer. Why don't you lie down and get some rest."

"I'm fine, Rossi. Let's just go over the files," Jennifer sighed.

"No, we can do that over dinner. You need some rest," he said, pulling her into the seat next to him.

"Could you please stop giving me orders," JJ said, tiredly.

"I'm not trying to give you orders. I'm trying to look after you. And, since it's my fault you didn't get any sleep last -," David tried to patiently explain.

Interrupting his explanation, JJ ground out, "Stop bringing up last night, Rossi!"

"Why, Jennifer? It happened. We both enjoyed it and it's going to happen again. Soon, if I have my way," Dave said quietly.

"No, I assure you, it won't," JJ said forcefully.

"You're wrong, Jennifer. Dead wrong. What I felt from you last night was far more than a passing interest," Dave began.

"You're right! What you felt was a woman who hadn't had really good sex in a long time, David. A really, really long time. You're right, I enjoyed it. And, if we didn't work together, maybe…but we do so we can't!" JJ said, becoming upset.

"Jennifer, honey, calm down," Rossi told her gently. "There isn't anything stopping us. Neither of us is involved with other people, I'm NOT your boss, we're obviously compatible," he began, trying to sway her.

"And it would end badly!" Jennifer finished for him.

"Why?" he asked, honestly curious to know why she was convinced it would end at all.

"Look at us, David. We don't exactly lead lives conducive to maintaining committed relationships. A few nights in your bed is what I'd have to look forward to until you either got bored and moved on or decided a relationship just isn't worth the effort it takes to make it work. In either case, I couldn't handle it,," JJ explained bluntly.

"Exactly what about me has given you the idea that a) I bore easily or b) don't know that a real relationship takes work?" David asked angrily. "You'd give that prissy little boy a chance to make you happy, but you won't afford a man who could take care of you the way you needed the same opportunity. You truly amaze me with your logic, Jennifer!"

"I don't need to explain myself to you," JJ defended herself.

"No, you're right, you don't. But, I'll be damned if I'm giving up! THAT you can take to the bank!" he hissed.

"Do what you want, Agent Rossi. But, believe me, I can outlast you in this foolishness!" JJ said, crossing her arms over her chest and raising her chin defiantly.

"Don't bet on it, sweetheart," Dave said, leaning close, his pissed off tone belying the sweetness of the endearment.

They sat in tense silence for nearly an hour, neither party saying a word. Finally, after watching Jennifer's head tip forward for the fourth time in fifteen minutes only to jerk up again, David Rossi had had enough. Lifting the seat divider between them, he put a hard arm around Jennifer before she could scramble away. Pulling her tightly to his side, he pushed her head to his chest and said in a harsh voice that brooked no argument, "Damn it, Jennifer! You're exhausted! Just lay against me and sleep! I promise, I won't lay a single inappropriate finger on you. Just sleep, damn it!"

Struggling to push away from his chest, she quickly realized David was going to win this battle. He was bigger and stronger. And, most importantly, he was right. She was exhausted. Giving up, she laid her head against his chest and murmured, "All right, Agent Rossi, round one goes to you."

Smiling above her head, David Rossi leaned his head back against the leather headrest and thought to himself that, yes, he was truly going to enjoy this chase.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hello Everyone! I hope all the readers are enjoying this story. Please keep reading and reviewing as it is a true joy to read what you think. My thanks to Tonnie and Susan for keeping me sane and allowing me to vent. As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 7

He felt Jennifer lean more heavily against him fifteen minutes later and knew she was finally good and asleep. Allowing himself the luxury, he combed his fingers through her long blond hair and pushed it away from her face. Studying her face as she slept in the soft cabin light, he admired the fragile beauty of her facial features. David Rossi had been with many beautiful women. Some as friends and others as lovers, but never in his life had he encountered a riveting beauty such as hers. Jennifer's beauty was different because it went beyond the surface. It went straight down into her soul. He and the rest of the team had seen her kindness and compassion time and again. All of them envied her for it. The rest of them had lost

the ability long ago to still see the light in even the darkest situations. Jennifer hadn't. So she shared her light with the others.

Staring at her now, he could easily see a forever with this woman. Twice before, he'd tried to be a committed husband. And, twice he'd failed. Once, because of choosing his work one to many times over his wife and again, when he'd found his wife in bed with another man. Looking at Jennifer, he could never see her not understanding his desire to keep others safe from harm and he definitely couldn't see her lowering herself by stepping outside the bounds of a committed relationship that she'd entered into. No, that just wasn't her. David Rossi knew he wasn't getting any younger. He also knew that the woman sleeping against his chest was twenty years his junior. It hadn't made a difference to him last night, however. And, if the truth were told, it didn't make a damn difference to him now either. He wanted her. More than he'd ever wanted another before her or would want another again. Last night he'd tasted heaven. And, by God, he would taste it again, repeatedly, with her. It was just going to take some time to convince her of that, he rationalized.

Feeling his phone vibrate in the breast pocket of his suit coat, he reached absently for it and without checking the caller id, answered quietly, "Rossi."

"Sir, it's the pilot. Just wanted to let you know we'll be landing in approximately thirty minutes," the man informed him.

"Thank you," Rossi said quietly, disconnecting from the call.

Looking down at the sleeping angel in his arms, David knew that this could very well be his last chance at happiness. Not wanting to waste it, he ran his fingers again through Jennifer's soft hair. Inhaling her unique sent deeply into his lungs, he realized he'd never get enough of that smell - a blend of vanilla and wildflowers. Allowing his eyes to close for a moment, Dave replayed some of the events from the previous night. He was holding a passionate woman in his arms. His back would bare her marks for weeks. She'd had a fire in her that had never been tapped before. Knowing he was the man to draw it out of her was a balm on his bruised soul. He knew Jennifer could help heal him. She already had to some extent. He just prayed he could convince her that she needed him too.

Deciding to wake her, he gently feathered kisses down the side of her face before softly seizing her lips. He felt her sigh against his mouth as she began to respond to his persuasive kisses. Never opening her eyes, she angled her head searching for better access to his lips. Smiling against her mouth as he heard her moan, he felt her hand slide up his chest to wrap around his neck. She could fight it all she wanted, David thought privately to himself, but you couldn't fake the kind of heat they created together. Deepening the kiss marginally, David shifted in his seat, as Jennifer moved into his lap. Never breaking contact with her mouth, he didn't give her a chance to protest. Feeling the plane begin its descent, David slowly pulled away from the kiss.

Breathing hard, Jennifer slowly became aware of two things. First, what she'd just been experiencing had not been part of the erotic dream she'd been having. Damn it! And, second, the plane was landing. Jumping from David's lap back into the seat beside him, she glared at him while fastening her seatbelt. "I won't lay one inappropriate finger on you, Jennifer" she mimicked. Smirking, she looked him directly in the eye and spat, "You are so full of shit, Rossi!"

"Hey, don't get mad at me because you threw yourself into my lap. I was an innocent bystander! And, my promise was not to lay an inappropriate finger on you - I never said a damn word about my mouth, Jennifer," he laughed.

Looking at him in disbelief, she said clearly, "You are an ASS!"

"You're just mad because you didn't actually catch me in a lie!" Rossi accused her.

"You're not JUST an ass. You're an ARROGANT ass!" JJ said, continuing to glare at him with her cool blue eyes.

"You'll get used to it, Jennifer." David quietly assured her.

"I don't want to get used to it!" Jennifer said, forcing her voice into an even tone.

Smirking, Dave looked directly at her and uttered one word. "Tough!"

Rolling her eyes, JJ involuntarily grabbed his hand, as the wheels of the plane touched the tarmac, resulting in a sudden jarring of the plane.

Feeling his strong hand surround her own, she heard him whisper, "Everything's fine, sweetheart."

Nodding silently, JJ felt him slowly release her hand. Feeling the plane taxi to a halt, JJ hurriedly stood up and gathered her things.

Rossi watched her carefully. "You in a hurry?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm tired, Rossi. I just want to get to the hotel, take a bath, and go to bed - alone!" she added, meaningfully.

"I'm all for you getting some rest, Jennifer, but first you need to eat. You haven't eaten anything all day," he said sternly.

"How the hell do you know that?" she asked, irritated.

"Have you eaten today?" he asked, exasperated.

Her silence was his answer. "That's what I thought!" he continued. "We'll get checked in, shower, and then we'll go eat."

"I thought you said you WEREN'T my boss, Agent Rossi," JJ replied sweetly.

"Do yourself a favor right now, Jennifer. Don't push me on this. You've lost enough weight." Rossi said angrily.

"Well, hell, Will was always saying I looked plump. You say I'm too skinny! You goddamn men can NOT be satisfied. All of you can go to hell!" she said, beginning to storm out.

Grabbing her arm before she could escape, Rossi said, "Wait just a damn minute, I wasn't criticizing you, damn it! You know you're beautiful, but Jesus, Jennifer, you look frail. You don't weigh anything, woman! I've held you in my arms! I don't care what that little bastard told you, your weight was fine before you met the little prick! Putting yourself at risk for a damn man's preferences is stupid. You aren't a stupid woman, therefore, I'm gonna chalk this up to temporary insanity. You are going to start eating, or so help me God, Jennifer, I'll hunt the little maggot down and kill him myself! So far, you've shared that he thought you'd be a lousy wife and mother, accused you of being a cold, emotionless woman, a lousy lay and evidently, you were overweight. ALL of which were categorically FALSE statements. Why in the name of all that's holy did you stay with that creep for three months?"

Angry tears pricked at her eyes at hearing just a few of Will's accusations coming out of his mouth. Jerking her arm out of his hand, she hissed, "Not that this is ANY of your business -"

"Stop right there, Jennifer! Let's get something straight, from here on out, if something or someone hurts you, then it is most DEFINITELY my damn business!" David said, backing her against the wall of the plane.

"Why, David? Because you screwed me a few times last night?" she sneered.

"No, damn you, because it meant something to me, whether you want to believe that or not!" he shot back. "Now, tell me why the hell someone like you would tolerate being constantly degraded by someone not worthy of your time and effort!"

"Because I was trying to prove to myself that I could manage to make a relationship work with SOMEONE! ANYONE! I was tired of being lonely. Of going home after some of the cases we work and being completely alone. I'm not Prentiss or Morgan - I can't party it out of my system. I'm not Reid, I can't bury myself in research. I'm not Hotch, I can't let myself become absorbed into this job until it's all I am. Don't you understand that? When you're that lonely, anything is better than the silence!" she yelled, tears streaming hot down her face. "I wasn't upset that Will broke it off with me, David. I wasn't in love with him by any stretch of the imagination, but he WAS company. And, God, I hate the thought of being lonely again! That's why I put up with the insults and the putdowns. And, if you hear them enough, you'll start to believe them."

Wrapping strong arms around her thin body, he pulled her to him. Whispering into her hair, he evenly said, "I really would like to hurt this kid, Jennifer. You have no idea how much! Staying in a bad relationship because you don't want to be alone - you know better," he said squeezing her.

Shrugging her shoulders, she wiped her eyes. "It was my choice," she whispered against his shirt.

Tightening his arms fractionally, he asked in what he prayed was a calm voice, "Did he ever lay a hand on you?"

Shaking her head against his chest, JJ whispered, "No, never." Jennifer Jareau would never know that she'd saved Will LaMontagne life that night. For if her answer had been any different, she would have signed his death notice with David Rossi and nothing would have saved him. As it was, David simply blew out a relieved breath and held the woman in his arms more closely.

"All right, Jennifer, I'll back off a little - for awhile - If you make me a promise in return," he bargained.

"What?" she asked, drawing back and eyeing him suspiciously.

"You have to promise that you won't shut me out and that you'll think about what we could have if you gave me a chance," David told her quietly, staring down at her with dark eyes with one hand propped over her head on the wall behind her back. "And, note that I said I'd back off a little - only a little, Jennifer. I know what I want. Clearly. But, I'm willing to try and give you some time to realize that you want it, too."

JJ sniffed delicately, and muttered, "Has anybody ever told you that you are a pushy son of a bitch?"

"Repeatedly and at great length," David nodded. "So do we have a deal?" he asked.

"Do I have a choice?" JJ returned, looking up into his handsome face with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really," he confirmed.

"Then, I suppose we have a deal," she murmured.

"Good, I'm glad we agree. Now, let's get off this plane and hope like hell that somebody left us our SUV," he told her, guiding her to the exit.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Walking out the open plane door, JJ looked down the narrow steps to the ground. Growing dizzy, she reached for the railing. As Rossi followed her out the door, he noticed JJ sway. Snatching the back of her coat to keep her upright, he quickly took her arm. "Are you all right?" he asked, worried.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, gripping the rail tightly. "Just a little dizzy, that's all."

"Jennifer, I don't like the sound of this," Rossi began, worriedly.

Reaching the bottom of the steps, JJ released a sigh of relief. She'd made it to the bottom without gracelessly falling on her ass, progress was being made. "I'll be fine, I just need to get a shower and sit down for a minute."

"What you need to do is eat!" Rossi grumbled.

"Fine, whatever you want, just after I sit down for a few minutes," JJ surrendered tiredly.

Automatically knowing that she'd capitulated to quickly, Rossi immediately became more concerned. "How about room service, Jennifer? You'd never have to leave the room tonight," he asked, opening the SUV's door for her.

Looking at him, she genuinely smiled for the first time that day. "That actually is a really good idea," she said in a shocked voice.

"I DO have those occasionally," David told her sarcastically, inwardly smiling at her show of spirit.

"Very occasionally, as far as I'm concerned," she said pluckily.

Relieved that she seemed to be regaining some of her strength since sitting down in the vehicle, David closed her door.

Getting into the other side, David quickly started the engine and drove them to their hotel with a minimum of fuss.

He'd kept his word, there were two rooms waiting on them. He'd just made sure they had a connecting door. Rossi knew he was manipulating the situation, he was after all know in certain circles as the "Master Manipulator". But he had learned during the course of his fifty-two years that when presented with an opportunity such as the one he had been offered, exploit it to its fullest advantage. Having Jennifer to himself in this wonderful city certainly qualified as the chance of a lifetime, even if the circumstances they were here for were less than ideal.

Walking into her room and seeing the adjoining rooms, JJ turned to glare at him, saying, "That was sneaky, David! And, for someone that says he'll back off, I'd say this is cheating!"

"No, honey, cheating would have been if I reserved one room with double beds. I said you'd have your own room and you do. Look! There's even a lock on your side of the door," he said, pointing it out.

"That we both know you can pick any time you choose to," JJ said, crossing her arms over her breasts and tilting her head to the side to look at him.

"Now, Jennifer, do I look like the type of man that would invade your privacy that way?" he asked innocently.

"In a New York minute, Agent Rossi," JJ said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I knew you were a smart girl. Why don't you go take your shower? I'll order us something from room service. Any preferences?" he asked, picking up the menu from the nightstand.

"No, not really. Nothing too big though," she said absently.

"Jennifer," he said in a warning tone.

"I never eat a lot after traveling, David. It just doesn't sit well on my stomach. Please, I promise I'll eat, just don't go overboard," she requested while digging her nightgown out of her overnight bag.

Nodding once, Dave lowered his body into one of the two recliners in the room.

"Are you waiting in here?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, I'll just have them deliver the food here, too. You still want to go over those files tonight?" he asked, looking at her closely.

Nodding, JJ said briefly, "Might as well. I won't be long."

"Take your time, Jennifer. I'm not going anywhere," he said with a wicked glint in his eye.

Hearing the double meaning edging his words, JJ smirked and shook her head. "Somehow, I knew you were going to say something like that."

"That just means you're getting to know me," he said in a satisfied voice, never looking up from the menu he was perusing.

Shrugging her shoulders, JJ mumbled grudgingly, "Maybe," before turning to go through the door into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Hearing the door close, David looked at it. He was worried. He could tell she wasn't feeling well, even though she'd never admit it. He just hoped it wasn't too serious. If she thought he was bad now, she'd really hate him if he went into protective mode. Shrugging his shoulders, he decided that he'd do whatever it took to take care of her. It was how he was made. He'd been that way for almost fifty years, and that was one thing he wouldn't try to change for her.

Shaking his head, David picked up the phone to dial for room service. Ordering to plates of chicken alfredo and small salads. He debated what to order to drink. Finally, throwing caution to the wind, he ordered a bottle of wine to accompany the meal. Hearing the promise that their meal would be delivered within the next half hour, David offered his thanks and disconnected from the call.

Jennifer exited the bathroom shortly thereafter. Clad in an oversize black nightshirt with her damp blond hair pulled up in a high ponytail, she looked exceptionally young. And compared to his advanced years, he supposed she was. That didn't stop the immediate sharp spark of arousal he felt as he watched her rub lotion into her hands and up her arms. "Feel better?" he asked.

"Much," she told him with a relieved smile. "Did you order the food?"

"It'll be here shortly," he told her, watching the way her gown pulled against her backside as she put her clothes away.

"David," she said pleasantly, "could you please stop watching me like I'm dessert and you're a hungry man?"

Snapping out of it, he grinned. "I'll try, but no promises."

"I'd appreciate it," she said with false sweetness, as she dug the files Garcia had given her out of her briefcase.

Handing one sleeve of papers to him, as she seated herself in the recliner beside him, she said, "This is the best Garcie could do for us on two hours notice.

Having already reviewed the files, she began to fill David in on what they knew. "Madeline Reece, five year old white girl from an affluent family disappeared at approximately 230 pm yesterday from in front of Mission Hill Nursery School. According to Detective Amanda Kline, Maddie's teacher, Cassie Reid was assisting another child into a parent's car when Maddie went missing. When she turned back around, after strapping the child into her car seat, Maddie was gone. No one heard or saw anything. No screaming, nothing. The teacher immediately called the principal of the school who in turn notified the police. Both parents, were contacted by 315. Mother is Lindsey Reece, an up and coming fashion designer. Father is Peter Reece, a prominent tax attorney in downtown Nashville. Parents are currently going through a nasty divorce. According to the records, Garcia hacked Mrs. Reece is charging Mr. Reece with adultery. Seems he was having an affair with an intern at his firm. Mr. Reece is countering with a charge of mental cruelty. The custody battle is getting as nasty as the divorce. Both parents want full custody of young Maddie - and Edward, there seventeen year old son. The police have initially questioned both parents, and so far - nothing. They appear to be clean. An Amber alert was released at 400 pm yesterday. But, so far, nothing has panned out on the tip line. Financial records on the couple were fine…they have more than enough money to pay a ransom demand, but so far none have been made. We meet with the mother at nine tomorrow morning and I went ahead and set a time to meet with the father at eleven. I'm hoping I can at least get them into the same room so that I can talk to them about a public appeal. I spoke to Detective Kline on the phone though. She said it's pretty acrimonious. I think I'm gonna have a hard time with these two."

"Give it to them straight, Jennifer. Tell them the kid's life depends on their ability to work together. You wouldn't be lying," Dave told her bluntly.

"You know as well as I do that it isn't always that easy," countered JJ.

"True, but sometimes you have to give the truth to parents in harsher terms than you like to use," Dave said carefully.

Raising an eyebrow at him, JJ said slowly and clearly, "Dave, I won't let you bulldoze these parents."

"We'll try it your way first, Jennifer. But, if you don't get results by five tomorrow afternoon, we try things my way," he bargained. "A five year old baby girl's life is on the line here," he reminded her.

"I understand that, Dave. But, this is my specialty, you know that. I'm the peacemaker." JJ told him.

"Then, by all means, make some peace. I'm just saying we can't afford to wait forever for the parents to pull their act together," he said, rubbing his neck.

"Agreed." she conceded, hearing a light knock at the door.

"That'll be the food," Dave said, rising to answer the door.

Tipping the waiter, Dave rolled the cart into the room. "All right!" he said looking at Jennifer, "Let's eat!" he said uncovering the dishes.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. It is a joy to write and I couldn't do it without the support of Tonnie, Susan, and my husband. Please keep reading and reviewing! It is pure motivation. As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 9

David and JJ ate in companionable silence. After eating half her meal and consuming two glasses of wine, JJ felt pleasantly relaxed. Leaning back in the chair, she felt herself begin to nod off as Rossi turned on a football game on low.

Watching her slip into sleep, David finally relaxed. He'd been satisfied seeing her eat what she could of the meal. It hadn't been enough, but something told him that she hadn't allowed herself a decent meal in a while. And the wine he'd ordered with dinner had done it's job, too. It had relaxed her enough to allow her to easily fall asleep. He'd seen no further evidence of any dizzy spells so, all things considered, the night had been a success. Stretching out in the other recliner, for the next two hours he split his time between watching the game and watching her. Although truth be told the sleeping angel sitting beside him was the bigger draw. Not for the first time, he tried to think of a reason that slimy young bastard would throw someone like Jennifer Jareau away. She was smart, accomplished, giving, and it went without saying that she was beautiful.

He'd been noticing the strain in her for weeks now, the shadows skillfully hidden beneath her tasteful makeup. Oh, it was nothing obvious. Jennifer was nothing if not an excellent actress. But, he had still noticed. After all, he'd been reading people for a long time. He'd even started to engage her in a conversation a time or two before their fateful night together. As was the usual though, Jennifer had always found a way to extricate herself from his realm. Not anymore, though, he thought. He had her now and David Rossi made it a point never to lose the things he cared about. Jennifer Jareau definitely qualified as something he cared about. Desperately. Endlessly.

After the game ended, he looked at the blond haired beauty for long moments. He knew he couldn't let her sleep curled over in the chair all night. She needed to be stretched out in bed, preferably with him it. But, he'd settle for what he could get tonight. Bending, he lifted her easily into his arms as she curled her arms trustingly around his neck. Thinking again that she was much too light, he gently deposited her on the soft bed. Leaning over her, she still clung to his neck. "Don't go," he heard her whisper groggily.

Not wanting to cause any future problems, he murmured in her ear, "Are you sure, Jennifer?"

Nodding sleepily, JJ whispered, "Stay."

Kissing her forehead, David said in a low voice, "I'll be right back, sweetheart." Quickly walking through the connecting door into his room, Dave quickly changed into a pair of flannel pants and a t shirt. Returning to her room, Dave quietly crawled into bed and pulled Jennifer into his arms. Hearing her sigh contentedly as she snuggled into his chest drew a small smile from the older man. Holding her securely in his arms, he realized a very humbling truth. At fifty-two years old, David Rossi had finally found a woman that could melt the ice around his cold heart and he wasn't about to let her go.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

JJ awoke to the sound of a shower running. Opening her eyes, she rolled in the bed to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 6:30 AM…God, it was too early! Rolling back onto her back, she took a moment to just breathe. Looking at the indented pillow beside her, she knew David had slept with her again last night. Although, this time it had been in the most innocent sense of the word. She had a vague memory of asking him to stay. Why the hell was she being so weak? She was a strong educated woman…and she yearned for that man's presence in ways she had no business doing.

No matter what he said, she had to remember that the man in her bathroom was an experienced player of games she had no business being a part of. Everyone knew it. She'd heard it whispered about all over the Bureau since he'd returned to the BAU six months ago. He'd told her that she shouldn't listen to rumors. But, hadn't her daddy always told her that all rumors held at least a seed of truth? Perhaps, he had slowed down as he'd grown older. But, as she reminded herself for the hundredth time, David Rossi was a dangerous man and she was desperately out of her league and intelligent enough to admit it. There wasn't any way she could handle a casual relationship with him. And, she knew, casual would be what it was for him, contrary to what he'd said. She simply could not allow herself to hope for something more. She was more than tired of being hurt. She was too exhausted to handle any more drama, no matter how much she wanted the man. And, God, how she wanted him.

Hearing the bathroom door open, she spoke without ever raising her head. "Is there any particular reason why you chose to use MY bathroom when you have your own room, Agent Rossi?" JJ asked, irritation fully evident in her tone.

Walking to the side of the bed, David Rossi stared down at the lovely woman whom he'd spent the night holding in his arms and sleeping beside. "Well, good morning to you, too, Sunshine. Wake up with a stick up your ass?" he asked pleasantly.

"David, you're just wearing a towel!" Jennifer yelled, blushing and slapping a hand over her eyes.

Bracing his hands on either side of her body, David leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Honey, we both know you've seen everything I have. Isn't closing your eyes a bit like closing the barn door after the cow's already out. It's just too damn late, Jennifer!"

Eyes flashing open, JJ glared at him with clear blue eyes and gritted out between clenched teeth, "This is different!"

"How? I'm just as attracted to you today as I was forty-eight hours ago!" David asked, shrugging his well defined shoulders.

"We're on a case, Agent Rossi! We are not here for another go at each other!" she snapped, losing patience.

Face hovering above her own, she heard him say, "Why exactly can't we be here for both again?"

Finally reaching her limit, JJ slapped a hand on his damp chest and pushed. "THAT'S IT! OUT!! You have your own room! USE IT!!" she yelled, continuing to push him out the door and slamming it into his shocked face before he could reply. She flipped the lock for good measure. She knew he could pick it but, hearing it click into place gave her a deep sense of satisfaction.

She'd known he was going to fight dirty in order to get his own way. From now on, she'd be on her guard. Fortunately, he didn't know her first thought upon seeing his barely covered body had been that she'd wanted it - him! And, he wouldn't! Damn it! She had to get a handle on these emotions. God knew, if the man was ever aware she had these feelings, he'd exploit them to the fullest extent he could. And, that - well, that simply couldn't happen!

Thirty minutes later as she was pulling on her fitted suit jacket over her white button down shirt, she heard a light knock on the connecting door. Walking to the doorway, she drew a fortifying breath as she flipped the lock back into the open position. The door immediately opened to reveal David Rossi in all his suited glory. Smiling mischievously, he asked, "Feeling better, Jennifer?"

Glaring at him, she ignored his question.

"We've got time for a quick breakfast downstairs," he commented.

"I'm not hungry," she replied coldly.

"It wasn't a suggestion, Jennifer," Rossi returned forcefully.

"Well, it couldn't be an order, Agent Rossi. You aren't my boss, remember?" she asked sweetly. "Or are your advanced years catching up with you? Can't remember the conversations you have anymore?" she added over her shoulder.

Grabbing her arm in a firm but gentle grip, he pulled her around to face him. "Trust me, honey, I haven't forgotten anything I've told you. I distinctly remember telling you that you were going to start taking better care of yourself. I also remember telling you that I always mean what I say. Do you really want to test me this early in the morning, Jennifer?" he asked with a glint in his eye.

Jerking her arm from his hand, JJ raised an eyebrow. "Intimidation tactics, Agent Rossi? Friendly suggestion for you - go try them on someone else. Maybe they'll have more of an impact."

"Jennifer, I'm warning you. This is about your health. Yesterday, you almost passed out when we landed. Push me, and I'll have Hotch demand a physical. We both know that all I need to do is put a bug in his ear. Do you really want me to have to do that?" David asked politely.

"You're a real bastard, aren't you?" asked Jennifer conversationally.

"When necessary," David replied, no hint of apology in his tone.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she hissed, "Fine! We'll eat breakfast!"

"I thought you might see it my way, Jennifer." he said, grinning.

"God, I hate you!" she said angrily.

"Have you ever heard that the emotions of love and hate are first cousins, Jennifer?" David asked her, taking a step forward, invading her personal space.

Rolling her eyes, JJ held her ground. "No, I hadn't."

"Yes, as it happens, sometimes the two emotions are often confused." he clarified.

"Trust me, Agent Rossi, what I'm feeling right now - definitely hate!" she told him bluntly.

"Interesting," he murmured.

"Why's that?" she asked, staring at him.

Taking another step forward, he leaned down to whisper into her ear, "Because, beautiful, you have to care about someone to hate them."

Feeling his warm breath along her neck, Jennifer shivered. And, damn, if Rossi hadn't noticed. She'd seen his satisfied smirk as he'd taken a step back. Choosing to ignore his statements all together, she picked up her purse and briefcase and asked shortly, "Are you ready?"

"For you, Jennifer? Always," he said, following her into the hallway.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

At six o'clock that evening, Jennifer dragged herself back through her hotel room door. Glancing through the connecting door into David's room, she was gratified to find it still darkened. Good, she thought, she might have a little time to collect herself before he returned. Today had been one of those days that she prayed she'd never have to repeat. Though, with her job, the odds of that happening were slim to none, she thought, falling face first onto the soft bed before her.

Over breakfast that morning, she and Rossi had decided they could cover more ground faster if they separated. She'd taken the parental meetings and he'd gone to the station to talk to the local LEOs working the Reece case and re-interview witnesses that according to all their information hadn't seen anything. Hopefully, David had worked his usual magic and pulled something out of someone. He'd also agreed to talk to the seventeen year old son, Edward. Looking at the clock, she figured he should just about be finishing that interview. She hadn't heard from him all day, but she hoped he'd made more progress than she had. A little girl's life depended on them.

For her part, Jennifer had spent her day holding the hands of the acrimonious Peter and Lindsey Reece and she had the dull, throbbing headache to prove it. Meeting with Lindsey this morning, JJ had spent an hour being treated to a listing of every one of Peter Reece's sins. Lindsey firmly believed that Peter was behind the abduction of her child, citing the comment that he'd allegedly made repeatedly concerning little Maddie being better off alone than with a selfish mother like her. According to her, Peter felt like she had put her career as a fashion designer above the needs of her own family leading him to seek solace in the arms of another. As she had listened to Lindsey Reece's revelations, JJ's heart had broken for the tearful woman. It was obvious that she was blaming herself, too. She had been late arriving to pick Maddie up, caught behind a traffic accident that Jennifer had quickly verified. When the woman had looked at Jennifer and asked if they would find her daughter, she'd wanted to tell her that yes, absolutely, they would. But, if Jennifer had learned one thing in her eight years with the Bureau, it was to never make promises that she couldn't keep. Instead, she'd done her best to assure the scared mother that they were doing everything within their power to bring her daughter home safely. Jennifer had then tried to explain to Mrs. Reece that one of the best things that she and her estranged husband could do was to hold a joint press conference asking for the kidnappers to return Maddie to her parents and requesting that anyone with any information into Maddie's disappearance to please come forward. While leery of having a press conference with a man she was convinced was behind the entire ordeal, Mrs. Reece finally agreed. Having accomplished her first mission, Jennifer had gone to meet with Peter Reece.

Peter was sadly in much the same condition as his wife, scared, worried and very desperate to find his child. The only difference was that he didn't think that Lindsey had anything to do with Maddie's abduction. He was convinced it was a random act and that a press conference would do absolutely nothing other than attract a media frenzy. Assuring him that it was a standard procedure in cases such as his daughter's had taken all JJ's skills at negotiation. She was, after all, dealing with an attorney. He'd finally relented though and JJ had scheduled the press conference for 3:30 pm. It had aired on the five o'clock news and repeated again at the top of the six o'clock hour..

When the two frightened parents had met thirty minutes before the scheduled time, they had both immediately lashed out at each other. Calling on all her powers of persuasion, JJ had quickly inserted herself between the two warring factions. When a cajoling and gentle touch hadn't succeeded in calming the irate parents, she'd had to take the hard line that David had suggested last night. Raising her voice, she had stated in no uncertain terms that their current behavior was unacceptable. They had a missing daughter to concentrate on finding. She assured them that when they went before the television cameras that they absolutely had to present a unified front with the most important thing being Madeline Reece. She had told them that this was about their daughter, not there only personal and , right now, petty problems. She'd gotten their attention and they had listened as she gave them instructions as to how they should conduct themselves. She'd given her normal spiel, telling them to hold hands, present a unified front, use Madeline's name as much as possible, to make themselves as relatable as possible to the camera's. She'd told them that tears were okay. And, they'd taken her advice. They had done as well as anyone as any parents under these highly stressful conditions could do.

After the press conference had been filmed, JJ had stayed on the phone for over an hour ensuring that every available media outlet was informed and running the conference. By the time she had finished, it was close to six and she'd decided that there was nothing further she could do. Deciding to go back to the room for some well deserved rest, she'd felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. Hoping it was a call telling her there was a break in the case, she glanced down at the caller id's lighted screen. There in bright yellow letters had been one word - WILL. Tightening her jaw, she had simply slipped the phone back into her jacket pocket. She certainly had no desire to waste any more time talking to the selfish man who'd done his best to trash her ego and self-esteem. It was one issue that she could agree with David Rossi on.

Turning over onto her back, she heard the door in the adjoining room open. She recognized those heavy footsteps. Holding her breath she waited for David Rossi to walk through the connecting door.

When he did, she couldn't stop the automatic flutter of her heart or the way her mouth watered at the sight of his handsome face. Pull it together, JJ!- she thought to herself.

"Tell me your day was better than mine!" she ordered softly, looking at him as he ran a hand along the back of his neck and loosened his tie with the other.

Walking over to where she lay on the bed, he simply said, "Scoot!"

Observing the tired look on his face, she scrambled over as he sat down and flopped back against the pillows. "God, I hate cases where there are kids," he muttered, running a hand down his face.

Remaining silent, she waited for him to continue. Turning his head to look at her, he said quietly, "I think the son is involved, Jennifer. I don't know how yet, but my gut tells me something isn't right with that kid. I called Garcia. She's gonna dive into his history. But, that kid, he's got something to do with this. I can feel it."

"Okay. Anything else?" she asked.

Shaking his head, he let out a frustrated breath, "One woman remembered hearing someone call out Maddie's name, but she couldn't tell me whether it was a man or a woman. So, no, I didn't get anything else from anyone."

"Maybe the tip line will get something for us tonight," JJ said, trying to be hopeful.

"Maybe…but tomorrow, I'm talking to that kid again. If he wasn't in on this, he still knows something!" Dave stressed.

"You want me to try?" JJ asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. I just know there is five year old kid out there, probably scared out of her mind. And, I pretty sure her own brother had something to do with her disappearance." Rossi growled.

Wanting to offer him some kind of comfort, JJ reached out her hand to cover his, saying quietly, "We'll find something, David. We both know if there is anything out there in cyberspace to link him to this, that Garcia will find it. You know she's a pit bull, especially where kids are concerned," JJ assured him.

Grasping her hand warmly, David muttered, "Yeah, I just hope we find it before this kid runs out of time."

Nodding, JJ silently agreed.

Tugging her hand, he pulled Jennifer closer to him, needing her warmth. He really hated the cases with kids. He'd never admit it aloud, but one of his greatest regrets was that he'd never had children. He loved them and he often used Hotch's son, Jack, as a surrogate son, taking him for ice cream and to play in the park. The idea that someone could be out there, right then, hurting that innocent five year old girl ate at his soul. Turning onto his side to face her, he draped one arm across her waist and asked, "How about you? I saw the press conference at five. They did a good job."

Trying to wiggle out from under his arm, she felt him tighten it against her, stilling her. Looking up into his face, she saw the shadows in his eyes. He needed her, she thought to herself. Quietly damning herself, JJ allowed her body to settle against his and offer what comfort she could. Lowering her head to lie against his chest, she found herself beginning to relax as he stroked her back. "It was a long day. Both parents are holding up as well as can be expected. There's a lot of bitterness - a lot of blame. It was ugly there for awhile, but they finally pulled things together at the end for the sake of their daughter."

"You don't think either of them is involved?" asked David, continuing to stroke her from shoulder blades to waist.

"No, I really don't. Their emotions are genuine. They're scared," JJ told him in a sure tone.

"Good, nothing I hate worse than it being the parents," David said, relief evident in his tone.

Looking up into his dark, solemn eyes, JJ whispered, "We'll find her, David."

He'd promised her yesterday, that he'd back off. But looking at her staring at him so intently, David couldn't resist the urge to wrap a strong hand around the nape of her neck and pull her lips to his. He needed the peace that her mouth could provide him, if only for a few stolen seconds.

Sighing against his gentle mouth, JJ allowed herself this moment of weakness. Feeling his lips claim hers, laying atop the soft bed, she relaxed completely. Willingly parting her lips, she felt him slip inside the moist cavern of her mouth. She felt the liquid heat pool in her belly as he slowly slid his tongue over hers. She relished the feel of his hand sliding around her bottom to bring her into firmer contact with his body, showing her in stark terms how much he wanted her. She didn't know how many minutes passed as they lay there kissing, hands traveling over each other's bodies. She wasn't certain how her shirt had come off. But, she definitely felt the fiery path David created as he kissed his way down to her satin covered breasts. Groaning, she heard him hoarsely whisper, "Jennifer, if you want to stop, tell me now!"

Jennifer was saved from having to answer by the harshly ringing telephone on the nightstand. "Don't answer that!" she heard him tell her, lightly nipping the skin above her breast. Extending her hand to the phone, she pulled the handset to her ear. "Agent Jareau," she said breathlessly, as David, surrounded a cloth filled peak with the heat of his mouth.

"JJ, it's Hotch. How's the case shaking out?" asked her boss. Reality came crashing down on JJ with the force of an avalanche. Pushing David roughly away, she shot him a panicked look.

"Hotch! I'm sorry, I left a message for you earlier. I got the parents to do the press conference and it went well. Nothing on my end yet! But, Rossi may be onto something. I'll let you speak to him! One sec," JJ said quickly, pressing the phone into David's waiting hand as she tried to scramble out of bed. Snagging her arm in a gentle but firm grip, David pulled her back down to him and secured her against his bare chest. Pressing a kiss to her exposed neck, Jennifer struggled to get away as David raised the phone to his ear.

"Hotch? Yeah, it's David," she heard Rossi tell their boss. JJ spent the next fifteen minutes listening while David briefed there boss on the few developments that they had been made and fitfully trying to wiggle out from under David's strong arm. It was a lost cause. He wasn't releasing her. Finally ending the phone call, he disconnected and threw the cordless down on the bed. Quickly turning her in his arms, he leaned over and pinned her to the bed with his body.

"You've got to stop running, Jennifer," he told her quietly.

"Let me up, Rossi!" JJ ordered.

"No, not until we talk about what's happening between us," Rossi told her calmly.

"There isn't anything happening," JJ said shortly.

Rossi slowly looked down at her half naked body laying beneath him, and slowly said, "I beg to differ, Jennifer."

"Fine! There isn't anything happening anymore," JJ said tersely.

"Do I need to remind you that twenty minutes ago, I was mere seconds from having you again," David gently said.

"Momentary weakness! It won't happen again, damn it!" JJ said, flustered.

"Yes, it will, Jennifer. The attraction between us isn't ebbing. If anything, it's getting stronger. Admit you feel it, too!" Rossi said forcefully.

Closing her eyes briefly to avoid looking into the blazing fire in his, JJ quietly said, "Of course I feel it, David. It doesn't make it a good idea though. This conversation is pointless. There is nowhere for us to go from here!"

"Again, I beg to differ, damn it!" David quietly raged.

"Look, I know I might have led you to believe that I could casually have sex with someone. But, what happened between us was an aberration, David. It is NOT something I normally do! Let me clarify it for you, okay? I'm thirty years old and I've only had four lovers, you included! I can't do casual! No matter how good it feels!" she tried to explain.

"Goddamn it, Jennifer. Why do you insist on thinking that you know what I want better than I do. I never said I wanted something casual with you! Never! I said that I wanted you! Why do you refuse to believe that?" he asked, angrily.

"Because men like you do NOT stay with women like me!" JJ yelled back.

"What exactly do you mean by "men like me", Jennifer?" Rossi asked in a deadly voice.

Swallowing, JJ said tiredly, struggling against him, "Just forget it, David. This isn't going anywhere!"

"The hell, I'll forget it! I want to know what you meant and I'm fully prepared to stay here all night until you answer me," he threatened.

She could tell by the determined look on his face that he meant every word. Sighing, she began, "What I meant was that it's been clear since I met you that you are a worldly, sophisticated man. I was raised on a small farm in Western Pennsylvania in a little town in the middle of nowhere. I'm good at my job, but, when it comes to relationships, especially with men like you, I'm out of my depth. I'd drown in your world. I know I haven't given you any reason to think that I'm not an easy lay. But, honestly, I'm not! I have values and morals. I don't believe that sex outside of a committed relationship is right, contrary to what I've done with you. Having an affair with you, for however long it would last, would be exciting and I have no doubt, highly physically satisfying, but ultimately, it would destroy me."

"Why do you keep assuming it would just be a casual affair? Jennifer, I was telling you the truth. There hasn't been anyone in a very long time for me. Not physically and not emotionally. I miss having someone to go home to. Someone to be with. And, six months ago, I met you. You managed to grab my attention when nothing else had in a very long time. I didn't say a word though. Now, because of luck or fate, I've got a shot with you. I'll be damned if I won't do everything in my power to convince you that we could be good together. I'll give you the time you need to get over that idiot you were with and the damage he did to you. But, understand this, I'm not going away. Put it in the bank, little girl!" Rossi told her, steel in his voice.

"Why," JJ whispered. "You could have any woman you wanted, why do this? Because I said no?"

"Because I know what I want, Jennifer. YOU!" he answered firmly.

"God! You just won't quit, will you?" Jennifer said, frustrated.

"No, honey, I won't. Not when I've finally figured out exactly what I need. Those rumors that you like to listen to so much - the one about me being a determined son of a bitch - that one is true," he said, dropping a light kiss on her lips.

"Great!" she said, sarcastically.

"You'll get used to me, sweetheart. But, I'm not going away. You need me, Jennifer, as much as I need you. You just haven't realized it yet, honey."

"What I realize is that you are creating an impossible situation for me," she said, pleading with him to understand.

"There is nothing impossible about this! I don't expect you to fall head over heels in love with me by tomorrow, Jennifer. I do expect you to give me an honest chance to prove to you that I can be what you need," David informed her. "We're good together, honey. Just relax and let things happen."

"Easy for you to say," she mumbled, not giving him the answer he wanted to hear.

"Jennifer-," he said warningly.

"I'm not going to say no, David. But, I'm not saying yes either. I don't know!" she replied.

"Then I guess that it's up to me to convince you. Fair warning, beautiful. I'll do whatever it takes to bring you around to my way of thinking. No holds barred, honey."

"That sounds vaguely like a threat, David," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, Jennifer, that was a promise. My threats are much, much darker, baby," he rumbled, lowering his lips back to hers.

Before his lips could meet hers, she quickly said, "No sex, David. Not until I figure this out!"

"No sex," he agreed, before claiming her lips with a violent passion. He kissed her for long minutes in the quiet, dimly lit bedroom. Finally, breathing hard, he pulled back and stared down into her glassy eyes. Taking in her swollen lips and flushed features, he smiled, satisfied.

"No sex," he whispered, "But, again, don't be shocked when I try and change your mind, Jennifer."

Shaking her head at his gall, JJ could only stare up at him.

Brushing his lips against hers one last time, David pushed himself up, "We need to get some food in us, honey. Get dressed and I'll take you out to eat."

"I'm not-," she broke off, seeing the dark look pass over his features. Sighing, she revised, "Give me five minutes."

Nodding, he returned, "I'll be waiting," as he watched her go into the bathroom.

Smiling to himself, David Rossi congratulated himself on his progress with the object of his desire. Yes, he thought, things were moving along nicely.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

David took her to dinner at a small, romantic Italian eatery with the most fabulous tiramisu JJ had ever tasted. Closing her eyes, JJ allowed the confection to melt against her tongue. Moaning softly, JJ lifted her fork for another bite.

"Honey, you really need to quit making those noises," David said, watching her with an amused look. "You're making things quite uncomfortable for me over here"

Catching his meaning, JJ blushed. "Sorry," she said around another bite, "it's just so good."

Smiling wickedly, Dave said in a low rumble, "I've heard those moans before, sweetheart. I know what they mean."

Embarrassed blue eyes flashed up to meet his own. "I don't think that's appropriate dinner conversation, David," JJ told him primly, "Have a bite," she said, holding up her fork to his lips, "and shut up!"

Accepting the bite she pushed into his mouth, he tried not to laugh at the look on her face. "It is good," he confirmed, swallowing, as her cell phone vibrated on the table.

Picking it up automatically, JJ glanced down at the caller id. Again the screen said - WILL. Feeling her face clench, JJ tried to force herself to relax. Putting the phone back down on the table, screen down, she picked up her fork again. Rossi, however, was fairly quick on the uptake.

Narrowing his eyes, he asked calmly, nodding at the phone, "Jennifer, who was that?"

"Why ask me a question that you already know the answer to, David?" JJ asked, staring down at her plate. She'd lost her appetite.

"Will," Rossi said resolutely.

"Yeah," JJ returned quietly.

"How many times has he called you today, Jennifer?" David asked evenly through tight lips.

"Twice. I didn't answer either time. I have nothing left to say to him," JJ replied softly.

"You want me to forward that message to him?" David asked, clenching his fist under the table.

"No. Eventually he'll get the point when I don't answer his calls," JJ reasoned.

"He'd get it a lot sooner if I had a short conversation with him," David muttered under his breath.

"No," JJ said firmly.

"Why not?" asked Dave, becoming agitated. "Don't tell me you're thinking about giving that ass another chance, Jennifer. Whether you choose to be with me or not, that bastard has done enough damage to you!"

"No, David, I'm not thinking about any such thing. But, this has nothing to do with you. You don't need to become involved," JJ explained patiently.

"The hell I'm not involved! I became involved, as you put it, the night I took you to bed! I'll keep my mouth shut for now though unless he becomes more of a nuisance. It's enough to know that you're done with him," Rossi conceded.

"I'm very definitely done with him," JJ said, looking him directly in the eye.

"Good! Then you've bought him some time before I get "involved"," David informed her in a hard voice.

JJ nodded because she knew she wouldn't change his mindset on the issue,. Trying to change the subject, JJ asked, "So, tomorrow, do you want me to talk to Edward?"

Rossi caught what she was trying to do and he allowed himself to be diverted. Motioning the waiter for the check, he said, "It might be a good idea for us to tag team him. How are you at good cop, bad cop?"

Smiling, Jennifer asked, "Which one do I get to be?"

"Guess," Rossi laughed..


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

David Rossi's theories about Edward Reece were proven at 4:23 am the following morning. JJ would remember the time later because as she reached to grab her ringing cell phone from the nightstand, she'd glanced at the clock. Answering her phone with a terse, "Jareau," she immediately heard the chipper voice of Penelope Garcia. "Hey sweets! How's the home of country music?"

Recognizing her best friend's voice, JJ pleaded, "Please, Garcie, tell me you aren't calling me at a little after four in the morning to chit chat - not even you are that sinister."

"Oh, no, my little love, I'm calling you with some good news. Rossi was right! Edward Reece knows where his sister is. I've just intercepted the email that proves it - should be coming through on your PDA any second, girlie."

As the fog lifted from JJ's mind, she realized what Penelope was telling her. "Do you have a location?" she asked.

"Only a reference to a dorm at Vanderbilt University. I'm running the recipient of the email's name as we speak. I should be able to give you a dorm name and room number any second!"

"Does the email indicate why he did this?" asked JJ.

"Yeah, he wanted to shake his parents up…I'd say, mission freaking accomplished, bozo." said a disgusted Penelope.

"Yeah, I'd say so," JJ replied. "So, this had nothing to do with money?"

"Not a thing, sweetie." responded Garcia. "He just wanted to scare his parents into being human. Based on the email I read, he got one of his friend's girlfriends to agree to watch the little girl for a couple of days. Evidently, they never expected the case to attract so much attention. Rossi really shook the kid up yesterday, so he emailed his friend to bring him his sister tomorrow."

"Not happening," said JJ firmly.

"Nope, it's not. Riley hall, Room 220, baby girl. Good luck!" Penelope said happily.

"Thanks, Garcie. Now, go HOME and actually sleep! If everything goes well, I should be back by tomorrow at lunch. I'll spring for Chinese for this!" JJ told her friend.

"Sounds heavenly, angel. Talk to you soon!" Garcia said, hanging up.

Climbing out of bed, Jennifer padded over to the closed connecting door between her and David's room. Turning the knob, she entered David's bedroom. Stretched out shirtless on his back, David Rossi was an inspiring sight to behold. Bathed in moonlight, he actually looked at peace. Putting her hand gently on her arm, she shook him slightly, whispering, "David, wake up!"

Suddenly, she found herself on her back on the bed with David pinning her arms above her head. "David!" she shouted.

Fully awakening suddenly, David blinked down at her for several heartbeats. Releasing his cruel grip on her arms, he said hoarsely, "Honey, I'm sorry. I'm not used to anyone waking me up. Are you okay?"

Nodding mutely, she felt him pull down her arms to examine them, making sure he hadn't left any bruises. "I'm fine, David," she whispered. "I shouldn't have woken you like that. I know better. I was just excited."

Looking quickly into her eyes, David asked, "Why, sweetheart?"

"Garcia found where Maddie is. You were right! Edward had everything to do with this, but it wasn't malicious," Jennifer told him, smiling at his relieved face. "Get dressed, I'll fill you in on the way. While you get dressed, I'll call the local leos."

Attempting to crawl out from under his body, he stalled her movement, saying quietly, "Jennifer, I'm sorry if I hurt you," as he bent to gently kiss her lips.

"I'm fine," JJ told him again, trying not to let his kiss affect her. "But, we need to get moving! Get ready!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ten hours later, the Reece ordeal was over. Maddie had been found safe and sound in the dorm room that Garcia had indicated. As JJ had watched, Rossi had personally collected the blonde haired, blue eyed girl in his arms and carried her to her waiting mother and father. It was hard to imagine someone so intimidating could be so wonderful with children, but he was. The local authorities were handling what to do about Edward Reece's role in the disappearance. So, their role in the investigation was officially concluded.

As they walked back into the hotel, JJ asked, "Don't you wish all our cases could end this well?"

"Yeah, it'd be nice," Dave smiled. "Unfortunately, it definitely isn't the nature of our job."

"Don't you wish it was though?" JJ said whimsically.

Guiding her to the elevator with a light hand on her back, Dave said, "I talked to Hotch while you were dealing with the family. He said he'd send the jet for us tomorrow morning. We should be back in Washington by lunch tomorrow."

"Good. I promised Garcia lunch for cracking this for us," JJ laughed.

"You two are pretty good friends, huh?" David asked, pushing the button for their floor.

"Emily, Garcie and I are all pretty close. We have to be with all the testosterone on this team," JJ smiled.

"I happen to think we have a very well-rounded, progressive group of men on our team," Rossi said, sniffing.

"Yeah, right! You bitched for a solid week about a girl delivering the kill shot to Penelope's shooter, David. Never mind the fact that I saved both your and Hotch's ass!" JJ reminded him, flashing him a look of triumph.

"I bitched because you placed yourself in danger, Jennifer. I had a few very strong feelings about that," Rossi told her uneasily.

"I wasn't in any more danger than you or Hotch," JJ returned.

"That's different!" David said under his breath.

"No, it's not," Jennifer disagreed, stepping off the elevator.

"I'm not arguing with you about this," Dave told her, following her down the hall.

"I wouldn't argue with me either, especially since you know I'm right," JJ said, desperately trying to have the last word at least once with him.

"Smartass," Dave said, sliding the key card to his door.

Standing aside to allow her to enter first, Dave followed her into the room.

"So what do you feel like doing tonight?" Dave asked, watching her strip her jacket off and drape it over the back of a chair.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"I mean, I think this is an excellent opportunity for us to get to know each other. We have all evening. What do you want to do?" David asked again.

Looking at him strangely, Jennifer asked, "Are you asking me out on a date, David?"

"What do you think, Jennifer?" David questioned sarcastically.

"I THINK that tone won't help your case," she said sweetly.

Reaching for his reserves of patience, Dave replied, "Yes, Jennifer, that was me asking you on a date. Although, I've got to tell you, at my age, the word date just feels odd."

Snorting, JJ crossed her arms over her chest and decided to use his own words against him ,mimicking, "Honey, you'll get used to it!"

Raising his hands in surrender, Dave returned, "You wound me, Jennifer."

"I seriously doubt that, Agent Rossi," JJ replied.

"All right, are we going out or staying in? Either way, we're spending this evening together," David declared firmly. "And in the interest of your "no sex" clause, I think going out is the best option - less temptation."

Reddening, JJ stammered, "Will you PLEASE quit bringing up sex!"

"I could, but what would be the fun in that?" David replied, fighting laughter.

Huffily, JJ went through the connecting doorway into her room, followed closely by Rossi.

"I swear, you live to goad me, don't you?" JJ asked, eyeing him.

"It IS one of life's sweeter pleasures that I've found," he answered honestly.

Shaking her head at him, she crawled into the recliner and pulled her feet under her. "Okay, fine! I'll go to dinner with you!" she told him grudgingly.

Offering her a half smile, he asked, "How about a walk through the Botanical Gardens afterwards. A farm girl like you oughta enjoy that, right?"

"I haven't been a farm girl for a lot of years, but, yes, I'd like to visit the gardens," she replied.

"Once a country girl, always a country girl. Isn't that how the saying goes?" he asked her, laying on her bed.

"Something like that," she said, watching him. "You know, you have one of those in your own room," she said, nodding at the bed.

"Yours is more comfortable," he reasoned. "Why don't you come over here and lie down beside me, Jennifer. I know you're tired. We've been going ninety miles an hour since 4:30 this morning."

She just raised one eyebrow at him.

"I swear, I'll be on my best behavior. Scout's honor," he said holding up two fingers.

"Your best behavior equates to most men's worst behavior, Agent Rossi," JJ said evenly.

Rossi smiled at her and said the one word guaranteed to send her flying into the bed. "Coward!"

Narrowing one eye at him, she mumbled, "Like hell!" and rose to walk to the other side of the bed.

Grinning, Rossi looked at her as she stretched out beside him. "I knew that would work," he commented smugly.

"Oh, shut up! I'm tired! And, you've got my pillow!" she said grabbing it out from under his head.

"Picky! Picky!" Rossi teased against her ear, pulling her back against his chest.

"Go to sleep, David! You have a lady to entertain this evening," JJ ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, brushing a quick kiss against her exposed neck.

Settling against her, David thought how amazing it was after nearly fifty years of searching for contentment that he'd found it with the small slip of a woman resting in his arms. But, that's exactly what had happened. Who the hell was he to question fate? He was more than happy to just reap the rewards.. Closing his eyes, he knew that this woman in his arms had the power to bring him to his knees. He just hoped he could convince her of that.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Later that evening, JJ and Rossi walked hand in hand through the famous Botanical Gardens at the Opryland Hotel. After consuming a scrumptious steak dinner in the hotel's restaurant, Rossi had taken Jennifer's arm to escort her into the gardens. Now, as she stood beside him, she wondered what he was thinking as he stared over the wild orchids.

"You seem like you're a million miles away," she commented.

"Not so far, really. Just wondering how long you and I are going to make small talk for before we discuss something that actually matters," he murmured.

Startled, JJ flashed bright blue eyes up to clash with his. "I thought you agreed to give me some time."

"I did and I will. Doesn't mean that in the meantime that I don't want to know what's behind that controlled mask you wear, Jennifer," David said, pulling her hand to walk over to the arbor covered with roses.

Pulling her down to the concrete bench to sit beside him, he slipped an arm around her shoulders. "Why do you always try to hold your emotions inside, Jennifer? I thought I was inscrutable. But, you, - no one ever sees anything that you don't want them to, do they?" he asked conversationally.

"You've done a pretty good job of drawing out my emotions," JJ complained.

"Ahhh, yes…I can draw anger and frustration out of you like nobody's business. But even when I manage to do that, you don't talk about how you feel. Why is that?" he asked.

"Are you trying to profile me, David?" JJ asked, feeling exposed.

"No, sweetheart, I'm trying to know you. Did you ever share anything with Will, Jennifer?" he asked quietly.

"Will was never much interested in how I felt about anything," JJ confided quietly.

Wrapping his hand around the back of her neck, David squeezed gently, the sensation warming her, as he leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Well, I am, Jennifer."

Leaning into his side, JJ asked, "Why, David? I don't suffer from any delusions here. Trust me, when I tell you that you've met far more interesting women than I. I would be willing to bet that you get more offers for company of the female persuasion than Derek and trust me, that's saying something. There's nothing interesting or intriguing to me. No deep dark secrets to explore. Why should I bore you?"

"Don't do that, Jennifer. Do not degrade yourself to me!" David warned.

"I'm not. I'm stating some very truthful facts," JJ denied.

"No, you're avoiding my questions. Unfortunately for you, I'm smart enough to recognize it, beautiful," David told her patiently.

"You are nothing if not diligent, David," JJ replied, exasperated.

"Glad you noticed. Now, why do you hide behind that poised façade, Jennifer? One day you'll strangle on all those pent up emotions, honey." he told her gently.

"Thank you for the analysis, Dr. Rossi," JJ said with saccharine sweetness.

"I'm not going anywhere, Jennifer. I can do this all night, sweetheart. I'm very good at getting answers from unwilling participants, some even say legendary," he offered up.

JJ knew the look he currently wore on his face - unwavering determination. Yes, that was David Rossi to a tee. The FBI should trademark that very look for all their agents. It would do wonders for interrogation practices. She was going to lose here. She was an intelligent enough woman to realize these facts, but that did not mean she had to like it. David Rossi was slowly taking her over, storming her carefully erected walls. And, she didn't know what to do about it! She'd spent a lifetime guarding her mind and her heart against unseen dangers. Afraid that if anyone ever so the real her - the insecure little girl who had been abandoned by a mother more concerned with the pursuit of her own selfish pleasures and left with a cold, remote father who cared more about the operations of his tractor and backhoes than the daughter he was supposed to love - that they'd be so disappointed. And, JJ hated to disappoint people. She strove for optimal results in every endeavor she undertook. Now, this man wanted to know her. Most days Jennifer Jareau didn't want to know herself.

"All right, Rossi. You win! Again. I'll answer your questions. But, first, you answer one for me. Why is it so important to you that I bare my soul?" asked JJ quietly.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Rossi ran a hand slowly down his face. "Jennifer, I've already told you that I want you. When I said that, I didn't just mean physically. I want it all, honey. Don't get me wrong, I love your body. Yearn for it, if you want to know the truth. But that isn't all I want from you. I want to know who you are - what makes you tick. No one as young as you are is this closed of from their emotions without a good reason. No one is as guarded as you are without having a reason for it. If I can understand the source, I can learn to understand you," Rossi explained.

"To what end, Rossi? What the hell is your angle?" asked Jennifer, somewhat afraid to hear him verbalize his answer.

"I don't have an angle, Jennifer. But I suspect, it's going to take you a while to believe that. Not everyone has ulterior motives. I'm not looking for ammunition to hurt you. I'm looking for a way to meet you in the middle. I know I can be overbearing. Especially when I think it's in the best interest of someone I care about. And, in case you haven't gotten the memo, Jennifer, I care about you. I have for months. I left you alone because at the time I thought that was best for you. I was mistaken. Whether you'll admit it or not, that little bastard you were with mistreated the hell out of you. You're bruised, emotionally speaking. And, I imagine that it isn't the first time you've felt like that because someone you cared about let you down. If I'd had ANY idea how you were being treated, trust me when I tell you that I'd have made my move a long time ago. Hindsight is twenty/twenty though. All I can do is go from here. And, I'm telling you that I care, more than I have about anything or one is a very long time. Now, it's your turn, beautiful. You tell me why you guard yourself so well…why you only show glimpses of the real you to those around you. Why is someone as passionate as I KNOW you are, so self-contained the majority of the time?," David asked softly.

Licking her suddenly dry lips, JJ wished she had taken David up on his offer of another glass of wine at dinner. Flashing him a look that plainly said she was uncomfortable, she felt his hand settle on the nape of her neck. Whether he was trying to show support or simply keep her from escaping, she didn't know. And, really, what did it matter? If she'd learned anything over the last few days, it was that David Rossi was persistent. She wasn't leaving this bench until he got his explanations. That much she was sure about.

"Okay, you want to delve into my psyche tonight? Fine!" she said belligerently. "I don't show my emotions because I learned a long time ago that it doesn't do any good. It accomplishes absolutely nothing. Calm and rational thought processes always have gotten me much further in my life."

"Why?" Rossi asked.

A one word loaded question if there ever was one, JJ thought to herself. She should have known that he wouldn't be satisfied with her abbreviated answer. Damn it, she was going to have to share and she really hated to do that! The past was better left in the past. Bringing it out and examining it never brought her anything but pain.

Irritated, she snapped, "You are one nosy bastard!"

"Admittedly," Rossi affirmed.

Sighing deeply, JJ looked at her beautiful surroundings. She hated to mar this place with talk of her less than ideal childhood. But, it didn't appear that David Rossi was going to give her another alternative. Feeling him kneed the muscles that had unconsciously tightened in her neck, she took a deep breath.

"I really don't want to talk about this, you know?" she hedged.

"I know that, Jennifer," he confirmed.

"But, you don't care…," Jennifer attempted to finish for him.

"Just the opposite, honey. I do care and you need to talk to someone. And, since I'm available, willing and desperate to understand you, I'm fairly certain that I'm the best person for the task," he reasoned.

"You know, I don't think I've ever discussed my childhood with anyone before. I mean, it wasn't abusive or even what you could classify as bad…it was just -," she said, struggling to find the right word. "Difficult. It was a difficult childhood." she said slowly.

"What made it difficult, Jennifer?" Rossi asked steadily, using the calm, even tone he reserved for subjects that needed guidance when the tried talking. Rossi knew that he'd be leading her a lot through the upcoming conversation. And, that was fine - as long as he could get her to open up and trust him. He knew that was the key - getting her to place enough faith in him so that she could release some of the pent up emotion that she held locked inside her tiny body.

He watched as she swallowed tightly and regretted that he had to push her this hard. It wasn't the way he'd wanted to do things, but he knew his Jennifer and sweetly whispered pleas wouldn't work. So, he hardened his voice as he commanded, "Jennifer, talk."

Her body instantly tensed at his order. Wincing, she closed her eyes for a brief moment, gathering courage to begin the journey back into her past. "I don't know where to start, David," she said softly.

Pulling her body against his so that they sat flush against each other, he wrapped one of his arms firmly around her fragile shoulders and held one of her small finely boned hands in his other. As his hand surrounded hers, he noticed how small it was - how easily it could be broken - much like the woman it was attached to. "I've found the beginning of the story usually works best for me," he coached. "Take your time, Jennifer. I don't have anywhere I need to be, sweetheart. The only thing that matters right now is you," he whispered against her ear, tightening his arm around her shoulders while trying to infuse her with some of his warmth and strength.

JJ allowed herself to grip his hand tightly. In the darkness, surrounded by some of the world's most beautiful flowers, JJ began to expose her soul, saying, "My mother married my father when she was no more than a child herself. I don't remember her very well anymore, but I remember that she and daddy used to fight all the time. She'd grown up in our little town just like he had. But she outgrew it and he never did. She hated being a farmer's wife - hated the hard work and never having enough money. Hated the fact that he'd trapped her into marriage because she'd gotten pregnant with me. She resented me because I was the tie that kept her bound to a man that she didn't want to be with anymore. When I was six, it all came to a head. I'd come out of my room to get a drink of water and heard them arguing downstairs. She was telling him that she was leaving - that she'd never wanted to be a mother, especially to a wild little child who could never sit still or be quiet. She was tired of being a wife to a no-name farmer and mother to a child she couldn't stand. He actually begged her to stay, David. She was spewing vile insults into my father's face and he was BEGGING her to stay. Of course, she didn't. She left that very night. And, after that, my father was a shell. She'd ripped out his heart and left the body with me," JJ said bitterly.

Jaw tightening, David Rossi badly wanted to reach across the years and punish the woman who had dared call herself a mother to the beautiful woman sitting curled against him. Keeping his voice as steady as he could, he whispered, "Jennifer, go on, sweetheart. Get it all out."

Pausing to gather herself, JJ told him quietly, "David, this story doesn't get any prettier. As I said, there was no abuse, but there isn't a whole lot of love either. And, there is NO happy ending to it. There's really no point in dredging it up."

Squeezing her hand, David chose his next words carefully. "Jennifer, you need to finish the story. No matter how it ends. Or doesn't end, for that matter. You've held too much inside for too long. Unload the burden, honey. I'm not going to judge you for how you feel. And, there is a point to this. It's called purging your soul. I've had to do it a few times myself in my life. Trust me, when it's done, you're gonna feel a hell of a lot lighter," he assured her.

Biting her lip, she felt him stroke her neck and whisper against her ear, "Talk, Jennifer."

Swallowing tightly, JJ said, "Fine! But you are sooo buying the drinks after this is over!"

Laughing shortly, David squeezed her neck lightly, "Whatever you want, honey."

Closing her eyes, trying to focus on just the words and not the emotions running through her body, JJ continued, "After she left, daddy changed. He was always a quiet man, not one to talk about his feelings. But after she was gone, he just closed off. He took care of me. Made sure I ate and went to school. But, he changed. He was so strict. Almost like, his rules were to punish me for running off my mother."

"Jennifer, you did not "run off your mother"," Rossi interjected, unable to tolerate hearing her blame herself for something an irresponsible woman had done.

"That isn't how it felt, David. He never said it, but I know he blamed me. After she left, I tried so hard to be the perfect child. You know, seen but never heard. I tried to be everything he could want in a daughter. I went to church twice a week, excelled in school, was a successful team player. I performed perfectly from the day she left onward. But, it didn't make a difference. I was someone who lived in his home, but I don't ever think he thought of me as his daughter from that day forward. I'd cost him the one thing he loved beyond measure. And, while I don't think he intentionally tried to make me suffer, he did. I spent a lot of years crying over it, begging God to forgive me for being this awful child that made her mother leave and her father treat her like she barely existed. And, do you want to know what it got me? Absolutely nothing. So, I put on the mask. The cold emotionless barrier that allowed me to survive. When I was wearing it, nothing hurt as badly. It was my buffer, shielding me from painful realities. I like my mask, David. It protects me. People can't hurt me if it's firmly in place. So, I really don't appreciate the fact that you're trying to steal it from me."

"Sorry, baby, but the mask needed to be cracked. And, if I can, I plan on shattering the damn thing. It's time to stop hiding from the pain, Jennifer. What your parents did - no child should have had to endure it. Have you ever thought about calling them on it? Taking control?" David asked quietly.

"No, and I don't want to. My father did the best he could. He wasn't abusive. He just wasn't involved. And, my mother - I closed the book on her a long time ago. That woman could sit at my feet and beg forgiveness and I'd step over her. She abandoned us. No matter what I did, I didn't deserve that. I don't need her in my life. I do fine with my father. We see each other about four times a year and we speak every Sunday on the phone after church. It isn't much, but at least he makes the effort," JJ said softly.

Inhaling deeply, Rossi knew that the woman beside her had reached her emotional limit. If he pushed any further, he risked pushing her completely away and that was unacceptable. Knowing that she'd finally confided some of her secrets to him would have to suffice tonight. He'd made progress and was an intelligent enough individual not to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Thank you for sharing a part of yourself with me, Jennifer," he said gravely.

Shrugging her shoulders, Jennifer retorted, "Well, it wasn't like I had much of a choice, now was it?"

Grinning at her prickly tone, he replied, "I've learned not to give you to many options, Jennifer. Besides, I needed to know."

"No, you wanted to know. There's a distinct difference." she disagreed.

"I NEEDED to know, Jennifer. I told you, I want to be with you. Learning about you is a part of the process, honey," he explained patiently.

"What if I don't want to be with you, David?" JJ questioned, bravely.

Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "How can you know that, honey, when you haven't given me a chance yet?"

Uncertain how to answer him because she wanted more than anything to give him that precious chance, JJ looked into his dark eyes. He was such a powerful force - bulldozers had nothing on him. And, more than anything, JJ wanted to be with someone that would take care of her. Not because she couldn't do it herself, but because she'd been doing it herself for too long.

"If I did this - gave you a chance - would you agree to keep it quiet? Until we figured out if it could work?" she hesitantly asked.

Heart beating faster, David slowly nodded. "Jennifer, I'll do whatever it takes to make you comfortable. If you don't want anyone to know, they won't. For awhile - Until your certain of me."

Licking her suddenly dry lips, she stared up at him. She'd always made the safe choices in her life. Never made decisions without thinking them through from every possible angle. But tonight, sitting in the cool night air surrounded by beauty, Jennifer wanted to throw caution to the wind - make an impulsive decision that could quite possibly change her life as she knew it. She knew, unequivocally, that David Rossi was a good man and he was offering her a priceless chance at a happiness she'd only ever dreamed about. Didn't she deserve a chance with a good man?

"All right, David. You win. I'll agree to go on a few dates and see where this takes us. But, that's it! I'm not making any guarantees. But, I'll try." she said grudgingly.

Expelling the breath he'd been holding while he'd stared mesmerized into her clear blue eyes, David smiled as he leaned forward to cover her lips with his own. He kept his caresses light and tender, insisting to himself that there would be time now for more expertly seductive touches later. He had her, and of her own volition.. Drawing back slowly, he said in a voice filled with quiet deep feeling, "You won't regret it, Jennifer. A chance is all I want from you right now. That, and to let me know you. The rest will come in time."

He watched JJ nod her head. He knew she was frightened of what she was feeling - knew that she felt like her world was spinning out of control. He hated that - absolutely hated that she'd felt so much pain in her life that she felt like she needed to guard herself every second. As far as he was concerned, that stopped tonight. She didn't know it yet, but Jennifer Jareau had just become his - his to love and his to protect. And, God help anyone who got in his way!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"So that bastard actually left you sitting in the bar and just walked out!" Penelope said around a mouthful of moo goo gai pan the next afternoon at lunch.

"Yep," JJ said stabbing a piece of the deep fried chicken and dipping it into the bowl of sweet and sour sauce on her plate.

"Angel, you are sooo much better off without that jackass! You know I never liked him," Penelope said vehemently. "But, there's more to this story, isn't there?"

Not for the first time, JJ regretted the fact that her friend was so perceptive. Shifting in her chair uncomfortably, JJ asked, "What makes you say that, Garcie?"

"Uhhmmm, let's see, there's the fact that you won't look me in the eye right now, the fact that you don't seem particularly heartbroken over the dissolution of your relationship with the insecure scumbag and finally, there's the big one." she said, ticking the items off on her fingers.

"The big one?" JJ asked on a laugh.

"Yeppers! The fact that Rossi can't stop looking at you like you're a nice, mouthwatering piece of chocolate pie and he's a starving man! What gives, baby girl?" asked Garcia, pointing her fork at JJ.

"Nothing!" JJ denied, thinking she was going to need to have a quick conversation about David concerning boundaries at work.

"Liar! I know you, JJ! Something's happened. You might as well go ahead and tell me! You know that I'll get it out of you eventually, so save yourself the whining and bitching and just tell me, angelfish!"

Looking at her friend staring so intently at her, JJ knew Garcia was right. Pit bulls had nothing on a determined Penelope Garcia. Whispering, JJ said, "You have to promise me that what I'm about to tell you goes no further than us, Pens!"

"Of course, baby girl," Penelope said, wondering what had JJ so on edge.

"I'm serious, Pens, this stays between JUST us! I swear, if you blab, so help me God, I'll tell Morgan just how in love with him you are!" JJ threatened.

Now, Garcia's natural curiosity was peaked to an almost atmosphere shattering level. JJ did not threaten people as a general rule, and never her friends. Whatever had gone on was an issue of biblical proportions, Garcia could tell! "You know I'd never violate your trust, JJ," Penelope told her quietly.

Sighing deeply, JJ said in a low voice, reaching out to grab Garcie's hand across the table, "I know that. I really do! It's just - I did something. Actually, I guess the better term would be, I did someone. I slept with Rossi."

Choking on the ice tea she was swallowing as JJ made her earth shaking confession, Garcia gasped for air. "You what? No, you didn't. How? When? Where? Oh my God! This is huge!" Penelope excitedly fired her questions in rapid succession.

"Slow down Garcie? Just slow down!" JJ said, flashing a look around them.

Penelope just moved on with her interrogation though. "Was it good? It was good, wasn't it? He's gotta be good…you slept with a freaking legend, angel! THE David Rossi!"

"Penelope, just take a breath, okay? I'll tell you everything. Just - just keep your voice down!" JJ whispered violently.

"Okay, okay! Well, SPILL, damn it! I'm dying here!" Penelope said, fanning herself dramatically.

"All right. The night will broke up with me, he had invited me to that fancy restaurant and bar, you know that. Well, after he left, I decided to drown my sorrows and in the process David called to ask a question about the Williams pres conference. He wanted to go over some things so he said he'd meet me. When he got there, I wasn't drunk, but I wasn't feeling any pain either. It had been at least a month since Will had touched me and I was on a mission to prove that Will was wrong about me, especially in the bedroom and one thing led to another. You can figure out the rest," JJ told her, vastly abbreviating the story.

"I probably could, but I don't want too! Talk, girlfriend! DETAILS!! I haven't had sex in so long, I've forgotten how it's done!" Penelope grumbled.

"Garcie!! I'm not going to go into intimate detail!" JJ exclaimed quietly, blushing furiously.

"The hell you're not! How many times?" Garcia asked.

"Garcie!" JJ whispered, feeling flushed.

"How many, Jayje?"

Swallowing tightly, JJ whispered, "Four, no wait…Five."

Penelope's eyes widened, "You're kidding right?"

"No," JJ whispered.

"Holy Moses, Jayje, not only is he legendary for profiling, but-," Penelope began to say.

"I beg you - do NOT finish that sentence," JJ pleaded.

"Well, it's true, isn't it?" Penelope asked, trying not to giggle like a teenager.

Staring down at her food, JJ knew she was the color of a fire engine. She heard Garcie say again, "ISN'T IT?"

Licking her lips, JJ finally smiled slowly and answered, "Yes, he is definitely very good at something other than profiling!"

I KNEW IT! The calm, cool and collected ones always make the best lovers! So, what does this mean?

Was it a one night thing?" asked Garcia.

"Well I THOUGHT SO! But, evidently, David has different ideas," JJ said belligerently.

"What do ya mean?" asked Garcia, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I MEAN that damn man wants a relationship with me! Can you believe that?" JJ asked, looking for support.

"Well, Jeez, the absolute NERVE of that man to want a relationship with a smart, beautiful woman! That bastard!" Penelope said sarcastically.

"Garcie," JJ whined.

"Are you certifiably insane, JJ? If Special Agent Rossi wants a relationship, GO FOR IT!" Garcia said, leaning forward in her chair.

"I can't believe this! You're on HIS side!" JJ accused.

"Hmmm, let me think about this for a sec," Garcia said, tapping her chin with her index finger. "Okay, I can answer now! Hell to the YEAH!"

Not for the first time, Penelope Garcia, best friend extraordinaire, had rendered JJ completely speechless.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"I can NOT believe this, Garcie. You actually approve of this?" asked JJ incredulously.

"Yep! Sweetie, I love you, but you've needed a real man in the WORST way. And, I'm hear to tell ya, Agent Rossi, now, that's a real man…but, then again, I guess you already know that," Penelope snickered.

"Garcie!" JJ virtually yelled, embarrassed.

"What? Look, Jayje, you are a woman with needs. Obviously that doofus, Will couldn't meet them. Tell me you weren't one satisfied woman when Rossi was done with you?" Penelope dared.

"Satisfied with a nice side of MORTIFIED, Pens," JJ whispered.

"Why?" asked Penelope simply. "He wanted you. You wanted him. Bing! Bang! Boom! Hot sex! And, you get the extra benefit of him wanting you for you. Yeah, your life is rough!" Penelope told her, raising an eyebrow. "Why don't you want to give it a try?"

"I did agree to give it a try," JJ mumbled.

Penelope's squeal drew many stares from around the room.

"Will you PLEASE settle down, Garcie?" asked JJ, placing a restraining hand on Garcie's shoulder to stop the chair dancing that she was currently engaged in.

"I can't JJ, it's too perfect. Hot older man meets sweet shy little girl and they fall in love. They do movies about this, ya know?" Penelope reminded her.

"Yeah, and ninety percent of them end in tears, Garcie," JJ said flatly. "Garcie, you've heard the rumors. He's a player…married three times, never with any one woman very long…it can't possibly work! I don't know why I should even allow this to happen. When it ends, it'll hurt and I'll still have to face him every day. What then? JJ asked.

What makes you think it'll end. JJ?" Garcia asked, repeating the question David Rossi had asked her, too. "That man has watched you since the day he walked into the BAU and that hasn't changed in all the months he's been here. He hasn't dated since rejoining the unit and his last serious relationship was almost five years ago"

"He told me all of this and said his days of being a player were over years ago. But how did you find out?" JJ asked Garcie.

"When I noticed his interest in you, I might have decided to do an itty, bitty background check. Do you realize how loaded that guy is? What kind of security clearances he has? JJ, they're massive. Rossi is like "Super Agent Man"," Garcia said reverently.

"Be that as it may, it doesn't change the fact that Agent David Rossi has a fairly nefarious reputation with the opposite sex. Especially, female FBI agents that he works with," JJ said with a hard edge to her voice.

"Yeah, maybe twenty years ago, JJ. I checked, sweetie, the guy is squeaky clean. In recent years, he's been very discerning in the relationships he's been in. And even that hasn't happened in a long time," Garcia, said defending Rossi.

Without knowing it, Rossi had just gained a valuable ally. Penelope Garcia. And, now, she had a mission. "JJ, give that fine specimen of masculinity a chance!"

"Leopards do NOT change there spots, Garcie!" JJ fairly yelled.

"I sort of always thought of Agent Rossi as a lion…majestic, awe inspiring and lethal. And, I do believe that they mate for life!" Garcia said, smiling.

"Yeah, that would explain the three failed marriages," JJ interjected sarcastically.

"Mere practice for the real thing when it came along," Garcia told her with a wink.

"You're hopeless," JJ said, rolling her eyes and throwing her hands into the air. "You both are!'

"Oh, come on, JJ, you can't tell me that a huge part of you doesn't want to throw caution to the wind and throw yourself into something with him," Penelope said, getting serious.

"Of course I do, Garcie. And, that's what scares the hell out of me! He makes it sound so easy. But, it won't be and it could potentially be the biggest disaster ever to hit the BAU."

"No relationship comes obstacle free, sweetness," Penelope reminded her.

"Yeah, but- Garcie, I opened up to him," JJ whispered. "He got me to talk about things that I haven't discussed with anyone. My feelings, damn it! I don't do feelings, Garcie, you know that! And, he just pushes right past every defense I've got. It doesn't even slow him down!"

"He's a man used to getting what he wants, angel. And, evidently, he's decided that he wants you," Garcia told her quietly.

"I don't like feeling out of control, Garcie. And, ever since that night, I can't get back on even ground. It's like everything around me is moving so fast that I can't catch my breath. He said we'd go at my pace, but that he wasn't going away. What the hell am I supposed to do with an ultimatum like that? Especially, since all I want to do is crawl back into his arms and let him make me forget about the rest of the world," JJ moaned helplessly.

"I hate to tell you this, girlfriend, but I think you may have met your match in this one! He's not gonna let you hide from him or yourself. And, maybe, that's not such a bad thing!" Garcia gently said.

"I don't want to get hurt, Garcie. And, David, he could hurt me - worse than anyone. Because I think he might see the real me, no matter how hard I try to hide - and I don't let anyone do that. Ever."

"Like I said, I don't think that's a bad thing. JJ, your thirty years old - it's time to let somebody in. If there's one thing I can say with certainty, it's that Agent Rossi is one determined SOB when he wants something. Fighting against it, I think it's a waste of energy. I don't think he'd ever intentionally hurt you, but life is a risk. Sometimes you just gotta hold your breath and pray for the best, baby girl," Garcia advised.

Nodding, JJ looked at Garcie. "We're supposed to have dinner tonight."

"Good," said Garcie, "If I was you, I'd put all my fears on the table. Lay it out for him. He probably doesn't even realize half the things you're concerned about. Give him a chance to make his argument, Jayje. You might be surprised by him. More than that, you might surprise yourself," Garcia said sagely.

"Yeah, I already did that when I hopped in bed with him," JJ muttered.

Snorting with laughter, Garcia said, "Well, of all the men you could have done this with, I never would have thought of Agent Rossi. But now, I can see it. And, I, for one, hope it works out!"

"Yeah, actually, I think I do, too," JJ said quietly, mostly to herself.

"We better start back though. I'm supposed to run some information for Hotch," Penelope told her.

Motioning for the check, JJ replied, "Yeah, can't hide here all day. I'll get the check and meet you in the car."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

As they pulled back into the parking deck of the BAU, JJ reminded her best friend for the hundredth time, "Garcie, remember, this stays between us! No blabbing, no matter what!"

"I know! I know! Under threat of extreme harm…Blah! Blah! Blah! Seriously, JJ, your secret is safe! Until you guys are ready to tell the team, my lips are sealed," said Garcia, watching JJ pull the car into her assigned slot.

"There may very well end up being nothing to tell, Garcie," JJ said, cutting the engine and pushing open the car door.

"Or, we could all watch you two get the happy ending that you deserve!" Garcia said over the hood of the car.

Shrugging her shoulders, as they began to walk toward the stairwell, JJ said, "Either way, lips sealed!"

"As long as you at least keep me in the loop," Garcia replied as they climbed the stairs.

"JJ! Stop!" JJ heard.

As she and Penelope turned to see who had called her name, JJ caught sight of her worthless ex-boyfriend. Exchanging a look with Penelope, JJ watched will jog toward the stairwell. Thinking to herself, that she so did not want to have to deal with him right now - no, make that ever, she muttered to Garcia under her breath, "Don't you dare leave me!"

"Not going anywhere, doll," Penelope murmured back.

As Will began to take the stairs two at a time to where they were, about twelve steps up, JJ asked, irritated in the extreme, "Will, what are you doing here? You've said EVERYTHING you need to say to me!"

"You wouldn't answer my calls, JJ!" Will accused angrily. "I think I deserve better than that!"

"YOU deserve better! Are you kidding me?" JJ asked, amazed at the audacity of the man standing in front of her. "You know what - what you think you deserve is no longer my concern! You need to leave!" JJ ordered with quiet intensity.

"Not until you give me some explanations!" Will yelled.

"For what? Not answering your calls? That's simple, Will - I don't want to talk to you, now or ever!" JJ hissed. "You were a waste of three months. Putting up with the backhanded insults and degradation…screw that! I'm done!"

"No! Not for the phone calls! How could you go up to a hotel room with another man hours after we broke it off!" Will bit out.

"What? First, YOU broke it off with ME. You left me sitting in a bar after you broke it off and you ask me about MY actions. Second, who I choose to sleep with is now NONE of your business. And, third, how the hell do you know any of this? Were you FOLLOWING me?" asked JJ, enraged.

"No, I wasn't. After I left you that night, I got to thinking that maybe I'd been hasty and I wanted to check on you. I called your house and your cell and couldn't get an answer, so , I drove back over to the Biltmore to see if you were still there, only to be told by the concierge that my whore of a girlfriend had gone upstairs with some guy! Son of a Bitch wouldn't tell me who it was! You hadn't slept with me in a month, but you could go upstairs and screw some nameless guy! We'd just broken up for Christ sake!" Will yelled irately.

"Who I "screw" as you so aptly put it is NONE of your, business. We are not longer together. We aren't now and we weren't then. So, you are completely out of line! We're over, Will. My only regret is that I wasn't the one to end it! Now, LEAVE!" JJ said, turning toward Penelope. "Let's go!" she told her friend.

"Damn you, JJ, I'm not finished with you!" Will yelled, snatching JJ's arm in a bruising grip and pulling her backward.

Losing her footing, JJ knew she was going to fall. Knew it like she knew winter followed fall. All she could do was close her eyes and wait for the unavoidable pain. She vaguely recalled hearing Penelope scream her name and her last thoughts were that she prayed David Rossi never found Will because God knew, that wouldn't be pretty. In fact, she was fairly certain only divine intervention would spare Will if David Rossi every knew what had truly occurred this day. And then, blessed darkness as her head found the cold metal stair railing.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: Okay, haven't written one of these in a while. But, I've got to take a second to thank everyone who has been reading this story. A very special thank you to everyone who has taken the time to leave feedback. Tonnie and Susan, thank you for being such great internet pals, providing me with much support and inspiration. Believe me when I say I couldn't do this without you guys!! You rock! Anyway, please, everybody, keep reading and drop me a review. It goes a long way toward helping me stay motivated! As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 20

"Oh My God!!! What did you do?" screamed Penelope, running down the stairs to JJ, sprawled like a broken doll on the pavement.

"It- it was an accident! She tripped and fell," Will defended himself. "She wouldn't listen."

Turning JJ as gently as she could onto her back, Penelope screamed, "She fell because you tried to dislocate her arm, you ass!"

"This is none of your business! I'll take care of her!" Will yelled.

"You stay the hell away from her," Garcia screamed. Grabbing JJ's gun, she pointed the weapon at Will. "I've never used one of these, but so help me God, you take another step closer to her and I'll pull the trigger!"

"You know what - screw this. That cold bitch isn't worth it," Will said angrily, glancing down at JJ once more and storming out of the parking garage.

Not lowering the gun until he was out of sight, Penelope looked down at JJ. There was a huge lump forming on the side of her head and a steady stream of blood oozing from the gash on her forehead. Reaching for her cell phone, Garcia dialed the one person that she knew beyond doubt could protect her young friend.

Waiting for the call to be connected, JJ began to stir. "Stay still, baby girl. I'm getting help, okay?"

JJ could only moan weakly.

"Rossi," Garcia heard through the phone.

"Agent Rossi? Sir, we have a problem. I need for you to grab Morgan and come to Parking level 1A immediately," Garcia instructed.

"Wha-," David began to question.

"Sir, I don't have time for explanations! Just get Morgan or Hotch and get here!" disconnecting the call, Garcia immediately dialed 911. Giving the dispatcher the pertinent information, Garcia disconnected again. JJ was still moaning weakly and briefly opened her eyes. Pushing the hair out of her friend's face, Garcia whispered, "Just hang on, JJ. Help's coming!"

*~*

Upstairs in his office, David Rossi stared down at the phone in his hand. What the hell was this all about? He'd never heard Garcia sound that frantic before. Quickly grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair, he thought back to earlier that afternoon. JJ had popped her head into his office as she and Garcia were leaving to ask if he wanted her to pick up some take out for him from the Chinese place down the street. Glancing at his watch, he realized that conversation had taken place about an hour ago - which meant they should just be getting back. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, Rossi remembered Garcia's frantic voice as he rapidly approached his co-worker and friend, Derek Morgan.

Seeing Rossi coming down the hall, Morgan grinned. "Hey, Chief - What's goin' on?"

"Morgan, come with me," Rossi commanded tersely.

Seeing the expression on his mentor's face, Derek frowned and fell into step beside Rossi. Stepping onto the elevator, he watched as David punched the "P" button. "What's going on, Rossi?" Morgan asked, concerned.

"Got a call from Garcia. She said we were needed in the parking garage," Rossi said shortly, tapping his foot impatiently and wishing like hell the elevator would move faster. He had a feeling whatever they were about to find wouldn't be good. Just the opposite, in fact, he was pretty damn sure it was going to be bad - really damn bad!

"Why?" asked Derek, worry leaking into his voice.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out," Rossi said, hearing the elevator ding, signifying there arrival at the parking garage.

As the door opened and the two men stepped off, they looked around. Seeing nothing, Morgan called, "Baby Girl! Where you at?"

"Derek?" Penelope called back frantically. "We're over here! By the stairwell! Hurry!"

Hearing the panic in her voice and the use of the word "we're", David took off running, praying with each step he'd find something better than his mind was imagining. Derek followed quickly behind him, their feet eating up the pavement.

He saw her laying on the ground from a distance and his heart stuttered. "Penelope, is she-," David yelled.

"She's alive!" Penelope called back, scared eyes meeting his. "But, she's in and out of consciousness."

With a burst of speed that would amaze him later, he was kneeling beside her seconds later. Smoothing a hand over the uninjured side of her face, he whispered, "Jennifer?". He heard Penelope telling them that the ambulance was on the way. Nodding, he focused on the woman in front of him. "Jennifer, open your eyes, honey," he ordered her, willing her to obey him. The lump rising on her left temple looked daunting and incredibly dangerous. Her moan drew his eyes back to hers and he was delighted to see her blue eyes staring into his. "Hey, there you are," he soothed, noticing that she couldn't focus on him. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder when she tried to push herself off the pavement, saying, "No, Jennifer. Lie still. The ambulance is on the way." He knew her flight or fight response was being triggered and that she was trying to distance herself from the pain. He'd felt that same thing a time or two himself over the years. He, too, had the reaction of wanting to move after being injured, but he knew it was dangerous. As she struggled against his gentle hands, he heard her slur, "No blance, I fine"

"JJ, listen to him, angel. Just lie still," Penelope pleaded.

"I'm gonna be sick," JJ moaned.

"Derek, help me get her on her side so she doesn't strangle! Gently!" commanded Dave.

JJ moaned as they carefully turned her, and retched violently. Oh God, she thought, now she'd have to live with this humiliation, too.

Holding her hair back, Dave growled, "Where the hell is that ambulance? And, how the hell did this happen?"

"Agent Rossi, not here. I'll explain everything later, but not here," Garcia shakily said.

Nodding jerkily, Dave's eyes returned to JJ's pale, still face. She had lost consciousness again after being ill. Hearing sirens, Dave looked at Garcia. "Tell me one thing now, before she comes back around. Was LaMontagne here?"

Swallowing audibly, Penelope flinched, "Yes, sir. He was here."

As a rule, David didn't use certain words in front of a lady - or ladies as the case was. His mother had raised him right. But, today was not a normal day and his feelings for the woman lying on the ground beside his knelt form went far deeper than even he had anticipated. That being said he hoped the vile expletive he used would be forgiven. Looking at the blood dripping down JJ's face and the lump growing larger by the minute, Dave felt a murderous fury rising inside him. Someone was going to pay - and his name was William LaMontagne!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"The ambulance is here, Rossi," Morgan murmured.

Raising his head briefly, David saw three young men in blue EMT jackets moving toward their group. Gripping her hand tightly, he moved slightly to the side to allow the tallest of the men to kneel beside him.

"What happened?" he heard one ask.

Penelope answered. "She lost her balance and fell down about a dozen stairs. She hit her head on the railing." David realized she'd intentionally left the part out about Will. She knew without being told that he wanted to handle that bastard himself. He wondered how much exactly Jennifer had told her best friend about them. She'd known enough to call him first. She definitely got brownie points for that!

"Has she been conscious?" the man continued questioning as he slipped a neck collar around JJ.

"In and out," David replied hoarsely.

"Okay, boys, let's get her in the bus," the man in charge ordered as one of the other two wheeled over the gurney. "On three! One! Two! Three!" he counted off, as they lifted JJ's body. At the shift to her form, JJ screamed. Tightening the hand that was holding hers, Rossi leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "It's gonna be okay, baby. Just breathe."

"One of you can ride in the bus with her. The rest can meet her at the hospital. We're taking her to Washington Memorial," the tall man told them. "Who's coming?" the EMT asked.

Exchanging a look with Rossi, Penelope told the older man, "Go! We'll meet you there, Agent Rossi!"

Nodding because he couldn't make himself form words while he stared at Jennifer's helpless form, Rossi climbed into the back of the ambulance. It was the longest ride of his life.

*~*

David Rossi was not a patient man. He never had been and at this late stage in his life, he knew he never would be. It never ceased to amaze him that whenever you entered a hospital waiting room to wait for news of a loved one that time seemed to move at a snail's pace. He couldn't stand to wait. Hated it - with an ungodly passion. His mother had always told him that good things came to those that waited. He hoped with all his heart that she was as right as she usually always was.

Staring at the swinging doors of the emergency room, he willed them to open. Willed Jennifer to be all right. He'd have been in a much better frame of mind if they'd just have let him stay with her. But, no! It was against hospital policy until her condition was stabilized. Damned bureaucratic bull shit. Didn't he get enough of that crap at work!

Hearing someone enter the waiting room, Dave swung his eyes to the door. As Penelope and Morgan hustled over to him, he heard Morgan ask, "What are they saying, Chief?"

"To hurry up and wait," Dave returned sarcastically with a bitter smile.

"She'll be okay," Penelope said faintly, as much to reassure herself as him.

Nodding, Dave decided that if he couldn't be with Jennifer right now, then he could at least get some answers about the events leading them to their current location. Taking Garcia's arm, he pulled her down to sit in the chair beside his. "Garcia, tell me exactly what happened," Dave asked steadily.

"Sir-," Penelope stammered.

"Don't "sir" me, Garcia. Just tell me what I want to know. I don't care what Jennifer told you to keep a secret. I don't care what Morgan, over there hears," he said, nodding to the younger man, "This isn't a request. Consider it an order from your superior! Tell me what I need to know!" Dave commanded with thin patience.

"Well, JJ and I had gone out to eat at that Chinese joint and she had just filled me in on the night Will broke up with her-," Garcia began.

"How much about that night, Garcia?" David asked with a pointed look in her direction.

Meeting his dark eyes, she knew she couldn't lie to his man as she confessed, "Everything, sir. Absolutely everything."

Nodding, Dave pressed, "Then what, Garcia?"

"We drove back into the parking garage and as we were walking up the stairs to go back into the building, we heard Will call JJ's name. He stopped her on the staircase and…" Penelope's voice trailed off, glancing up to Morgan.

David caught the uncomfortable look on Penelope's face. He knew that whatever Garcia had to say, she didn't want to say it in front of Derek Morgan.

"Derek, would you mind grabbing me a cup of coffee, man?" Rossi asked the younger man.

No fool, Derek knew something was up. Penelope was nervous and David Rossi looked wrecked. Everyone cared when another team member got hurt, but, Rossi had the same look Morgan himself had worn when Penelope had been shot. Sheer rage and helpless love. Damn! When the hell had this happened and where had he been? But, Morgan knew when to mind his own business. He'd get the facts out of Garcie later. So, he simply said, walking away, "Sure thing, boss! Be back in a few!"

Rossi and Garcia watched as he left the waiting area before either one said another word. As soon as he cleared the doorway, Rossi resumed questioning. "Garcia, I assume you know what happened between Jennifer and myself that night?" At her nod, David's gut clenched as he asked, "Did Will know, too? Is that why this happened?"

"He didn't know it was you, but he knew she'd gone upstairs with someone! God, Rossi, the things he said to her! I don't know how she dealt with him for as long as she did!" Penelope said, running a shaking hand over her face. "But our girl didn't take it today! She fought back…Told him nothing she did was his business anymore, told him he had no right to call her a whore. She was walking away from him and that's when he grabbed her arm and jerked. I don't think he meant for her to fall, but he was trying to hurt her," Penelope's voice trailed off again as she noticed the livid red color Rossi's face had become and the strong tic that had formed in his jaw. Good God, the man looked ready to crush someone. And, Penelope just knew his name was Will LaMontagne. "Agent Rossi? Rossi? Rossi!" she finally yelled to get his attention.

Looking at her with eyes glazed with anger and rage, he quietly asked, "What?"

"She'd kill me if she knew I was saying this, but I'm so glad you want to be with her. You'll handle this, won't you? Will, I mean. You'll make sure he doesn't hurt her again, right?" asked Garcia hopefully.

"I assure you, Garcia, he won't get near her again. I give you my word on that," Dave said through his clenched teeth. "I should have put a stop to this after he wouldn't stop calling in Nashville, damn it!"

"You couldn't have known this would happen, Agent Rossi," Penelope tried to quietly comfort him.

"No, but I can guarantee you that nothing like this will happen to her again," Rossi told her coldly. "I'll kill the son of a bitch first!"

Penelope heard the quiet vehemence of the older man's words and thought to herself that Will LaMontagne had better get the hell out of Dodge pretty damn fast because a reckoning was definitely coming his way.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

David paced the waiting room restlessly after Penelope finished telling him what had happened. Walking back and forth across the small room, David was torn between desperately wanting to be with Jennifer and wanting to tear the city apart searching for the man who'd put her in this position. Hands down, Jennifer won, but the desire for blood was still strong. And there would be blood, David assured himself…and bruises and pain…heaps and heaps of pain delivered to the asshole who'd thought he was worthy of his Jennifer. Damn him!

Morgan returned with three cups of lukewarm coffee. Handing one to Garcia, he walked over to Rossi and held the other out. Extending his hand to accept the offering, Rossi noticed his shaking hand. His hands didn't shake. They never shook! What the hell had that tiny slip of a woman done to him, he thought to himself.

Morgan was quick and he, too, noticed the trembling hand. Leaning against the wall, he murmured to his mentor and friend, "Ya know, I wondered. I've watched you watching her for months."

Rossi carefully took a slip of the noxious fluid. "I don't know what you're talking about, Morgan," Dave said, ever mindful of the promise he'd made to Jennifer to keep things quiet until she was ready.

Snorting, Morgan smiled and said, "Sure you don't, Rossi."

"Trust me, Derek, you don't know anything about this! Understand? I made her a promise," Rossi said quietly.

Taking in his older friend, Derek slowly said, "I don't know nothin' man. But, for the record, I hope it works out."

"Thanks," Rossi said softly.

The two men continued leaning against the wall silently. Finally after several minutes, an older, balding doctor came through the swing doors and called, "Anyone here for Agent Jennifer Jareau?"

Stepping forward quickly, Dave said, urgently, "Yeah, that's us. What's going on?"

"We've stitched up the gash in her forehead and done an MRI. She's got a fairly moderate concussion, but there isn't any evidence of brain swelling. All in all, she's pretty lucky. I'm going to keep her overnight for observation and she can go home tomorrow. One of you can go back now. They'll move her into a private room shortly and all of you can visit," the doctor told them in a matter of fact manor.

"Where is she?" Rossi said, heading for the swinging door, not bothering to ask Garcia or Morgan if they wanted to see her first.

"Exam 4," the doctor replied to Rossi's retreating back.

Finding the room with a minimum of effort, Rossi quickly stepped around the thin curtain shielding her from the rest of the emergency room. Seeing her for the first time since the ambulance, Rossi stood looking at her pale, still form for a moment. Heart clenching, David moved toward the bed. Taking in her bandaged head and the large purpling bump on the side of her head, he was overwhelmed with the need to avenge this small fragile woman. She'd been hurt enough by the people surrounding her. Watching her closely for signs of pain, it was in that moment he decided that enough was enough. Whether she knew it or not, liked it or not, or realized it or not, she was HIS. And, by God, nobody else would hurt her. Not anymore.

Stroking her face lovingly once, David leaned down to kiss her uninjured cheek. "I'll be back soon, sweetheart. I've got to take care of a few things, but I promise I'll be back. Then, I won't leave you again. I'll send Garcia in here until I get back," he whispered to her sleeping form. Pressing one last kiss gently to her lips, David left the room. He was a man with a mission. Destroy Will LaMontagne.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Walking back into the waiting room, David found Garcia and Morgan sitting side by side, his arm draped casually around her.

"Garcia, I need you to go sit with Jennifer. She's sleeping and I asked the nurse on the way out if that was normal after a head injury. She said they gave her some pain meds and she should be out for a couple of hours. They're going to move her when she wakes up. I need to go take care of some things and Morgan's coming with me. Call me if she wakes before I get back, okay?"

Nodding, Penelope stood up. "Handle it, Agent Rossi. I don't care how. Just handle it!"

Dave nodded sharply one time and squeezed Garcia's arm as she walked past him to go find her friend.

After Penelope was gone, Rossi dark violent eyes met Morgan's. "You're coming with me," he said in a deadly voice.

"Where we going, Chief?" Morgan asked, though he already knew the answer to the question he had asked.

"I'm going to neutralize a threat," Rossi said coldly. "Your purpose is to make sure I don't neutralize him permanently."

Derek slowly nodded, saying only, "I'm there."

"Figured you would be," Rossi replied, walking out the hospital doors.

*~*

After a well placed phone call to an old friend on the police force, David Rossi had the address he needed. Thirty minutes later, he and Morgan stood outside Will Montagne's apartment door. Hearing the television blaring inside, Morgan and Rossi exchanged a look.

"Knock or Kick?" Morgan debated, tilting his head to the side.

"I prefer the direct approach," Rossi said conversationally and with a hard kick to the center of the door, busted through the barrier.

Raising his eyebrows at his mentor's back as he walked into the room, Derek murmured, "That works."

Now, of all the things on the planet that pissed off David Rossi, and there were many, a man that hurts a woman topped the list. They were cowards and David Rossi absolutely despised a coward. Couldn't stand the weak livered, yellow bellied bastards. And, the man sputtering before him in outrage had the temerity to hurt HIS woman. That was a slight that could never be undone and Will Montagne was about to know it.

"Hello, Will," smiled David coldly, "Nice to see you. Put anyone in the hospital lately?" he said, grabbing the young bastard by the collar of his shirt and throwing him into the wall.

Will's back hit the wall with a sharp crack. "How many times have you hurt her before you son of a bitch!" Rossi asked as he delivered a hard punch into the other man's stomach.

"Wait! You don't know my side of it!" Will said groaning.

"Really?" asked David, hurling the younger man's body across the room into the dining room table. "And what's your side, boy? Did she have it coming?" Rossi asked in a deadly voice advancing on the young man across the room.

Holding out his hands, Will tried to explain. "Look, it was an accident!"

Looking over his shoulder at Derek, who leaned negligently against the front door with his arms crossed, Rossi asked, "How many times have we heard that before, Morgan? How many of the sick bastards we've caught have told us that!"

Shrugging his shoulders, Derek replied, casually, "Too damn many, man."

"Yeah, I'm kinda sick of hearing that excuse myself!" David said, backhanding Will viciously.

"It's the truth! I've never touched her before!" Will yelled.

Slamming Will back into the wall, Rossi laid his hand across the younger man's windpipe and slowly, painfully exerted pressure. "Listen, carefully, you son of a bitch! You'll never touch her AGAIN. Do you understand me? NEVER! Because the next time you and I meet, one of us won't walk away. And, trust me, boy, I plan on living a long, full life," Rossi hissed, gaining satisfaction as he watched Will struggle to breathe. "You've hurt her for the last goddamn time. You want to know who she was with that night? You want to know who finally gave her the satisfaction a woman deserves, William?" he whispered into the other man's ear as he pressed harder on his windpipe. "It was me, boy. She's MINE, now. And, I don't share, EVER. You got that?" Rossi told him, enjoying watching his face purple from lack of oxygen.

"Rossi, ease off, man!" Derek yelled.

"It's over, boy! I even catch you breathing in her vicinity and I'll end you!" Rossi threatened, pressing harder against the boy's neck. "Do you understand?"

"YES!" Will gasped.

"ROSSI, LET HIM GO, MAN!!" Morgan yelled, pulling at Dave's arm.

Finally releasing the bastard that had dared hurt his Jennifer, Rossi watched as Will slid down the wall. Glaring at the man coldly, he knelt in front of the prone man. "Understand me, boy. You're dealing with a man, now. Not a small woman who can't defend herself. If anything, and I mean anything at all, happens to her, I'll find you. And, next time, Morgan won't be here to save your miserable worthless life!" With that, Rossi stood and stormed out the door.

Following David with his eyes, Morgan watched until he was out of the apartment. Turning back to deliver a hard kick to Will's stomach, he ordered, "Pay attention! That man WILL kill you. And, he'll get away with it…he's got friends in places you don't even want to know about, you idiot. If I were you, I'd get the hell out of his city," Morgan advised. Saying his peace, Morgan, too, walked out of the apartment, never looking back.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The ride back to the hospital was wrought with silence. Derek Morgan knew that Rossi was probably as close to the edge as he'd ever been and he could see it disturbed the older man.

Breaking the silence, Dave looked over at Morgan and said, "Do me a favor, call Garcia and see if they've moved Jennifer yet."

Making quick work of his request, Derek looked at Rossi a minute later, saying, "Garcia said they just moved her. She still hasn't woken up, but the doctor has been back in and she said he isn't concerned. It's Room 322."

Nodding, David said, "When we get back, you and Garcia go back to the office and let Hotch and the rest of the team know what's going on. Tell them that I'll call them when she's up to visitors - I don't want her overwhelmed. Let's give her a night to rest and recuperate."

"You staying with her tonight?" Derek asked needlessly.

"What do you think?" Dave muttered, embarrassed knowing that his emotions were an open book.

"I THINK you've got it bad, man," Morgan told him seriously, flashing a look to his colleague's face. Seeing Rossi's discomfort, he assured the other man, "Rossi, man, I know how to keep my mouth shut. JJ won't find out from me that I know anything. And, for what it's worth, I hope it works out. She needs somebody that'll take care of her. No matter how badass she thinks she is."

"I appreciate that, Derek. I haven't felt like this about anybody in more years than I care to remember and trust me, there are definitely days when I think I'm too old for this wooing shit. But the bottom line is she's worth it. Now, if I can just get her convinced of that we might actually have a shot," Rossi said, thinking of the long road ahead of them.

"Rossi, I've never met a more single minded son of a bitch in my life than you. If anybody can bring her around, man, it's you," Derek said with a small smile.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment, youngster," Rossi told him, grinning.

"Just the truth as I see it, Rossi," Morgan returned, angling the SUV he was driving into a parking spot outside the hospital.

*~*

An hour and a half later, Rossi had finally managed to get rid of both Morgan and Garcia, fielded a worried phone call from Aaron Hotchner and finally found the damn coffee machine on Jennifer's floor of the hospital. Now, he could sit and stare at the object of his desire to his heart's content. At least until she woke up and noticed his bruised knuckles. Then, he had a sneaking suspicion all hell was going to break lose for what she was sure to think of as his interference. It didn't matter what she said to him, though. The little bastard had deserved what he'd gotten and worse. He'd put his hands on Jennifer in anger against her will and that was simply, starkly unacceptable.

Staring at her serene face, he reached out to finger a strand of her blond hair that splayed across her pillow. She had no idea how much she'd come to mean to him. No idea. David couldn't comprehend how any man could find fault with her. She was, in a word, perfect. From her countenance to her soul, she was pure perfection. Rossi had seen a lot of horrible things in his life. Things that still woke him in the middle of the dark night, but he knew, without reservation, that seeing her today, lying so still and injured on the ground, was a vision that would haunt his nightmares forever. She would just have to forgive him for taking matters regarding the son of a bitch who had put her in said position into his own hands. Any self-respecting male who called himself a man would have done the same.

David Rossi could acknowledge that he came from a bygone era when men actually took care of their women. Damn women's lib all to hell and gone! He would not permit her to make him feel bad over what he had done. Because, if his cards were all put on the table, he wished he'd killed the bastard. She'd have to appreciate the fact that he'd left the asshole alive. Unfortunately.

As he sat there, thinking his thoughts, he noticed her eyelids begin to twitch. She was slowly waking. Thank God! Much longer, and he fully knew he'd have been climbing the walls. Patience was definitely not one of David Rossi's strengths. Watching her closely, he watched as she slid from the realm of unconsciousness back into the here and now. The sight of her blue eyes staring back at his was a soothing balm on his bruised soul.

"Hey," she said hoarsely.

"Hey, yourself, beautiful," Rossi whispered back. "How do you feel?"

"Mortified," JJ said flatly.

Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, David asked, "Mortified? Why?"

"You saw me throw up," she told him plaintitively.

Rossi tried. He really did. But the laughter bubbling up his windpipe was too strong to swallow. "You nearly get yourself killed and you're worried about THAT!"

"It's not funny! And, stop laughing at me, my head still hurts, you ass!" JJ muttered testily.

Stifling his laughs the best he could, he was relieved to see his spunky Jennifer making a return. After being so frightened of losing her, to hear her giving him hell was absolute heaven.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

It took her another two hours to begin hinting that he needed to go home, insisting she was fine. Smiling, David Rossi looked at the impertinent minx sitting up in the bed.

"It isn't going to work, Jennifer. I'm not leaving," he finally told her, point blank.

Growling under her breath, she leveled him with her best intimidating woman look and said, "You agreed that we'd go at my pace, David. That we wouldn't tell anyone about us until I was sure there was an us. What will people think if you stay here with me tonight!"

"I don't particularly give a damn what anybody thinks, Jennifer. But, in the interest of my continued safety, I would say it would not be unusual for a concerned colleague and friend to stay with an injured co-worker during a brief overnight stay in the hospital. If I wasn't here, Hotch or Morgan would be and you know it!" he told her in that condescending voice she was beginning to really hate, most because he was right.

"Still! I'll be fine here alone, David. There isn't anywhere comfortable to sleep in here and I'm certainly not sharing my bed with you," JJ huffed.

"Why not? It isn't like we haven't done it before?" he couldn't resist baiting her.

"If you're not careful, Agent Rossi, you won't be sharing it again, either," she told him with a wicked glint in her eye.

Surprised by her show of spirit, David grinned. And, he was more than pleased that by her hasty threat, she'd unwittingly admitted that she knew they'd be sleeping together again. "Threats, Jennifer? Really? Isn't that beneath you?"

"Where your concerned, nothing is beneath me, David," she told him, blinking her clear blue eyes.

"Hhmm, jokes aside, I'm not leaving tonight, beautiful. I'll be fine right here in this chair. I was in the army, Jennifer. The first thing they teach you is to learn to sleep anywhere."

Pursing her lips, Jennifer gritted out, "This is so unnecessary. I'm fine. They should just let me go home."

"You've got a concussion, Jennifer! A gash in your head! I'd say it looks pretty necessary to me!" Rossi said loudly, raising his eyebrows.

"Would you PLEASE keep your voice down! My head still hurts and your bellowing isn't helping matters," JJ grumbled.

"Then stop saying asinine things like that!" Dave muttered, standing .

"Make me, you tyrant!" JJ said under her breath.

No sooner than the words had left her lips, David's lips crashed into hers, sending her head back into the pillows behind her. Tasting the coffee he'd consumed earlier, JJ allowed herself to immerse herself in his kiss. Tongue twining around his, she heard him growl deeply in his throat. She knew that they shouldn't be doing this here, not where anyone could walk in and find them. But for the moment, all she cared about was the mouth currently cherishing her own and the strong, gentle hands framing her face. It could have been seconds or hours before David pulled away from her. She simply didn't know. But her heart stopped at the words she heard come from his mouth.

Hands still gently holding her face, Dave said steadily, "All bets are off, now, Jennifer. Your mine and I don't care if the whole damned world knows it! I'll do the best I can trying to act indifferent when we're in front of other people, but I'll be damned if I'll do it when we're alone. You scared the hell out of me today, baby. And, I didn't like how that felt. Not one damn bit!"

It didn't happen very often, but David Rossi had left Jennifer Jareau momentarily speechless. Staring up at him with startled blue eyes, the feeling that had been submerged in his words rolled over her. He meant every word he'd spoken, she could see it in his eyes. Reaching up to grasp his wrists, she whispered into his face, "David, I'm fine. It was an accident and I'm fine."

Grimacing, David retorted tightly, "Do NOT lie to me, Jennifer. I'll give you a lot of leeway, but I won't tolerate a lie. Today was NO accident!"

"David - I don't know what you think you know, but -," JJ began, dropping her hands from him.

"Save it, Jennifer. I already know what happened," he told her shortly.

"What? How?" JJ asked quickly. "Damn it, it was Garcie, wasn't it?"

"Oh, save your righteous anger, Jennifer. She was scared to death after what happened to you. She didn't stand a chance when I started questioning her," David said, returning to his chair.

"Oh, I'm not upset with Garcie. I'm pissed at you. Why can't you ever just leave things alone?" she burst out. "I was handling it!"

"Yeah, Jennifer, you were doing great by the time I got to you. Unconscious and bleeding looked great on you!" Rossi yelled.

"Don't be arrogant!" she yelled back.

"I'm not! I'm telling you what I saw. The woman I lo-," he stopped himself. Drawing a deep breath, he counted to ten in his head and continued, "The woman I care deeply about lying unconscious in a pool of her own blood, moaning with her best friend sitting beside her in tears. Don't tell me you were handling it!"

"I was handling it! I just tripped and-" JJ tried to say.

"You tripped when that bastard wrapped a bruising hand," Rossi said, carefully picking up her arm that still sported the imprint of Will's hand, "around your arm and jerked you off balance."

JJ watched the violent anger in Rossi's eyes and suddenly knew something had gone on while she'd been unconscious. "Have you done something to Will, David?" JJ asked hesitantly.

"Do you really care, Jennifer?" David asked, looking away.

"Only in the respect that it affects you," she answered quickly.

"I didn't kill him, Jennifer. Morgan wouldn't let me," he told her.

"Morgan knows?" JJ asked, cringing.

"Yeah, he was there when the call came in from Garcia," Dave responded.

Nodding, JJ asked, noticing his bruised knuckles for the first time, "So you two went to see him?"

"Yeah, we did. I made it clear that his behavior was unacceptable and that in the interest of his future health that he needed to stay the hell away from you," he said, massively abbreviating the story.

"And you hit him?" JJ said, raising an eyebrow and nodding at his bruised hands.

"He touched you in anger, Jennifer. NO ONE does that to a woman I care about," he told her unapologetically.

Shaking her head at him, she muttered, "Men are such barbarians."

"Sorry you feel that way, honey. But I wouldn't change what I did even if I could," he said firmly, watching the door open to admit the orderly delivering her food tray.

Smiling at the young man, Jennifer murmured her thanks as he left the room. Pushing away the tray, she laid her head back against the wall.

"Jennifer, you need to eat," Dave ordered gently.

"Not hungry," she sighed.

"I believe we've had this conversation before. I can go all night here, Jennifer," David reminded her.

"Damn you! Fine! But, this time if I get sick, I'm aiming directly for you!" she retorted, hatefully.

"You can try, honey. But I'm a master at dodge ball," he laughed.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

JJ was released from the hospital the next morning with firm orders to rest and avoid strenuous activities over the next several days. Luckily, it was Saturday, so she had two full days ahead of her in which to regain her strength. Another fortunate coincidence was that the following week was their unit's "stand down". Any cases that came into the BAU would be referred to another team. She usually used this week each month to catch up on the mountains of paperwork that accumulated on her desk during the other three weeks of the month and used whatever time was remaining to review potential cases. She was determined that this week would be no different. A bump on the head and a little cut on her forehead was not going to prevent her from returning to her job and usual routine bright and early Monday morning. Two days recovery would be more than adequate, she determined.

Unfortunately for her, the dark haired Italian dictator had a substantially different opinion and he wasn't shy about letting her know it. The argument had started innocently enough. Really it had. JJ had simply asked David if he'd had time to fill out the expense reports for their last case in Nashville. That was it! A simple damn question that had quickly escalated into a full blown war. She'd asked her innocent question as she and David had driven back to her condo after her hospital release. Displeasing David greatly, JJ had insisted on going back to her small condo in the Quantico city limits instead of accepting his invitation to stay with him at the farm. Citing that their relationship would surely become public knowledge if she were to stay with him over the weekend, she'd won that minor skirmish.

Giving him a sidelong glance as he steered the vehicle down her residential street, JJ noticed David's set face and the tic in his jaw. He was angry and if she wasn't mistaken, on the verge of a temper tantrum. As he finally pulled into her driveway, she attempted to divert his current mood by asking a simple direct question.

"I know this is a crazy question, but have you managed to fill out any of the expense reports from our trip to Nashville, David? I really wanted to get those in first thing Monday morning and put that case to bed." she asked, opening her car door.

As she looked at him across the roof of the vehicle, she watched his eyes begin to glint dangerously. "You aren't doing anything Monday other than laying on either your couch or mine resting!" he said, gritting his teeth, grabbing her go bag from his backseat and slamming the car door violently.

"Excuse me!" she yelled.

"We'll talk about this inside, Jennifer. I don't think you want an audience for the fight I believe we're about to have," he said in a deadly voice.

"You might want to rethink that, Agent Rossi. Witnesses may be the only thing that keep you living and breathing!"

"Get in the house, Jennifer," he ordered softly.

Walking toward the door, Jennifer tried to grab her bag from him, saying, "You know what! I'm here! I'm fine! There's no reason for you to come inside. Thank you for your help, but I believe we're done here!"

Keeping a firm hold on the bag in his hand, David grabbed her with his other arm using a firm but gentle grip. "I said, get in the house, Jennifer," he commanded again.

"Go to HELL, David Rossi! I have one father, I certainly don't need another," Jennifer yelled, cheeks reddening with anger as she unlocked her front door.

"INSIDE, NOW!" Dave finally bellowed, shoving her gently into the house.

Slamming the front door behind him, David quickly dropped Jennifer's bag to the floor and backed her against the foyer wall. "Listen up, little girl, because I'm only gonna say this once! Do not ever refer to me in the context of your father. EVER! You want to act like a spoiled immature brat, fine! But, I'll be damned if you'll say things like that! I'm not your father. I have no fatherly feelings toward you whatsoever! But, perhaps, you need a reminder of that!" he said, his mouth crashing into hers. His kiss was violently passionate, filled with heat and forbidden promise. Tongue roughly sweeping against hers, he was gratified to hear her lusty moan. Acting like her father, his ass! Pressing his hard body to hers against the wall, he sought to drive his point home as felt her body soften against him after a moment. Running his hands down the womanly curves of her body, he withdrew his mouth from hers to trail a line of kisses to her ear. Biting her earlobe gently, he felt her body yield to his as he hotly whispered against her neck, "Now, Jennifer, does this feel "fatherly" to you?"

Out of breath, Jennifer replied, "You've made your point, David."

"Let's make sure, shall we," he said, attempting to cover her mouth once more.

Turning her head to the side, JJ pushed against his powerful chest. "That's enough, David," she moaned as his lips, not to be denied her taste, sucked gently at the rapidly pumping pulse in her neck. Threading her fingers through his hair, she tugged him back gently. "David, we can't," she whispered.

"Why the hell not, Jennifer. We're two grown, willing adults in a relationship. I'd say we're more than able to do this," he said around gentle bites to her ear.

"We're not IN a relationship," Jennifer automatically denied.

"The hell we're not!" he hissed against her ear.

Closing her eyes and praying for strength from whatever God was hearing prayers this day, Jennifer said, "What I mean to say is that the relationship we DO have hasn't progressed to this level yet?"

Groaning, David buried his head in the crook of Jennifer's neck and did some praying of his own. "Jennifer, the way I see it our relationship went way past this the night we went into that hotel room. And, so help me God, if you say that was a mistake, I'm going to put you across my knee!"

Frowning, Jennifer replied, "I'd like to see you try! David, quit trying to bully me!"

"Bully you?!" Jennifer, I've never-" Rossi began to deny.

"Don't you dare stand there and lie, David Rossi. Every time I disagree with you, you start with the threats and if that doesn't work, you up the ante by using our physical attraction against me! Damn it, not this time! I'm going to work on Monday, bright and early, just like I always do! And, no threat is gonna be big enough and no kiss good enough to stop me!" JJ yelled, nose to nose with the legendary profiler.

"Damn it, JJ, I didn't come in here with the intention of pinning you against the foyer wall and having my way with you, but I've learned that it's an effective tactic in getting you to shut the hell up before I strangle you! I was just using the tools at my disposal!" Rossi yelled back.

"Whatever, you just keep your lips, hands, and other assorted manly parts to yourself!" JJ said, pointing a finger into his chest.

"Or what?" David asked angrily.

"Or I swear to God, I'll call this whole thing off, David. You have to respect my boundaries or this is never going to work!" JJ replied, pleading with him to understand.

"Don't even try it, Jennifer. You're in a huff because I said that you weren't working Monday. Don't threaten me with something as serious as our relationship because you're pissed off about something that regards work!"

"The two are tied together, David. We work together. And, you say you want us to be together. In order for those two things to happen simultaneously we're going to have to work on some boundaries. The first one being that you don't get to decide when I get to work," JJ told him firmly.

"Well, my dear, that's where your wrong. Yesterday, you spent the day in the hospital recovering from serious injuries you suffered falling down a damn staircase. In point of fact, according to several doctors, you're NOT recovered yet and won't be unless you adequately take care of yourself. They said no strenuous activity - ," Rossi said, in that condescending voice that absolutely set JJ's teeth on edge.

"And, you consider sitting at my desk filling out paperwork strenuous? Going over case files - strenuous?

For God sake, Rossi, I'll be sitting in a chair all day, not running a marathon!" JJ told him harshly.

"Damn it, Jennifer. Yesterday, I found you bloody and broken at the bottom of a stairwell. Damn me to hell and back for wanting to be careful with you! Do you have any concept of how scared I was!? I don't DO scared, Jennifer. Pissed off, yes! Angry, any day of the week! Vengeful, you're goddamned right! But, scared - oh hell, no! So you'll have to forgive me if I get a little protective right now. I almost lost you! I finally found you, damn it, and I almost lost you! Can you grasp that, little girl!"

Awed by the force of sheer emotion in his voice, JJ stumbled across her next words, saying, "I don't guess I've really given much thought to what it must have looked like, David. I'm sorry."

"Well, think about it, Jennifer! I can tell you that it wasn't a hell of a lot of fun!" David told her angrily.

"Okay. But, I AM fine, David. Safe, whole and in one piece," she said placing a gentle hand over his racing heart. "And you've got to understand that I'm used to being in control of my own life. Calling my own shots. Having somebody, even someone with the very best of intentions, step in and start telling me what to do is an foreign concept for ME. Can YOU understand THAT?"

As he stood staring down into her clear blue eyes, David Rossi got lost for a moment. He had to handle this carefully. He couldn't afford to alienate her now, not when he'd only just convinced her to give them a chance. As he covered the hand she had pressed against his chest with his own, he grudgingly admitted, "Yeah, I can understand that."

Licking her lips, JJ smiled. "I'll make you a deal, David. Monday, I'll let you pick me up at noon and take me out to lunch. Then, you can take me into the office. I'll sleep in that morning and only work a half day. We'll see how that goes and then decide about Tuesday, okay? On the condition that you make me supper tonight, of course."

Quirking an eyebrow at her, David asked, "Quite the little negotiator aren't you, Agent Jareau?"

"I try," JJ replied sincerely.

Lowering his lips to hers, he murmured, "It's a deal, baby. It's a deal," as he covered her lips completely.

JJ got what were the first of many home cooked meals from Rossi that night. But more importantly, she'd found a way to deal with the great man on his level - artful negotiation.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Four weeks later, JJ sat staring blankly at the wall in her glassed in office at the BAU trying to absorb everything that had happened in the last twelve hours. Last night, at exactly 12:03 a.m. David Rossi, legendary profiler, master manipulator, notorious negotiator and man of her dreams had told her that he loved her. Then, he'd made the sweetest love possible to her and she hadn't been able to say a word. Like a deer in the headlights, she'd literally frozen when she'd heard the quietly spoken words leave his mouth. And, wonderful, understanding man that he was, he hadn't said a word about it. He'd simply shown her with his body the sentiment he'd expressed with his words.

It wasn't that she didn't feel it, too. She did. God knew, that she did. But the last and only man, she'd ever spoken those words to had shunned the love she offered. Gabriel Jareau. Her father. Now, when true love was staring her right in the face, she couldn't allow herself to let her guard down long enough to let David know that he wasn't alone in his feelings. Great! Just freaking great! This should have been the happiest morning of her life, knowing that she was safe in her relationship with the older profiler. Knowing that he loved her, really loved her. Only her. Just her. But no, her ugly fears and insecurities just had to go and rear their ugly heads.

The last month with David had actually been blessedly stress- free. A confident man, David never felt the need to question her judgment in the decisions she chose to make unless they directly affected her health and well-being. They'd tried, or rather, she'd tried to start their relationship slowly, but as the old saying went, the heart wanted what the heart wanted. And, evidently, her heart wanted David Rossi because a week after her unavoidable stay in the hospital they'd spent their first night together as a couple. As wonderful as the first night he'd touched her, she had been a goner after that - unwilling to deny either him or herself the pleasure of his company or his body. They'd fallen into the habit of staying during the work week at her condo in Quantico and spending their weekends and downtime at his farm on the outskirts of the city, each driving their own vehicles, of course. It worked well for them. Too well, almost. Because JJ was beginning to wonder how, if their relationship failed at some point, would she ever get another decent night's sleep without him in bed with her.

Sighing deeply, Jennifer finally recognized the fact that her phone was ringing - and probably had been for awhile. Picking up the handset quickly, she used her best professional tone when she answered, "Agent Jennifer Jareau."

"Jenny?" said a masculine voice through the line. "Jenny, this is Doug Roberts. I don't know if you remember me or not. We graduated together."

Jennifer wracked her brain trying to place the name. Doug Roberts! The football player - as memories clicked into place. Flashing back, JJ remembered the man on the phone. They hadn't been friends; he'd run with the jocks. But, she did remember that he hadn't been a bad guy…always polite and respectful…even to the more unpopular students. "Doug! Hey! What can I do for you?" JJ asked, brow furrowing.

"Jenny, I've got a problem up here. I'm the sheriff of Clintonville, now. And, well, the town is having some problems right now. I'm just about at the end of my rope and the city council is breathing down my neck. I remembered that you were with the Bureau now, so I called your dad and asked him for your number."

Mentally cringing at the idea that someone had contacted her father about her for any reason, JJ kept her voice steady as she asked, "What's going on, Doug?"

"In the past three weeks, we've had three teenage girls go missing, Jenny. Just gone. Without a trace. No evidence. No nothing. When the first girl went missing, we chalked it up to a run away situation. She'd been having trouble at home. When the second girl went missing, we were a bit more concerned. But, she'd just broken up with her boyfriend and friends thought she might have just taken off to try and get over the relationship. But when the call came in about the third girl, I knew something was seriously wrong, Jenny. It was my niece. Jenny, she wouldn't have run away. She just wouldn't. I know all family members say that, but I know it. In my gut, I just KNOW it. All three girl were from single family homes and are between the ages of 15 to 17. There's no notes, no voice mails, nothing. It's like they were here one day and gone the next. I seriously need some help up here, Jen."

Swallowing convulsively, Jennifer wanted to immediately tell him that she and the team would be there immediately. But, ever the professional, she knew she couldn't do that. She knew without being told that they had far more deadly cases to look at. Besides, it wasn't in her scope of authority to accept cases, so, instead she said, "Listen, Doug, just sit tight for a couple of hours. Let me go to my superiors and brief them and see if they think there is anything they can do that you aren't already doing."

"All right, Jenny. Please hurry, though. This is my kid sister's kid. She's going nuts and I can't blame her," Doug told her desperately.

"I understand, Doug. I'll call back soon. Goodbye," Jennifer said disconnecting the phone call.

Sitting for a moment, Jennifer tried to wrap her head around the fact that at the very least, her hometown was looking at a serial kidnapper. At worst, well, she didn't want to think about that just yet. So, she stood and began walking toward the one man she knew she'd be able to depend on - David Rossi.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Walking to his open office door and peering inside, Jennifer found the great man conspicuously absent. Damn it! Now she had to play hide and seek with him and she really didn't have time for that. Fighting the urge to scream his name at the top of her lungs, JJ walked to the stair railing overlooking the bullpen. Honing in like radar, JJ found the object of her desire casually leaning against Morgan's desk having a leisurely conversation with him and Reid.

Quickly taking the stairs, JJ's feet ate the distance between herself and the man she loved - even if she couldn't tell him yet. Walking up to the group gathered, JJ smiled. "Hey, guys, can I borrow Rossi? We may have a case." she told them.

Looking quickly down at her blond head, Rossi said quickly, "Not a problem. We were just shooting the breeze." Putting a hand on her back, he gently pushed her back toward the stairs, calling over his shoulder, "Reid, I concede."

"Concede?" JJ asked quizzically, walking up the stairs ahead of Rossi.

"The kid bet me that he could quote any page out of any book I'd ever written. He won.," Rossi said with a laugh. "I had my doubts about that kid at first, but he kinda grows on you."

Smiling gently over her shoulder, JJ returned quietly, "He's had a hard life, David. It's good for you to mentor him. I know he still misses Gideon."

Pushing the door open to his office and standing aside to allow her to enter, he replied, "Well, I'm certainly not Jason Gideon, but I guess I'll do in a pinch."

Closing the door behind him, he took a good look at the woman leaning against his desk. To anyone that didn't know Jennifer, she looked fine, perfectly composed and as controlled as ever. But over the past month, David had come to know Jennifer Jareau - intimately. He knew every nuance of her. So, it was fairly easy to ascertain that something was bothering her. It was in the tightness around her mouth, the slightly stiff way she held her shoulders, and in the way that for just a moment, he'd heard the slight sigh escape from her mouth when she'd found him. Yes, he knew Jennifer Jareau.

"So, little girl, whatcha got for me?" he said smiling at her.

"A problem," JJ said hopelessly. "One I don't know what to do about."

Frowning at her tone, he walked closer to her. He knew they'd both agreed that there would be absolutely no public displays of affection while within the walls of the Bureau, but he was suddenly seized with the very strong desire to wrap her in his arms and shelter her from whatever it was that was bothering her.

Clasping his hands behind his back in an effort to fight the urge to put thought into deed, he asked in a low voice, "Baby, what's going on?"

"I got a phone call a few minutes ago," JJ began.

Eyebrows drawing together, Rossi took another step toward her, coming very close to invading the personal space boundaries Jennifer maintained at the office and asked, "What kind of phone call, beautiful?"

"It was from a guy I graduated high school with. He's now the sheriff of my old hometown. Seems daddy advised him to call me," Jennifer explained.

"What for?" asked Rossi, stepping to her side and staring down at her.

"It appears teenage girls are disappearing. Three, so far, within two weeks. I pulled the local paper off the internet before I came to find you. The third was the sheriff's niece. Up until her disappearance, they were chalking it up to runaways. But Doug is convinced that something more is going on. He said his niece is simply not the type to runaway. The other two, the back story is iffy. But, I remember Doug, David. He was a good guy. Stable. If he thinks something smells rotten, then-," she paused.

"Then it probably is," David finished for her.

"Yeah," JJ said simply, shrugging her shoulders and staring up into his dark eyes.

"You wanna go up there, don't you?" he asked.

"I feel obligated to go up there, even if the BAU chooses not to look at the case," JJ told him gravely.

"You aren't going alone. You do realize that, right?" David asked, straightening.

"David-," JJ said, tiredly.

"Look, honey, I was all for this secretive crap if that's what you wanted, but there's no way I'm letting you march your pretty ass into danger by yourself. We both have personal time saved. Hell, you never take a damn day off, if Hotch can't authorize this right now, we'll just both take some time and go up there," David said with a note of finality in his voice.

"David, how would that look?" JJ asked, growing exasperated and feeling another wave of the frequent dizziness she'd been fighting lately approaching.

"Jennifer, I don't care anymore. I told you last night - I love you. If our relationship comes out then, honey, it comes out. I don't care." David said, losing patience.

"Well, I do care. Your career is well established. Mine isn't and I don't want people thinking that I'm trying to sleep my way to the top," Jennifer said, turning sharply to face him and gasping as the wave of dizziness she'd been fighting came crashing down. Lurching to the side, David caught her before she could tip completely over.

"Jennifer?" he urgently asked in a concerned voice, assisting her into his desk chair.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Really. I think I'm just coming down with something," she said with a wave of her hand.

"Yeah, now you're really gonna convince me to let you go anywhere alone," Dave said sarcastically.

As the sunlight shining through his window hit her face, David noticed the artfully concealed bags beneath her eyes. "Jennifer, how long haven't you been feeling well, honey?"

Closing her eyes briefly, she murmured, "Only a few days, it'll pass…at least it has been."

"This goes on much longer and you're making a doctor's appointment," David ordered.

Not bothering to argue with him, JJ nodded.

"Look, I'll go talk to Hotch. Fill him in on the case. If it comes from me, it may carry a little more weight. You just sit there and rest until I get back, okay?" he asked, trailing a gentle hand down her pale cheek.

JJ looked up at the man she knew would do anything in his power for her. How had she been lucky enough to snare this man's heart? Better women than her had tried and failed. Mentally, shaking those frivolous thoughts away, she replied, "All right, David. But either way, I'm going."

"I guess that means that I am, too." he said, brushing her hair back from her face before walking out the door.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Five minutes later, David Rossi tapped on his boss and friend's office door. After hearing a terse, "Come in" from the younger man, David pushed the door open and strode inside.

Looking up from the files spread across his desk, Aaron nodded and said, "Dave! What can I do for you?"

Deciding to go directly to the heart of the matter, Dave said, "Hotch, I need a favor."

Holding his gaze across the desk, Hotch asked slowly, "What kind of favor?"

"I want us to take a look at a new case - just came in," Dave said briefly.

"Dave, we already stretched thin - Emily's out at that conference and-," Hotch began.

"It's for Jennifer, Hotch. Girls in her hometown are being kidnapped," Dave said shortly.

Sighing deeply, Hotch looked at his old friend. Something was between the older profiler standing before him and the young media liaison that the unit depended on. Hotch just didn't know what and to what extent it would effect his team.

"Dave, I don't want to sound cold here, but why do we care?" Hotch asked, trying to gauge Dave's level of commitment not only to the case, but also to Agent Jennifer Jareau.

David Rossi was an astute man and he'd been doing this job since Hotch had been in college. He knew when he was being profiled. And, since he was never one to back away from a challenge, he asked, "What do you think I care, Hotch?"

Watching the older man carefully for any tells, Hotch replied, "I'd like to think it was just professional interest in another co-worker, but that's not what it is, is it, Dave?"

"Again, Hotch, what do you think?" David asked steadily, looking closely at the man he considered one of his few real friends.

"Oh, hell!" Hotch exclaimed, "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

"Why would you say that?" asked David, avoiding the question.

"The only time you're ever this careful, David, is when something means a lot to you. I've watched you two for the last month. If something hasn't already developed, it won't be long. But, my gut tells me you're already head of heels and you aren't one to hide it when you fall for a woman. Therefore, that means JJ wants to keep it under wraps. Am I close?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, Hotch, you're pretty damn close. I'm in love with her. We've been together about a month and you're right, for reasons I won't disclose to you, Jennifer wants to keep a lid on it. I'm hoping you'll help me with that," David finally confessed.

"Well, that one's easy for me to profile. Damn it, Dave! Your exploits outside the BAU are as notorious as they always were. True or not, the rumors have followed you for years!" Hotch said, raising his voice a measure.

"And, trust me, old friend, the lady has heard each and every one," Dave told Hotch shortly, quickly losing patience. "But I can't do anything about things I did twenty years ago! And, I 'm not gonna try! I won't stand here and defend actions that I took in my personal life to you twenty years later! It was a long time ago. And, in case you haven't noticed, I've been a pretty boring son of a bitch for about ten years.. Now, finally, I've found a woman who makes me want to change my past - to be a better man. It's hard enough convincing her that I've changed and that the rumors are mostly that - RUMORS! Don't tell me I have to convince you, too!" David exploded.

Seeing the calm, controlled man that he knew so well this visibly upset gave Hotch a moment's pause. "No, Dave, you don't need to convince me of anything. Just be good to her. She's too good a woman to treat lightly." Hotch quietly advised.

"Do I look careless to you?" David asked.

"No, you don't. You look like a man whose been given another chance at having a decent life. I wish somebody would throw me that kind of bone," Hotch said a bit morosely.

"Then get the hell out of this office every once in awhile, Aaron. The woman of your dreams ain't gonna find you unless you're out in the world," Dave said, gesturing at Hotch's office door.

Hotch shook his head and diverted, "So, tell me about this case. How can we help?"

"Look, here's what I thought…the unit is stretched thin…What if Jennifer and I go to Clintonville and see if there's anything the unit could do to help - scope out the situation. If the case warrants more of us becoming involved, we'll call for backup. Otherwise, we'll just do what we can. Hotch, Jennifer is going regardless of what decision you make. Which means, I 'm going with her. There's no way I'm going to sit back and watch while she potentially puts herself in danger. We can take vacation time and do this, but I'd rather have the BAU's support and resources on it." Dave sighed.

"You've got it. Take Morgan with you. If you need more hands, give me a call and Reid and I will fly up there too. Emily, too, when she gets back," Hotch added.

"Sounds good," Dave told him, nodding.

"I'll fill Morgan in for you. When do you guys want to leave?" asked Hotch.

"Probably as soon as possible. I'll talk to Jennifer and get back to you. I appreciate this, Hotch. And, Hotch?" Dave said, standing.

"Yeah," Hotch replied.

"This thing about me and Jennifer-," Dave began.

"I know how to keep my mouth shut, Dave. As long as the team doesn't suffer for it, I don't have a problem with you two finding a little happiness in this cold world. God knows, we see enough of the ugliness. I won't say anything to her or anyone else," Hotch assured his friend.

"Thank you, Hotch. Really. Thanks. I'll call you when we get there and get set up. And I'll let you know about our departure time," Dave told him.

Nodding, Hotch followed him to the office door, "Good luck, Dave - on all fronts."

"Thanks, I have a feeling that I'll be needing it," Dave replied, walking back toward his office and the woman who was quickly becoming the center of his world.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Upon returning to his office, Dave found Jennifer where he'd left her, paler than when he'd left, staring at her cell phone in horror.

"What's wrong?" he asked, immediately concerned.

"That was Doug. They've found the body of the first girl, Lisa Jensen. She'd been mutilated," Jennifer whispered. "I've asked them not to move the body until we get there."

"I'm sorry," Dave said quietly. "Did you know her family?"

"No, her mother and her were new to the area," JJ told him.

"Then why the extra pale face, little girl?" he asked, touching a strand of her long blond hair.

"It's where they found the body. It was on my father's farm," JJ answered quietly.

Quickly coming to attention, Dave asked, "Do you think it's coincidental, Jennifer?"

"I don't know. Daddy has eight hundred acres, David. He's the biggest land owner in the area. So, honestly, is this surprising? I just don't know," she replied.

"Who found the body, Jennifer?" asked David, with a feeling that he already knew.

"Daddy did," JJ said, closing her eyes. "I talked to him briefly. He said I and whatever team came along were welcome to stay at the farm. It's a huge house. When he built it, he thought he'd have this big family to fill it up. Guess he got shafted on that, didn't he?" JJ asked bitterly.

"Jennifer-," David said softly.

Shaking her head as if to clear the cobwebs, JJ said quickly, "We don't have time for a talk about my feelings, David. What did Hotch say?" she asked.

Knowing that now wasn't the time to push her, David took a deep breath before he answered. "He's on board. You, myself and Morgan are going to lead the way. Go down, get set up, and see exactly what kind of help they need and assistance we can provide. If we need the others, all we've gotta do is call. When do you want to leave?"

"Soon," she said resolutely. "They aren't touching the crime scene until we get there, so , the sooner, the better."

"Make the calls and get the jet ready, Jennifer. I'll get Morgan. I'm sure we can be in the air in the next hour and a half. You've got your "go" bag ready?" Dave asked.

"Yep." she said shortly.

"All right then, looks like we're going to Clintonville. I'll get Morgan and meet you in the bull pen in thirty. Okay?" he asked, watching her closely.

"Quit looking at me like that, David. I'm fine!" JJ said, standing up.

"Can't help it. I know this is hard on you - going home, seeing your father, and the missing girls on top of everything else," David told her somberly.

"I won't break, David. We've both seen far worse. I just - just wasn't expecting this. I usually see my father two days a year - and they're tense days at that. Now, to be going for God knows how long - back into the house I was raised in - oh hell, let's just say, I'm a little ill at ease and leave it at that," JJ informed him.

"Jennifer, I'll be there for you," David vowed quietly.

"I know that, but this time, I don't think that's gonna help. You don't know my father," she said almost fearfully.

"I know you! And, you are the only person in this whole damn scenario that I give a damn about," he said firmly. "If you're worried about me upsetting your father-," Dave began.

"I'm worried about my father upsetting you, David. If you thought YOU lacked tact sometimes, you haven't seen anything yet!" JJ interrupted.

"I can handle him, Jennifer. It's you that I'm worried about." Dave said gently.

"Again, I'll be fine. But, I'd better get moving or we're never getting out of here. I'll see you downstairs in thirty," she said, walking out of the office.

Staring at her retreating back, David knew he was going to have his work cut out for him on this case - both professionally and, more important, personally.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Two hours later, their abbreviated team had landed in Williamsport, Pennsylvania…the closest airport to the booming metropolis of Clintonville, home of a whopping 3500 souls. The Harrisburg, Pennsylvania branch of the Bureau had dropped off two black SUVs and Derek Morgan had gone to collect the keys for them as JJ and Rossi took a seat in the lounge and waited.

"How far is it to Clintonville, Jennifer?" David asked her quietly.

"About an hour and a half. It's a fairly easy drive. Hopefully, the rain will hold off," she said, looking out the pane glass windows at the darkening sky.

"Yeah, at least until we get the crime scene cleared," David agreed.

"Why don't you ride with Morgan, David. I know the roads and -," JJ began to suggest.

"Don't even try, Jennifer," said David, giving her a penetrating look.

"Try what, David? To do what makes sense?" JJ asked with a bite in her voice.

"You're withdrawing into yourself. Once, I might have let you get away with that, but those days have long passed, little girl," he said deeply. "Don't try, Jennifer. You won't like the consequences."

"Don't threaten me, David. I'm doing the best I can here!" JJ hissed.

"Do better! We're in this together! Or do you think I'd travel to Nowhere, USA for just anyone?" David asked sarcastically.

"You're pushing!" JJ accused.

"Well, honey, you're pulling away from me. So, yeah, I guess I am pushing. Make you a deal - I'll try to ease up if you'll try to open up," he offered.

"Fine," JJ said, her exhaustion wrapping around that one word. "We'll ride together, okay?"

"I'm driving," he said firmly. "You can navigate."

Smiling faintly, she murmured, "You coward! I only almost wrecked that one time with you."

Remembering the incident she'd mentioned, he grinned. "Jennifer, you got confused over which pedal was which. Just a reminder honey, the brakes are on the left!"

"I was in a hurry," she defended herself, "and as I remember it, you were distracting me!"

Grinning widely, David remembered exactly what he'd been doing and by the flush of Jennifer's cheeks, so did she. "We could always have a repeat performance with the roles reversed," David said with a wicked smile.

"Pervert!" JJ accused under her breath.

"Only with you, sweetheart," said David, catching sight of Morgan walking toward them. "Looks like it's time to go, babe. You ready?"

"Not really, but I don't think that matters much. There's trouble at home and it seems to have found its way to my father's home," she said gravely.

Morgan walked quickly over to where Rossi and JJ waited. Dangling the keys by a fingertip, he asked, "Okay, who's driving the second vehicle?"

"Gimme those," Rossi said, snatching them from Derek's hand before Jennifer could make a grab.

"I am a perfectly good driver!" JJ exclaimed.

Morgan and Rossi exchanged a look before looking at her. "No offense, Jayje, but I'd rather ride with my blind grandma than you! You take your half the road right down the middle, girl!" Morgan laughed.

"Well, that's what happens when you learn to drive on a tractor! Can you drive a tractor, Derek?" she said sweetly, watching his face carefully, "No, I didn't THINK so!" she said petulantly.

"I could drive a tractor if I had to," Morgan said confidently.

"Yeah, right, maybe off a bridge," JJ said.

"If you two are done, Morgan you can follow behind us. I'll drive. Jennifer's navigating," Rossi instructed.

"Sounds good! Full control of the radio!" Morgan said, getting into his SUV.

As Rossi opened Jennifer's car door, he murmured, "You realize I really, really want to see him try to drive a tractor before we leave, right?"

Smiling up at him before he closed her door, she said, "I'll see what I can do."

*~*

They had been driving for about forty-five minutes when JJ drifted off. Quickly taking his eyes from the road to look at her pale, still face, David allowed himself a moment of worry. Something was off with his girl. Not just because of the case or coming home either. For the last few weeks he'd noticed her lack of appetite and the dizzy spells that seemed to plague her. She was sleeping a lot more these days, too. It seemed all she had to do was sit still for two minutes put together. Not that he minded when she fell asleep in his arms, whether in bed or sitting on one of their couches, but it wasn't normal…not for her. He'd tried not to pressure her about it. He'd learned with Jennifer that harping on her only pissed her off and pushed her into shutting down. Oh, she'd smile and nod, but on the inside where it mattered, she'd close herself off. But, he'd meant what he'd told her this morning, if her health didn't improve soon, he was going to drag her to a doctor himself. By force, if necessary.

As he drove down the country roads leading to Jennifer's former home, he contemplated the next step they needed to take in their relationship. He loved her - more than he ever thought he could love a woman. At fifty-two years old, he'd finally, undeniably found THE ONE. Love had ensnared him in her trap once again. The difference was that this time David Rossi had no desire, at all, to escape. He was quite sure he could happily be linked to the woman beside him for the rest of his life - and still, that wouldn't be long enough. Nothing about this had been easy. Jennifer had fought him most of the way. Still did, truth be told. But, he loved a challenge. And, she was worth every single moment he'd spent pursuing her.

He was ready for the next step though. He was ready to tell their friends and colleagues. He was sick of the deceptions, the hiding. She wasn't a dirty little secret. He was in love with her and wanted the world to know it. Unfortunately, Jennifer didn't share his opinions. And, he had a feeling a war was brewing over this issue. Right now, though, he needed to just get her through this visit home. It was time for her to deal with her past and her memories and he'd be damned if he'd allow her to do it alone.

Passing a road sign for Clintonville, David realized that they were getting close. As much as he hated waking her from the much needed nap she was enjoying, he needed directions. Letting go of the hand he'd been holding since getting behind the wheel, he lightly rubbed her thigh, saying, "Jennifer, honey, time to wake up. I need some guidance here."

Jerking suddenly, JJ said straight up in her seat. "What?" she asked, her sleep addled brain not fully firing.

"We're coming into Clintonville, baby. Where am I going?" Dave asked, regaining possession of her hand.

"The farm. Turn right at the next light," she told him quietly, seeming to shrink in her seat.

Following her directions, David gently squeezed her hand. "Jennifer, if you don't want to stay at the farm, we can drive to the nearest town and get a room. It's up to you honey."

"No, it'll be fine. We'll be closer this way. I'm just being childish, feeling this way after all these years," JJ said, more to herself than to him.

"You have a right to the way you feel, Jennifer. Don't let anyone tell you differently," he said quietly.

"I reserve the right to quote those words back to you at a future date," she told him with a half smile.

"Nope, sorry. It's in the contract that you can not at any time use my own words against me," he said, looking over at her.

"I remember signing no such document," JJ told him.

"It was a verbal agreement…just as binding in a Virginia court of law," he returned.

"Ha! We're in Pennsylvania now! Gotcha!" she said triumphantly.

"I bet you think you're pretty smart," he laughed, pinching her side.

"I know I am," she giggled.

Taking a deep breath, she sobered. "That's it, David. Right side of the road, turn at the yellow mailbox."

Pulling into the gravel road, he heard her say quietly, "You're now officially on Jareau land. The house is about a mile down."

Looking at her pale face, he promised, "No matter what, Jennifer, we'll get through this together."

"I hope so, David. I really, really hope so," she whispered.

"Bet on it, honey," he vowed.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Just park in front of the barn," JJ directed.

Pulling the SUV where she directed, David glanced in the rearview mirror to assure himself that Derek was following. Affirming that he was, he quickly looked at Jennifer. She was staring toward the farmhouse with a look very close to dread. In fact, it appeared to David, that she would happily enjoy any form of torture rather than go into that house. Frowning slightly, he ran his fingers lightly along her jaw, pulling her attention back to him. "Honey, you ready?"

Glancing from him back to the front door, she murmured, "Yeah, let's just get this over with. But, David, remember, I tried to warn you, okay?"

"I'll remember, Jennifer. But, there isn't anything or anyone in that house that could cause me to love you any less. More, maybe. But never less," Rossi told her softly, squeezing her hand.

Nodding, JJ opened her car door and began walking toward the house as David and Morgan followed her. Climbing the wooden steps of the porch, she hesitated at the front door. It looked to David as if she was debating whether to go inside unannounced or whether to knock. What kind of father expects there only child to knock, David thought.

Raising her hand, JJ knocked on the front door sharply three times as Morgan looked at David, confused.

"She's knocking on her own door, Chief?"

"Let it go, Morgan," David said softly enough that Jennifer wouldn't hear him. "It's a different kind of relationship."

Nodding his understanding, Morgan stared straight ahead.

Approximately thirty seconds later, the front door opened.

"Hello, daddy," said Jennifer in a perfectly emotionless voice.

"Jenny," the white haired, craggy faced man said evenly. "I wondered how soon you'd all be getting' here," the old man said, stepping to the side to admit them into the house.

"We got here as quickly as we could, daddy," Jennifer returned.

"Better late than never, I suppose," the older man grumbled.

At that remark, Morgan and David exchanged a look of amazement.

As David stood there observing the conversation taking place between Jennifer and her father several thoughts went through his head. First, Jennifer had gotten them on the jet and cleared for takeoff in record time. From the first words she'd spoken to him about the case until now, it had been only a little better than four hours. What did the cranky old man expect of his daughter? Miracles? Second, David realized it was little wonder that Jennifer had learned to hide her emotions from this man. It was obvious he'd eat a weaker person for lunch and spit out the bones when he was finished. Unfortunately for the older man, David Rossi was not a weak man.

"Daddy, allow me to introduce you to my colleagues. This is SSA David Rossi," she said gesturing with her hand, "and this is SSA Derek Morgan. They've come to help. Gentlemen, this is my father, Gabriel Jareau."

Grunting, the elder Jareau stood staring down at his daughter. "Very prettily done, Jenny. But, you know I don't hold with none of that formality crap. That was your mama's thing, not mine," her father said sarcastically. "Just call me Gabe. Everybody in these parts does," he told the other two men. "Jenny, get in there, girl and make us some coffee."

"Yes, sir," she said, glancing quickly back at Derek and Rossi. "I'll just be a minute."

Nodding at her, David told her gently, "Take your time. We'll be fine with Mr. Jareau, here," he said, eyeing the older man. Less than pleased by the way he'd spoken to his daughter, David asked, "Mind if we sit down? It's been a long drive."

"Suit yourself," the elder Jareau said, shrugging his shoulders and walking into the living room.

No fool, Derek Morgan could sense the tension building in the farmhouse. Not wanting to get into the middle of what might very well turn into a family skirmish, he said, "I'm gonna step outside and call Hotch. Our boss," he told Gabe. "I'll get the luggage while I'm at it."

"There's a bedroom across from mine downstairs and one next to Jenny Beth's upstairs. Don't care which ya choose, but those are the ones made up right now. We'll make the others up if more of your people show up," Gabe told them both.

Nodding, Morgan went outside. As he left, Gabe turned to stare coldly at David. "Your him, ain't you?"

"Excuse me?" asked David, not sure what the other man was getting at.

"You're the one seein' my girl. She calls every Sunday, like clockwork. 'Bout three weeks ago, she mentions she seein' an older I-talian. You fit the bill. You don't gotta be no, whatcha call it, a -a profiler to see it," Gabe said, clasping his hands in front of him and continuing to stare.

"Why ask a question you already know the answer to, Gabe?" asked Rossi.

Shaking his head at the younger man, Gabe took a moment before he spoke. But when he did, his words fired David Rossi's blood more than anything he'd ever heard had.

"It won't last with my girl. You know that don't ya?" Gabe asked.

"And, why is that, Gabriel?" asked Rossi, narrowing his eyes.

"She'll get bored with ya. Young girls always get bored with older men. It's excitin' for 'em at first, but that flame burns out. I'd know. Jenny's mama put me through the same thing. That girl in the kitchen, she always thought she was too good for this place. Got the hell out of here as soon as she graduated. Only comes back now when she thinks it's necessary. She takes after her mama. She never could be satisfied with what she had neither. You mark my words, son, if you ain't real careful, you'll end up just like me." Gabriel told him.

"Make no mistake of what I'm about to say to you, Gabriel. Your daughter is NOTHING like her mother. NOTHING! Maybe if you hadn't punished her for the sins your wife committed against you, she wouldn't be the way she is right now," David hissed. "Never in a million years, will I end up like you. I, unlike you, know how to value the things I love. You're Jennifer's father and I have to respect that. But, don't sit there and think I'll let you continue to treat her like you have been. She's your daughter, for God sake. Not your servant. That woman has more morality and decency in her little finger than your wife did in her whole body. I'm just sorry that you're too damn blind to see it! Your little girl spent years trying to please you, trying to make you proud and none of it mattered to you, did it? You just took it as your due. She deserved better parents than both of you! How she turned out to be as kind and giving a woman as she did will amaze me to the day I die!" Rossi quietly raged at him.

Gabriel Jareau sat back in his chair and smiled grimly. "Well, I guess that'd answer my question about how you feel about my little girl, Mr. Profiler. You appear to be fairly serious."

"I'm dead serious," said Rossi, meeting his stare.

Nodding, Gabe slowly said, "I've made my mistakes and I'm old. You don't need to tell me that I need to make amends. I already know that. You just make sure that you're good to my daughter. No matter what you think of me or what you've been told, I DO love my girl."

"You might share that information with her. I think after thirty-two years, she may have earned the right to hear those words, don't you?" asked Rossi sarcastically.

Hackles rising because he'd hit a nerve, Gabe said coldly, "You're a pushy son of a bitch and you might try minding your own business."

"Jennifer is very MUCH my business, Gabriel. The sooner you realize that, the better." Rossi informed him in a deadly voice.

"Damn! You're really in love with her, aren't you?" Gabe said, narrowing an eye.

"Yes, sir, I am," Rossi replied.

"Well, if you make her happy, I guess it's all right with me," Gabe finally said.

"I don't recall asking you for permission," David shot back.

"I figured at your age you might be old fashioned," Gabriel said snidely.

"If you were a normal father, I might have bothered with the formality. But, Jennifer's childhood was anything but normal, now, was it?" David said hatefully.

Gabriel opened his mouth to retort, but shut it quickly as Jennifer came hustling back into the room with a tray of take out paper cups filled with coffee.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Glaring at Rossi, Gabriel picked up a cup of coffee off the tray JJ had sat in front of him. "If we're gonna get ya'll out to the body, we need to be leavin' purty soon. It's a good hour's ride."

"Where's the body, daddy?" JJ asked softly.

"Back pasture," Gabe said.

"You still remember how to ride, girl?" Gabe asked harshly.

"Yes, daddy," JJ answered in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry, sir, ride?" asked Morgan, rejoining the group.

Smiling evilly, "Yeah, boy, ride. Like on a horse…a four legged beast of burden. You can do that can't you, city boy?"

Biting her lip to keep from laughing at the expression on Morgan's face, JJ quickly said, "Daddy's got some really gentle horses, Derek."

"You ride?" Gabe asked bluntly, looking at Rossi.

"I ride," David confirmed.

Nodding briefly, Gabriel muttered, "All right. Let's go! We're burnin' daylight and this is eatin' up enough of my time. I do gotta farm to run, ya know."

"Daddy, I know the way. If there's something else you need to be doin'-" JJ tried to say before her father interrupted her.

"I ain't gonna have a bunch of strangers out there tromping on my land, Jenny girl. Let's just get it done!" Gabriel said with a note of finality.

"I don't know if Jennifer going is such a good idea," David broke in.

Both Jennifer and her father turned to stare at him.

"Rossi-," Jennifer said warningly.

"Why wouldn't her goin' be a good idea?" asked Gabe, frowning.

"Nothing, daddy. Don't worry about it," JJ said, glaring at David.

"I weren't talkin' to you, girl." said Gabe, staring at David.

"She hasn't been feeling very well the last few days," answered Rossi, obviously against her riding with them.

"I'm fine and I'm going," Jennifer gritted out.

Nodding, Gabe looked over at Rossi, saying firmly, "I raised my girl to be tough. Feelin' a little under the weather ain't gonna hurt her. Fresh air'll do her good,"

"Your daughter has been fighting dizzy spells for close to a week. I'm not real sure riding a horse is gonna help with that!" David began angrily.

"Don't sound like it's your call to make. The girl said she's fine. Leave her be!" Gabe said, straightening to his full height.

"Are you a fool?" David asked incredulously.

Stepping between the two men, JJ said in a low voice, "That's enough, David. My father's house - his rules. I'm going. Drop It!"

"So help me God, Jennifer, if something happens-," David threatened.

"Nothing is going to happen, David. I'm okay," Jennifer quietly assured him.

"You better be," he said under his breath, following her to the stables.

*~*

Getting Derek Morgan atop the horse Gabe chose for him took some work - from every single person there.

"Hold the reins, son!" said Gabe, handing Morgan the reins.

"Squeeze gently with your knees to get him to go, Derek and a LITTLE kick to his side," JJ told him smiling gently, seeing the look of trepidation plastered on the handsome black man's face.

"How far did you say the site was?" asked Morgan, fearfully.

"'Bout an hour as the crow flies with a DECENT rider, pr'bly closer to two with you, City Boy. Jenny Beth, I can't believe you brought this young upstart up here…he ain't gonna be able to keep his mount!" her father complained.

"He'll be fine!" David Rossi intoned from atop his own horse, a note of finality entering his voice.

"He's one of the top profilers in the country, daddy. You WANT him to be here - both of them," JJ attempted to sway her father.

Gabriel looked at David, sitting comfortably atop the stallion Gabriel had led out of the stable for him. "You look fairly at ease up there, old man. Not your first time at the rodeo, I take it?"

"I have a farm myself…not as large as yours - couple of hundred acres that's mostly pasture. I ride for pleasure," David said, looking down at the old man.

"Never woulda figured YOU for a country boy," Gabriel said, wondering if he hadn't misjudged the other man.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Mr. Jareau," David told him in a pleasant yet slightly threatening tone.

Watching the byplay between the man she loved and her father, JJ quickly mounted her own horse. Snowball was a white mare that her father had given her upon graduating high school. She was a tried and true loyal friend. No matter how long JJ went between visits, the animal was always glad to see her. "We need to get moving," she said, trying to extinguish the situation between the two older men.

"Jayje, you sure I can't just drive the tractor up there?" asked Morgan hopefully. A tractor would have to be better than the four legged beast he was currently sitting on.

"Ain't no way to get something with four wheels up there, boy. You're stuck with the horse. Don't worry, you'll live," her father assured the man with a laugh. "It only hurts the first couple of times old Bucky throws you off!" he said, kicking his horse into a gallop.

Rolling her eyes, JJ took off after her father.

*~*

Morgan found his groove on top of the big horse about thirty minutes later. At least enough so that he could speak and manage to stay on top of the beast. "So, Mr., Jareau-," Morgan began.

"Gabe," said the senior Jareau shortly.

"Okay, Gabe, fill us in on what we'll be walking into when we get there," Morgan said inquisitively.

Shaking his head, Gabe said, "I've seen a lot in my sixty-eight years, but I ain't never seen nothing like this." He paused for a moment, almost as if he was trying to distance himself from what he'd seen. When he spoke again, it was with a faint tremor in his voice. "She was naked. Poor thing looked like she'd been beaten to hell and back. The sheriff said it looked like wild dogs had gotten to her. But weren't no wild dogs that did that to that child. No, something evil had that girl. Bite marks, hunks of skin missing….but that mess hadn't been done by no dog or other wildlife, you mark my words!"

"Why do you say that, Gabe?" Rossi asked, listening to the older man's words.

"Cause…the damage…it was just concentrated around her female parts. A wild animal ain't particular about were he bites!," the elder Jareau told him in a low tone.

Swallowing convulsively at what her father had just described, JJ swayed in her saddle. "Jennifer," she heard David whisper as he reached out a hand to steady her.

"I'm fine," she whispered back, "Please don't make a scene," she begged in a quiet voice, eyes flashing to where her father rode ahead of them.

"Damn it, Jennifer!" Rossi whispered furiously.

Ignoring him, Jennifer called out, "Daddy, did you know the girl or her family?"

"No," he called back to her, "From what I've been told, it was just her and her mama. Moved to town about six months ago."

Nodding, JJ filed that information away in her mental rolodex.

After five more minutes, the four riders broke through the last copse of trees, revealing the crime scene.

Quickly dismounting, Rossi moved to assist a very pale Jennifer down from her saddle. Allowing her body to slide down his, David voice rumbled in her ear, "You and I are going to have a little conversation tonight after everybody goes to bed!"

Drawing back to look deeply into his dark turbulent eyes, Jennifer murmured, "I hope talking wasn't all you were planning on doing, Agent Rossi."

"You're playing with fire again, little girl," David growled deeply.

"I'll have to be careful that I don't get burned then, won't I?" she replied saucily, turning away from him to join her father and Morgan.

Staring after her, David realized something. The little minx that he'd fallen in love with had just diverted him once again. Damn it! That was fine, though. He'd have her right where he wanted her tonight.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Following Jennifer to where she stood with her father and Morgan, Rossi looked out over the crime scene. Three deputies were milling around the area, staring at where the three of them were gathered as a tall man walked over to greet them.

"Jenny? Jenny Jareau! Look at you!" said the tall, sandy haired man, striding toward Jennifer.

"Doug! How're you doing?" JJ asked, concerned.

"Holding up, I guess. My sister, Grace is a wreck though. This is taking its toll on all of us. I don't need to tell you that the town is beginning to panic. Half the parents in Clintonville kept their kids home from school today. Thank you all so much for coming so quickly. Mr. Jareau said you'd do everything you could to help us, Jenny."

Glancing up at her father, Jennifer looked briefly confused, almost as if the idea that her father had any faith in her at all astounded her. Recovering quickly, she said, "We're here to help, Doug. Let me introduce you to the team. This is SSA David Rossi, " she said gesturing to the man standing behind her, "and this is SSA Derek Morgan. This is Sheriff Doug Roberts. Clintonville is his jurisdiction."

"Good to meet you both. Thank you for coming. I did think there were more of you though," Doug said, a bit confused.

"There are," Derek confirmed. "We're just here to do the preliminaries. If the situation warrants additional agents, we'll call in the rest of the team. There as close as a phone call away, I assure you."

Nodding, Doug asked, "How do we start?"

"Why don't you fill us in on what you do know, Sheriff Roberts," Rossi said formally.

Nodding, the sheriff began to speak. "The first disappearance was Lisa Jensen," he said, gesturing to a sheet covered body lying about a hundred yards away, "16 years old white female, last seen two weeks ago. The last person that saw her was her mother, Samantha, two weeks ago as she was leaving for school. She and her daughter had a fight the morning of her disappearance over her slipping grades at school. They'd moved to the area about six months ago from upstate New York. Father's dead, killed in a car accident three years ago. Her body was found by Mr. Jareau, here, about six and a half hours ago. We've done a sweep of the scene…nothing. No evidence. Just her body - or what's left of it."

"What do we know about the second victim?" asked Morgan.

"Second victim is Casey Bensen, 15 years old, white female. Last sited leaving school one week ago. Friends say she'd had a fight with her boyfriend shortly before leaving school and they'd broken up. Witnesses say that she was crying and despondent when she left school," Sheriff Roberts said.

"Nobody tried to stop her - find out if she was okay?" JJ asked.

"They tried. Casey said she wanted to be alone and her friends didn't push. Anyway, she's from a single parent family, too. Troy Benson, her father, works over at the lumber yard. Mom ran off a few years back. You remember Troy, Jenny? He graduated a few years ahead of us."

Shaking her head, JJ replied, "No, but it's been a lot of years, Doug."

"Yeah. The third victim is my niece - Nicole Roberts, 17 years old, white female. Disappeared two days ago. Mom is my sister, Grace Roberts. No father in the picture."

"Where's he?" asked Rossi.

"Took off as soon as Grace told him she was pregnant almost eighteen years ago. Haven't seen the son of a bitch since and don't want to, Agent Rossi," Doug stated firmly.

Nodding, Rossi asked, "Any problems at home?"

"None. Nicky is a good girl…good grades, active in our church, popular. She was last seen leaving the church to walk home two days ago. It was only three blocks and it was three o'clock in the afternoon. She wouldn't have just gotten in the car with anybody. And, I can guarantee you she wasn't a candidate to run away."

"You and Nicky are close?" asked Morgan.

"Yeah, I'm her uncle, but I've been the only stable male in her life since she was born. Grace hasn't exactly had good luck with men," he said, looking at JJ.

Nodding, JJ replied, "We're going to do everything we can to bring them home, Doug."

"We need to see the body," said Morgan grimly.

"It's over there," said Roberts, nodding to the sheet draped form on the ground, "If it's all the same to you, I just can't look at her again - not knowing that Nicky is out there, too."

"We understand, Sheriff," Rossi said steadily, "Why don't you wait here with Jennifer and Mr. Jareau while we take a look?"

As the sheriff nodded, Rossi looked down at Jennifer and murmured, "You don't need to see this, right now."

Nodding her acknowledgement, Jennifer watched as Morgan and Rossi walked over to the body.

Kneeling beside the body in the dirt, Morgan looked at where Rossi stood on the girl's other side. "I really hate this part, man," said Derek, reaching for the sheet.

As Morgan pulled back the sheet, David scanned the area. No signs of struggle. No blood. Everything looked undisturbed. "Morgan, this isn't the crime scene, this is just the dump site. Look around. Everything is untouched. If he'd killed her here, we'd have some kind of evidence. There's nothing."

"I agree," said Morgan, raising his head and viewing the area around the body. Staring back down at the body lying on the ground in front of him, Derek tilted his head. "Looks like cause of death was strangulation. Maybe a crime of passion. One things for sure, though, Gabe was right. The mutilation isn't from wild animals. It looks like it could have been done by a tool of some kind, maybe pliers…not sure…but the tears to the skin are to clean to be teeth marks. This was done post mortem in a fit of anger. I'd bet my career on it."

"Why do it after the girl dies? Fit of rage?" asked Rossi.

Looking up at the senior profiler, Derek said quietly, "Maybe word got out that we were coming - got the unsub angry…scared even. This is how he struck out."

"It's possible," David agreed. "We need a lead. This unsub is escalating. First girl is taken two weeks ago, then another a week ago, now the last one a week ago. His time frames are rapidly shortening."

Nodding, Morgan slowly said, "Does this town even have a M.E., Rossi?"

Walking toward them, JJ called out, "The closest thing to a coroner this town has is Dr. Finch. He's on his way. He'll take the body back to his office for an autopsy. We should have some information by tomorrow morning."

Covering the body quickly at Rossi's nod to him, Derek stood.

"JJ, who did the sheriff tell that we were coming here?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know, let's ask him," JJ said turning to walk back to her father and the Sheriff.

Following in her quick footsteps, Morgan and Rossi once again joined the small group gathered under the trees.

"Doug, other than the people here, who knew the BAU was going to get involved. How many people?" asked Jennifer.

"It was mentioned at the school board meeting last night, Jenny. There were at least a hundred people there. I was trying to allay the fears of the town. Is that important?" Doug asked.

Morgan and Rossi exchanged a look. "It could be," said Rossi carefully, not wanting to make it seem like they believed the killer had been among the people at the meeting, "We're going to need the names of everyone that was at that meeting, Sheriff. Jennifer, once he gets the names for you, send the list to Garcia. Have her start doing some background checks."

"You think the killer was at that meeting? I knew all those people, Agent Rossi. No one there would do anything like this," Doug assured him.

"We can't afford to take those kind of chances. Right now, everyone is suspect, Sheriff," Rossi told the younger man firmly.

Seeing Doug's face tighten, JJ quickly stepped in. "Doug, this is what we do. We're here to help you catch a killer before you find another victim. You have to allow us to do our job."

Quietly admiring his daughters skills at negotiation, Gabe Jareau quietly offered, "Listen to her, son. She knows what she's talking about."

Shocked by her father's support, JJ was momentarily speechless. Quickly regaining her equilibrium, she softly said, "In order to find your niece, we're going to have to ruffle a few feathers. There isn't a way to avoid that. If you want a profile of this killer, you have to allow us to do our job the way we see fit."

Nodding, Doug muttered, "Do what you have to, Jenny. Just find this bastard!"

"Morgan, we need to start talking to the families. You take Casey's. Jennifer and I will take Nicole's. Sheriff, you need to go with Morgan and get that list together to send to our technical analyst. We'll meet up tonight at the farmhouse to go over what we find. Jennifer and I are going to wait here for this Dr. Finch. I want a preliminary finding before we leave."

Nodding, Morgan looked at the horses, saying, "God, my ass hurts just looking at that animal!"

Snorting with laughter, Gabe slapped Morgan on the back, telling him, "Your ass gets used to it, son! If ya'll don't need me any longer, I gotta whole farm to get back to…chores won't do themselves. I can lead Morgan and the Sheriff here back down the pasture. Jenny Beth, you remember the way back, dontcha?"

"Yes, sir," JJ told him quietly.

"All right. Be careful, girl. It'll be night fall soon," he said, giving Rossi a warning look that said he'd better not let anything happen to his daughter.

"We'll be fine, Gabriel. We should be outta here in the next hour or so," Rossi softly assured him.

Nodding jerkily once, Gabriel mounted his horse, as did Morgan and Sheriff Roberts. "We'll see ya'll back at the farm," he said before kicking his mount to urge him forward into a gallop, the others following behind him.

As Rossi, watched their retreating figures, Rossi quietly said, "Alone again, Jennifer Elizabeth."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Let's walk a bit, Jennifer," Rossi said, gently taking her arm and leading her away from the prying eyes of the three deputies left guarding the remains of Lisa Jensen.

Walking into the forest, Jennifer looked at David and asked, "What do you think?"

"What I think is that you need to slow down, Jennifer. You're obviously not well. This Dr. Finch - is he a general practitioner too?" asked David.

Jennifer smiled. "Dr Finch is about a hundred years old, but, yeah, he's a general doctor, too. He delivered me, in fact."

"Ahh, so having him check you out tomorrow would be a fairly simple process?" David asked casually.

"I'm fine, David. A few dizzy spells does not a serious illness make!" Jennifer exploded.

"It's been more than a few, Jennifer, and I'm tired of worrying. Get it checked out! Or so help me God, I'll toss you over my shoulder and carry you to his office myself tomorrow!" David threatened.

"I don't take orders from you, David," JJ tried to say in an even tone.

"You will on this, damn it. This is your health, Jennifer. I will NOT take chances with your life. I'm not a cold man like your father, little girl. I take care of what I love. Always have, always will. Get used to it!" David ordered.

"That's another thing, David. Why are you deliberately antagonizing my father. I heard part of that conversation at the farm before I brought the coffee in," she confessed.

"I don't like the way he treats you, Jennifer. I simply told him so," David said, unapologetically.

"It's always been this way, David. I'm used to it. If you're determined to have a relationship with me then you'll have to get used to it, too. I tried to warn you before you met him. He's not going to change. He's not going to wake up one day and realize I'm all he could ever want in a daughter. It's simply not going to happen. No amount of wishing and hoping is going to change anything. Neither will antagonizing him or pissing him off. Leave it alone, David. Let's just get this case solved and get the hell out of here." she begged.

"If you think for one fraction of a second, I'm just going to stand there and watch while he treats you like crap, you're living in a land of delusions, Jennifer. I'm not made that way. He knows about us, honey. You told him."

"I didn't' tell him your name!" JJ said, fighting to hold onto her temper.

"No, you didn't. He figured out exactly who I was on his own. Regardless, if I allow him to degrade you, what kind of man do you think that would make me in his eyes?" Rossi asked.

"I don't know," JJ told him tiredly.

"Then let me enlighten you. It would make me appear weak. Jennifer, do you think of me as a weak man, sweetheart? The type of man that would let someone belittle someone I love?"

"No, David," JJ said quietly.

"Then don't ask me to be less than I am, honey. I can't do that - not even for you," he told her, running his warm hands up her arms to cup her shoulders and pull her to his body.

"I know that, David. But, he's my father. No matter how he feels about me, I love him. I'm never going to be able to stop trying to make him proud, to make him feel something for me," JJ said, allowing her head to fall forward and rest against his broad chest.

Rubbing his hands slowly up and down her back in soothing sweeping motions, Rossi whispered, "He DOES love you, Jennifer. He just can't let go of the past. Can't forget what your mother put him through. He's protecting himself from being hurt again. Stupidly, thinking that if he closes himself off that he can stop the pain involved. He's afraid to trust anyone. Even his own daughter. But, that doesn't mean that he doesn't love you, honey."

"What does it mean then, David?" JJ asked, sounding desolate.

"It means that your father may be brilliant in a lot of different ways, but when it comes to you, he's spent twenty some-odd years acting like a raging idiot," Rossi said gruffly.

Laughing into his chest, JJ whispered, "Please don't ever tell my daddy that he's an idiot to his face. He's a better shot than me, David."

Grinning into her hair, David replied, "I'll remember that little jewel, my love."

Standing there in the cool air, Jennifer permitted herself to be surrounded with David Rossi's warmth…his love. Sighing, she looked up into his dark eyes. "Last night, I-," she stammered.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to say anything," David whispered.

"Yeah, I do. I don't want to be like him - my father. So, yes, I have to," she said, an audible tremor in her voice.

Nodding, David silently waited for her to continue.

Gathering her courage, Jennifer plowed ahead. "Last night, I didn't say the words back to you - not because I didn't feel it too, but because if I said it out loud - it makes it real. And, if it's real, it can end. I don't want it to end, David."

Running warm fingers down her cheek while he held her tightly with his other arm, David whispered somberly, "It's not going to end, Jennifer."

Swallowing convulsively, JJ asked, "How do you know that?"

"Because you're my last chance, baby. My last shot at real happiness. I'll be damned if I give that up," he told her honestly. "I don't need the words, Jennifer. I know how you feel, baby and that's enough for me."

"But, I need to say the words, David. I need to make it real," she told him, reaching up to grip his hand against her cheek. "I - I…," she stumbled. "DAMN IT! I love you!" she said, shocked that the words had finally escaped her tongue tied mouth. "I love you, David," she said, gaining strength, "And, I don't want to lose you. Ever."

Bringing his lips to hers, he whispered against her mouth, "I love you, too, sweetheart and you couldn't lose me now if you tried."

Claiming her lips for a passionate melding of mouths, David felt tears fill his eyes. David Rossi was an Italian man, he didn't cry often. Perhaps, three times in nearly fifty years. But hearing the young woman in his arms tell him that she loved him, after never having tried to say the words to anyone but her selfish father, was enough to make even the hardened David Rossi melt.

Finally, it was with deep regret that he pulled away from her clinging lips. "Baby, I hear horses. That'd be this Dr. Finch, I imagine. We are definitely going to continue this conversation tonight, understand?"

Nodding wordlessly, she felt David push her hair behind her ear. "I love you, Jennifer. Nothing will ever change that," he whispered into her ear. And, with one last kiss to her temple, he stepped away from her.

"Let's go meet Dr. Finch, honey," he said, leading the way back toward the tree line.

Watching his back, it was then that Jennifer realized that she would follow David Rossi anywhere he ever asked.


	36. Chapter 36

Author's Note: I absolutely must help Tonnie for all the assistance she has provided with the plotline development of this story. She is, as always, the absolute best! Thank you, readers, for your continued support of this story. Please keep reading and reviewing and as ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 36

As David, reentered the clearing, he caught sight of the hunched, elderly figure of someone walking toward them, chomping on a cigar. Good God, David thought to himself, this guy was eighty if he was a day! How the hell he'd made the ride up here was beyond his comprehension.

Coming to stand beside him, Jennifer sensed her lover's thoughts. "We make 'em tough in this neck of the woods, David," Jennifer said in a quiet voice.

"I can see that," David said as he watched the elderly doctor approach them.

"Jenny Beth! Good God, girl, is that you, peanut?" the wizened doctor hollered.

Smiling broadly, JJ yelled back, "It's me!"

Opening his arms, as he got closer, he said, "Well, come give us a hug, pumpkin!"

A genuine look of delight in her eyes, JJ stepped forward to wrap her arms around the old man.

"I'm so glad to see you, girlie. It's been too long. Circumstances leave something to be desired, but getting to see you…ahh, that makes draggin' my sorry ass on a horse worth it!" the old man exclaimed.

Never one to stand on ceremony, Dr. Finch thrust his hand out to David Rossi. "Dr. Landon Finch. And you are?"

Releasing her hold on the old doctor, JJ turned to introduce David. "This is SSA David Rossi. He's one of the profilers that I work with, Dr. Finch."

Nodding, Dr. Finch looked around for the body, saying "Nasty business, this. Ain't nothing like this ever happened round these parts before. Got people scared to death. Catch 'em fast, Agent Rossi. Like yesterday, fast!"

"We're gonna try to do just that. I'm hoping you can help us with that," he told the elderly man.

"I'll do anything I can to help. I understand you want me to do an autopsy tonight. That won't be a problem. Got everything set up before I came up here. Just gotta get the poor girl back to my office. Jimmy, my assistant over here, is gonna put her on the wagon and get her back down to the ambulance. Just need these fine deputies to help him get her situated."

"Do you think it'd be possible for you to take a look at her first, perhaps, give me a time of death. Maybe, just maybe, a COD?" asked Rossi hopefully.

"I'll take a look and tell you what I can," the doctor agreed.

"Appreciate it," Rossi said respectfully.

Looking at Jennifer's still pale face, David ordered, "Stay put!" as he followed the doctor over to the body.

Opening his black bag, Dr. Finch began to pull out his liver probe. Quickly uncovering the body, he muttered, "God rest your soul, dear girl," before efficiently sliding the liver probe into the victim.

A few minutes later, the doctor looked at David with tear filled eyes and muttered, "Twelve hours, Agent Rossi. She's only been gone twelve hours. That bastard kept her alive for two weeks only to do this! You find him! You hear me! Find him!"

"We will, doctor," Rossi said, using his best calming voice on the elderly man. "Any idea about cause of death?"

"If I had to hazard a guess, I'd say that strangulation was the modus operandi. I can tell you for sure after the autopsy. One thing I can tell you, though. Most of this other damage - that was done after the poor thing was already gone. She didn't suffer it alive, thank God."

Nodding at the doctor's confirmation of what Morgan had already surmised, David recovered the body and got to his feet. Motioning the deputies for assistance, he said, "Help the doctor's assistant load the body onto the wagon, please."

JJ walked toward Rossi and Dr. Finch behind the deputies. Standing back as they grabbed the body to lift her.

"God," one of the deputies groaned, "She's nothing but dead weight."

At his comment, the other two deputies broke into laughter.

"Show some goddamned respect! That girl was somebody's daughter, you assholes!" Rossi barked angrily, but he was cut off by JJ's gasp as the sheet covering the girl's body slipped.

"Dear God!" JJ moaned, as she felt the world spin away from her.

"Cover her up!" the doctor ordered.

Rossi managed to catch Jennifer before she could hit the cool ground. Lowering her gently, to lie in the soft grass, David stared down at her pale, still face. "Sweetheart? Open your eyes, honey," he said, not giving a damn that everyone could hear his words.

"Let me see her, son," Dr. Finch said, kneeling on the ground with a great deal of effort on JJ's other side. Feeling her pulse, Dr. Finch nodded. "Pulse is strong and steady," he said, relieved. "Has this been happening a lot?"

"She's been feeling sick for the last several days. These dizzy spells though, - they're coming more frequently. I was going to make her come see you tomorrow," Rossi told the other man.

Chafing her cold hands, Dr. Finch met David Rossi's eyes. "This girl here, she was one of my favorite people on earth before she left town. Still is, truth be told. You get her in my office tomorrow, hear me?"

"Yes, sir. Do you think she'll be all right tonight?" David asked.

"If what I suspect is right, a night won't make a difference, son," the doctor told him gently.

"Why? What do you suspect?" asked David, bewildered.

"Has Jenny Beth been tired a lot for no evident reason?" asked the old doctor.

"Yeah, lately it seems every time she gets still, she's out," David confirmed.

"Trouble eating?" asked the wizened man.

"She says her appetite is gone, nothing has been sitting on her stomach very well," replied Rossi.

"How long have you two been together, Agent Rossi?" asked Dr. Finch knowingly.

Not even thinking about his promise to Jennifer to keep their relationship quiet, Rossi answered, "About five weeks."

"Ever had kids, son?" Dr. Finch asked with a smile.

"No. Wait. Wh- What?" David asked his eyes widening as he held Jennifer in his arms and stared at the old doctor.

"Kids. Babies. You know, miniature adults in training," Dr. Finch laughed.

"Oh my God," David breathed staring down at his beautiful woman's face. "She's pregnant," he breathed.

"That'd be my guess," the doctor grinned.

Feeling Jennifer begin to stir in his arms, he glanced down in time to watch her eyelids flutter. Finally opening her eyes fully, wide blue eyes stared up into the dark depths of his.

"What happened?" she whispered.

For one of the few times in his life, David Rossi simply could not form words. Luckily for him, the good doctor had him covered.

"Ya passed out, pumpkin. I hear you've been a bit under the weather lately. You be in my office at nine am tomorrow morning, ya hear me? If you ain't there, I'm callin' your daddy and telling on you! Got that?" the old man asked.

Knowing neither her father nor her lover were going to support her bid to avoid a physical examination, JJ could only nod silently, propped against David's chest.

Looking up at David, she quietly asked, "Did you make a scene?"

"Why?" he asked blankly.

Nodding at the gawking deputies, JJ said, "That's why, David."

With a mental note to talk to the Sheriff about his deputies appalling lack of manners, David quickly said, "Don't worry about them, Jennifer. We need to get you back to the farm to rest."

"I'll sleep tonight, David. We've got to go talk to Nicky's family," JJ said, trying to sit up on her own.

"Slowly, Jennifer," Rossi said, putting a supportive hand to her back. "And, you misspoke. I'm going to go talk to Nicky's family. YOU are going to bed and rest, damn it. I haven't made a scene yet, but trust me, push me on this and I will. I promise you that!"

Getting slowly to her feet with David's help, Jennifer knew she had already lost this fight. She lost it the second she passed out. To her credit, she was an intelligent enough woman to realize it. And, truthfully, she just didn't have the energy left to put up even a token resistance. Yielding to the man she loved, she whispered, "Fine, David. We'll do it your way."

Giving way to the sigh of relief welling through him, David stared down at Jennifer's face. "Let's get out of here. Thank you, Doctor. I'll have her in your office in the morning." Turning to the closest deputy, he pointed at him and ordered, "You. You bring her horse back with you."

Leading Jennifer to his mount, he lifted her up to place her on the horse. Seating her atop the stallion, he quickly mounted behind her. Kicking the horse into a gentle trot, he pulled Jennifer back to lean against him. Quietly thinking that life was about to get very interesting, really fast, he felt Jennifer sag against him. Looking down, he realized she'd fallen asleep. As he stared at her sleeping face, he knew he was going to have to break the news of her impending motherhood to her tonight. But, for the life of him, he had no idea how.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Several hours later, David Rossi arrived back at the farm to find Jennifer frying chicken in the kitchen.

"Hey," Jennifer said, looking up from where she stood turning the chicken.

"Hey, yourself, beautiful," David said, sliding behind her, brushing her hair aside and pressing a warm kiss to her neck. "Feeling better?" he asked, sliding a large hand around her waist to rest on her abdomen.

"Much. I successfully avoided my father and have dinner going. Score!" JJ said with fake brightness.

Snorting, David replied, "That good, huh?"

"Yeah, you find out anything useful?" JJ asked, pulling the remainder of the chicken from the hot grease.

"Maybe. We'll all sit down and meet tonight. Sheriff Roberts will be here in about an hour," David informed her.

Nodding, JJ said, "You have time for a shower then. Morgan put your bags upstairs. Towels are under the sink. Our bedrooms are connected by a bathroom."

"Ahh, convenient," Rossi whispered into her ear.

"Isn't it though?" JJ smiled. "Go on, David," she ordered, "The only thing I've got left is the cornbread in the oven. Daddy likes to eat by seven. He usually turns in by 8:30."

"He's an early riser, I take it," Rossi said, picking up his briefcase from the table.

"You will be to. No one sleeps late in this house unless they are seriously ill," she grinned.

"Oh goody," Rossi said with false cheer and briefly bending to kiss her lips. "Give me thirty minutes, honey. I'll be back."

Nodding, JJ turned gather the plates to set the table as David went up the back staircase.

Setting five places in the formal dining room, JJ wondered about the case. Hoping against hope, that both Morgan and Rossi had made substantial progress, she knew her motives weren't entirely altruistic. She wanted out of here. The farmhouse, the town, hell, even the state. This wasn't her home anymore. Never had been, really. She needed to get back into her safety zone. Maybe then, she'd begin to recover from whatever bug had been assaulting her the last week or so. She wasn't looking forward to her meeting with Dr. Finch tomorrow, as much as she loved the old doctor. Somehow, she had a feeling that Rossi was going to insist on staying with her and for the life of her, she didn't know a way to stop him. The man was a bulldozer.

Hearing the front door open, she watched as her father entered the house. He was aging rapidly, JJ thought to herself. And, not for the first time, she regretted that they weren't closer. She loved her father. Always had. But, she'd never managed to find a way to communicate with him. Over time, she'd given up and decided it was easier to just stay the hell out of his way.

Walking into the kitchen, she watched her daddy sniff the air and heard him murmur appreciatively, "Fried chicken!" Smiling faintly, JJ knew that while she may have never been able to say or do the right thing in his eyes, that he did at least appreciate her cooking. Walking into the kitchen, she softly said, "There's cornbread too, daddy."

Turning sharply, Gabriel Jareau stared at his daughter. For the first time since she'd been home this visit, he truly looked at her. Beautiful as ever, Gabe noticed for the first time how tired she looked, how worn down, how very pale. Not for the first time, he regretted the distance he'd created years ago between his only child and himself. And, now, years later, he didn't know how to bridge the gap between them. But, he knew he had to try. He wasn't a young man anymore and he fully understood that the time had long passed for him to try and right the wrongs he'd committed against his little girl.

"Jenny Beth, I didn't see you there, girl! You be tryin' to scare your old daddy to death?" he asked, trying to smile.

"No, daddy," JJ told him quietly. "Honestly, I wasn't."

Damn! She'd taken his attempt at a joke seriously. He realized that he shouldn't be surprised. Jennifer Elizabeth had always taken everything he said to her directly to heart. Even when he hadn't meant the foolish things he'd said. Looking at his young daughter, Gabe Jareau felt his soul fill with regret and he knew he had to do something.

"Jenny, honey, sit down. We need to talk about some things," her father told her quietly.

Sensing that her father wanted to talk about the past, JJ slowly backed away. She wasn't ready for any heavy conversations tonight. All she wanted was to get supper on the table, hear about whatever information Morgan and David had gathered on the case, and then curl up in David's arms in the full size bed upstairs in her room. What she very certainly did not want was to take a trip down memory lane with her father. It would serve no purpose other than to upset them both.

Hearing the oven buzz and Rossi's heavy footsteps on the stairs, JJ hurriedly said, "Daddy, I don't think now is the time for deep conversations. Dinner is almost ready."

Bending to take the steaming cornbread from the oven, the smell assaulted her as soon as she pulled the pan free. Dropping the hot pan quickly to the stovetop, JJ covered her mouth and nose with one hand.

"Jenny, girl, are you all right?" she heard her father ask, obviously concerned.

Shaking her head quickly, JJ ran toward the bathroom, bumping into David on the way. Pushing him to the side, she darted into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"What the hell?" David said, staring at the closed bathroom door and listening to the definitive sounds of retching.

Casting a accusing glare Rossi's way, Gabe spoke deliberately, "You know, her mama used to do that same thing…it was the smell of frying bacon for her though. Did ya know that my little girl was breedin' when you got here, Agent Rossi? Does she even know?"

Shocked, David's startled eyes met a familiar blue piercing stare. "You know?"

Nodding once, Gabe confirmed, "I'm a farmer, boy. Been watchin' the miracle of life all of my own. So yeah, I know. Does she?"

"No, she doesn't. I only figured it out today when she fainted up at the dump site. Luckily, Dr. Finch was there and pieced things together for me. She's got an appointment to see him tomorrow morning," David confessed.

"You gonna tell 'er?" Gabe asked, curiously.

"I don't know. Do you think I should?" asked David, looking for advice from a very unlikely source.

"You're askin' me? Shit, son, I got no clue. You prob'ly know my Jenny better than I do," Gabe said sadly.

"Perhaps, you need to try and change that, Gabriel," Rossi told him softly.

"I want to. Girl won't let me close enough to try," Gabe muttered.

"Well, Gabriel, I can tell you one very valuable lesson that I've learned with your daughter," Rossi admitted.

"Yeah, what's that?" Gabe asked.

"Persistence pays," Rossi told him with a smile.

Smiling back at him, Gabe said quietly, "Guess I'll need to be…I really want to know my grandbaby!"


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Thirty minutes later, five individuals sat surrounding Gabriel Jareau's dining room table. As JJ had exited the bathroom earlier, the doorbell had rang, announcing Sheriff Roberts arrival to the Jareau household, so, other than a mumbled, "Are you okay?", David had not been able to adequately ascertain how his love was.

Looking at her now, he had to admit he was concerned.

JJ's pushed the food around on her plate as she listened to the conversation happening around her. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but, she really didn't have time for it. Those missing girls needed her. If she couldn't get a grip on herself soon, she was going to be a waste of valuable space to this case. Concentrating on slowing the rolling in her stomach, she took several deep breaths as she felt David's piercing stare. As she met his look, she smiled tightly. Trying to redirect him, she asked, "Okay, guys, fill me in on what you all found out today. I'm going to need to start preparing a press release for the town and I need to know where we stand."

"Well, I for one, didn't learn much of anything from Casey's family," Morgan said, obviously discouraged. "The only pertinent bit of knowledge I picked up was from Casey's boyfriend. You know that big fight that they had - it was over a necklace. Evidently, Casey was wearing a new necklace the day of her disappearance. When the boyfriend asked her where she got it, she didn't want to answer him. He assumed it was from another guy. She swore to him it wasn't, that it was nothing like that. She said it was just a gift from a friend - an older friend of the family. He didn't believe her and he broke it off. When I asked the father who had given her the necklace - she didn't know anything about it. Said they really didn't have any friends that would give Casey a gift like that. I think this unsub is someone who knows the girls, maybe in an authoritative position. And, the only common thread between these girls is they come from single parent homes and they go to the same school - Clintonville High School.

"I didn't fare much better with Nicky's mom," Rossi said, sparing Sheriff Roberts a quick glance. "The only useful piece of information came from her son. When I asked Grace if anyone had taken an usual interest in Nicole lately, she denied it. But, the son, Danny, right?," he questioned, looking at Doug Roberts, "He said that the day before Nicky disappeared that he and his sister were in the grocery store picking up some milk for their mom and that there was a man following Nicky around trying to hand her something. Said he didn't recognize the man and when he asked his sister about him, she said he was just some creepy older guy…not to worry about it. He never noticed if she had taken whatever it is that he offered her. I asked if he could describe him to me, but he said the guy had on a cap…couldn't even tell me what color his hair was. My guess, it was the unsub and he was trying to gift her. If Nicky didn't accept, he tried again. This unsub can't take no for an answer."

"So where do we go from here?" asked Sheriff Roberts, anxiously twisting the coffee mug in his hands.

"Well, I talked to Dr. Finch earlier - preliminary findings indicate that Lisa Jensen had only been dead for twelve hours - which means there's an excellent chance that these girls are still alive. Are there any abandoned buildings or houses in the area, Sheriff? If there are - we need to start searching. He need privacy for what he's doing to those girls. The more remote, the better," Morgan informed him.

We have some old barns spread out all over the place. This is farming country. I'll get a map and start noting locations. We can start our searches in the morning," said the Sheriff, relieved that he had a mission to occupy him.

"I emailed Garcia the list that Doug gave me of individuals present at the school board meeting. Garcia should have something for us by lunch tomorrow. Sooner, if anything pops for her," JJ added.

Nodding, Rossi declared, "In the meantime, we'll need to get over to the school. It's the common link. If we're gonna find these girls, we need to find the common thread and it's in that school. Morgan, you and the sheriff conduct the searches. Tomorrow, JJ and I will tackle the school. Sheriff, go work on your map and then get some sleep. You won't do anyone any good if you're so tired that you can't function. That bit of advice goes for all of us."

Standing, JJ said, "I'll just clear the dishes."

"The dishes can wait, Jenny. Everybody here needs to get some rest, girl. I'll take care of clearing the table," her father said. "Go upstairs and get some rest," he ordered.

Not willing to argue with her father in front of an audience and more than a little shocked at his show of kindness, JJ silently nodded. "I'll see you all in the morning then. Goodnight."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

As Jennifer lay submerged in the hot soothing water of the claw foot tub, she heard David's footsteps on the stairs. Smiling faintly, she thought briefly about getting up and out of the water before he arrived in the bedroom, but decided against it. She was just too blessedly comfortable. And, it wasn't as if he'd never seen her naked. He had - many times.

Opening her bedroom door, she heard him enter the small room. "Jennifer?" she heard him softly call.

"I'm in here, David," she said, calling out to him from her reclined position in the tub. "The bathroom."

Opening the door to the steamy bathroom, she watched his eyes glitter as they took in her bare form. "Trying to cook yourself in there, honey?"

Smiling back at him, she murmured, "It's been a long time since I've ridden a horse. I was more sore than I realized."

"You're turning into a prune, babe. You almost done," she heard him ask, watching his eyes follow her every movement as he rolled his sleeves up and grabbed a towel from the rack.

Stretching languidly, hands above her head, she said, "I suppose so. Help me up?"

"I guess I could help you with that," he said, bending to lift her from the warm water into his arms.

"David, you're getting all wet," JJ laughed, squirming in his arms.

"Doesn't matter. I don't plan on remaining dressed much longer ," he said seizing her mouth for a passion filled kiss that left no doubt of his intent. Lowering her feet to the floor, he wrapped the towel around her, lips never leaving hers.

Sighing against his mouth, Jennifer allowed David to deepen the kiss as he pulled her body tightly to his. Feeling him cup her buttocks through the thin material of the towel, JJ was left with no doubt as to the state of David's arousal.

Breaking away from her mouth, David trailed a soft trail of kisses down her neck, whispering, "I want you, Jennifer. Now."

Groaning as she felt his whisker covered cheek slide against the smooth skin of her breasts, before taking one rosy peak in his mouth, she sighed, "I want you, too, but, I really don't think there's enough space in this room for what you have in mind, David."

Giving the side of her breast a soft nip, she heard him growl, "Easily fixed, little girl," as he swept her slight weight into his arms and carried her back into her bedroom.

Laying her softly on the bed, Jennifer watched as David quickly stripped his wet clothes from his body. "You know, this is the first time I've ever had a boy in my room," she whispered, quietly giggling.

"Lucky for you, you don't have one here now, either," he said, finally nude and crawling up her body. "I assure you, honey, I'm ALL man."

Feeling his heavy arousal resting against her, she murmured, "I know I don't say this often, David, but tonight, you are completely right!"

David braced himself above her, the woman who'd managed to do the impossible and steal his heart completely, and wondered, not for the last time, how he'd managed to finally find the joy love could bring to a life. Jennifer was his miracle. "I love you, sweetheart," he whispered, lowering his lips to hers.

"I love you, too, David. So much, it scares me," she moaned against his mouth, feeling him join his body with hers.

Beginning the rhythm that would bring them both ultimate release, David whispered against her ear, "Don't be scared, baby. You know I'll always keep you safe."

Neither of the occupants of the bed were capable of forming clear words for several minutes. The only language spoken between them were the soft moans and sighs of two individuals desperately in love and expressing it in the most natural way they knew. Release, when it came, was shattering - to both of them. After all they'd both seen and heard today, it wasn't surprising that they lay clutching each other in the aftermath.

Finally catching his breath, Rossi levered his weight away from Jennifer. Looking down into her soft, satisfied eyes, he asked, "Are you okay, honey?"

Smiling widely, JJ whispered, "I'm better than okay, David. I'm in love, for the first and only time in my life."

Kissing her again gently, he murmured, "You have no idea how glad I am to hear that, Jennifer, because I'm in love for the last time in my life," as he rolled to his back, pulling her into the protective curve of his body and holding her securely. He knew where this conversation had to go next and he truly hated to spoil the moment. He did. But, he couldn't allow her to be blindsided tomorrow. He had to prepare her, no matter how difficult it was going to be.

Quietly, but with a calm, sure tone, Rossi spoke. "You know, Jennifer, I'm nearly fifty years old and I never expected to find you. Never. You were this wonderful unexpected surprise that I wasn't looking for. But, there you were. Sometimes, the best gifts in life are the ones you never expect to receive."

Looking up at him with questions in her clear blue gaze, Jennifer softly said, "David, where are you going with this? I know you've got a destination in mind, but you're beginning to make me nervous."

Squeezing her gently, David whispered, "Jennifer, you're pregnant."


	40. Chapter 40

Author's Note: As always, I owe a huge debt of gratitude to Susan and Tonnie for their continued help and support and my readers for their interest in this story. Please drop me a review and let me know that everyone is still enjoying the journey! As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds!

Chapter 40

"That's not funny, David Alan Rossi!" JJ yelled, sitting straight up in bed.

"Do I look like I'm joking, Jennifer," David asked, slowly sitting up.

"NO, absolutely not, it isn't possible! We're careful, damn it! You always use something!" she denied.

"Not every time I didn't, Jennifer," Rossi reminded her gently.

"Yes, you have…I've been there, Rossi!" JJ said angrily.

"No sweetheart, not every time. Not our first time…our first five times, in fact," he said slowly.

"What are you talking about, damn it? Stop talking in riddles and tell me what's going on!" she said, fighting him as he tried to wrap his arms around her.

"The hotel, Jennifer. Our first night together, sweetheart. Neither one of us were using anything. Neither one of us were even thinking about it," he said calmly.

Jennifer paled. "You're right! DAMN YOU! You're right!" Jennifer moaned, slapping at his chest.

"How could you forget to use something?" she cried. "How could I? This is why girls like me shouldn't try and be bad!"

"I happened to enjoy you playing at being bad," he murmured against her hair.

"SHUT UP! OH GOD! This isn't happening! This simply is not going to happen!" she said over and over.

Ignoring her flailing arms, David wrapped her in an unwavering grip, saying softly, "Jennifer, calm down. It's going to be okay, honey!"

"NO, damn you, it is NOT going to be okay! How can you be so calm and rational!" Jennifer almost screamed.

"Because I don't think this is the worst thing that ever happened. I love you! I wish this had been better planned, but I don't regret it! And, I sure as hell want it! You and this child are my last chance at real happiness, Jennifer. I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth, honey!" David said, squeezing her gently.

"You really don't get it! I CAN'T do this, David! Maybe you're wrong! You could be wrong!" she said hopefully.

"Dr Finch and your father don't seem to think so," David told her steadily.

"MY FATHER KNOWS?" Jennifer screamed.

"Yes, Jennifer, your father figured it out for himself when you went running to the bathroom after you smelled the cornbread. Evidently, your mother had a similar reaction to frying bacon. And, if you don't lower your voice, he's probably very shortly going to come through that door with a shotgun and shoot the father of your child!" David told her calmly.

Jennifer crossed the boundary from violently upset to hysteria a moment later, shaking her head vigorously as she muttered, "No, no, no, no, no, no….I won't do this…I CAN'T, I CAN'T, I CAN'T!!!" while shaking uncontrollably in David's arms.

Tightening his hold on the woman he loved, he said in a firm voice, "Jennifer, enough! You CAN do this! Honey, you aren't alone. I'm here, sweetheart, and I'm not going anywhere. We'll do this together…whatever happens. We'll do it together."

Jennifer finally broke. Huge tears escaping her eyes and sliding down her face to drip on his arms, she whispered in a raw voice, "You don't understand, David. You don't! How the hell can someone like me be anybody's mother? What the hell kind of example did I have to go by? She didn't even love me enough to stay in contact. No visits, no phone calls, not even a goddamned Christmas card! And, I could end up just like her. I'm sure when she had me she never thought that she'd be able to walk away and never look back! What if I'm the same way? What happens to my child when in five or six years, I get tired of being a mother? Huh? This isn't fair to inflict on an innocent life. I can't do that to another child!"

"That's right, Jennifer!" Rossi said, shaking her gently. "You could NEVER do that to an innocent child - because you know how it feels, baby! You'd never put our son or daughter through what that woman put you through. You're better than her! Better than your father! You are nothing like either one of your parents, baby. There's too much love inside you for that. I've felt it!"

"You don't know-," Jennifer began to say, wiping furiously at her eyes.

"I DO KNOW!" David interrupted her. "I know that I love you! I know that I already love our son or daughter! And, I KNOW you do, too." he said, pressing his lips to her temple.

"What if I screw it up?" Jennifer whispered desolately.

"I'm not going to let either one of us screw this up, Jennifer!" he vowed.

Feeling her body begin to relax against his, David loosened his hold on her. Pulling her against him, David framed her face in his hands and stared down into her tear drenched eyes. "We are going to get through this together, Jennifer. Don't even think about trying to run from me, literally or figuratively. I swear to God, you try it, and you'll be sorry, baby. I couldn't stand to lose either of you now."

Staring into his dark turbulent eyes, Jennifer sighed deeply. "I'm not running anywhere, David. I just- I mean it's a shock. And, I'm so scared. I don't want to let either of you down," she whispered.

"You won't, Jennifer. You won't." David assured her.

"God, I hope you're right, David," she replied, suddenly exhausted.

"Jennifer, I love you. I wouldn't lie to you," David told her quietly. "But right now, you need to sleep," he said pulling her body back down to his.

Jennifer's last words before sleep claimed her were softly spoken, but David heard them all the same. She'd said, "I love you, too, David and I'll love our baby."

It was a long time before David could allow himself to rest. He was wracked with anger at what an absent mother and unemotional father had done to the psyche of the woman he loved. And, in the stillness of the night, David made a silent promise to her that he'd never allow ANYONE to do this kind of damage to her again. Finally, putting a warm hand on where he knew his child rested, David permitted the blackness to overwhelm him.


	41. Chapter 41

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone for your continued support of this story, especially Tonnie and Susan! Please drop me a review and let me know how I'm doing. As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds. Happy Reading!

Chapter 41

Dave heard someone moving around downstairs at 4:30 the next morning. Since he'd only managed to toss and turn the entire night for all the thoughts rolling through his head, he decided that rather than think about one of the issues anymore he'd tackle it head on. And that issue's name was Gabriel Jareau. Dressing quickly, he looked once more at the thoroughly exhausted woman laying in the bed he'd just vacated. She'd woken once during the short night. Scared and overwrought, he'd sought to relieve her stress in the best and most enjoyable way he knew and proceeded to make love to her again in the most tender way he could, every touch reverent. And, luckily, it had worked. She fallen into an exhausted, satiated slumber and hadn't woken again. Thank God! She needed the rest.

But more than rest, she needed resolution to a relationship that should have occurred years ago. And, by God, he would get it for her if he had to take on the Devil himself. Quietly, opening the bedroom door, he took the back staircase down into the kitchen.

Without turning from where he was currently loading the coffeemaker, Gabe asked, "You tell 'er?"

Knowing exactly what he was talking about, David wasted no time answering the question. "Yeah, Gabe. I told her."

"How'd she take it?" asked Gabe, turning to face the man his daughter loved.

His tone was emotionless, but his eyes….they held something. Something akin to hope, David thought.

"How do you think she took it, Gabriel?" David asked harshly. "She's scared to death - of so many things, it's hard for me to keep count. She scared she'll be as faithless as her mother, namely. And, you wanna know why she feels that way? Do you?"

"I've a feeling you're gonna tell me whether I want to hear it or not," Gabe told the younger man quietly.

"Damned straight, I am! She feels that way because that's what YOU taught her, old man! You've drilled it into her since she was six damned years old that she's just like her mother! Made her feel like shit to make yourself feel better. But, it ends NOW, Gabriel. I love your daughter. I'm the father of your future grandchild and I'm telling you that the backhanded insults you throw her way regarding that bitch you refer to as her mother are at an end! I won't let you hurt her anymore! She loves you. I mean, she REALLY loves you. Regardless of what you put her through. Now, either you can make this right with her or you can keep your mouth shut around her…either way, you are going to stop hurting her! Am I making my point here?"

Looking at the man standing in front of him, Gabriel felt a new respect for the man who'd done nothing but protect his daughter since he'd arrived. "You're clear, David. Crystal clear, in fact. I'd already decided you were right before this little speech. But you've just driven the point home, boy. As soon as I can get her to stand still for two seconds put together, I'll make my peace with my girl. I'm sorry for what I've done, more than you'll ever know. But knowing my baby girl feels this way, expectin' herself and all…I just-" Gabriel's voice cracked.

Turning quickly so that Rossi wouldn't see his cloudy eyes, he said shortly, "I'll fix it, boy. I broke her. But, I can fix her, too."

Hearing the emotion in the elderly man's voice, Rossi knew that he was telling the truth. "It wasn't all your fault, Gabriel. I know that. Her mother created a lot of this. But, I can't get my hands on her. And, honestly, I don't know what I'd do if I ever did."

Nodding, Gabe said hoarsely, "I can understand that, son."

"Gabe, Jennifer and my unborn child are the ONLY things in this world I truly love. I'd do anything for her," Rossi told the older man quietly. "I'll take care of her. She's safe with me. You don't need to worry."

"Believe it or not, son. You aren't the only one who feels that way. But I guess I ain't as good as you at puttin' it into words," Gabe said, pouring coffee with a trembling hand.

"It'll get easier, Gabe. She wants you in her life - wants your love. Trust me, once you get her to listen, it won't be hard to make peace."

"She's always had my love, son. I just never told her," Gabe said huskily.

"It's time, then don't you think?" asked David evenly.

"Yeah, son. Past time," said Gabe. "Way past time." he said with a note of finality.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

By ten o'clock that morning, Jennifer Jareau and David Rossi's life had been irrevocably changed. Rossi's suspicions and JJ's fears had been confirmed. Sitting in the big black SUV outside the doctor's office, Rossi sat holding a very shaken Jennifer's cold hand.

"Jennifer, he only confirmed what we already knew to be true," David said into the stillness of the car.

"I know, but it's real now," Jennifer said, looking down at her still flat stomach. "There's somebody in there, David."

Sliding his warm hand over her flat belly, he murmured, "Yes, there is and now, honey, the rules have to change again."

Flashing startled blue eyes up at him, JJ asked, "Change, how?"

"Jennifer, we're not going to be able to hide this. More than that, I don't want to hide it! We're together. We love each other and now, we're about to become parents. It's time to stop hiding and face things head on," David said in a soft tone but with a steely overtone.

Backing away from him in her seat, Jennifer replied, "You're asking a lot of me, David. What if I'm not ready for the level of commitment you're talking about."

Losing patience, David blurted out, "Then you'd better get the hell ready, Jennifer!" Seeing her flinch away from him, David immediately wished he could call his hastily yelled words back. "Jennifer, listen to me, honey-," he said in a much calmer voice.

"No, YOU listen to ME! I'm sorry I'm not as ready for this as you are. Evidently, you had a little more time to get used to the notion. I DIDN'T. So, excuse the hell out of me if I can't be over the moon right now! You aren't going to be the one carrying this baby and trying to have a career. YOU aren't the one who's going to carry the brunt of this burden!"

Slowly, David asked the question that he most feared the answer to. "Jennifer, do you want this baby?"

"Wh-What?," she asked, shocked that he'd ask her such a thing.

"Do you want the baby, Jennifer? I suppose there are alternatives-," he said slowly, gauging her reaction.

Jennifer didn't think. She reacted and the sharp crack that echoed through the vehicle was the only sound heard as she slapped the man she loved beyond measure.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW COULD YOU EVEN IMPLY THAT I WOULD- THAT I COULD…,THIS IS OUR CHILD, YOU SON OF A BITCH," Jennifer screamed at him.

"I dared because I needed to show you just how much you DO want our child!" David said, grabbing her hand as it came up to slap him again. "Of course I know you'd never do anything like that, you idiot…but, I had to make you see it, too."

Breathing heavily, JJ snatched her arm away from David. "Your methods need work, Agent Rossi!"

"I use what's effective, Jennifer. And, at that particular juncture, it seemed like most expedient tactic to use to make you realize exactly how you feel about our child!"

"Just because I love him or her and can't stand the thought of anything happening to my son or daughter, doesn't make me the ideal parent, David!" JJ snapped.

"Nobody is the ideal parent, Jennifer! Both of us are going to make mistakes, honey. It's a part of life. But, what we can do is learn from our errors and be there for each other when unexpected things happen. And, I grant you, this," he said, gesturing to her stomach, "is unexpected. But, it isn't bad!"

JJ drew in a steadying breath and said, "You really think I can do this?"

"I really think WE can do this, Jennifer," he told her with quiet confidence.

"Okay, tonight when we get back to the farm, we'll talk about how we're going to do it. You're right, we've hidden our relationship long enough. But, we have to handle things the right way, David - with discretion and tact. Agreed?" she asked.

"I'll agree to pretty much anything if it gets you to stop hiding, Jennifer," David said, relief sliding into his words.

"I'll remember you said that, big man," JJ said, finally smiling. "We're having a baby, David! We're really having a baby," she whispered, denial replaced by awe in her voice.

"Yeah, sweetheart, we are," he said, tugging her to him.

"I really am happy this is happening with you," she told him softly into his neck.

"Me too, baby. Me, too." he said, burying his face in her luminescent blonde hair.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Two hours later, JJ and David sat in Muriel Lawson's office, the principal at Clintonville High School.

"So, Mrs. Lawson, is there anything you can tell us that might help with this case?" asked David in a voice that invited confidences.

"Honestly, no, this has caught all of us here at the school by surprise. Lisa was a bit of a loner, but she was never in any serious trouble. She was new here at the school and I don't really think she'd gotten her bearings yet. She seemed a little lost to me. Casey was a bit of a hell raiser. She'd been in trouble for underage drinking over the summer and her father was trying to keep a close watch on her, being that she had no mother to speak of. She runs with a fast crowd. And, Nicky? Nicky is our star. Talented and outgoing, she's in almost every club the school has. Just last week, she was applying to ivy league schools. Her grades are that good! Everyone loves her. For the life of me, I can't imagine how someone could do this! You have to find Casey and Nicky, sir! The school, all of us, we just couldn't take it if something happened to another one of our students," Mrs. Lawson, said with a notable quiver in her voice.

"Did the girls share any classes? Any activities?" JJ asked.

"Not to my knowledge, but I've pulled all three girls schedules," she said, handing the papers to Jennifer.

"Are there ANY commonalities that you can think of between these three girls?" asked David, nodding at the papers Jennifer held.

Mrs. Lawson sat for a moment, other than the obvious…no, sir, I can't," she said regretfully.

"We're going to need to talk all the teacher's and staff that would have had contact with all three girls," David told her grimly.

The only teacher's that they had in common were Ms. Rhodes and Ms. McAvay. And, of course, our guidance counseler, Mr. Donavan. He's out today with the stomach flu, but he assured me he'd be back in tomorrow, well or not. He wanted to come in today, but I told him we didn't need that in the office with everything else happening."

Nodding, Rossi said firmly, "Then I'd like to talk to the teachers if you don't mind, Mrs. Lawson. The sooner, the better."

"I'll get them right now, Agent Rossi," she said, leaving the room.

*~*

An hour later, Rossi held the door open for Jennifer to enter the black SUV on loan from the Bureau. Seating her, he quickly closed the door and jogged to the driver's side. Settling himself quickly behind the wheel, he listened as Jennifer talked to Garcia on her cell phone.

"You're sure, Garcie…you haven't turned up anything yet? How many more names do you have to get through? That many! Well, tell Hotch to pull his own damn background checks! No, I'm not serious. Just call me as soon as you get something, okay? Thanks, Bye."

Disconnecting, JJ looked at Rossi. "More dead ends, so far. She's still working her way through the list. Evidently, Hotch had some tasks that just couldn't wait yesterday." JJ grumbled.

"Ahhh, the wheels of bureaucracy…ain't it grand?" asked David, leaning his head back against the leather headrest.

"What now?" JJ asked, discouraged.

"Now, we go back to the farm and I try to come up with a preliminary profile for the Sheriff to release to his deputies tomorrow morning," Rossi said tiredly.

"Not the station?" asked JJ.

"No, I'll be able to think better at the house without dozens of eyes staring at me, waiting for me to bring them this bastard's head on a pike," Rossi said, turning his head to look at her. "And, that'll give you time to visit with your father."

"David,-" JJ said warningly.

"You're avoiding him, Jennifer. We both know that's not the answer. Talk to him. Give him a chance to talk to you," David advised.

"For what? David, he's never had any interest in me before now. Nothing's changed except now I'm two people instead of one," JJ replied.

"Just give him another chance, Jennifer. If not for yourself, then for our child," David said softly.

Setting her jaw, Jennifer ground out, "For the baby, I'll try, David."

"That's all I'm asking, honey," he said, starting the engine and grabbing her hand across the center console.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Upon arriving back at the farmhouse, David gave Jennifer a thorough yet gentle kiss at the foot of the stairs. I'm gonna go up and work at the desk in your old room, okay? You'll be okay?"

"Of course, I'll just go ahead and start dinner. You go on up. Just holler if you need anything," JJ said, gifting him with one of her smiles.

"You shouldn't distract me by smiling like that, little girl," he whispered, staring down at her.

"I plan on doing a lot more than distracting you tonight, old man," JJ whispered into his ear.

"I will definitely look forward to that," David smiled as he gave her a last peck on the lips and went up the staircase.

JJ took a deep breath as she heard his footsteps retreat down the upstairs hallway. Closing her eyes for a brief moment, JJ allowed all the day's revelations to swim over her. She was having a baby. And, not just any baby, oh no. David Rossi's baby. If someone had told her three months ago that this is where she'd be today - standing in her estranged father's kitchen in her childhood home in love with a legendary profiler with the FBI, her colleague, in fact AND pregnant with his baby - she'd have quickly recommended that they admit themselves to the nearest mental institution for treatment. But, this WAS her life. And, if she was honest, she wouldn't change a blessed thing - especially their baby.

"Sleepin' standin' up, daughter?" said an gravelly voice from in front of her.

Recognizing her father's voice immediately, JJ snapped her eyes open in alarm. "No, daddy. I was just thinking for a minute. Trying to decide what to prepare for supper. Any preferences?"

"Jenny," her father said quietly, "you don't have to cook for me. I know I have a funny way of showing it, but you ain't my servant, honey."

Shocked, JJ stared at her father for a full minute. "Daddy, I- I don't mind! Really!"

"I know you don't, Jenny Beth. We need to talk, darlin'. Sit down here at the table for a minute," her father said, gesturing to the one of the kitchen chairs.

"Daddy, I need-," JJ began.

"Jennifer Elizabeth, I need for you to sit down and listen to some things I should have said a long time ago. Please!" Gabe said, begging her with his eyes to give him a chance.

It was the simple word "please" spoken from her father's lips that almost undid Jennifer. Sliding into the chair he'd indicated, JJ held her breath.

"Jenny, I've, uh, I've spent a lot of years being a - a, oh hell, I've been a jackass!" Gabe blurted out.

Looking at him like he'd lost his mind, Jennifer began to worry that her father might be having a stroke - something that would explain this sudden change in behavior. Her father, the one she'd known all her life - would never, under any circumstances, refer to himself as a jackass. No. Just wouldn't happen.

"Daddy, are you all right?" asked Jennifer, noting her father's grimace.

"Yeah, Jenny, I'm fine. I just don't know how to say none of this and it's real important that I get it right," Gabe replied uneasily.

"Say what, daddy?" asked Jennifer, becoming concerned.

"Well, it's like this, girl. I need to tell you some things. Things that shoulda done been said a long time ago," Gabe said, staring at his hands as he leaned against the stove.

"O-kay," JJ said, looking at her father with more than a little trepidation in her eyes.

"Oh, don't be lookin' at me like that, Jenny Beth. I'm not mad and you ain't in trouble. I remember that deer in the head lights look from when you was a little thing runnin' around here," Gabe mumbled.

"Sorry, daddy," Jennifer said, looking away.

"No, Jennifer Elizabeth, I'M the one who's sorry, honey. I spent your whole childhood pushing you away from me in a stupid bid to protect my own wasted heart. I realized today that I don't remember the last time I told you I loved you where you could here it," Gabe confessed.

"Where I could hear it?" JJ asked confused.

"Yeah, when you was a kid, I used to wait every night til you was asleep, then I'd go in your room and pull the covers up over you and tell you then. When you couldn't hear me…couldn't see me," Gabe said, trying hard to meet her eyes.

"Why, daddy?" asked JJ, amazed.

"Cause I thought that if you didn't know how much I loved you that you couldn't never hurt me as much as your mama did. It was stupid. I admit it. I punished you for her failings and that weren't right, Jenny. You were a good daughter and there wasn't ever a day I lived since you been born that I wasn't proud of you. The day you graduated college, I came home and wept like a baby. When you joined that FBI, I bragged all over this damn town. Got a scrapbook in that table in there full of all your accomplishments," he said, pointing toward the living room. "You were the best thing that ever happened to me and I done wrong by never letting you know that, Jenny Beth. For that, I'm sorry, honey."

Allowing the tears that she'd been blinking back during his heartfelt confession to finally escape, she could only whisper, "Oh, Daddy," as she pushed back from the table and literally ran into her father's open arms.

Neither saw, the tall dark haired man heave a heartfelt sigh of relief and smile gently from his vantage point on the stairway. As David Rossi slowly, quietly climbed back up the stairs he couldn't help thinking what a wonderful thing forgiveness was.


	45. Chapter 45

Author's Note: A continued thank you to my readers, especially Tonnie and Susan. Please, readers, drop me a review or PM to let me know you are still interested in the story. As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 45

An hour and a half later, David Rossi went looking for the woman he'd fallen in love with again. Walking down the back staircase, he found Gideon softly humming at the stove.

Looking over his shoulder at the younger man, Gabriel said gruffly, "Hope you like chili, Mr. Profiler. That's the grub on this here menu tonight."

"Sounds fine, Gabe," Rossi said, looking around, "Where's Jennifer?"

"Well, after our little heart to heart - which by the way, I know you witnessed - she said she needed some air to clear the cobwebs - went out for a walk. If I know my Jenny, she's down by the creek. Always did go down there when she needed to clear her head." Gabe said knowingly.

"She was all right wasn't she?" Dave asked, worriedly.

"Other than being shocked at her daddy apologizin' for nearly twenty five years of damage to her, yeah, she was all right. She told me herself about the baby," Gabe added.

Smiling, David asked, "And you said?"

"Told her it was about time I got to be a granddaddy. Although, I gotta say, much as you seem to love 'er, I kinda 'spected you to ask her to marry ya," Gabriel said, trying to sound casual.

Grinning widely, David replied, "All in good time, my friend. In case you haven't noticed, your girl spooks pretty easily. I'd know - took me long enough to win her."

Nodding, Gabriel conceded. "I guess you've got yourself a point there, boy. Still though, be nice if the child wasn't born a - well, a you know what."

"He or she won't be. Just give me a little time to work on her, Gabe. I promise you that I've got every intention of doing the right thing," Dave assured the old man.

"Better be doin' it for the last time, too, Mr. I've Been Married Three Times…I still got a shotgun that works fairly well. I ain't afraid to use it," Gabe said, looking David in the eye.

"Point made, Gabriel. I assure you that this is my last time…your daughter and that baby are my last shot at happiness. I don't take that knowledge lightly," David said quietly.

"Okay, then. Go find my girl. It's getting colder out there. October in Pennsylvania can be pretty nippy and it looks like there's a cloud comin' up. Creek's just behind that rise over yonder," said Gabe, gesturing out the kitchen window.

"Will do," David said, grabbing his jacket from the back of the kitchen chair and putting it on over his flannel shirt.

Quickly walking the direction that Gabriel had indicated, David located Jennifer within five minutes. Sitting serenely on the creek bank, he took a moment to just stand watching her. God, she was beautiful - hair blowing in the breeze, legs stretched out in front of her. Quietly making his way toward her, he could see her shiver as the wind washed over her. Stripping his jacket as he made his way to her, David came to stand behind her. Draping his jacket over her thin shoulders, Jennifer jerked her head around.

Finding it was David that had come to find her brought a radiant smile to her face. "Hi," she murmured.

"Hi, yourself, beautiful. Deep thoughts out here?" he asked, seating himself behind her and pulling her back to rest against his chest.

Taking a deep breath of the cool crisp air, JJ replied quietly, "When I was a kid, this is where I always used to come to think. It's so still and peaceful and everything would just seem to fall into place here. It was my oasis. My own personal little piece of heaven on earth."

"So, does it still have the same affect on you, honey?" David asked, pressing his warm lips to her cool temple.

"Yeah, it does. Daddy apologized. I never in my life thought I'd ever hear an "I'm sorry" pass that man's lips, but not only did I get an "I'm sorry" I got an "I was wrong" too, David. Are we sure aliens haven't overtaken this town?" she asked, tongue in cheek.

Laughing quietly, David replied, "I think your father has wanted to make peace for a long time, babe. He just didn't know how. Men can be really stupid creatures when they get their minds fixed on something."

"NO!! Say it isn't so," JJ giggled.

"Okay, smartass, that's enough comments from the peanut gallery," he said, squeezing her gently. "Seriously, baby, how are you feeling this afternoon?"

"I'm fine, David. No nausea, no dizziness and I took my very first prenatal vitamin," she assured him.

"Good girl," he said, pleased.

They sat in silence for long moments, quietly staring out over the blue water - his arms wrapped securely around her body, his hands resting on their unborn child. Nestled against the comfort of David's body a thought occurred to her. She'd been coming to this particular place since she was a teenager in order to think. Lot's of girls that age have special places they go to think. Sitting straight up, JJ turned to look at David. "David! What if those girls had a special place that they went where they could be alone? What if that's where our unsub took them from? Teenage girls don't share their special thinking places with just anyone. It makes sense that there wouldn't be any witnesses to their abductions. He either knew where they'd be because they told him or they were followed by him. Either way, if we could find that place for just one of those girls, we might be able to get some physical evidence!"

Hearing her explanation, David nodded. It made sense. "Okay, let's get back to the house and call the Sheriff and Casey's father. Find out if there were any places that they knew of that the girls considered special."

Helping her off the ground, Dave steadied her until he was sure she had her footing. "This could be the break we've been looking for, Jennifer."

"God, Dave, I hope so. We both know those girls are on borrowed time," JJ said grimly, taking his hand as he led her back toward the house.


	46. Chapter 46

Author's note: Thanks to everyone who has been following the story. A special thank you to Tonnie. I couldn't do this without her endless ideas to keep me inspired. Please remember to drop me a review! As ever I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 46

By the time that Dave and Jennifer arrived back at the farmhouse, Morgan and the Sheriff had returned from their search of the vacant properties in the area. Walking into the kitchen, Dave addressed the Sheriff bluntly. "Doug, did Nicole have any places that she considered special - a place that she would have considered to be "hers"?"

"What? Why?" asked Doug, confused.

"Just go with us on this one, Dave. Is there any place that Nicole went when she needed to think - to be alone?" asked JJ.

"I - I don't know. Let me call Grace," he said, pulling out his cell phone and walking out on the back porch.

"What's going on?" asked Morgan.

"Call it a hunch," Dave said, looking at JJ.

"Well, ya'll grab a bowl of chili. It looks to me like it might be a long evening and my girl here needs to eat…there's two of her to think about now," said Gabe firmly.

"Daddy!" yelled JJ, looking quickly at Morgan, trying to gauge his reaction to what her father had said.

"Two of you?" questioned Morgan, confused. Comprehension dawned a moment later. "Two of you…JJ, you gonna be a little mama?" Morgan asked, grinning widely.

"Morgan -," JJ said warningly.

But Morgan wasn't listening. "You sly old fox," he was saying, slapping Rossi on the back.

"Wait, you know the baby is Rossi's?" asked JJ.

"Well, hell, JJ, this man's been crazy over you for months, so, yeah, I kinda figured it out. I am a nationally renowned profiler, after all," he said with a grin.

"Who else knows we're together, Morgan?" asked JJ worriedly.

"Knows? I'd say whoever you've told. Suspects? Well, in that case I'd say the entire team. Profilers, remember, JJ?" asked Morgan. "For what it's worth, nobody has an issue with it. As long as you guys are happy, none of us care."

"See, I told you so," Rossi said triumphantly.

Flashing him a dirty look, JJ turned to Morgan. "Listen to me, Derek. You are absolutely not to tell anybody anything! Not a word! Especially Penelope, Derek. I know you! You tell her everything, but this news is mine. Besides, as soon as you tell her, she's gonna broadcast it to high heaven. She won't be able to help herself."

"That's true," Morgan admitted. "Okay, baby girl, you're secret's safe with me as long as the kid calls me Uncle Derek."

"Deal," JJ said firmly.

Walking back into the house, Doug looked at the gathered group and said, "Grace doesn't know of anywhere, but she's gonna talk to my nephew. If anybody would know, it'd be him. She'll call me back in a few minutes."

"Well, in the meantime, everybody grab a bowl and eat!" Gabe ordered as everyone fell in line to do his bidding.

*~*

An hour and a half later, Rossi, Jennifer, Morgan, Roberts, Gabe and three deputies were climbing the steep slope up to Piemans Bluff, a rocky ridge that overlooked the town of Clintonville. Also, according to Nicole's brother, Danny, this was her special place.

Faltering a bit on the incline, JJ was steadied by three sets of hands, Rossi on her left, her daddy on the right and Morgan from behind.

"I'm fine, guys," she said, trying to keep a light tone to her voice.

"Jennifer, maybe you should wait at the car, it's a long way down, honey," Rossi said, fighting the urge to order her back to the vehicle.

"I said that I'm fine," Jennifer repeated with a note of steel in her voice.

"Hey, JJ," Morgan said from behind her, "we've got this. Come on, I'll walk you back down."

"Shut up, Derek. I said I was fine!" JJ said, trying to keep pace with the deputies walking in front of her.

"Jenny Beth, slow down before you trip. You be carryin' my grandbaby, damn it!" Gabe ordered.

Automatically slowing in obedience to her father's order, she heard Rossi say, "Shit, Gabe! I may have to take you back to Quantico with us! You seem to be the only one she'll listen to!"

"Shut up!" she hissed to Rossi as she listened to her father laugh.

Gaining the top of the rise, Rossi ordered, "All right, fan out everybody. Let's see if we can find anything!"

High powered flashlights in hand, the various members of their search party fanned out. As JJ took measured careful steps forward, shining her flashlight ahead of her, she noticed one of the deputies approaching from the side. "Jenny!" he said with a smile. "I keep waiting for you to talk to me, but you act like you don't even know me, darlin'!"

Jennifer turned to look at Kevin Marsh with a glittering look of hatred. "Oh, I remember you, Kevin," she replied harshly. "How could I forget a guy that never could take no for an answer. I always figured you'd end up in jail, not actually be in law enforcement," she told him, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh, now, Jenny, don't be like that! I figured after all these years, you'd have loosened up by now," he said, reaching out to rub her arm.

Jerking away abruptly, Jennifer almost lost her footing on the soft ground. "I'm going to give you just one warning, Deputy Marsh. DO NOT attempt to touch me again. The next time you do, I draw my weapon and let me assure you that I don't miss what I aim at."

Offering her a smug smile, Deputy Marsh replied, "Yeah, you always were a firecracker, Jenny."

"Careful she doesn't explode, boy," said Rossi, approaching behind the deputy, having heard and seen the exchange between Jennifer and the deputy with the roving eyes.

Glowering at the deputy, Rossi asked, "Agent Jareau, is there a problem here?"

"No, I've handled it, haven't I, Deputy Marsh?" asked Jennifer, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Marsh muttered, taking a step back. "I heard you loud and clear, Jenny."

"That's Agent Jareau to you, deputy. If I were you, I'd get back to work before I decided to get testy," Rossi told the younger man in a threatening voice.

"Yes, sir," said Deputy Marsh, walking quickly away.

Looking at Jennifer's pale face, Rossi asked, "What was that about, Jennifer?"

"Nothing," Jennifer replied quickly.

"You're lying, so, perhaps, I'll just go ask the asshole," Rossi said, turning away to follow Marsh.

Grabbing his arm, JJ gritted her teeth. "Stop bullying me!"

"He touched you, Jennifer and you jerked away like you'd been burned. I'd say that's something," Dave told her firmly.

"It's nothing he did to ME! Back in high school, he date raped one of the girls on my soccer team. He said it was consensual and because his parents had money, they made the whole thing go away. The creep just makes my skin crawl! That's all!" JJ hissed.

Dave's face set into a scowl. "All right! Stay away from him because if he touches you again he's going over the bluff!"

Nodding and moving forward, JJ replied, "Let's just get this done, David. It's getting late."

"Hey guys! I found something!" they heard Morgan call. As they walked toward him, Morgan straightened from his bent position, holding something in his hand.

Passing the item to Sheriff Roberts, Morgan asked, "Do you recognize that?"

"It's Nicky's class ring. I bought it for her last year. She never took it off," Doug whispered.

Shining the flashlight around the area where Morgan had found the ring, Gabe flashlight lit on a rock about the size of a football. "What's that?" he asked shining his light on the rock.

As Dave walked closer, he too, shined his flashlight on the rock, "It looks like blood to me," he replied, picking up the rock and putting it in an evidence bag. "Looks like we found where he took her from. Get this evidence to the lab and let's find out whose blood this is," Dave ordered one of the other deputies.

They continued searching for signs of Nicky for the next hour. Finally at ten o'clock, Dave found Jennifer with his eyes. Noticing her weaving slightly, he quickly walked toward her. Coming to stand beside her, he quietly said, "You're done, Jennifer. That's enough for today. I'm gonna get Gabe to take you back to the farm."

"I'm not leaving until you and Morgan pack it in, David. I'm fine," JJ said firmly.

"Jennifer, don't make me pull out the senior agent card. I don't want to do it and it'll just piss you off," David murmured.

"Then keep it in your wallet, Agent Rossi," JJ told him pertly. "There's absolutely no reason for you to pull me out of here."

"The hell there isn't. You're tired. You're not steady on your feet. And, most importantly, you're having my baby. Those are three really damn good reasons!" he assured her.

"David, pick your battles. This one isn't worth it!" JJ told him, gritting her teeth.

Seeing the wisdom of her words, David relented and looked around. They were all tired. He, himself had been going since 4:30 that morning. "We all need to pack it in," he told her. Calling out, "All right, everybody, we're gonna all call it a night. I think we've found everything that was left, but we'll send two of the deputies back here at first light to take another look. But, for now, let's call it a night!"

Hearing everyone's rumble of approval, David looked at Jennifer, saying, "Happy now, dear?"

"Better than being singled out," she returned.

"All right then, let's get you home," he said taking her arm to escort her back down the incline.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Lying in bed an hour later, David turned on his side and wrapped his arm around Jennifer's small waist. Pulling her body back to rest against his bare chest, he murmured, "Could you believe that?"

"What, honey?" asked JJ.

"What Morgan told us about Casey's father's response when asked if he knew any place his daughter would go to be alone or who might have some idea," David responded, sadly.

"A lot of parents don't know their children very well, David," JJ told him patiently.

"Jennifer, even your father, the most distant man on the planet until fairly recently, knew immediately this afternoon where you'd gone for your walk. By your own lips, you've told me he was the most emotionally available of fathers, yet he KNEW where you were. Can you imagine not knowing where our kid is at or who they're with?"

"No, Dave, I can't. But, you can't fault Mr. Jensen, can you? He's a single dad, doing this parenthood thing all alone," JJ replied.

"Yeah, honey, I can. If you're gonna bring an innocent kid into the world, you damn well should make the effort to at least know where they're going and who they're hanging out with," Dave returned belligerently.

Seeing that he wasn't going to be changing his mind anytime soon, JJ smoothed a hand back against his jaw. "You need to rest, David."

Dropping a kiss to her bare shoulder, Dave whispered, "I just can't stop thinking about it, JJ. Knowing you're having my baby, it puts a whole new perspective on things for me. I just keep imagining how I'd feel if I was one of these parents. I've never really had a reason to think about that before now."

Turning in his arms to face him, Jennifer looked closely at the dark circles beneath David's eyes. "We'll find them, David," she said, wrapping her arms around him and brushing a kiss against his lips.

"There's got to be a link between them Jennifer. This just doesn't feel random to me," Dave continued.

"David," she said softly, "You aren't going to solve this tonight."

Ignoring her gentle words, Dave asked, "What's the link?"

Sighing deeply, JJ thought about it. "It would have to be someone that had access to all three girls and all three girls would have to have a reason to be talking to him."

"Who would ALL three girls from different walks of life be talking to?" asked David.

"I don't know, honey and honestly, my mind is fried," JJ tiredly said.

Nodding, David pulled Jennifer closer to him. "We'll go back to the school again tomorrow. We're missing something. I can feel it, baby."

"Tomorrow, David. But tonight, we sleep," JJ said against his chest.

"Tonight we sleep," David agreed, closing his eyes.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

At eight o'clock the next morning, Rossi, Morgan and Jennifer gathered with Sheriff Roberts and the rest of his small police force at the station on Main Street. Ready to offer a preliminary profile, David looked around the room at the men and women gathered there. Everyone wanted answers - wanted the head on the proverbial platter - and wanted those two remaining missing girls back. And, David Rossi didn't blame them. In fact, standing there, looking at the determined faces of Clintonville's finest, Rossi wanted to do everything he could for these people. These were Jennifer's people and he felt, now more than ever, the obligation to do the best job he could.

Over breakfast, which Jennifer had unobtrusively tried to avoid, it had been decided that they had to give a profile this morning. The locals were demanding some guidance on what they should be looking for and the police needed a more articulate description of their perpetrator. While it was by no means comprehensive, it was a start - a place to begin concentrating their efforts. And, Jennifer assured him that right now, the citizens of the town needed to know that there was some headway being made in the case. Otherwise, she insisted, they were going to begin seeing signs of mass hysteria. She had relayed the phone calls she'd been receiving since they'd landed from various concerned parents all over the Clintonville area. Mothers and fathers were beginning to show signs of panic and they wanted answers. Jennifer had said a tentative profile simply couldn't wait for more information and David tended to agree with her, agreeing to offer a preliminary profile this morning.

Hence, David Rossi's current position at the head of the room, Morgan on his right and Jennifer on his left.

"All right, folks. I know that you're all in a hurry here so we'll try and make this quick. We believe this unsub to be a predatory abductor. They are extremely dangerous individuals. We believe him-," Rossi began before being interrupted.

"Him? We know this person is a man?" asked one of the deputies from the back of the room.

"Know it for a fact - no. But the vast majority of predatory abductors are male," Morgan answered.

Continuing on, Rossi explained, "This is a highly organized methodical individual. He's taken massive amounts of time and energy choosing his victims. He is highly intelligent, extremely patient and very cautious, blending easily within this community. He is currently watching everything we do. He's been watching everything you do. The girls, their families, the police - everything. He IS a member of this community. He is among you…Could be your neighbor, your friend, a teacher - anyone. This person will look like the guy next door. He may try to interject himself within our investigation. He will not stand out. When we find him, he'll have a nest - a location that he uses to conceal and confine his prey. Most of all, this unsub has a motive - we just need to find it."

"You think this bastard is hiding among us, don't you, Agent Rossi?" Sheriff Roberts asked angrily.

"That's exactly what I think, Sheriff. Now, we have to flush him out. You have our profile, ladies and gentleman. Use it in your ongoing investigation. Any questions?" Rossi asked.

"This so-called nest," one deputy called out, "How do we find it?"

"You won't. Not until we know who we're dealing with. Looking for it now, it would probably be a waste of time. Like Agent Rossi said, the unsub has been planning for this. The nest is well hidden," Morgan replied.

After a few moments of silence, Rossi calmly said, "That's all we have at this point, folks. We'll meet again as we get more information. Until then, coordinate with Agent Morgan," David ordered, stepping away from the podium.

Looking at Jennifer, David murmured, "Grab your coat. I want to question the staff at the school again."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Half an hour later, David and Jennifer were seated in the leather chairs in a nondescript office at Clintonville High School across the desk of Paul Shields, Clintonville's newest faculty member. Watching the tall, good looking all American man, JJ wondered at his career choice. Mr. Shields looked more like a attorney, or perhaps, a doctor. If she'd met him on the street, she'd never have taken him for a guidance counselor in the middle of this small Pennsylvania town.

"So, Mr. Shields, how long have you been with the school district?" asked Jennifer evenly.

"Since I was hired to fill the interim guidance counselor position two years ago. You see, at the time I moved here, I wasn't sure if I would like small town life. Coming from Philadelphia, this is quite the culture shock, as I'm sure you can imagine…what with once living here and then going to D.C.," he told Jennifer politely. "Anyway, when the prior guidance counselor decided that she'd rather be home with her baby until she started school and this position became permanent, I decided that I could definitely make the adjustment. This town has just been addictive. Until this incident, you never heard of much crime. People are kind and the pace is so much slower. I just fell in love with the place," he told them.

Nodding, Rossi said, "I can understand that. Small towns do have their own special appeal, don't they?" Seeing Mr. Shields nod in approval, David continued, "The reason, we're here today, Mr. Shields-," David began.

"Oh, Paul, please! Everyone's on a first name basis around here," Mr. Shields said, smiling,

"All right then, Paul. The reason we're here is that you are one of the few people on staff here who had some sort of contact with all three girls. Could you elaborate on that, please?"

"Certainly. As guidance counselor here at the school, I meet with all new students. Lisa Jensen entered our school approximately six months ago. She was quiet, shy even. I helped her choose her classes, made sure she met her teachers. I usually check in with new students about once a month during their first year. Lisa was doing fairly average in her classes, but she had difficulty making friends." he informed then.

"And the last time you saw her?" asked Jennifer.

"About a week before her disappearance. She seemed distant, but wouldn't talk about it. I thought perhaps she might be having problems with her mother because when I asked if it might help to have a meeting among the three of us, she flatly refused."

"And Casey Bensen?" asked Rossi.

"Ahh, yes, Casey. Casey spent a lot of time in my office…and our principal's. She what I call a troubled teen. Underage drinking, breaking curfew, multiple problems that go right along with adolescence. She was here in my office two days before she disappeared. As I recall, one of her teachers had sent her to the office because she and her boyfriend had gotten into yet another fight in the hallway. She's a good girl at heart, but she has problems with authority. And, her father, well he and I have had words. I've contacted Troy multiple times over his daughter's problems. The man never seems to have the time to meet with me. Honestly, I wondered if he didn't have something to do with all of this," Paul whispered.

"Why's that?" asked Rossi, leaning forward.

"Just the way he talks about his daughter. Not so much what he says as the way he says it. He provides for Casey, that's true. But, trust me, he's no parental figure," Paul said, disdainfully.

"Hmm. That's interesting," David murmured.

Shooting David a sidelong look, JJ asked, "And, Nicole Roberts, Mr. Shields. What was she here for?"

"College applications. I'm also the go to faculty member for those. She popped in here to pick up an application to Penn State the day she disappeared. Personally, with her grades, I'd think she'd want to look at Ivy League schools, but, according to her, that's just not within her financial means."

"Did any of the girls mention anyone that had been bothering them?" asked David.

"Only Casey, with her boyfriend situation…but, I chalk that up to young love," replied Paul.

"Did any of the girls ever mention somewhere special where they go to think, Mr. Shields?" asked Jennifer.

Paul Shields was silent for a moment. Then, as if a light clicked on, he said hopefully, "Actually, yes, Casey did! She mentioned an abandoned cabin down on Cross Creek…is that helpful?" asked Mr. Shields.

"The old Hanson place," Jennifer murmured, "Kids have been using that place to hang out since I was a kid, David."

"Yes, very helpful, Mr. Shields. Thank you for your time," said David, standing.

Rising to follow him, Jennifer heard the guidance counselor say, "If there's anything else I can do to be of assistance, please let me know. I've got a degree in family counseling, too. If it would be any help for me to talk to the families, I'd be more than happy to oblige, Agent Rossi," Shields offered.

"I don't think that'll be necessary at this time, but we'll keep you in mind, Paul. Appreciate the help," David said, shaking the other man's hand. "We'll be in touch."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

As David and Jennifer walked through the school parking lot, Jennifer looked at David, trying to gauge his reaction to what they'd just heard. Finally, she asked, "So, what do you think, David?"

"I think I want Garcia to look more closely at Paul Shields," he said, flipping open his phone.

Jennifer stood, waiting beside him in the parking lot while he placed the call to their favorite technical analyst.

David waited as Penelope answered with one of her trademark greetings. "Queen of the technological universe…state your wish."

"Hey, Garcia. Need you to do some deep digging. Get me everything you can on the guidance counselor, Paul Shields. I know he initially cleared, but I've got a feeling and I don't like it. How far did you go back in your preliminary checks on the people at that meeting?"

"Two years, sir," Penelope replied.

"Go back at least five, Garcia. I need a break on this one. See what you can do," Rossi ordered.

"Have no fear, sir. If there's something there I shall ferret it out! How's my little gumdrop, Agent Rossi, sir?" Penelope asked.

Rossi had to smile at her description of the woman he loved. "She's fine, Garcia. We just all would like to wrap this up and come home. Help us out with that, would ya?"

"I shall do my absolute best. They tell me I'm fairly good at working miracles. We'll put that theory to the test. Toodles." replied Garcia, disconnecting.

Looking at Jennifer stood next to him waiting, he asked, "Have I ever told you exactly how strange your best girlfriend is, honey?"

"Not today," Jennifer sighed. "I take it she was her normally perky self?"

"Have you ever know Garcia NOT to be peppy?" asked David.

"Come to think of it….nope," answered JJ, smiling.

"All right, little girl," said David, turning to walk toward their vehicle, "Let's go see if this cabin actually reveals anything to us."

He hadn't taken more than two steps away from Jennifer when he heard her gasp. Turning sharply, he watched as her step faltered and she fell against the pickup truck parked to her right.

"Jennifer!" he said, striding back to her. "What the hell! What's wrong, honey?" he asked, reaching to help her remain upright.

"Nothing, David. I just got dizzy. That's all. Dr. Finch assured me that it's normal," JJ said, holding on to his steadying arm.

"Normal, my ass. As soon as we get back to Quantico, we're finding an obstetrician and setting up an appointment. There's got to be something they can do for all this dizziness and nausea," he quietly raged, helping her walk toward the SUV.

"Yes, David, it's called actually giving birth," JJ said sarcastically. "You've got to calm down! Otherwise, it's going to be a very, very long pregnancy."

Seating her in the SUV and strapping her seatbelt, David was silent, jaw clenched. Walking around to his side of the vehicle, he climbed in, slammed the door and rammed the key into the ignition. "How about this, little girl - I'll calm down when you start taking care of yourself and my child!"

David realized the error of his words as soon as they left his mouth. As he looked over at the woman who had become his life, he noticed that sparks fairly shot from her body, she was so angry. "Jennifer, I'm-," David tried to say.

"Excuse me, but just who the hell exactly do you think you ARE, David Rossi!" yelled Jennifer angrily. "How dare you infer that I'm not taking care of this baby! I'm not doing anything risky. I try to eat! Is it my fault if your son or daughter doesn't like anything I put in my stomach? No, I'll tell you! IT'S NOT! Unfortunately, the child seems to be as mule headed as you are! Is it my fault that I get waves of dizziness? NO, IT'S NOT! So you can just take your accusations and shove them up your tight ass!" she raged.

"Jennifer, I just want you to take it easy. You're pregnant,-" David began.

"Yeah, and last time I checked, David, that wasn't a terminal condition!" JJ spat.

"No, but it can be a dangerous one if you don't take care of yourself, little girl! You think I could handle it if anything happened to you or the baby!" David said, finally getting angry. "I couldn't! Hell, Jennifer, I feel like you've given me the key to the kingdom and now you've gone and changed the damned locks!"

"What the hell does that mean, David?" JJ asked, growing more angry and frustrated by the second.

"It means, little girl, that you telling me you loved me and knowing that you're giving me a baby has made me the happiest son of a bitch on the planet. But, knowing that you refuse to slow down and take it easy…seeing you push yourself so damn hard is killing me. And, you won't stop! What do I have to do, Jennifer? Beg? Not only will you not slow down, but you're also shutting me out. Every time I try to tell you something for your own good or the baby's own good, you either ignore me or pretend I'm not there! Let's get something straight here, that's my kid in there," he said pointing at her still flat tummy, "I get a say in the way things are going to go down!"

"Be careful, David. Very careful. Because you are starting to sound vaguely threatening and we both know how I respond to those," Jennifer warned.

"Trust me, honey, there isn't anything vague about this threat. In fact, it's not even a threat. It's a promise. Either you begin to act like you're pregnant or I'll fix it where you don't have a choice."

"Meaning?" JJ questioned, ice in her voice.

"Meaning I'll call Hotch and tell him about our little condition. You'll be out of the field so fast, your head will spin. Try me, Jennifer!" David yelled into the small enclosed vehicle.

"You're threatening my career?" Jennifer asked in a deadly voice.

"No, Jennifer, I'm protecting you and our child!" he snapped back.

"I don't need your kind of protection, Agent Rossi," Jennifer said formally.

David could almost see Jennifer's protective shield fall into place. Falling silent, he watched her put her mask firmly in place….Cold. Unyielding. Blank. "Jennifer, listen to me, please," he began softly.

Watching her stare straight ahead with that impenetrable look on her face, David begged, "Honey, look at me please!"

Finally, Jennifer relented and turned to look at him with vacant blue eyes and issued one word, "What?"

"I love you, honey. I'm not trying to be a tyrant here and I know it seems like I am. It's just I'm being offered something that I never thought I'd get with anybody. One last chance, Jennifer. One last chance with a wonderful, loving woman to get things right. And, she's given me a baby. I'm as scared as you are, honey. I want to do things right. I want you and him or her to be safe. I don't mean to sound selfish when it comes to your career, truly I don't," he whispered, "but, sweetie, this is our baby we're talking about. Our baby, Jennifer."

Softening at his heartfelt words, Jennifer said slowly, "You think I don't know that. David, I NEVER thought I'd have kids. NEVER. I'm sorry, but it's going to take me a bit to get used to the idea that I need to revise the way I do things. I'm not saying that I won't…I'm just saying to be patient, okay? And, I'll try to listen more."

"I can work with that, Jennifer. That's fair," David told her softly.

"Okay, then, let's go find this cabin. And, if you'll stop at the bakery on the way, I'll sit here while you run in and get me something to eat," Jennifer offered.

"That's my girl," David whispered, running a gentle finger down her cheek. "That's all I want, honey. For you to meet me halfway."

Nodding, JJ smiled gently, "I'll do a better job at trying, David. I promise."

"I love you so much, honey…if something happened-,"

Interrupting him, JJ said firmly, "I love you, too. And, I have no doubt in my mind, David, that you won't let anything happen."

Grinning, David started the engine, "I'm definitely gonna do my best, honey."

"I expect nothing less from you, David. You always get your way in the end," JJ replied, reaching to squeeze his hand.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

As they pulled onto the gravel road that traveled alongside the creek, JJ murmured, "Boy, does this bring back some memories."

"Memories, huh?" asked Rossi, curiously, rubbing his thumb in circles on the inside of her palm as they traveled down the winding road.

"Mmmm, like I said before, kids have been coming out to the old Hanson place to escape parental authority since I was in high school, probably long before that, too," JJ elaborated.

"So this was a party cabin, huh?" Rossi asked with a half smile.

"Boozing, doping and other assorted activities that a parent wouldn't approve of," JJ assured him.

"And, did we indulge in any of those assorted other activities, Agent Jareau?" David asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding? You have met my father, right?" Jennifer laughed.

"Teenage rebellion, perhaps?" Rossi smiled.

"I was a good girl, Rossi. But, I did have friends that quite enjoyed coming out here," JJ told him, primly.

"And, in all those years, you never had the urge to come out here and experience the forbidden yourself?" David said suspiciously.

"I didn't say that," JJ told him. "And, I think I made up for lost time doing the forbidden, as you put it, when I went to bed with you," Jennifer said, tilting her head and smiling sweetly.

"Oh honey, there's still so much I can show you about the forbidden," David said softly.

"Uh huh, that's how I got myself into this condition, honey," she said, giggling and pulling his hand to her stomach, "doing the forbidden with you."

"Ahh, but we have such a good time with the forbidden, sweetheart. Admit it," he ordered softly, massaging her stomach.

Closing her eyes as the car pleasantly vibrated down the gravel road and as he rubbed her stomach soothingly, she allowed, "You are definitely very, very accomplished at the forbidden, David. And, yes, I always have a good time."

"Glad I can be of assistance in that area," he said huskily.

Covering the hand he had on her stomach, JJ opened one eye, "You know damn good and well that you're the master in that area for me, David Rossi. Or does that poor, pitiful ego need stroking?" she said with mock pity.

Smiling wickedly, David murmured, "Trust me, honey, it ain't my ego that's in need of stroking."

Slapping him on the shoulder, JJ ordered, "Turn here."

As David followed her instructions, a small wooden cabin came into view. Pulling to the side of the lane, David cut the engine. "First, come here," he ordered, lifting the center armrest and pulling her across the seat to him. "Sorry, but I never go a chance to do this at the house and I need my fix. You woke up and were out of bed before I opened my eyes," he grumbled, lowering his mouth to hers. Sighing, Jennifer gave herself up to the feeling of David's heavy mouth caressing hers. Feeling him nip gently at her lower lip and growl against her lips, "Jennifer, give me what I want," JJ smiled and parted her lips, just enough to allow his gentle invasion. As long seconds passed and the kiss grew in heat and intensity, JJ finally broke away.

"You do realize that we are two mature adults and not two horny teenagers out in their daddy's car, right, Agent Rossi?" JJ giggled.

"I'd say that we're two horny mature adults, honey. And, you are a tease!" Rossi said, breathing heavily.

"If you're good, I'll make it up to you tonight," Jennifer promised.

"Better idea - how about you make it up to me right now?" David asked with a wicked glint in his eye as he pulled her to straddle his lap.

"David Rossi, what are you doing? Are you trying to corrupt me?" JJ asked primly, raising an eyebrow.

"Have I ever mentioned that I was a VERY bad boy in my youth," he said, wrapping a hand around the nape of her neck to pull her lips to his.

"I can only imagine," Jennifer murmured against his lips.

"Allow me to demonstrate, honey," David groaned. And, those were the last words spoken for many heat filled, passionate minutes.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

"I can NOT believe we just did that," JJ said, scrambling off David's lap as she refastened her shirt.

"Just trying to further your education into the forbidden, babe," David laughed, buttoning his pants.

"I'm educated enough! You're gonna get me in trouble!" JJ replied, trying not to smile.

"I think I already took care of that, sweetheart," he reminded her, rubbing a gentle hand on her stomach to emphasize his point.

"Well, I guess I can't get any MORE pregnant," she theorized.

Nodding, Rossi leaned over to press a quick kiss to her lips and said, "No, but the spontaneous sex is a great fringe benefit of this whole having a baby thing."

"We'll see if you're still saying that when I crave dill pickles in the middle of the night and I'm sending you to the store at 3 am," JJ told him, sliding a hand down his face.

"I'll get you anything you want, and you know it," David returned, turning his head to kiss her palm. "But right now, we need to check this joint out. You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go see if we can find anything," JJ said, sliding out of the SUV.

Walking around to his side of the car, they approached the cabin, hands linked together.

Climbing the steps, David ordered, "Jennifer, you stay behind me. No arguments."

"Yes, sir," JJ said, offering him a small salute.

"Smartass," David growled, drawing his gun and opening the door carefully.

Following him inside, her gun drawn also, Jennifer scanned the area. Cigarette butts and empty beer cans littered the one room cabin. A dirty mattress laid in one corner and a small lantern sat on the old scarred table in the center of the room.

"Not exactly a place where I'd come and think," JJ said, looking around.

"She didn't come here to think, Jennifer. She came here to party. That guidance counselor was lying…or was misled. Either way, if she was taken from here, there's no evidence of it."

"So where do we go from here?" asked Jennifer.

" Back to the farm…I'm interested to see what Morgan makes of what the guidance counselor told us and hear if Penelope has found anything. And you, young lady, are going to lay down and take a nap. You didn't sleep well last night and you were up late."

"In the interest of saving time and energy, I'm not going to argue with you. I AM tired," she admitted.

"All right, sweetheart, let's get back to the car and get you home," he said, guiding her from the cabin with a gentle hand.


	53. Chapter 53

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who is still following the story. Please drop me a review and let me know what you think. As always, Tonnie and Susan have been a steadfast rocks of support. As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds nor any of its characters.

Chapter 53

As David Rossi stood staring down at a sleeping Jennifer, he was again struck again by how very beautiful she always looked in slumber. Knowing his child rested beneath her heart, David couldn't help the surge of protectiveness that flowed through him. She was giving him the one thing he'd always felt had been missing from his life - a baby. With her for a mother, their child was sure to be beautiful, whether a boy or a girl. Rossi knew that he didn't care, as long as when it was said and done both his Jennifer and his child were healthy and happy. But a daughter with Jennifer's eyes and spirit…he definitely wouldn't say no to that. Tenderly running a gentle hand down her face, he bent to kiss her head before going downstairs to meet with Morgan.

As he walked into the living room of the big farmhouse, Rossi was met with two pairs of worried eyes.

"Is little mama okay, chief?" asked Morgan, concerned.

"She's fine, just worn out. I insisted she take a nap before she meets with the paper this afternoon," David explained.

"She's gonna have to learn she's not gonna be able to keep goin' ninety to nothing," Gabe grumbled.

"You try telling her that! I nearly lost my head this morning for suggesting that she needs to slow down," Rossi said lowering his body into one of the recliners in the room.

"Please! You telling me that my little slip of a girl scares you, Mr. Profiler?" Gabe asked, winking at Morgan.

"Gabe, when was the last time you ever saw your daughter pissed off?" Rossi asked, sliding a hand around the back of his neck and massaging the tense muscles.

"Don't reckon I've ever seen that," Gabe told them, furrowing his brow.

"Man, it's a sight to behold. I've seen some big-ass men run from that tiny little woman, especially if she hasn't had her caffeine!" Morgan stated with a shiver.

"Which she hasn't had since she found out about the baby," David added.

Their conversation was cut short by the beeping on Morgan's laptop. Glancing at the screen, Morgan stated, "That's Garcia…she wants a video conference." Hitting the button to begin the meeting, Morgan grinned, "What's shakin', baby girl?"

As David moved to see the screen, Garcia said hurriedly, "Good, You're there, too. Where's Jayje?"

"Ah, Little Mama is sleepin'? Whatcha got for us, beautiful?"

"Oh nothing much, Hot Stuff…except your boy, Shields, he's a ghost. Before two years ago, Paul Shields didn't exist. Nothing! Nada!"

"What the hell do you mean, didn't exist, Garcia?" asked Rossi, confused.

"I mean that whoever this guy is, he isn't Paul Shields. I'm running the photo I have through my search engines trying to find a match. Whoever this guy is, he assumed Paul Shields identity. The actual Paul Shields WAS a guidance counselor, but he would be sixty eight years old if he'd lived. This guy is using his social security number and birth certificate altered to suit his needs."

"Garcia, my Goddess, we need to know who we're dealing with here! He could be our link to those girls!" Morgan said excitedly.

"I know that, my hunk of chocolate goodness, I'm working on it…Give me a few hours…I'll find this bastard! Goddess of the Technological World, out!" Garcia said, as the screen went dark.

Shaking his head, Morgan looked at Rossi. "This makes no sense, man!"

"If Shields is the unsub, he chose this place and these people for a reason Morgan. We just have to figure out what the connection is," Rossi told Morgan patiently.

"Well, if anybody can do that, it's my girl," said Morgan, nodding at the laptop.

"I'm counting on it - and so are those two missing girls," Rossi replied.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Rossi walked into the kitchen of the farmhouse minutes later in search of a cup of coffee before Jennifer could wake up and demand one too. He'd made an agreement with her that if she'd give up caffeine, so would he. But he was tired and stressed, and if ever there was a time to cheat, this was it! But before he could even lay hand to handle of the pot, it hit him. The unsub wasn't connected to the girls he abducted. He was connected to the people they loved. This was punishment!

Dropping the forgotten coffee mug back onto the kitchen counter, Rossi hurried back to the living room, bumping into Jennifer on the way. Grabbing her arm as he went past her, he pulled her into the living room after him. 

"Morgan! Get Garcia back on that idiot box! I think I just figured it out!" Rossi shouted excitedly.

Moving quickly, Morgan typed a command into the computer and seconds later all three of the BAU agents in the room were staring at their technical analyst.

"Uhh, yes sir?" Penelope said, looking at Agent Rossi.

"Garcia, I think we're approaching this from the wrong direction. Do you have access to all of Clintonville P.D.'s police records and reports?"

"Yes, sir. Since the beginning of the case," Garcia replied.

"Good! Here's what I need you to do, search for an incident in which all three of the girls families were involved…domestic disputes, workplace incidents, anything where a member of all three families would have been involved. I don't think the girls were took because of anything _they_ did, but rather as retribution for an act that was committed!" Dave explained.

"I'm on it, sir. But, while I have the three of you there together, I just have one _teeny tiny little question!" _said Garcia, putting her thumb and forefinger together for emphasis.

"Yeah, goddess, whatcha need, baby?" asked Morgan.

"Well, earlier, you said the _Little Mama_ was taking a nap, my chocolate hunka burnin' love, what _exactly _did that mean?" Garcia asked, with a knowing smile.

"Morgan, I'm going to _kill_ you, you loose-lipped moron!" said JJ, making a swing at Morgan before Dave could step between them.

"Awww, crap," said Dave, trying to grab Jennifer.

"I can't _believe _you slipped up already!" JJ yelled, smacking him again, this time aiming for his head.

"Rossi, man, get your crazy woman off, me! It was an accident, JJ, I swear!" he yelled, shielding his face.

"Go on, kill 'em, girl!" yelled Gabe, cheering his daughter on.

"Gabe! Don't help!" Rossi shouted, trying to restrain the irate blonde pregnant tornado in his arms.

"JJ! JJ!" called Garcia from the laptop screen.

Finally regaining her control, JJ turned into David's arms and said into his chest, "Boy, I'm in for it now!"

Laughing, Rossi said the only thing that came to mind. "Baby, you're on your own with that one!" he said nodding at Garcia on the computer screen. "I'll fight the Devil himself for you, honey. But, not her!"

"I heard that, Agent Rossi! JJ, get over here, _now!_" yelled Garcia.

Sighing deeply, JJ looked up into the dark eyes of the man she loved and whispered, "You did this to me!"

Grinning unrepentantly, Rossi confirmed, "Damn right, I did!"

Turning to the laptop screen, JJ slowly walked forward. "Now, Garcie, I was going to tell you as soon as I got back to Quantico and Morgan would never have known if he hadn't been here when I fainted."

"You fainted? You fainted and nobody _called_ me, your _best_ friend! Somebody there has a death wish!" Garcia yelled.

"I'm fine, Garcie. I promise. _But, _you have to promise not to tell _anybody_! Not Reid. Not Prentiss. Not Kevin. And, especially not Aaron Hotchner! Swear to me, Garcie! Swear you'll keep this between us! Please?" begged Jennifer.

"I'm your best friend, angel! I'll do _whatever_ you want! But, if anybody, and I do mean _anybody, keeps me out of the loop again, I'm flying up there to kick some asses and take some names! Got it?!"_

"_I got it, Garcie. Thank you," said JJ gratefully._

"_I love you, baby girl. And I already love mini-you! You just make sure those guys take care of you! Do you two hear that? I know you're still in the room!" yelled Garcia._

"_We hear you, mama! We'll watch her!' Morgan called out from where he was hiding behind the recliner._

"_All right, then, give me a few, Agent Rossi. I'll get you some answers," Garcia told him a bit belligerently._

_Thanks, Garcia. And, don't worry, I'll take care of her," Rossi assured the protective analyst._

_Garcia muttered two words before the screen went black. "You better!" _

_Looking between Rossi and Morgan, JJ smiled serenely, "Hey, boys, I'm safe! With child, here!" she said, indicating her belly. "You two, though, you're dead men when we get back to Quantico! You," she said pointing to Morgan, "for not immediately telling her. And you," she said, pointing to David, "for getting her poor sweet innocent friend into this condition!"_

"_Innocent, my ass," Rossi muttered._

"_What was that, son?" asked Gabe, looking at Rossi with a raised brow._

_Grinning, Rossi returned, "Oh, nothing, Gabe. Nothing at all!"_

"_That's what I thought!" said Gabe with a satisfied nod._


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

The pieces of their sick mystery began falling into place an hour later. Hearing the laptop computer loudly ring, four sets of anxious eyes quickly swung toward the machine. Surrounding the computer, Morgan clicked the key to allow for the computer uplink with Penelope Garcia, master of all things technologically known and unknown.

Seeing the perky blond analyst fill their screen, Penelope sputtered, "You guys aren't gonna believe what I've found! Agent Rossi, you're a genius!"

"His head's plenty big enough already, Garcie! Don't inflate it anymore! What did you find?" asked JJ.

Pausing to turn and glare at his woman briefly, Rossi muttered, "Gee, thanks, babe."

"Agent Rossi was right about that guidance counselor, Paul Shields. Right on the money about everything, I think!" Garcia said excitedly. "Based on photo confirmation and fingerprints, Paul Shields is actually Martin Sawyer. Until five years ago, he was a successful attorney in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Then tragedy struck. His pregnant wife was killed on Highway 14, two miles outside Clintonville proper. According to newspaper articles and verified by the police reports, Hannah Sawyer was driving through Clintonville February 24, 2003 during the county's worst ice storm of the decade. She had been attending a conference in northern Pennsylvania and Clintonville was on her route. Turns out Troy Benson, Casey's father, was the driver of the car that hit her. Samantha Jensen, who had been visiting a friend in the neighboring town of Cowan, witnessed the accident. And, our Sheriff Roberts was the first responder to the the scene. He judged it an accident based on Samantha's accounting and the evidence provided at the scene."

"Sawyer did this for revenge. In his mind, these families took away the two people he loved most in the world. His wife and his child. He's repaying the favor with the girls," Rossi declared confidently.

"Garcia, you got an address on this Sawyer or Shields…whoever the hell you want to call him?" Morgan asked quickly.

"That's easy," said Gabe from behind them. "Jenny Beth, he bought the old Crandall place."

"Oh dear God," JJ gasped. Looking at David, JJ said "It's the farm right next door. They've been under our noses all along, David. The old Crandall place, it's got a whole basement of secret passages. When us kids were younger, we would always play hide and seek down there!"

"Explains why that girl's body was on my land, too. That's where our property borders!" Gabe added.

"Morgan, get on the phone with Sheriff Roberts. Tell him to get his deputies quietly together and meet us here. Don't tell him why! This guy's got his niece and we don't want him to go off half-cocked. Just tell him we've had a break in the case and we want to meet here!"

Following instructions, Morgan pulled his cell phone out of his pants and walked quickly from the room.

JJ flashed her eyes to the computer screen where Garcia was still watching, waiting to see if she was still needed. "Garcie, thank you so much. We'll let you know how it turns out, okay?"

"Okay," Garcia agreed, "Everybody just be careful! Please!" she said as the screen went dark once again.

Looking at David, JJ asked, "So what's your plan?"

"My plan," David said, watching her closely, "is for you to stay as far away from the Crandall place as humanly possible."

"You're joking, right?" JJ asked, knowing full well he was as serious as a heart attack.

"You know I'm not, Jennifer," David said patiently.

Taking a step back, Gabe said, "I'll go see about some coffee!"

Watching what he thought might be a valuable ally flee for cover, David felt his heart sink as he carefully watched the woman he loved.

Flushing, JJ ground out, "You realize that I'm a highly qualified, highly trained special agent with the FBI!"

"Yes, Jennifer, I do," Rossi replied cautiously.

"You also are aware that I am rated as one of the top five shooters at Quantico," JJ said, gritting her teeth and clenching her small fists.

"I know that, too, Jennifer," Rossi confirmed, nodding gravely.

"Then, how and the hell can you try and keep me out of this takedown!" JJ yelled.

"Because you also seem to be forgetting that you are having MY CHILD!" Rossi yelled back.

"Allow me to remind me again that pregnancy is NOT a terminal condition and I won't have it treated as such!" JJ spat. "I came here to do a job, by God, and I'll be damned if I'll let you stand in my way. I take every precaution, Rossi. Every. One. There's not a reason in the world to leash me! Besides that, I know that property almost as well as I know this one! You NEED me!" she argued.

"Damn it, Jennifer! This is our child we could be putting in danger!" Rossi raged.

"Rossi! Man! She's right! I hate it, but she's right!" yelled Morgan, overhearing the conversation. "She's gonna know this place better than anybody! She's gotta go, man. We'll have her covered - all of us!"

Looking from Jennifer's determined face to Morgan's resolved one, David gave a muffled curse. "Swear to God, Morgan, anything happens to either of them - it's coming out of your ass!"

"Understood. I've got her back. So do you. We'll be all right!" Morgan said firmly.

"If my baby girl is going in there, so am I! See, there's one other person that knows a lot about that farm and house and that's me! Old man Crandall and I were friends til the day he died. I've been over every inch of that house, too," Gabe said, walking back into the living room.

"Daddy-," JJ began.

"Don't you "daddy" me, girl! Ain't no way that I'm gonna watch my little girl march into danger with my grandbaby in her belly without me goin' in right behind her. You need both of us, son. And, you could use and extra set of eyes on Jenny Beth," Gabe told the younger man firmly.

Nodding, David agreed. "All right, but you follow our lead, understand?"

"Yeah, I got it," Gabe agreed.

"Okay, now that that's settled, we need to work a plan before the sheriff and his men get here. Emotions will be running high and we need a plan in place," said David, shifting seamlessly into what Garcia always jokingly called "Super Agent mode".


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Twenty minutes later it was decided that Morgan and one of the deputies would approach Shield's via the front door to attempt to distract him while Rossi, JJ, Gabe, the sheriff and the remainder of his deputies came in from the back and attempted to enter the house via the back basement entrance.

Hurriedly explaining the plan to Sheriff Roberts and his deputies, all parties were quickly in agreement regarding the game plan. Ordering his men to do a weapons check, Morgan and the Sheriff accompanied them to supervise and answer any remaining questions the deputies had while Gabe excused himself to retrieve his sidearm and phone his personal friend Judge James Latham to request a search warrant for the old Crandall place.

As David stared across the room at Jennifer, he couldn't still the feeling of overwhelming fear for her safety that had assailed him. Bluntly, he stared at her and said, "I don't like this, Jennifer."

"I know," she replied quietly, "but, there really aren't a lot of options here and you know it. I know the layout of the house and basement better than anyone here. I have to go. You can't ask me to be less than I am just because we're having a baby, David."

"Between the sketch you've drawn up for us and the house plans that Garcia hacked out of the records from city hall, we've got the layout covered. And, I CAN ask you to put our child first. I CAN ask you not to deliberately put your safety at risk," David returned with characteristic honesty.

"I do put our child first, and I'm not putting our safety at risk. You'll be with me. Daddy'll be with me. Neither one of you is going to allow anything to happen to me. I know that!" JJ stressed.

"Jennifer, you know as well as I do, we can't plan for any eventuality. Things could go wrong very fast!" David spat.

"Then we'll handle it - together! The same way we've handled everything else!" Jennifer replied, walking toward where he stood with clenched fist and a set jaw in the middle of the room. Raising a gentle hand to smooth over his tight jaw, JJ whispered, "You'll keep me safe, David. I don't have any doubts about that. If I did, I'd never go. I would never risk our child if I wasn't sure of the outcome. You KNOW that."

Finally, shifting his eyes from where they'd been fixed on the wall to stare into her deep trusting blue eyes, David wrapped strong arms around her narrow waist. "No taking chances, Jennifer. You stay behind me at ALL times. And, if things go south, you promise me that you'll stay down. No matter what! You'll stay out of the line of fire. If you won't agree to that right now, you won't go!"

"I agree, David. I promise," JJ assured him softly.

Tightening his arms around her, he pulled her closer to his warmth, cradling her blond head against his chest. "You really don't get it, do you? If anything happened to EITHER of you, I don't think I could take it. I'm just not strong enough, Jennifer - Not after waiting all these years to find what I've found with you.

Sending you into danger is killing me, sweetheart."

"I know that, David. But, this is MY job, too. I've been doing it for a while now and you know that I don't take unnecessary risks. Especially not now. You have to trust me and my judgment."

"It's not you that I don't trust, babe. It's the psycho holding those girls," David whispered against her hair.

"I'll be careful, David. For myself and for our baby," she said quietly, pulling his hand to her stomach.

"You'd better be, Jennifer. Because, I swear to God if either one of you gets hurt, I'm not going to be held responsible for my actions," David vowed as he pulled her closer for a bruising kiss.

Sighing against his mouth, JJ allowed him to deepen the kiss in an almost punishing way. The man in her arms deserved it and she was more than willing to provide what he needed at the moment.

Pulling away, he stared down at her precious face and leaned his forehead against hers, saying adamantly, "I love you, Jennifer. Don't take chances with either one of your lives. I mean it!"

"I love you, too. And, I swear, David, I won't. Nothing will happen to us," she vowed truthfully.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

She tried to keep her vow to David. She really did. After they'd regretfully pulled apart, JJ had gone to make arrangements for all three of Clintonville's ambulances and Dr. Finch to be standing by at the Jareau farm. Donning her bulletproof vest and placing her communication link into her ear, JJ had gone to join the others waiting in front of the house. All they were waiting for was the search warrant to be delivered. It had been decided while she had been inside making plans that Morgan and Deputy Butler would approach from the front of the house and serve the search warrant while the rest of them went through the basement entrance at the back of the house. The decision had been made for a lights off entry so as not to alarm their unsub. Hopefully, this would all be over within the hour.

Sliding into the passenger seat of their SUV, JJ looked at her grim faced profiler once more. "Honey, talk to me?" JJ said quietly, reaching out to touch his leg.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Jennifer. I don't want you there," David said in a hoarse voice, keeping his eyes focused on the road ahead of them.

"I know you don't. But, couldn't you at least try and have a little faith in me," Jennifer replied in a small voice.

Shooting her a dark look, David tightened his hands on the steering wheel as he growled, "You know damn well this has nothing to do with my faith in you! It's got everything to do with my desire to keep you and my child safe though."

"David, sooner or later, I would have been in another dangerous position. We might as well face this issue sooner as later. This is my job! Hell, the Bureau will clear me in the field until I'm six months along. Other female agents do this every day!" JJ tried rationally.

"Yeah, well, they aren't MY female agents. YOU ARE!" he yelled, pulling over to the point they would walk in from. Turning the key viciously in the ignition to kill the engine, he turned completely toward her. "Look, I know I can't stop you from going in there. But, I can tell you as the senior agent on this team that you will STAY THE HELL BEHIND ME! If you can't deal with that, you stay here! No arguments once we get inside, Jennifer. I mean it!"

"You have my word, Rossi. I'll stay behind you," JJ said solemnly.

"Damn you for this, Jennifer," Rossi gritted out.

Smiling gently at his angry, worried face, JJ said sweetly, "I love you, too." With those words, both agents swung open the doors to their SUV and began the walk up to the two story white frame house. As promised, JJ was right behind Dave.

Morgan and Deputy Butler waited at the bottom of the driveway for Dave, Jennifer, and the rest of their team to get in position behind the house. As they waited, Morgan thought about their game plan. They would then drive up to the house to serve the search warrant and search the first and second floors of the house. He would conduct the actual search while Deputy Butler watched Shields. While he searched upstairs, Rossi's team would tear apart the basement. God, help them all, if the girls weren't there. They were almost out of time if they weren't already. Tapping his fingers against his thigh, Morgan waited for the go from his senior agent. Smiling to himself, he thought of the last time he'd seen Rossi. He'd been nose to nose with JJ standing in the living room. Even JJ's father had gotten the hell out of Dodge for that showdown. But, little mama had won - just as Morgan had suspected she would. A determined Jennifer Jareau was one force a man didn't tangle with unless absolutely necessary. Apparently, nobody had given that memo to David Rossi yet though. Or knowing Dave, he'd gotten it, smirked, and tossed it over his shoulder. Either way, Derek Morgan knew, unequivocally, that David Rossi had met his match. He just hoped that after this was all over, everybody could settle in with some popcorn and watch this story unfold.

A few moments later, Morgan heard Dave's voice through the comm link in his ear say, "Morgan, we're in position."

"Copy that," Morgan said. Looking at Deputy Butler sitting beside him, Morgan nodded and said, "Let's roll."

~*~

As David, Jennifer and the rest of the team waited for Morgan and Deputy Butler to serve the warrant, David looked at Jennifer and reminded her one last time, "Behind me, Jennifer."

"David, so help me, if you say that-," JJ began, irritated.

"Listen to your man, girl! He's tryin' to take care of ya, Jenny Beth! You're lucky it's up to him. If it had been up to me, ya wouldn't be here, missy!" Gabe grumbled.

Through the comm link, David heard Morgan say, "Warrant served, Rossi. Commencing upstairs search."

"We're moving in," Rossi told his gathered team, kicking the basement entrance in.

~*~

Forty-five minutes later, two terrified and traumatized teenage girls were sitting in an ambulance holding onto each other while waiting for their parents to arrive. And as JJ peered inside, it looked to her as if neither one was going to let go of the other for quite some time. It had all happened so quickly from the time David broke down the basement door.

They had found Nicole Roberts first. As soon as the team had cleared the door, they'd heard her screams. As she'd quickly instructed David which way to turn, they'd made their way through the maze of underground rooms to the one that was the origin of Nicole's screams. The unsub had the door padlocked and David had to shoot the lock off. As soon as they'd opened the door, they'd found Nicole, cowering in a corner, beaten and bloody and scared out of her mind. Quickly moving forward, JJ had assured the once pretty teen that they were there to help. Nicky, I'm Jenny Jareau. I'm your uncle's friend and an FBI agent. You're safe, honey! But I need you to listen to me. We don't have a lot of time." Motioning the sheriff forward with her arm, JJ said, "Look, sweetie, here's your uncle." As the girl had caught sight of Doug Roberts, she calmed enough to stop screaming. As the sheriff held his niece in his arms, JJ asked, "Nicky, I need you to tell me if you know where Casey is. Casey Bensen, sweetie. Do you know where she is?"

Finally comprehending what JJ had been asking her, Nicky shook her head. "I think she's next door. Sometimes, I'd hear moaning, but he separated us a couple of days ago. Said it was getting close to our parents time to pay," Nicky sobbed. "I want my mom, Uncle Doug. I want mom!" she begged.

At that point Rossi had taken lead saying, "Gabe, you and the sheriff get Nicky out of here. I've ordered one of the ambulances forward. They should be out there when you exit. We'll find Casey. Get moving!" Dave said urgently.

JJ had caught Dave's tone. As they left, she'd risen from where she'd been kneeling on the floor with Nicky. "What's wrong?" she'd asked.

"Get behind me and stay there! While you had your comm link out talking to the girl, Morgan had a bit of a trouble upstairs. While Morgan was searching the upstairs, Shields knocked the deputy's out and took his gun. He's loose. We need to find this girl fast!" Rossi had explained.

As Rossi, JJ and the remaining deputy moved out of the small cell like room, JJ caught sight of a stairway in the corner. "Dave, that didn't used to be there," she'd said, nodding at the staircase. "But there should be a door here," she'd said indicating the wall beside her. "There is a room behind this wall! I know there is!" JJ insisted.

"Maybe he boarded the door up and put in a trap door," said the deputy with them, kneeling to feel the bottom portion of the wall.

Knocking against it, JJ and the others heard how hollow it had sounded. "Yeah, Dave," JJ insisted, "there's a room behind there."

Suddenly, they had heard a knock back at them from the other side of the wall.

"Casey, knock again if that's you!" JJ had ordered.

They'd all heard the knock.

"Damn it, I found it," Dave had said, kneeling on the dirt floor of the basement. "It is a trapdoor. Deputy Barnes, help me pry it open!" Dave said trying to force his pocket knife into the crevice.

All of them had been so focused on getting that trapdoor open. Both men kneeling on the ground while JJ had shined a flashlight for them, that none of them had heard the door at the top of the hidden staircase open.

"Get away from her! She's mine! Mine to punish!" Paul Shields, their unsub had screamed, firing his stolen gun wildly. JJ had known she was hit. She'd felt the burning tearing pain in her arm. She'd also known that it wasn't serious enough to say anything about at that particular point. Praying Dave wouldn't notice until everyone was safe and accounted for, JJ watched as David moved in front of her and returned fire. His aim had been true. Hitting Shields in the leg, they'd watched as he tumbled forward. Rolling down the wooden staircase, Shields had laid still at the bottom.

As Dave moved forward to Shields prone, but still breathing form, Dave shouted over his shoulder, "Get the girl!" as Morgan ran down the secret stairwell.

"Is everybody okay?" Morgan called.

"Yeah, we got him!" Dave said as he'd cuffed Shield's hands behind his back. "Help them get the girl!" he'd told Morgan.

As Morgan, Deputy Barnes and JJ had crawled through the finally open trap door, they'd found Casey Bensen, bloodied and broken, but still fighting for her survival. No one had wasted anytime removing her from that dark cell.

And, so it was that Derek Morgan found her standing peering inside the ambulance that held the two girls - co-survivors of the worst atrocities the town of Clintonville had ever seen.

"JJ, little mama, you okay?" said Morgan, walking up to her.

"Where's David?" JJ asked quickly.

"Putting Shields in one of the ambulances and giving directions to the three deputies accompanying him to the hospital. Why?" asked Morgan suspiciously.

"I've got a problem," replied JJ, gritting her teeth against what was once a dull pain, now a throbbing ache.

"What's that, little mama?" asked Morgan, a bit worried.

Peeling off her FBI jacket, JJ turned so that the reflecting lights from the ambulance could hit her arm. "I think, I might have been-," JJ began, looking down.

"Awwww, SHIT, JJ!!" Morgan yelled. "Dave's gonna KILL us BOTH!"

"Morgan, SHUT UP!" JJ hissed.

Looking around panicked, Morgan grabbed JJ's arm in a gentle grip and yelled, "We need a medic! We've got an officer that's been hit!"

"I was NOT hit, Morgan! I was GRAZED!" JJ yelled.

"WHAT?!" said Gabe, seeing it was his daughter Morgan was yelling about.

"She's hit, Gabe," said an unusually flappable Morgan. "Dave's gonna-," Morgan began.

"Dave's gonna what?" said David Rossi walking quickly over to the gathered group. "What's going on over here?" he asked, joining them. And, then, he'd seen the blood.

"YOU'RE HIT? WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET HIT?" Dave yelled, eyes narrowing on the blood running down Jennifer's arm as a medic rolled up with a gurney.

"I don't need a gurney…or an ambulance for that matter. Dr. Finch is around here somewhere, we can simply-," JJ stopped abruptly as she got a look at the face of the man she loved.

In a lethal voice steadily increasing in volume, David said, "YOU WILL GET ON THAT GURNEY AND INTO THAT AMBULANCE AND GO TO THE HOSPITAL AND MAKE SURE YOU AND OUR BABY ARE OKAY! YOU WILL NOT ARGUE ABOUT THIS BECAUSE YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE!"

Calmly, JJ said, "I did not break my promise. I DID stay behind you!"

"YOU ALSO PROMISED ME NOTHING WOULD HAPPEN TO EITHER OF YOU, DAMN IT!" David raged.

"David, I'm fi-," JJ tried to say.

"Don't you DARE say it, Jennifer. You are NOT fine! YOU'RE BLEEDING FROM A GUNSHOT WOUND!" Dave shouted at her.

"David-," JJ started only to be interrupted by her father this time.

"Jenny Beth, you listen to what yer man is telling ya, girl! That's my grandbaby yer packin' around inside ya! Get 'er to the hospital, Rossi. Morgan and I'll follow ya in the pickup!" Gabe ordered.

"This is ridiculous! I got GRAZED, people!" JJ was yelling as they rolled her gurney into the back of an ambulance with a very pissed off, obviously worried David Rossi climbing in after her.

"SHUT UP, Jennifer! And, I promise, I'll try to stop yelling until we get home!" David bargained angrily.

"Yeah, right," JJ replied, flopping back against the pillow on the cot.


	58. Chapter 58

Author's note: A big thank you to everyone still following this story…hope everybody is still enjoying it. Please drop me a review and let me know what you all think! And, please know, that without Tonnie's constant help and support, these plotlines would have dried up long ago…her creative mind keeps me well supplied with twists and turns…As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds, nor any of its characters. Now, on with the show…

Chapter 58

By the time Jennifer was seen by a doctor inside the emergency room of the local hospital, Dave had told the receptionist, three nurses (two of which JJ had graduated with), AND the lady that came by to have the insurance forms signed that she was pregnant and needed immediate attention.

Finally in desperation, JJ grabbed Dave's arm. "Honey, could you please go get me something to drink? I'm so thirsty," she asked, knowing full well that Dave would cut off his arm if he thought it would help her or his child. But, honestly, she needed thirty seconds without him to get herself together. His pacing and ranting was driving her to the edge of sanity.

Nodding and saying briefly, "I'll be right back" JJ had to wonder how many people he would terrorize on the way to the soda machine in the hallway. Resting her head against the pillow behind her head, Jennifer tried to ignore her stinging arm, instead focusing her thoughts on the two girls they'd rescued. Where were they? Were they alright? She'd seen no one but Dave since they'd put her in the examination room and she was curious.

As he walked back through the door carrying a bottle of water and a bottle of apple juice, she asked, "The girls, Dave? Nicky and Casey. How are they?"

"They're both being examined. Nothing looks too critical. Both are dehydrated and are being given fluids. And, they'd both been badly beaten and assaulted," Dave said, shaking his head sadly.

"I should go,-" JJ began, rising from the bed.

"You should get your ass back on that bed and lie down before I get any angrier, Jennifer. We're going to make sure you're both all right, damn it!" Dave hissed, grabbing her arm gently and forcing her back to the bed.

"Would you stop going all caveman, David! I'm fine. I've got a cut on my arm from a stray bullet! We're both fine. I need to check on those girls!" JJ shot back.

"You need to make sure OUR child is okay, first, Jennifer. Then, you can worry about other people's children," Dave ordered.

"Fine! But for the record, you are being an overprotective jackass!" JJ spat.

"For the record, I don't give a shit! Damn it, you got HIT! How did you think I was going to react?" Dave asked, frowning.

"Exactly like you have - which is why I was trying to handle it before you found out!" JJ confessed.

"You were going to HIDE this?" he said as JJ watched him go from merely angry to downright livid.

"Not hide, exactly. I was going to tell you once it was stitched up and taken care of," JJ hedged.

Face red with rage, Dave opened his mouth to shout just as the doctor walked into the room. Looking at her, Dave muttered darkly, "You're lucky, Jennifer Elizabeth Jareau."

"Hello, Ms. Jareau…I'm Dr. Carson. Let's see that arm," the doctor said jovially, looking up from the chart.

"She's pregnant, too," Rossi added aggressively.

"In the arm?" asked the doctor in an attempt at a joke.

David Rossi did not see the humor, but JJ grabbed his arm before he got to the doctor's throat. "I want her checked from head to toe! Got that!" Rossi growled instead.

Seeing the homicidal look on Rossi's face, the doctor quickly looked at Jennifer. "That's gotta be dad, right?"

"Yep!" Jennifer said, biting her lip to keep from smiling.

Raising his eyes back to Rossi's the doctor carefully said, "I'm gonna take care of her arm first since it'll need stitches and then how about we do a quick ultrasound…just to put your mind at ease, okay?"

"We would very much appreciate it," said Rossi through gritted teeth.

Dr. Carson made quick work of the five stitches it took to close up Jennifer' arm. "Just keep the wound clean and covered, Agent Jareau. See your regular physician in seven to ten days to have the stitches removed."

JJ nodded her agreement while David stood beside the table watching the preceding with barely contained impatience. She knew what he wanted. He wanted to see his son or daughter. And, truth be told, so did she.

Finally, finishing, the doctor pulled over the portable ultrasound machine from the corner of the room. "Okay, perspective parents, we ready?" asked the doctor.

"Yes. I think that may be my only way out of the mess I got myself into," JJ told the elderly man.

"I wouldn't even count on this working, Jennifer," Rossi grumbled.

Squirting cold jelly on her abdomen, JJ flinched.

Seeing her look, Rossi immediately asked, "What's wrong, honey?"

"It was cold, David. That's all. Calm down," Jennifer told him evenly.

"You get SHOT and you tell me to calm down," David grumbled, watching the doctor.

"I got grazed, David. Shot is when there's a bullet IN you. I had a bullet fly past me," JJ explained patiently.

"You were too goddamned close to the damn bullet, Jennifer," Rossi said under his breath.

"Yes, David, I'm well aware of your opinion in that area," JJ told him, again fighting her smile.

"Okay, daddy and mama, there's your little one," the doctor said tapping the screen.

"What?" JJ asked.

"Your baby, Agent Jareau. You see that fluttering in the middle of that peanut looking shape?" asked the doctor.

"Yeah," breathed Rossi, leaning closer to the screen over Jennifer's belly.

"That's the heart beating. Very good rate too," the doctor shared. "It looks to me like you're about seven to eight weeks along."

"I can tell you exactly how far along she is," David replied, grinning widely.

"Shut up, David!" JJ shouted quietly, still staring at the screen. This made it all real now. She could actually SEE her child.

"I'll copy this to video for you and print out a few pictures. I take it this is your first?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah," said JJ tearing up.

"And last, if she keeps scaring me," David added.

"I'll just give you two a moment then," said the smiling doctor to the two awestruck adults that practically had there noses pressed to the screen.

Rossi heard the door to the examination room close. Turning his head to look at the blond haired angel beside him, David whispered, "Happy?"

"Happy doesn't begin to cover it," returned JJ, reaching out a finger to touch the screen. "There she is, David!"

"Or he! We don't know which it is yet," he said against her hair.

"I don't care! We're having a baby! There he or she is!" JJ said excitedly, pointing to the screen.

Smiling against her cheek, David whispered, "Now, do you understand why I don't want you taking unnecessary risks?"

"I got it, David. No more risks," JJ whispered, not able to draw her eyes away from the screen.

"Thank God!" Rossi murmured, kissing her temple and sliding his hands under her long blond hair to massage her neck. Turning his head, too, back to the screen, David stared in wonder at his child.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Eight weeks later, Jennifer and Rossi finally agreed after much debate that it was time to tell Hotch about her condition. Jennifer insisted it was something that she needed to handle alone, however, David Rossi had other ideas.

The morning of the great revelation, they were still avidly debating the issue as they stood in the bedroom at the cabin dealing with the aftermath of Jennifer's morning sickness.

"Go back to bed, Jennifer," David ordered.

"I'm going to work, Rossi. Today's the day." JJ reminded him trying to inject a bright note into her tone.

"I'm aware of that. But I don't think Hotch is going to take the news of our impending parenthood real well if you tell him by throwing up on his shoes. Go back to bed! Fifteen minutes, babe…that's all I'm asking you for. Just time enough for little bit in there to settle down," Dave pleaded, running a gentle hand over her slightly rounded stomach. At four months pregnant, JJ had finally began to show. Not enough to be obviously noticeable, but definitely enough for her to realize that she was going to need to begin purchasing new clothes soon.

"Fine, fifteen minutes, but that's it," JJ relented, walking back into the bedroom. Crawling back into the bed, she heard Dave leave the room. Probably to make the hot tea and crackers that seemed to settle her stomach every morning. Smiling to herself, JJ could say one thing about the man she loved. She could not ask for a better partner to have a child with. Loving and attentive, when they had returned from Pennsylvania, David had insisted that they move in together. He'd told her that he hadn't wanted to miss anything regarding her pregnancy and their child's birth and he fully intended to be as big a part of the process as she'd let him be. JJ had agreed to move to the cabin and Dave had kept his word. Every morning, he was there holding her hair back and wiping her face as the sickness claimed her body. More often than not, he'd end up physically carrying her back to bed and insisting that she lay still for however long it took the world to stop spinning around her. He'd even bit his lip and gritted his teeth when she'd insisted they wait until the first trimester was past before telling anyone at work. But, now, at sixteen weeks pregnant, today, it was time to let the cat out of the bag.

She'd wanted to handle telling their Unit Chief, Aaron Hotchner herself, but David had insisted that he was as big a part of this as she was. They'd had multiple discussions about how this should be done. They'd finally reached a compromise this morning when they had decided that Jennifer would be the one to actually tell Hotch, but that David could be with her for support. She couldn't help being apprehensive about the whole conversation. While they hadn't broken any technical rules, inter-agent relationships were frowned upon by the Bureau - especially when the employees were on the same team. And, she couldn't deny that she had her fears that the Section Chief, Erin Strauss, would try to use this event as an opportunity to break up their close-knit team up. Dave had assured her multiple times that he wouldn't allow that to happen. But, Jennifer was afraid even her very powerful David Rossi had his limitations. She should have known better.

~*~

Two hours later, Jennifer and David said across from Hotch's desk waiting for their boss to get off the phone. Tapping his foot impatiently, David watched the younger man deal with the political crap that was so much a part of his job. David couldn't help but thank the powers that be that he'd had the good sense to refuse the Bureau's offer of their current Unit Chief's job all those months ago. Truthfully, he'd been offered the Section Chief's job, but David hadn't come back to make waves, so, he'd politely refused both positions, content to return to field work.

Finally hanging up the phone, Hotch looked apologetically at the two individuals sitting across from him.

"Sorry, guys, that took longer than I expected," Hotch told them both. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually, Hotch, we both need to fill you in on some new developments. Personal developments," JJ clarified.

Smiling, Hotch replied, "If you guys are going to announce your relationship, let me offer my congratulations, but, it's hardly news. The entire team has eyes, you know. It's been obvious about you two for months."

"Well, thank you, Hotch. But, that's not entirely it. There's not an easy way to tell you this…but the two of us," she said, pointing between her and Rossi, "are about to become the three of us in about five more months."

"I'm sorry?" said Hotch in shocked confusion.

"We're having a baby, Hotch," JJ said quietly, waiting for an explosion.

"Oh my God!" Hotch said, shocked. Quickly regaining his composure, he stood and came around the desk. "Congratulations!" he said, hugging Jennifer. "I'm assuming we're happy about this," he said, shooting David a questioning look over JJ's shoulder as he hugged her.

"We are," Dave confirmed with a smile.

Shaking Dave's hand, Hotch replied, "It's unexpected, but it couldn't happen to two better people. He or she will be one lucky baby. Do we know if it's a he or she?"

"Not yet, hopefully by next week, we will," JJ smiled.

"You realize, of course, that on cases I'm going to want you primarily in the office or at the police stations. But, come to think of it, that's where you've been staying anyway. Guess you had something to do with that?" Hotch said, turning to look at Dave.

"Well, yeah. After she gave me that scare in Pennsylvania, I figured we couldn't be too careful," Dave explained.

"You figured right, if you ask me. No sense taking unnecessary risks," Hotch agreed.

"That's what I told her," nodded Rossi.

Rolling her eyes, JJ looked between the two men. "I'm gonna go get ready for our briefing. Would it be okay if we told the rest of the team then, Hotch?"

Hotch nodded, "Seems like the ideal time. Go ahead and get ready, JJ. Dave and I will catch up."

Nodding, JJ left the room as Hotch and Dave followed her with their eyes.

Turning to his friend, Dave grinned. "You did a good job at acting surprised. I think she bought it."

"Did my best, but listen, there are rumbles coming out of Strauss's office. Dave, you're gonna have to take care of it before it gets back to JJ. She's going to try to have JJ transferred. She wants to break the team," Hotch revealed.

"The hell she will! She's right where I can keep an eye on her. Right where we can ALL watch after her. I'll handle Strauss! Just do me a favor. Try to keep this under your hat. I don't want her to know about this showdown unless absolutely necessary. No sense in upsetting her," Dave requested.

"I'll do everything I can. I don't think any of the rest of the team has heard anything," Hotch replied.

"Good! Then, if you don't mind, I need to go slam a certain Section Chief back into place," said Dave, walking out of Hotch's office.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Storming into Erin Strauss' outer office, Rossi was met by Strauss' secretary Kelly Mundy.

"Agent Rossi, Director Strauss isn't available at the moment. Please sir, could I set up an appointment for you?" Kelly asked, trying to block Rossi entrance to Strauss' door.

"No, trust me, Erin wants to see me or I can go above her head," Dave said, raising his voice to assure himself that the lady inside the closed office heard him.

"Sir-," Kelly began.

"Kelly, it's all right, dear. Dave, please come in," Erin said smiling tightly. "Kelly, hold my calls please."

Walking into Erin's office, she'd barely closed the office door before Dave fired his first shot.

"Boy, you like walking on the wild side don't you. I warned you once Erin not to screw with my team." Dave said in a vaguely threatening tone.

"Excuse me, Agent Rossi," Strauss said indignantly.

"Oh, cut the bullshit! I know what you're planning to do!" Dave said in a deathly quiet voice.

"And what's that?" said Strauss snidely.

"Take apart my team - starting with Jennifer Jareau! It's not happening, Erin. Call it off or I start calling in favors - with the first one being my immediate promotion into YOUR job! You push me and I WILL make that call!" Dave threatened.

"You wouldn't!" Strauss said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Try me," said Dave with a grim smile. "I've given you a lot of leeway, Erin. When I came back, we both know I could have had any job in the Bureau that I wanted. Still can, in fact. Because I've earned it. You got where you are now because a few years ago, I put in a good word for you to make my ex-wife, your sister, happy. Guess what, Erin! I know longer give a shit if either of you are happy! What I do care about is the happiness and welfare of the mother of my future child! You make her unhappy and you make me VERY unhappy. You threaten her career and you've threatened me! And, unlike her, I have the power and the money to strike back. And, I will. Let me be real clear about that. Do we understand each other?"

"Oh, I understand, David. You've done what you always did…screwed around with the help and this time, you knocked her up," said Erin with a sneer.

David took a step forward. "That will be the only shot you will ever get at Jennifer, Erin. I admit that I had a wild streak twenty years ago. But we both know that it wasn't me that was unfaithful in my marriage to your saintly sister. If I even here a whisper of disrespect to Jennifer, a whiff of a rumor about her - know this - I'm coming for YOU!"

Erin Strauss stared at David in shock. "Good God!" Strauss gasped. "You really love her, don't you?"

"Yes, Erin, I do. She's the single best thing that's ever happened to me in my life. She's giving me a child. There's absolutely nothing I won't do for her. Nothing! Remember that the next time you think of screwing with her life to get at me, will you?" Dave said coldly.

"I won't have to do a thing, David. Eventually, you'll screw it up all on your own and I'll just sit back and watch the show. I almost feel sorry for the poor girl. You'll rip her to pieces and spit her out," Erin said hatefully.

"No, Erin, I won't. After all these years, I think I finally found a woman that actually has a heart. Unlike that black vacuum you sister had in her chest," David retorted.

"Get Out!" Erin ordered.

"I'm going, Erin. You just remember what I said! You won't get another warning from me," added Dave, as he slammed out of her office.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

When they finally arrived back at the cabin that night, JJ finally took the opportunity to look closely at the man she loved. Kicking off her heels in the living room, JJ asked, "Something bothering you, Dave?"

Glancing up at his perceptive woman, Dave smiled, "It was just a long day, babe. What do you feel like for supper? I'll even cook."

"Are we not going to talk about the fact that you had a major showdown with Erin Strauss in her office today, honey?" JJ asked sweetly.

Dave froze in the doorway to the kitchen. Busted. He should have known he'd never be able to keep that conversation quiet, but he'd at least hoped to have a bit more time before Jennifer had found out.

"There's not a lot to say about it, Jennifer. There was a situation and I took care of it. End of story," he told her tersely.

"I'm assuming this disagreement was over me?" asked JJ, knowing the answer to her question already.

"Why do you do that?" Dave asked, irritated.

"What?" JJ returned.

"Ask me questions that you already know the answer to," Dave said shortly.

"Maybe because I'm a little pissed that I have to drag the answers from you in the first place," JJ told him honestly, letting her aggravation show in her tone.

"There are some things that you don't need to be bothered with - especially in your condition," Dave told her unapologetically.

"That's crap," JJ bit out.

"That's the way it is," Dave shot back.

"Rossi, either you can tell me what I want to know or I can go get my answers another way. Either way, I'll find out what I want to know!" JJ exploded.

"Damn it, woman! Can't you ever just do as I tell you?" Rossi yelled back, frustrated.

"NO, evidently not. I don't take commands real well. Guess, I'm not real good at heeling for you," Jennifer told him hatefully.

"Oh, hell…that's not what I meant and you know it," Rossi told her, taking a step forward to block her path when she would have walked from the room.

"Get out of my way, Rossi," Jennifer ground out.

"Just stop! You aren't going to storm out of here without us talking about this," he said, taking another step toward her.

"No! You wanted me to leave it alone…this is me leaving it alone!" she replied smartly, attempting to take another step around him.

"I'm just trying to protect you, Jennifer," David told her in a determined voice.

"I didn't ask for your protection, David and I don't need it," JJ replied stubbornly.

"The hell you don't. If not for me, you'd be on a new team in less than a week," he snapped back.

"Excuse me?" JJ asked, shocked.

"That's what my showdown with Strauss was about. She was trying to have you transferred," Dave told her coldly.

"Wh-what?" asked Jennifer, tearing up and sitting down hard on the sofa.

"See! This is what I was trying to avoid, damn it!" Rossi told her running a hand down his face.

"Why, Dave? Why would she try and do that?" asked Jennifer.

"In a sick bid to punish me, Jennifer. It had nothing to do with you. Not really. And, it doesn't matter anyway. I called her off. You're safe," Dave told her calmly, lowering himself beside her on the couch.

"I shouldn't have been in danger to begin with. Why? Why was she gunning for me?" asked Jennifer.

"She found out about us, Jennifer. And, she hates me, honey. You were incidental. But, listen to me, babe. I handled it!" Rossi assured her.

"I can't expect you to handle my career problems, David," Jennifer told him tiredly.

"You don't have career problems. What you have is the misfortune to be involved with Erin Strauss' sister's ex-husband," Dave told her honestly.

Jennifer's eyes widened. "You were married to her sister?" JJ asked incredulously.

David nodded, "She was number three, babe."

"Oh good grief," JJ exclaimed, plopping back against the pillows and closing her eyes. Opening one eye, JJ muttered, rubbing her slightly swollen belly, "This is all your fault."

"I know, honey. That's why I got so angry. You won't have any trouble," David said quietly.

Jennifer sighed deeply. "One of the many pitfalls of being involved with a legend," she murmured. "You never know when you'll stumble on to his ex-wife's sister."

Grinning ruefully, Dave said, "While we're on the subject of ex-wives, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What?" asked JJ, not bothering to open her eyes.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind becoming the fourth and last Mrs. Rossi?" Dave asked quietly.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Both of Jennifer's eyes popped open simultaneously. "I'm sorry! What did you just ask me?" JJ yelled.

Grinning sheepishly, Dave reiterated, holding out a three carat diamond circle cut ring in the palm of his hand, "I was just asking if you'd like to be the fourth and last Mrs. David Rossi."

"You're proposing? Seriously?" asked Jennifer, heavily shocked, staring down at the ring he held out to her.

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm seriously proposing. I love you. You love me. We're having a baby. I think that given the circumstances, this is the traditional progression," Rossi explained patiently.

"Actually, traditionally, first comes marriage, then comes baby," Jennifer replied blankly.

"All right. I did things a little out of order. But, you say yes and I promise, the next time we have a baby, it'll be in the right order," Dave vowed.

"Why do you want to get married? I thought you were satisfied with the way things were?" JJ asked nervously.

"I'm happy any way I get you in my life, Jennifer. But, I want the whole thing, babe. You, me, solid gold rings…a child that isn't born out of wedlock," Dave said under his breath.

"Dave, honey, you don't have the best track record with marriage," JJ warned.

"Yeah, I knew THAT was gonna bite me in the ass," he mumbled. "But, this time, it's different, Jennifer," Dave said seriously.

"And, how many of your wives have you told THAT to?" asked Jennifer, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey! Be nice! I'm proposing here!" Rossi snapped, grinning.

"Sorry, but Dave, why mess with a good thing?" JJ asked, looking into his eyes.

"Because it can be even better. I want us to be together. Formally. Undeniably. I want you to be Jennifer Rossi. I want to see your father walk you down the aisle. I want our child AND his or her mother to be a Rossi. You're it, Jennifer. The last woman that I'm ever going to love. I want you to have my name and share my life, is that so wrong?" asked Dave.

"Of course not, but I don't want you to look back in a few years and regret this," JJ said softly.

"I could never regret being with you. Or peanut, in there," Dave said, covering her slightly swollen abdomen with one hand. "I've been waiting for this all my life, Jennifer. I want it to be right and for me, that means marriage. I can wait until you're ready. I'll wait as long as you want, but what I want won't change," Dave told her solemnly.

"You're really sure?" Jennifer asked, voice tinged with hope.

"I'm really sure, baby," David said surely, brushing her long hair back behind her ear.

Swallowing tightly, JJ whispered, "You know I want to say yes, don't you?"

Rossi nodded, softly saying, "I'd hoped so."

"I'm terrified, but then, you probably know that, too," JJ said tightly.

"I do," David confirmed.

JJ drew in a deep, shaky breath and said one word. "Yes."

"My turn to ask now. You sure?" David asked, holding his breath.

Looking deeply into the eyes of the man she loved, she saw his sincerity, his love. "I'm very sure, David. Yes, I'll marry you."

Sighing in relief, David quickly placed the ring on the all important finger and pulled Jennifer to him. "You won't regret it," he whispered, "I swear to God, honey, you won't regret it," he said roughly against her lips.

Crushing her mouth to his, David wasted no time proving to the woman in his arms exactly how much he was in love with her. Kissing her deeply, David hastily unfastened the buttons of Jennifer's shirt.

"David, we're on the couch," Jennifer said against his mouth.

"Uh huh," he breathed against her neck, pressing kisses everywhere he found skin. "I agree, after the balcony door, the hot tub and the shower, it's a bit of a comedown, but we'll work on it after the baby comes."

And, those were the last words either of them spoke for a very long time.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Lying in bed later that night, JJ tangled her fingers in the abundance of dark hair on David's chest.

"So, Agent Rossi, when did you decide you wanted to marry me?" JJ asked dreamily.

"The first morning I woke up with you in my arms, Jennifer, I knew I wanted to marry you," David rumbled, trailing a hand down her bare back.

Lifting startled blue eyes to meet the dark mysterious orbs of her future husband, JJ asked, "Really?"

Nodding solemnly, David replied, "Really, Jennifer. I'd been half in love with you since meeting you that first day at the BAU. You intrigued me as no other woman had before. Every time you smiled, my world lit up. Let me tell ya, honey, when you've lived in the dark for so long, the light is an amazing thing. You had me captured from the word go."

"How come I didn't know?" asked JJ, watching his face.

"I'm very good at hiding things I don't want other people to see. And, at the time, I wasn't sure that I was the best thing for you. I've since revised my opinions, just in case you were wondering. I'm certain now that I'm EXACTLY what you need," he told her quietly, tracing a gentle line down her cheek with his finger as she looked up at him.

"What changed your mind?" she asked him softly.

"The way you felt in my arms the night at the hotel. The way we fit together. The way we seemed to anticipate what the other wanted…needed. I knew you even then, Jennifer Elizabeth Jareau. I knew then that you'd never have gone to bed with me if you hadn't at least felt something for me. I also knew that night after I'd made love to you the first time that letting you go was going to be an impossibility. We fit together, Jennifer," David said tenderly, linking his hand with hers, "and that night I knew that anything that fit that perfectly couldn't be overlooked."

"I led you a merry chase though," Jennifer grinned saucily, blinking back the tears that had formed in her eyes during his declaration.

"That you did, my love. That you did. But I, ever the hunter, simply stalked you until I got my prey," he said bending to kiss her pink lips.

Rolling her eyes, Jennifer huffed, "You and your damn hunting analogies, Rossi! I swear, if you compare me to game again…"

"But sweetheart, they're so apt…so fitting," he laughed, wincing when she hastily grabbed a tuft of chest hair and pulled.

"Not so funny now, is it?" she preened.

Pinching her rump, Rossi murmured, "You don't play fair."

"But, honey," she mimicked in her best David Rossi impression, "you taught me that the only fair fight is the one you lose."

"Ahh, so you have been hearing my little pearls of wisdom," David sighed, satisfied.

"Oh, David, I always hear you, baby. I just don't always choose to listen to what you have to say," JJ replied smartly.

Smacking her bottom gently this time, Rossi turned so that he'd pinned Jennifer to the bed. "Aren't you full of fire tonight, angel?"

"I'm happy," JJ sighed, looking up at him in the moonlit room.

"Are you?" Rossi asked seriously.

"I am," Jennifer confirmed softly. "Happier than I ever imagined I could be, David - because of you."

"You have no idea what it means to me to hear you say that," David whispered.

"I love you, David Rossi," JJ said, punctuating her proclamation with a lingering kiss.

"And, I love you, honey. That being said, how soon can I get you to make an honest man of me?" he asked with a gleam in his eye.

"Anxious, Agent Rossi?" Jennifer laughed.

"Don't want to take any chances that you'll try to back out," Rossi clarified.

"You needn't worry about that, David. I'm hooked," Jennifer breathed against his lips.

"Be that as it may, I want you to be legally mine," Dave plowed ahead.

"We haven't even called my father yet," Jennifer laughed.

"I'll call him now if you'll give me an answer," David offered.

"Dave, it's after midnight! You are not calling daddy at this time of night!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"Fine! I'll be on the phone at five am then, but, no later…he already thinks I waited too long to ask you!" David told her.

"He did not say that!" JJ said, laughing.

"The hell he didn't! He was pretty damn clear last Sunday when I talked to him! After telling me I was a jackass for waiting this long to ask you to marry me, he granted me permission to ask for your hand in marriage," Dave explained.

"You asked my daddy for permission to marry me?" asked Jennifer, tearing up.

"Of course, I did! Do I look stupid to you? Your father carries a shotgun everywhere he goes. He taught YOU how to shoot. I'll be damned if I get on his bad side!" Rossi said, rolling to his back and pulling her body atop of his.

"David Rossi, you're a romantic at heart," JJ accused lovingly.

"No, I just would like to be around to see my son or daughter born," David retorted, pushing Jennifer's long blond hair back to stroke her face. "And, you haven't answered my question, Jennifer."

"Let's talk to daddy and find out what his schedule looks like first. But, I would like to become Mrs. Rossi before the baby gets here, too," JJ finally said.

"Damn right, you will be," Rossi muttered, pulling her head down to his lips for a deep kiss.

"You do realize that we just did this less than an hour ago," JJ told him between stirring kisses and caresses.

"Hey, I'm storing up…once the baby comes, nights like this will be few and far between," David purred throatily.

"Good point," Jennifer breathed, allowing her dark haired lover to lead her down the primrose path once more.


	64. Chapter 64

Author's Note: I have to give extreme credit to Tonnie…Without our round robins, the next several chapters would not exist. I hope you are all still enjoying the story. Please drop a review or PM. As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 64

Two weeks later, however, nights of passion and plans for Jennifer's dream wedding both came to a screeching halt as the BAU team was handled one of their most high profile cases to date. Children of notable parents were being kidnapped from upscale daycare centers in and around the city of St. Louis and the media was having a field day. The St. Louis field office had asked for assistance after the most recent and youngest victim to date had been taken by the kidnapper. Two year old Mellissa Cain had been taken three days ago from The Manger Daycare Center in a ritzy development two miles east of St. Louis. Mellissa was the daughter of the FBI's St. Louis Field Office director, Holt Cain. The newest kidnapping had created a media frenzy and city-wide panic that no child was safe when such a powerful official's child could be taken. That was Jennifer Juneau's problem on a professional front.

On the flip side, it seemed Jennifer's personal life had become tumultuous as well. David knew Holt Cain personally, as well as professionally and he had taken the recent turn of events to heart. Usually cold and analytical in his approach to cases, David had become emotional and highly involved, even aggressively attacking her over the recent media revelations saying that the FBI's team had virtually ground to a halt in the investigation in this morning's BAU team meeting. Hotch and Morgan had stood up for her, as she'd looked at David over the round conference room table. For her part, she'd calmly told David that she'd done her best with the information that he and the other profilers were handing her and that any time he'd like to do her job, he was more than welcome to take a stab at it. He'd abruptly left the meeting and she hadn't seen him since.

Sighing deeply, Jennifer also wondered if she had another reason for concern. After nearly three days at the St. Louis field office, it seemed that one of the junior agents, Tori Adams, had developed a fondness for her future husband. One that David didn't seem to discourage. Oh, she'd done nothing particularly untoward, that she'd seen. It was more a feeling that she got from the other woman. Blaming it on hormones, Jennifer pushed herself away from her desk and decided that it was time to find the man who'd done his best to tear a hunk of her flesh off in their earlier meeting.

Walking quickly to the office that David was currently sharing with Hotch, she surmised that she'd have a few moments of privacy with the great man as Hotch was currently meeting with the Cain parents for another round of questions. As she approached the door, Agent Adams opened the door, smoothing her suit and smiling.

"Just remember, Agent Rossi, I'll make time for you anytime. Just give me a holler!" she was saying, looking inside the office.

JJ couldn't hear David's reply but she felt her body go on alert. Standing still, she watched as Agent Adams closed the door. Coming forward, JJ decided to make a few things plain. Putting on her best professional smile, she said, "I assume my fiancée is in there, /Agent Adams?"

Caught off guard, Tori Adams quickly glanced up at the blonde, beautiful media coordinator facing her. Recovering quickly, she, too, smiled back. "Your fiancée? I didn't know."

"Yes, we try to keep our personal and professional life separate at work. We do a pretty good job of it, don't we?" asked JJ, raising an eyebrow.

"You certainly do. One would never know that man is taken," Agent Adams replied with a slightly suggestive air.

"Well, I assure you he is. As both a future husband AND father," JJ stressed, with a pointed look at her slightly rounded stomach.

Following her eyes, Agent Adams paused. "Ahh. I've been warned off, have I?"

"Just some helpful information for you, Agent Adams," JJ said quietly.

"Point made, Agent Jareau. He's a bear today though," she told the other woman.

"I'm more than aware of David Rossi's many moods, Agent Adams. But, thank you for the warning," JJ replied politely through her teeth.

"Anytime," the younger woman smiled wickedly, walking away.

Yes, JJ thought, following the woman's progress down the hall with her eyes…it was definitely time to have a conversation with the great David Rossi.

As Jennifer stood in the hall, staring after the other woman, she felt a familiar gentle hold surround her forearm and tug her gently into the office.

Following the tugging motion, JJ turned to face her future husband. "You seem to have developed quite the fan club in the last few days, David," JJ said tightly.

"She's just an overly ambitious kid, Jennifer," Rossi stated quietly staring down at eyes that wouldn't meet his own. "You don't honestly think you have anything to worry about, do you?"

Shrugging her shoulders, JJ mentally shook herself.

David sighed deeply and ran both hands over his tired face. Shit! He'd made a mess of things from the word "go" this morning and he was an intelligent enough individual to know it. "You don't have anything to worry about, Jennifer," he said tiredly.

That cinched it! As Jennifer raised her head, she knew her blue eyes were sparking. "Really, David! I don't have anything to worry about? You couldn't have proven that to me this morning when you left our bed and our room without so much as a word to me! You couldn't have proven it when you basically held me responsible for the angry media surrounding this case. Hell, it took BOTH Hotch AND Morgan to pull your verbal claws out of me! You KNOW I have no control over how the media chooses to present this case. I can only give them the information in the context YOU tell me to give it to them. Then, when I come here to address these issues with you, my future husband, I have to trip over one of your young, thin, beautiful groupies on the way in the door! And she has the audacity to warn me away from you! And, I, have NOTHING to worry about! You've been distant with me since we arrived here, like this is all somehow my fault! And, I have nothing to worry about! I'd say, David Rossi, that between the case, your mood, and your groupie, I've got PLENTY to be worried about!" she shouted.

"Damn it, Jennifer! Do you think I've got time for this insecurity crap! I left our room at three am to go sit in the bar because for hours I held you and our unborn child in my arms and had visions of how I'd feel if this happened to me! I've never been in this goddamned position before…it was never personal because I never had a kid to think about! I'm sorry, I just don't like how it feels having to worry about something like this happening. As for this morning's meeting, I'm aware we're missing something in this case. I don't know what it is yet, but I'll be damned if the media distorts information and makes things worse. So my advice to you is to do your damned job better and quit wearing your heart on your damn sleeve! But, my biggest problem with you is your doubt where my loyalty and fidelities lie. Damn you, I've told you I loved you! I asked you to marry me, didn't I? I've done the right thing! What the hell else do you want from me! I can't do a blessed thing about the crush some girl may have on me. I haven't encouraged her and I won't. But, you, little girl," he said pointing a finger at her, "need to grow up and learn to trust me. I've not given you a damn reason to think I'd take that kid up on her offer. In fact, I dismissed it as soon as it was put on the table!" yelled Rossi, pausing to take a look at the woman he was shouting at.

Jennifer stood stock still, completely white faced, barely breathing though her heart pounded in her chest.

Seeing her face, David immediately realized he'd gone too far, pushed to hard. Taking a step forward to reach out to her, she jerked away from him. "Don't," he heard her say in a strangled whisper.

"Jennifer, listen, I-," Rossi began, interrupted as the office door swung open and he grimaced as Agent Adams stuck her head through the door.

"David, I'm sorry to interrupt," she began sweetly.

"What!" he barked.

"Break in the case, thought you might want to get out here," she said softly, closing the door.

JJ uttered one word. "Go."

"Jennifer, we're not done with this," Rossi said, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair.

"Trust me on this, David. I'm finished," JJ said over her shoulder as she slammed his office door.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

It was with a heavy heart that David Rossi returned to the hotel at nine o'clock at night after a long day spent chasing fruitless leads with a flirtatious agent that he'd finally had to firmly put in place. He knew he owed Jennifer a huge apology and it was with more than a little dread that he approached their room.

Sliding his key card through the door, David slowly opened the door to a darkened room. Calling her name softly, he flipped the light on. The cold stillness of the room almost overwhelmed him. Looking around, David noticed several things at once and knew with a chilling certainty one thing. Jennifer Jareau was gone. Her clothes, shoes, and toiletries were conspicuously absent, but that wasn't the glaring sign that she'd left. No, that was placed, delicately atop his pillow. Walking to his side of the bed, he stared down. Sparkling in the moonlit room, Jennifer's engagement ring mocked him. Picking it up with a clenched fist, the legendary David Rossi almost fell to his knees as the realization was made that despite all his money and power he may very well have lost the best thing to ever happen to him. The walls he'd erected around himself in an effort to shelter Jennifer from his fears and worries had kept out the one person he should have drawn to him.

Taking a deep breath, David straightened. He could fix this. He just had to find her - make her see he hadn't meant half of his hastily spoken words of earlier. Striding out the hotel room door, he almost ran head long into Prentiss, Reid, and Morgan walking down the hall. It was immediately evident to him that his co-workers knew of Jennifer's room change. The glares on all three of their collective faces spoke volumes.

"Where is she? What room did she move to?" David asked quickly, feeling Jennifer's diamond cut into his hand.

"Who would that be, Rossi?" Prentiss asked coldly.

"You know exactly who I'm referring to," Rossi ground out.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm not telling him a damn thing," said Reid in an uncharacteristic show of anger as he quickly continued down the hall away from the group.

"What, Rossi? Surprised a bright, intelligent woman won't sit around and put up with your insults and your little fan club?" Prentiss sneered. "Guess you need to find one of your groupies for that!" she tossed over her shoulder, she, too, walking away.

Which left David facing the angriest member of the group, by far. Derek Morgan. "You know, Rossi, I expected more from you…I didn't think hurting women, especially ones pregnant with your kid, was your style. Guess you're more like Will than I thought," Derek said conversationally, narrowing an eye at the older man.

"You're out of line, Morgan," David hissed.

"Not from where I'm standing. See, I saw the look on JJ's face in our morning meeting when you tore her a new one for something she had no control over. Then, I watched her face when she came out of your office this morning and watched you leave with the gorgeous Agent Adams. You do realize, of course, Mr. Legendary Profiler, that little bitch has spread it all over the place that she has you in her sights. And, if you don't mind me saying, you haven't seemed to mind. Wonder how JJ felt about all that? Oops! My bad, man. You don't know - she's not around for you to ask," said Morgan.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, Derek. Where the hell is she?" said Rossi, slamming the younger man into the hall way wall.

"I don't know! Haven't seen her since she went in the ladies room crying after you left, you son of a bitch! I'll tell you this much though, if that's how you "love" her…she's better off away from you!" Derek yelled back into the older man's face.

"I've done nothing to encourage Agent Adams, Morgan. I wouldn't do that to her. Not after everything she's been through and is going through. I had no idea what Adams was saying. I was an ass to Jennifer, I admit that. But I don't owe you my explanations! I owe them to her! Now, who would know where she is? Please!" David asked.

Seeing the pain cross over the other man's features, Morgan relented. "Talk to Hotch, Dave. But if I were you, I'd go lightly. The Boss Man is seriously pissed. We all love JJ, man. Seeing her hurt, well let's just say, you better make this right or find a new job. Ain't nobody except your groupies willing to have your back, right now. Understand?" asked Morgan, raising an eyebrow.

"I got it, Morgan," Dave returned tiredly. "I just want to find my future wife and put my life back together, okay?"

Nodding, Morgan replied, "Find Hotch, man. He'll have some answers. Oh, and Rossi! I wouldn't call Garcia unless it's life or death! She's out for blood, man!"

"I got it," David said, turning to continue down the hall to Hotch's room.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Still holding Jennifer's ring in his hand, Rossi banged on Hotch's door none too gently.

As soon as the door swung open, David asked, "Where the hell is she, Aaron?"

Hotch slammed the door as Rossi entered and turned to glare at the older man with icy eyes.

"You haven't learned a damned thing in all these years, have you, Dave?" Aaron Hotchner asked coolly.

Cutting to the chase, David ground out, "I don't have time for this! Save the lecture for later! What room did you put her in, Hotch? I want to see my fiancée!" David yelled, refusing to believe that his engagement to the best thing that had ever happened to him was over.

"I didn't put her anywhere, David! She's gone!" Hotch shouted back.

"What in the hell do you mean "she's gone"?" Rossi asked quietly, feeling his heart clench.

"I mean that after you left this morning with Agents Adams and Peterson that JJ came to me and recused herself from the case. It seems a certain senior agent had some doubt in her abilities to conduct her job and her personal life. Wanna guess who THAT was, asshole?!" Hotch yelled.

"God DAMN it! I never meant-," Dave shouted.

Hotch quickly broke in. "Doesn't matter a damn what you MEANT, Dave. What matters is what you SAID! Who the hell are you to make those judgment calls, anyway? Telling the best media liaison I've ever worked with that she needed to do her job better…are you crazy? Nobody has or will ever do this job as well as Jennifer Jareau!"

"Hell, I know that! I was going to apologize, but then-," Dave broke off.

"Yeah, we ALL know what happened then, Dave," Hotch muttered, disgusted.

"Ya know, I'm really beginning to resent the implication by you and the rest of this team that I've done something I need to be ashamed of. I haven't looked at another woman since the day I met Jennifer. You, of all people, should know that!" yelled Dave.

"Yeah! And, we all know your track record, too. There was a time when that Agent Todd's interest would have been more than acknowledged, Dave, whether you were attached or not. And JJ knows that!" Hotch said, not pulling his punches.

"And, those days have long past," Dave returned coldly. "I love Jennifer. Only ever Jennifer."

"Nice way you have of showing her that, man," said Hotch, stepping forward. "Let me ask you Dave, do you want to end up like me? Being a weekend dad? Because I'd say by that ring you're clenching in your hand that you are well on your way, my old friend!"

"That will NOT happen," said Dave with quiet deadly intensity.

"It will if you don't pull your head out of your ass before it's too late," said Hotch in the same deadly tone.

"I don't know why you've gotten so emotionally involved with this particular case, Dave and I don't care. I know you and Holt are old friends, but still. If you can't pull back, I'll send you back to Quantico in a heartbeat."

"Where did she go, Hotch?" asked Dave quietly.

"I don't know and even if I did, right now, I wouldn't tell you. She's hurt, David. Really, really hurt!" Hotch whispered. "Until today, I'd never seen JJ cry and I did NOT care for the experience!"

Closing his eyes against the wave of pain that crashed over him, Dave softly said, "I have to find her, Hotch! You may not believe me, but that little woman has my soul."

Hotch sighed. "Good luck convincing her of that right now," he murmured.

"I'm leaving tonight. I'll be back if I can, but…she comes first. It's time I made that clear to her. Tell Holt that I'm sorry, but nothing is more important to me than Jennifer and my son or daughter. I wouldn't be any good to you without her anyway," David told the younger man honestly.

Hotch nodded. "I hope you find her, Dave. I honestly hope you can work things out. I do. But, I'm warning you, the team, hell, even me, we love JJ. We're friends, Dave. Have been for years. But, if I have to choose a side in this…."

"I get it, Hotch. You don't need to say it. I'll bring her back to the fold. I can't give her up. No matter how much of an ass I've been," Dave said quietly, turning to leave.

"Good luck, my friend," Hotch said to the quickly retreating back of David Rossi.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

While David Rossi was having his heart to heart with Aaron Hotchner, Jennifer Jareau was wiping her watering eyes for perhaps the millionth time that day. Turning her rented vehicle onto the old familiar gravel road, Jennifer pointed the car toward what she hoped her father would allow to be her refuge. Ironic really, she was coming back to hide at the one place if asked six months ago she would have said she'd never seek shelter at. My, how times had changed, she thought bitterly, angrily wiping more tears from her cheeks.

How her life had come to his, she still hadn't figured out. She also knew she was taking the coward's way out and she simply couldn't work up enough energy to care. Maybe tomorrow. Right now, she just wanted to lay down and let the pain settle over her.

When she'd returned to Quantico, she'd made a brief stop at the BAU offices to tell her best friend, Penelope, her plans. Shocked, Penelope had promised to keep her location secret and based on the fury she'd seen in her friend's eyes on her behalf, JJ felt safe in assuming she would. Her next stop had been the cabin. Packing enough clothes to last at least a few weeks, long enough for her to decide her next actions, JJ had booked a flight to Pennsylvania, careful to leave no evidence for David Rossi to find, if he even bothered to look for her. For all she knew, he was living it up in a hotel bar filled with his groupies. Damn him!

Seeing her childhood home come into view, Jennifer drew in a deep breath. Now, she had to pull herself together and face her father. It was after ten o'clock at night and she hoped she could get in the house without waking her daddy. Somehow, though, she doubted it. That man still had ears like a hawk. Glancing in her rearview mirror after parking the car, JJ winced at the sight that met her. Swollen eyes, flushed cheeks, runny makeup. God, please let daddy stay in bed, she thought.

But, God, as usual had other plans for her this night and it wasn't a surprise when JJ, halfway to the steps leading to the front door, was blinded by the porch light.

Seeing the front door open, she heard her daddy yell out, "Who's out there?!"

Taking a deep breath, JJ called hoarsely back, "It's me daddy."

Coming fully out the front door to stand on the porch in his hastily clad jeans and flannel shirt, Gabriel Jareau said, shocked, "Jenny Beth?"

Walking up the porch steps slowly, JJ whispered, "Yeah, daddy, it's me." Pausing in front of her father's worried face, it was with a cracking voice that JJ asked, "Daddy, can I come home for a while? Please?"

Seeing his daughter's shattered tear soaked face, Gabe Jareau did the only thing a father could do. He enfolded his only child in a protective embrace, determined to protect her and whispered, "Of course you can, honey. This is your home, too. Always has been. Always will be, darlin! Come on, baby. Get in the house and tell daddy what's happened."

Guiding his daughter into the house, Gabe closed the front door. Turning, he murmured, "All right, honey, tell daddy what's happened. Where's Rossi, darlin'?"

"It's over, daddy. It's all over," JJ sobbed as she felt her father's arms surround her again.

Staring down at his little girl crying into his shirt, Gabriel Jareau knew a few things. David Rossi had hurt his little girl in some way and that bastard had been warned. He also knew that no matter what his daughter said, he had a feeling that this was far from over. He'd seen David Rossi's eyes when he'd watched his angel, seen the love shining in them. That man might have screwed up, but there wasn't any doubt in his mind, the man would be here to collect his daughter. Whether, he decided to let her go, well, that was still to be determined. Glancing down at Jenny's ring finger, he noticed that the big ring she'd shown him when they'd both been here a week ago was gone. Holding his daughter tightly, Gabe did his best to make soothing sounds. Blessedly, the tears seemed to be slowing. A girl in his daughter's condition shouldn't be crying like. When David Rossi did show up, Gabriel knew one thing with a deadly certainty…he was gonna face the southern end of his old shotgun! That was a fact!


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

David landed back in Virginia at one o'clock in the morning. By three in the morning he knew two things. Jennifer had been to the BAU offices to see Penelope Garcia, security had confirmed this and she had been to the cabin. More missing clothes and personal items confirmed this. He was running out of options, so it was with a heavy heart that he stood in front of Penelope Garcia's apartment door for the third time in his life. Derek Morgan's earlier words played through his mind and David knew the other man hadn't been joking. Penelope Garcia WOULD be out for blood. Specifically, HIS. But, he was out of options. If anyone on earth knew where he could find the only woman he'd ever could truly say he'd given his whole heart to, it was the unique individual very probably asleep behind the door in front of him. Steeling himself, David rang her bell - several times.

After what seemed like an interminable wait, Penelope Garcia, hair askew and neon purple robe askew, appeared before him, nearly yanking the door off its hinges.

"YOU!" she growled, disgust and loathing entering her voice. "You need to leave! RIGHT NOW!!"

Putting his leg in the doorway before Garcia could slam it in his face, David begged, "Garcia, is she here?!"

Glaring at him, Garcia bit out, "No, Agent Rossi, she isn't here! Hopefully, she's far enough away that you can't hurt or do any more damage to her than you've already done, you sanctimonious son of a bitch!"

"Garcia, please-," David began, holding up his hands for silence.

"GO TO HELL, YOU BASTARD! SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND!!" yelled Garcia

"AND SHE'S THE LOVE OF MY VERY LONG LIFE AND THE MOTHER OF MY FUTURE CHILD! I'D SAY I OUTRANK YOU!!" Rossi yelled back.

Narrowing her eyes at him, Garcia hissed, "People that say the things you did to her can keep their definition of the word love, Agent Rossi!"

"Garcia, I didn't say that I didn't screw up! I did! But, I can't make it right if I can't find her," Rossi tried reasoning with the blonde technical analyst. "Please just let me in, Garcia. Just for a minute."

Pressing her lips together tightly, Garcia finally took a step back. Rossi could see the woman was fairly trembling with rage.

"I told her to go for it with you, you asshole. Told her you were one of the GOOD guys. I need to have my head examined," Garcia said, turning to sling herself onto her couch. Glaring at him, she whispered, "You had me fooled, Agent Rossi, and believe it or not, I'm not usually wrong about people."

"You aren't wrong now either, Garcia. I screwed up, but I love that woman more than my own life. Don't do this to us. Tell me where she is so that I can fix this," he begged her.

"I'm not telling you anything! I've watched that woman for years…trying to keep herself closed off to avoid pain…trying to keep everything inside…trying not to care about anybody too much because it might get taken away from her. Then she does…and do you appreciate it…oh, hell no. No, Agent Rossi, I'm not telling you one single damn thing! And, I may not know how to use a gun, but I swear to you the damage I can do with a computer is almost as great!"

"Do your worst, Garcia!" said Rossi, standing and holding his arms wide. "I don't have a life without her anyway! Can you comprehend that? None of it will matter without her! Damn it, if you don't believe anything else about me, believe that! Empty the bank accounts, ruin the credit, hell, do whatever you want! Just tell me where I can find her!" Rossi pleaded.

Garcia blinked. Legendary profiler, David Rossi, was standing in the middle of her living room pleading, no, make that, begging for her to tell him where her best friend was. And, if she wasn't mistaken, those were tears glittering in his eyes. She KNEW his hands were trembling as he pushed his hands through his hair and paced back and forth in front of her.

"Did you mean the things you said to her, Rossi?" asked Penelope quietly.

Turning sharply to face the blonde woman, Rossi replied, "NO! I didn't! I swear to God, Garcia, I did not."

Penelope bit her lip. "And this woman JJ told me about? The one that was flirting with you and saying…well, basically saying she'd be the one in your bed by the end of the case?"

"She wouldn't have been. She's no threat to Jennifer. No woman is. But, I put her in her place today. There won't be anything else said by her or anyone else. I slapped her down hard, Garcia. Half her office was witness to it. Check my story out if you don't believe me," Rossi said truthfully.

Penelope tilted her head. He was sincere. And, she thought sadly, he was in as much pain as JJ had been the last time she'd seen her. "I can't tell you, Rossi. I promised her."

Garcia watched as David Rossi's hopeful face fell. Closing her eyes, she said slowly, "What I CAN tell you though is that she's gone to the LAST place she'd ever dreamed six months ago she'd end up going."

"Penelope, please, no riddles. I can't-," Rossi began.

"Wait, that would be the farm! Her father's farm!" David shouted.

Penelope smiled.

Jerking the blonde woman who'd just saved his sanity into his arms, David whispered in her ear, "Thank you, Penelope. I DO love her and I WILL make this right!"

Pulling away, Garcia nodded. "See that you do, Agent Rossi. All this drama can't be good for my niece or nephew.

Nodding, Rossi fairly flew out the door to his car. Next stop: Airport.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

Jennifer alit from her father's pickup truck at eleven the next morning.

"I told you I was fine, daddy," Jennifer said.

"Honey, you've been getting sick for hours. Hours, Jenny Beth! The doctor needed to give you that shot or you'd still be getting sick," Gabe told his daughter firmly. "And, you're getting you're ultrasound tomorrow. Good thing, our old Dr. Finch loves you like another daughter, darlin'."

Jennifer smiled faintly, "Yes, daddy. I guess it wasn't a wasted trip after all."

"Course it wasn't. How ya feelin' now, honey?" Gabe asked, eyeing his daughter.

"Just tired, daddy. And a little weak. I'll be fine," Jennifer said tearing up again.

Seeing the tears about to start, Gabe handed her his kerchief.

"I'm sorry, daddy," Jennifer whimpered. "I just can't seem to stop!"

"You're hurtin' darlin'. Ain't no shame in your tears. Cry all you need to." said Gabe, secretly thinking of the pain he'd like to inflict on David Rossi. He was worried maybe Jenny Beth had been right. Maybe David Rossi wasn't coming and he'd misjudged the man entirely. And, if that was the case, Gabe definitely had a bullet with his name on it.

"I think I'm gonna go down by the creek and sit, daddy," Jennifer said quietly, not wanting to lie down in her bedroom where her thoughts were consumed with the remembrance of David making love to her in her childhood bed.

"You sure you're up for that, Jenny?" asked Gabe.

Gaining control of her tears, Jennifer looked at her father. "Yeah, daddy, maybe the fresh air'll do me some good."

Nodding, Gabe grabbed a blanket from the backseat of the 4X4 and handed it to his child. "I remember how you used to like to nap down there. Why don't you try it, honey?"

JJ accepted the blanket and nodded. "I'm gonna be okay, daddy," she said as much for herself as she did for him.

"Of course ya are, yer home now, darlin'. Daddy ain't gonna let nothing else bad happen," he told her, meaning every word. He'd flat out kill that Italian sum bitch if he came on his farm causin' trouble.

"Thanks, daddy," Jennifer said, walking down the meadow leading to the stream.

Gabriel stared after his daughter's retreating back. His Jenny Beth was in pain and God knew she'd suffered enough. Mostly at his own hands. Damn, David Rossi to hell…that bastard should have known better.

~*~

Two hours later as Gabriel Jareau sat on his wraparound porch drinking a glass of the sweet tea his daughter had made this morning, he saw a familiar SUV slowly driving up his gravel road. Pulling his trusty firearm to rest across his lap, he smiled grimly. So, the son of a bitch, had finally shown up. Gabriel watched with cautious eyes as Dave slowly climbed from the vehicle and unholstered his weapon from his side, laying it in the floorboard of his vehicle. Pressing his remote lock, he watched as Dave turned to make the walk to the porch.

Slowly standing, Gabriel casually aimed his gun at David Rossi as he climbed the steps of his front porch. Stopping on the top step, David faced Gabriel Rossi.

Gabe finally broke the still silence as he looked at the bleary eyed man standing on his property. "Finally decided to show up, did ya, boy?" he asked conversationally.

"Where is she, Gabe?" David asked quietly, meeting the same piercing blue eyes he'd fallen in love with.

Ignoring his question, Gabe continued, raising his gun a little higher, "Honestly, weren't sure ya was gonna show up."

"I'd have been here sooner but there was a flight delay in Philly. I just found out where she was at three o'clock this morning. I haven't slept in forty-eight hours and-," Dave tried to say.

"What the hell you want, boy? A pity party! I don't give a flyin' shit when the last time you slept was! My baby's been cryin' since she got here! Had to take her to the doc this morning cause she couldn't quit bein' sick…so scuse me if I really don't give a shit about yer trials and tribulations!" Gabe yelled.

"Doctor?" Rossi asked hoarsely, grabbing the porch railing to steady himself.

"Yeah, asshole, doctor!" Gabe spat.

"She's all right. Tell me she's all right, Gabe!" Dave said urgently, taking a step forward.

Seeing the fear on the younger man's face, Gabe relented - a bit. "Yeah, she's better. Doc gave 'er something to settle her stomach. Scheduled an ultrasound for tomorrow," Gabe told him grudgingly.

"Ultrasound? Why? What's wrong?" Dave asked, tightening his hands into fists to keep from grabbing the old man and shaking the answer out of him.

"Nothin's wrong, nimrod. Doc said she was far enough along that it'd be time for one. Jenny Beth's always been a favorite of the Doc. Said he wanted to be the one who did it for 'er," Gabe told him roughly.

Rossi allowed himself to breathe again. She and the baby were okay. At least as okay as they could be given the circumstances.

"Where is she, Gabe," Rossi asked again, meeting the older man's eyes. "I'm not leaving without her."

"Well, listen here, boy, if she don't want to see ya, you'll be leaving…under your own steam or flat on your back," Gabe told him, cocking the gun in his arms.

"Gabe, I love her. I don't know what she's told you, but,-" David began.

"Well, now, that's just it! She won't tell me what happened…she just told me it was all over…over and over again while she sobbed in my arms. Do you know when I did finally get her to lie down and close her eyes, she even cried in her sleep. I'd never seen that before, you bastard. And, I don't ever want to see it again. 'Specially in my daughter. Then, this morning when she was so sick and I thought…well, never mind what I thought, Gabe said when he looked at Rossi's pale face, "Point is enough damage has been done my girl…by ALL of us! If you're here to do more, you can just get back in your fancy vehicle and get the hell out of here!"

"Gabe, I love her," Dave said hoarsely. "I never intended to hurt her like this. NEVER!! Let me see her, please, Gabe! Let me have a chance to make things right with her," he whispered.

Gabe slowly lowered his gun as he stared at the man before him. He looked broken - - almost as broken as his Jenny Beth. "A chance is all you get, whippersnapper. Make it count. Cause you hurt my baby any more and you'll find out just exactly how handy I am with my firearm. We clear, boy?"

"We're clear, Gabe! Where is she!" asked Rossi, almost frantic now to see her and assure himself that she was all right…or would be, as soon as he was done explaining and begging for forgiveness.

Gabriel nodded behind him. "She's down at the creek. Took a blanket with 'er. You'll find 'er down there. But, I'm warnin' you, Mr. Legendary Profiler, I gotta bullet with your name on it. Hurt my baby again and I'll put it in your head myself!"

"You won't have to Gabe. I'll do it for you," Rossi said truthfully, turning to go back down the steps.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

He saw her still body lying on the blanket as soon as he crested the small rise leading to the pond. Slowing his pace so not to alarm her if she wasn't sleeping, Dave approached carefully. Finally standing beside her, he stared down at the beautiful woman he'd so carelessly cut to ribbons with his hastily spoken thoughtless words. He'd come very close to destroying everything he'd worked so hard for in a little over twenty-four hours. He almost wished Gabriel Jareau had been young enough to give him the beating he so richly deserved. As he watched her face, he noted her very pale pallor and cringed at how swollen her eyes looked. It looked as if someone had hit her. He'd only seen her look like this once before and he'd beaten the man to his knees for it. Grimacing at the dark circles under her eyes, he hated himself with a virulence that was almost tangible. Kneeling beside her, he couldn't resist laying a gentle hand to the side of her face.

"Sweet Jesus, I'm so sorry, baby," he whispered to her sleeping form. He knew in that instant that he'd never deserve her. But, damn, if he could let her go. In the time he'd known Jennifer, she'd become as essential to him as the air he breathed. Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled her engagement ring from its depths. Glancing down at the ring, he knew that he couldn't wait for her permission to replace it on her finger. Permission that he was terrified she'd never grant. Not after this. So, he gently lifted her small hand and slid the ring back on the appropriate finger. Surrounding the fragile hand with both his own, he vowed to himself that if he could gain her forgiveness for this, he'd spend the rest of his life trying to make amends. He just knew he couldn't lose her - couldn't lose her light, her vibrancy. Glancing down at the rest of her body, he noted with a sad smile that she'd taken his favorite hunting coat from the cabin. The one she always slipped on when she had to do something outside the cabin. She'd told him she always chose that one because it smelled like him. He hoped that's why she'd chosen to take it with her. At least, it would mean that she still felt something.

Smoothing a gentle hand over her hair, Dave smiled as she seemed to try to get closer to his hand - like a cat asking to be stroked. Sighing, he mentally kicked himself for the mess he'd made of their lives. All because he'd been scared - terrified of losing a child that hadn't even made an appearance yet. What good would that fear do if he lost them both now?

Quietly standing, David shed his jacket to drape over Jennifer's body. It was warm out, but the breeze was cool against her skin. Stepping around her, he dropped to his knees to stretch out behind her and curve himself protectively around her body. Unable to resist the urge, he draped one arm over her form and gently pulled her back to his chest. Snuggling into his body unconsciously, he heard her release what sounded like a relieved sigh.

"I love you, baby," he whispered into her hair.

"I love you, too, David," he heard her mumble sleepily. And, as David quickly closed his eyes against the pain, he felt one tear roll from the corner of his eye.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

The first thing Jennifer saw when she awakened was the love of her life's face across from her. And she smiled. Then she remembered. Everything. And, the smile quickly fell.

Pushing away from where she had snuggled into his chest, JJ tried to quickly struggled to her feet, yelling, "What the HELL are you DOING here? LEAVE!! NOW!!"

Rossi watched as Jennifer crossed her arms protectively over her chest and took a step back from him. Sitting up slowly, careful not to spook her, he quietly said, "Not without you, honey. I want to-,"

"I don't GIVE a damn what you want, Rossi. I SAID LEAVE!!" she screamed shrilly, pointing in the direction of the farmhouse. That was when the sunlight caught her diamond, causing it to sparkle brightly.

Jennifer looked down at her finger like she wanted to cut it off. "You son of a bitch!" she screamed, clawing at her finger. Yanking it roughly off, she held it out to him. "Take it back, David. NOW!!"

Rising to his feet, David calmly and evenly said, "No. Put it back where it belongs, Jennifer. Please, baby."

"Back where it belongs? Are you delusional! It never belonged on me! Never!! I was an idiot to ever accept it in the first place! I deserve better!" she screamed. "My baby deserves better!"

Nodding sadly, Rossi said, "I know you can, honey. I know. But, the problem is I can't let either of you go - you're my life, baby."

"Lies!! You're a liar!" she yelled.

"Not about that, Jennifer. Never about that!" he said honestly.

Still holding out the ring to him, she ground out, "Take. It. Back. Damn you to hell, David Rossi, take this ring back!!"

"I can't, Jennifer. And, I won't," David said quietly, resolved.

Bright blue eyes widening and flashing in anger, JJ turned to run toward the creek, her only thought to hurl the beautiful ring into the water as far as she could.

He caught her in three quick strides. Wrapping his hands around her shoulders from behind, he wasn't shocked when she turned her wrath on him. Accepting the solid blows she delivered to him as she sobbed, he thought this was a small penance. He didn't flinch as she struck at his face. Never winced as she battered his arms. Never made one word of protest as he held the tempestuous whirlwind firmly in his arms. But, he didn't let her go. Contrary to her violently screamed orders, he held on to her. And when finally, she collapsed against him sobbing her hatred for him, he carefully lowered them to the ground still holding her in his arms.

"I hate you," she sobbed into his chest. "I hate you for making me love you! I was safe before, damn it! Nothing could touch me because I didn't FEEL! But you had to change everything! DAMN YOU!"

"I love you, Jennifer. Nothing you can say is going to change that," he told her quietly.

"Damn you, just gooooo," she begged, beating at his chest.

"Never," he whispered.

"Damn you, there are dozens of groupies just waiting for you, Rossi! Go find one and screw them!" JJ spat venomously.

"The ONLY woman I want is in my arms! The thought of anyone else makes me physically ill, Jennifer," he said quietly.

"You say that now, but you will, Rossi. You'll leave me as soon as some pretty little thing shows up on your radar. Trust me, I saw it with my own eyes. And I heard it with my own ears."

"Jennifer, what you saw and heard was some brainless little tramp trying to make plans that I wasn't aware of and put a stop to as soon as I learned about it! I hurt you, baby and I am so sorry. But no woman has EVER been a threat to you. Not EVER. I'm never going to leave you, baby! I didn't leave you this time. You left me, sweetheart….and you took my soul with you."

"It's a line," Jennifer said, shaking her head viciously. "You're trying to suck me in and I'm not going to fall for it. The things you said…about me…the job I do…all of it…you don't say those things to somebody you claim to love…you just don't," she said tears running down her cheeks.

"I was an idiot, Jennifer. A selfish bastard that was trying to push you away and keep you from seeing how much of a coward I really am. I didn't mean a goddamned word of it, honey. Not a word!" he said in a low deep urgent tone.

"I don't want this anymore," she whispered, tears sliding unchecked down her face as she rocked her body in his arms.

"If you don't want me anymore, why did you take the coat that leaves you wrapped in my scent from the cabin? Why did I find you sleeping in it, Jennifer?"

Crying harder because she knew his point was a valid one, she continued shaking her head against him…against the pain.

"Jennifer, you have to listen to me, honey," David said carefully, pushing her hair back from her face and gently cupping her wet cheeks with shaking hands, "Garcia believed I was telling the truth when I told her how much I loved you…how badly I screwed up. Your own father, who loves you more than anything on earth, allowed me the opportunity to try and convince you of my love. Trusted me enough, even after how badly I hurt you, to come down here and beg you for another chance. Doesn't that count for anything? I'm always going to find you when you run away from me, Jennifer. I'm ALWAYS going to come looking for you. ALWAYS. I seem to remember you running from me once before, sweetheart. And if you remember I moved heaven and earth to catch you then, too. I am fully prepared to do it again. I can not lose you. I love you!! Walking away just isn't an option for either of us, baby."

And, for the first time, Jennifer took a long, hard look at the man she loved through her own tears and pain. Bloodshot eyes, washed out complexion and dark circles under his eyes told her in no uncertain terms how badly her defection had hurt him. She reached up to slide her hands over where his still cupped her face and she felt them trembling. And it dawned on her - David Rossi was terrified. Of losing her.

"You really didn't mean it?" she asked in a small, weak voice.

"Not a godforsaken word, Jennifer," he replied, looking deeply in her eyes.

Swallowing, she whispered, "I don't hate you."

"You should," he said softly.

Jennifer closed her eyes. She wanted to surrender, but she couldn't. Not yet. "I can't go through this again. I'm not strong enough."

"You're the strongest, most capable woman I've ever met, Jennifer. But, I promise you, baby, you'll NEVER have to go through this again!" he vowed fervently.

Opening her eyes, Jennifer knew she couldn't walk away. She just didn't have that kind of strength, not when she loved him so much it hurt. "I love you," she whispered.

Chest heaving, Rossi jerked her to his chest, enveloping her in his strong arms as he mumbled into her hair, "Oh thank God, I was so scared, baby. I love you, too. I could never not love you, Jennifer. I'm so damned sorry for doing this to you. Never again, Jennifer. I swear to God, I'll never be this stupid again."

Crying into his chest, Jennifer allowed herself to cling to him. Blindly searching for his mouth, Jennifer gasped when his lips met hers. Tenderly violent, she felt him shiver in reaction to her tongue's touch. Pulling back slightly, David murmured, "Please, Jennifer, please put your ring back on."

"I can't. I dropped it," she said hoarsely, beginning to fumble around searching the grass with her hands.

"No, sweetheart, I've got it," David said hoarsely, holding the ring in front of her. "Give me your hand," he ordered softly.

Obliging, Jennifer held out her shaking hand. Surrounding it with his own trembling hand, David slid her engagement ring back into place. "Now, maybe I can begin to breathe again," he told her shakily, crushing her weeping form to him once more.

David held Jennifer's shaking body for long minutes - just rocked her against him whispering endearments and his heartfelt apologies. Finally JJ stopped his litany the only way she knew how. She sealed her soft lips to his. Both of them fell into the long drugging kisses headfirst, both anxious to reaffirm their connection in the most elemental way there was.

Falling back on the blanket still laid on the ground, David stretched above Jennifer's body, careful to keep his weight resting on his forearms. Running one hand up her side to cup a breast that was beginning to blossom with the first blush only a pregnancy could bring, David knelt above her, unbuttoning her shirt with his other hand. Desperate to touch him, as well, Jennifer's hands flew down his buttoned down shirt. Pushing each other's clothing frantically out of the way, David finally looked down at her pink beautifully bare body. "I don't deserve you," he said meeting her clear blue eyes, "You were right about that."

"You weren't the only one who said things they didn't mean, David," Jennifer said against his lips, wrapping her hands around his neck to pull him down to her completely. "I love you!"

"I love you, too, Jennifer. So much it scares me," he said, claiming her lips again. Breaking away, he asked, "Jennifer, honey, I'm not sure you're strong enough for this right now. We don't have to-,"

"Cutting him off by pressing a finger to his lips, Jennifer whispered, "Yes, David, I have to. I need this. We need this."

Resting his forehead against hers, he whispered back, "I'll be gentle, honey. But, you're right, I need this too." And with those words, he slowly joined his body to hers.

Many moans, groans, sighs and frantically whispered "I love you's" later, David drew gently away from the woman he loved to lie at her side. Pulling his oversized jackets over her, he curled a protective arm around her expanding waist. Nuzzling her hair aside, he pressed a warm kiss to her neck as he heard her pleased sigh.

Turning over into his strong embrace, Jennifer cuddled to the man she'd chosen to spend her life with. Fitting her head under his chin, as if he'd been made for her, she felt him smile.

"I love you, Jennifer Elizabeth. I'm sorry, honey," he whispered.

Glancing up and pressing gentle fingers to his mouth, JJ said softly, "That's enough, David."

Kissing her fingertips, she heard him murmur, "It'll never be enough, Jennifer."

Hearing the pain in his voice, Jennifer held him closer. "I just want to know why, David. Why did you strike out?"

Closing his eyes as the anguish washed over him, David drew a deep breath and uttered one word. "Fear."

Confused, JJ asked, "Fear?"

"Yeah, baby, plain old-fashioned fear. I was scared to death. I've known Holt all my life. Known his family. And in all my years, this was the first time I could sympathize, truly sympathize with another father. All I could think about was that I could be him. That soon, it could be our child that was missing and it threw me into a tailspin. And, instead of talking to you about how I felt, I tried to shield you from it. I didn't want you to have the same thoughts that I was. The same fears. It was stupid, Jennifer. And, everything just backed up in me. Call it emotional overload, but I finally snapped. And, everyone saw the results."

Burying her face in David's chest, JJ muttered, "Oh, honey, I wish you'd have just talked to me. Did you think I wasn't having the same thoughts? The same fears? It's every parent's worst nightmare, David. And, shortly, that's going to be us."

"I know, babe. I was a fool. But, I don't make mistakes twice. This will never happen again, I swear it." David promised.

Nodding against his chest, JJ said quietly, "I believe you, David."

"Sweetheart, you have no idea how glad I am to hear that," David told her, relief evident in his voice.

After a moment, JJ allowed her head to flop back against David's chest and groaned.

"What, honey?" he asked, concerned.

"How the hell am I ever going to face our team again. They must think I'm the most unprofessional agent on the face of the planet!" JJ moaned.

"Oh, honey, I can PROMISE you that they all have no bad thoughts about you, whatsoever," David laughed.

Pinching his side, JJ gently rebuked, "It's not funny, Dave. Why do you say that?"

"Sweetheart, I've been glared at, cursed, and threatened by EVERY member of this team! It was made clear that if it was a choice between me or you…well, let's just say I lose! Morgan wanted to kill me. If looks could have killed, Prentiss would have skewered me, Reid wouldn't speak to me, Hotch wanted to maim me, and Garcia, well, use your imagination! Hell, I even had a colorful little voice mail from your friend and mine, Gideon, telling me in no uncertain terms to pull my very large head out of my very tight ass! Those people love you, babe…I'm just along for the ride!" Dave told her, squeezing her gently to him.

Laughing softly, Jennifer replied, "I can't deny that DOES make me feel a little better!"

"It's all true, too, babe," Dave confided. "But as much as I hate to say it, we need to get dressed before your father comes looking for us. He assured me in no uncertain terms if you were frowning when we went back to the house, he WOULD put a bullet in me. So, please honey, whatever else you do, smile for daddy, okay?"

Looking into the eyes of the man she loved, Jennifer whispered, "I don't think that will be a problem, David. Not anymore." Leaning forward, she pressed a gentle kiss against his lips as she stood to dress.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

As David and Jennifer walked into Dr. Finch's examination room, JJ squeezed Rossi's hand. "This is it, honey…We're really going to know for sure!"

"You sure you want to know, babe? Positive you don't want it to be a surprise?" Rossi asked, grinning.

"We're not having this discussion again, so don't start….I'm sure!" she said confidently. Between long sweet sessions of lovemaking last night, they'd debated the issue of finding out the sex of their child. JJ had wavered all night long between wanting to know what they were having and wanting it to be a surprise. David, for his part, didn't care…just so long as his future wife and child were healthy. But, he'd definitely had fun playing devil's advocate every time she'd taken a stance.

David looked lovingly at the beautiful woman gripping his hand. She looked much better today, the swelling around her eye's greatly reduced and the vibrant sparkle he so adored back in them. She still looked tired, but he knew he was partially to blame for that. Neither of them had been able to keep their hands off each other the entire previous night, both desperate to reaffirm their love and commitment to each other. She'd not been sick again, however, keeping everything he put into her mouth down. And, he had thanked God repeatedly for that.

As JJ climbed up on the examination table she glanced at the man she loved. Noticed the dark look that had crossed over his face and she knew he was once again regretting the events that had led them to this doctor's office. "David?" she asked.

Pulling himself away from his thoughts, he replied, "What, baby?"

"You have to stop torturing yourself," she told him quietly.

"I deserve to be tortured, Jennifer. I could have lost everything by sheer stupidity," he whispered, gripping her hand tighter.

"But we didn't lose everything. It made us stronger," she whispered to him, tugging him to her with their joined hands.

Leaning over her, he told her softly, "I love you so much, sweetheart."

"I know you do. I do, David. And, I love you just as much," she whispered back.

"Jennifer, I don't want to wait much longer to get married. I know I told you that we could wait until you were ready, but honey…," David broke off.

Jennifer saw the pain in his eyes - the fear he had of losing her and she relented. "I'll marry you whenever you say, David."

"You deserve the big wedding," David murmured.

"We can have the big wedding after the baby comes," she reasoned quietly.

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Really," JJ said quietly.

They were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Dr. Finch walked into the room and paused. Rheumy eyes immediately focusing on David Rossi. "Finally, pulled your head from your ass, did ya?" he asked the other man.

"Yes, sir. I did," David said, nodding ruefully.

"Don't like seein' our Jenny like that. Not good for her or the baby, son," Dr. Finch warned gravely.

"I know, sir. I can promise that it won't happen again," he assured the elderly doctor as Jennifer stroked his arm comfortingly.

"Go easy on him, Doc. Believe me, I already gave him hell," JJ said quietly.

"I deserved it - and worse," David said, meeting her eyes again.

"You paid, David. Let it go, honey," Jennifer told him, running a gentle hand over his whiskered cheek.

Satisfied that his favorite patient was truly happy, Dr. Finch nodded. "All couples have their bad moments…just no more while she's expectin'. Ya hear me, son?" Dr. Finch said cheerfully.

"I hear, Doctor. Believe me, I hear," David said quietly, still staring into the blue depths of Jennifer's eyes.

"All righty then, let's see what we got cookin' in there," Doc Finch said, nodding at JJ's swollen belly.

Pulling the ultrasound machine to her side and efficiently prepping her stomach, Dr Finch began probing her with the machine. Both David and Jennifer stared at the screen, captured and entranced by the sight of their child. The baby was sucking a thumb, idly swinging one arm.

"Can you feel that?" asked David, glancing down at Jennifer's face.

"Yeah, feel," she grinned, placing David's hand on her stomach.

As if the baby sensed it's father was near, they watched the screen as the baby swung a leg, kicking firmly.

All three occupants of the room laughed as Dr. Finch said, "Okay, you two, I know the sex. Do ya want to know?"

Exchanging a look, David and Jennifer said in unison, "Yes!"

Dr. Finch barked a laugh at their emphatic answer. "Well, I hope you like the color blue. It's a boy!"

Jennifer's eyes widened as she felt David's head drop into her neck.

"A son!" he whispered. "You're giving me a son!" he said hoarsely.

JJ felt his wet tears against her neck as her own filled with tears. Enfolding him in her arms, JJ stared at the screen in awe.

Smiling gently, Dr. Finch whispered, "I'll just give you two a minute."

A moment later, Jennifer heard the door close. "A boy, David! A son!" she said, excitedly.

Covering the mound of her belly with a large hand, David whispered hoarsely, "I love you both so much! Nothing can happen, Jennifer! Nothing! I can't live without either one of you!"

"Nothing's going to happen, David," JJ assured him quietly, rising from the table to wrap her arms around him. "The bad is behind us, now. We have a baby boy to plan for!"

Squeezing her gently, David murmured again, "You're giving me a son."

"Yes, I am," JJ smiled.


	73. Chapter 73

Author's Note: I hope everyone is still enjoying…Please drop a review…Thanks!

Chapter 73

As they pulled back onto the gravel road leading to the farm, both Rossi and Jennifer were still caught in a euphoric cloud.

"I still can't believe it, David. It's a boy. A mini-you!" JJ laughed.

"God help us all," David smiled, squeezing her hand. "Hopefully, he'll have a bit more finesse than his old man."

Smiling, Jennifer stated, "Now we can start thinking about names!"

David smiled at her excitement. Finding out the sex of their child had taken the last of the sadness from her eyes and he couldn't thank God enough for that.

"I can't wait to tell daddy that it's a boy! He'd have loved a girl, but he always wanted a son. Now he'll have a grandson!" JJ told him excitedly.

"Well, I personally want a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes next time around," Rossi grinned.

"Next time? Let's just get through this time first!" JJ giggled.

As they pulled up to the house, Rossi noticed the expensive car parked in the drive. "Looks like your father's got company, Jennifer."

"I wonder who that is? All daddy's friends drive pickups," she laughed, opening her car door.

Linking her hand with his, Jennifer turned to face the wraparound porch, tugging Rossi's arm. "Let's go tell daddy our news!"

"Uh Uh…first, there something I need to do," David said huskily, tugging her warm body to his.

"And, what would that be?" JJ asked smiling up at him with bright blue eyes.

"Just this," Rossi murmured, lowering his dark head over hers and claiming her lips.

Sighing against her future husband's very talented mouth, JJ allowed herself to reach up and thread her fingers through his silky hair. As David deepened the kiss, twining his tongue with hers, JJ moaned.

Pulling her body more firmly against his own, David slid his lips down to press gentle sucking kisses below her ear while sliding his wandering hands to cup her more intimately against him. Roughly, he rasped, "We tell you father fast! Then I want a private celebration with my future wife down by the creek."

"I like the way you think, Agent Rossi," Jennifer whispered back, nipping playfully against his chin.

But as they approached the porch, Jennifer saw who was sitting with her father and gasped.

"Jennifer, what? What is it, babe?" Rossi said flashing a look to her face. Following her eyes to where they were riveted on the woman standing holding onto the porch railing, David suddenly knew the cause of Jennifer's shock. And she had a name - Margaret Jareau Hollister, her mother. If he hadn't known by the security check he'd had run on the woman after hearing how much she'd hurt JJ in the past, he'd have known anyway. She was the image of Jennifer, only twenty years older.

"Ya know, there's only so much one small pregnant woman can take!" JJ muttered, "And, I think I've reached my limit this week!"

Wrapping a steadying strong arm around her waist as mother and daughter's eyes met, David whispered against her ear, "I'm here, honey. Nothing is going to happen."

"Tell me you didn't know about this," JJ said out of the corner of her tight mouth.

"Not a damn clue," Rossi rumbled quietly.

"Then you get to live," JJ replied darkly. "Let's get this over with," she groused, climbing the steps to meet her long lost mother on even ground.

"I'm assuming our celebration just got postponed," David muttered under his breath as he tightened his arm around her waist protectively.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

Walking up the wooden steps, Jennifer gained the top quickly. Facing her mother head on, she asked in a cold, controlled voice, "What the hell do you want?"

"Jennifer, you're pregnant!" her mother gasped.

"I am," Jennifer confirmed. "Now, I ask again, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Gabriel, I'm surprised," Margaret Hollister said coolly, flashing Gabe a hostile look, "you always insisted on good manners when we were married."

Frowning, Gabe narrowed blue eyes at the interloping woman, "No, Maggie, I insisted on honesty. Manners were your thing."

"Regardless-," Maggie tried to continue.

"Get to the point or leave," Gabe ordered. "I won't have you upsettin' Jenny Beth! Not now!"

"I couldn't agree more," David interjected, stepping forward.

Biting her lip, Magaret "Maggie" Jareau Holister, and realized something very quickly. She was NOT among friends. Her daughter looked at her as she would something nasty on the bottom of her shoe and the men, well, then men were very clearly willing to follow whatever lead Jennifer set forth. "The truth is I need your help, Jennifer," Maggie said with a quiet clearness.

"Then you've come to the wrong place," Jennifer said sharply. "You've gotten along just fine without me for twenty-four years. Find someone else to help you!"

"Jennifer, I'm your mother and I'm telling you that I need your assistance," Maggie returned in the same tone.

"MY MOTHER?! You're my mother? NO, I VEHEMENTLY disagree. What YOU were was a human incubator for nine months! A MOTHER doesn't abandon her child for over twenty years and then come asking for help! A mother doesn't turn her back on her child, all without a backward glance! YOU are NOT my mother!" Jennifer raged, stepping forward.

"There are two sides to every story, Jennifer," Maggie stated, with a venom filled glance in Gabe's direction.

"Don't you DARE look at him like that! He at least stuck around for me! Took care of me! Raised me! Unlike you! Get out of here! Now! There'll be no help from this direction, you witch!!"

"Jennifer, I can't leave without getting your help. It's important," Maggie said, now pleading. "You have a sister - a five year old sister! And, I love her more than anything…she's the reason I get up in the morning, Jennifer. I'm a good mother to her! Please," she said reaching for the other woman's arm, "just listen!"

Jerking away from her mother, JJ stumbled against the wooden planking of the porch. "Don't touch me!" JJ screeched.

Reaching an arm out to grab Jennifer's arm and steady her, Rossi flashed dark eyes in the older woman's direction. "You get one warning - do not go near her again!"

Jennifer looked up into David's face and whispered, "I can't do this…not with her, David. I'm going inside. I'm going to find the biggest container of chocolate in that house and I'm going to eat it! When I come back out here, that woman will be gone! Understand?"

"Perfectly, sweetheart. Go on inside. I'll take care of it, okay?" Rossi told her gently.

Nodding, Jennifer cast one last glare in her mother's direction before jerking open the screen door and going inside.

"I'll make sure she's all right," mumbled Gabe, throwing his own glare Maggie's way. "Don't come back here again, Maggie! You've done enough damage to my girl!"

"OUR girl, Gabriel!" Maggie spat at him.

"Yeah, since when?" Gabe said, slamming the door on her angry face.

"You and I need to get a few things clear, Ms. Hollister. Have a seat!" Dave ordered in an ice laden voice.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

"What the hell do you want with Jennifer?" asked Rossi bluntly.

"I told you! I need her help! Her professional help! And yours, too, if you're Agent David Rossi!" Ms. Hollister said angrily. "My daughter's life is at stake here!"

"What're you talking about, Ms. Hollister?" asked David, trying for calmness he didn't feel. The only thing that he currently wanted was this woman off Jareau property and his Jennifer's bright smile back in place.

"The newest kidnapping in St. Louis, Victoria Hollister…that's my daughter! I overheard two agents talking about how they were never going to break this case with their lead profiler gone and their media coordinator out. When I asked the names of those people - I was told Jennifer Jareau and David Rossi. I didn't even know Jenny was in the FBI, let alone and integral part of the team searching for my daughter! I need you both to find my little girl, please!" she begged.

David Rossi wasn't shocked speechless very often. Hell, he couldn't remember the last time that kind of momentous event had occurred. But he was very definitely both shocked and speechless now.

Smiling grimly, Maggie looked at the man that according to Gabriel would shortly be her son-in-law. Small world, isn't it?"

"Let me see if I've got this straight, lady! You want me, the fiancée of your estranged daughter AND said estranged daughter to go back to St. Louis to a case we've already removed ourselves from and find your daughter…the one you haven't abandoned yet? Lady, you've got one _hell_ of a nerve! You do realize of course, that I wouldn't piss on you if you were on fire, right?" David asked, boring holes into the woman who'd hurt his Jennifer so much with her self-serving actions with his eyes. "Look, there's a perfectly good team already in action down there. Go back to St. Louis. You aren't wanted here and you aren't going to get what you want. Not from me and certainly not from Jennifer. You've hurt my future wife enough for this lifetime and the next!"

Never one to back down, Maggie narrowed eyes a shade deeper than Jennifer's at him. "The way I hear it, Agent Rossi, I'm not the only one who's hurt my daughter. According to the scuttle in St. Louis, you did a fairly good job of damaging her yourself. Are you REALLY going to throw stones at me? I was young and stupid when I did what I did. What's your excuse?"

"I'm sorry. Are you under some delusion that Jennifer's and my life is ANY of your business. Because I'm here to tell you, I feel pretty confident telling you that Jennifer would disagree and I sure as _hell_ disagree. If you think you're going to goad me into helping you, you're in for a hell of a shock, lady. You established me as your enemy the day I listened to my future wife tell me about how her faithless mother abandoned her six year old daughter. I feel nothing but loathing for someone who could do that to a child. I _can_ guarantee you of one thing though," said Rossi, holding up a finger, "I'll fight to the ends of the earth for that woman…love her more than anything on earth and there isn't ANYTHING I wouldn't do for her. You on the other hand seem intent on extending her pain and that makes you a threat to her. And, anyone who threatens someone that I love eventually finds themselves wishing that they'd never met me. I hope I'm putting this in terms that you understand, Mrs. Hollister, but in case I'm not, this is all just my way of telling you to stay THE HELL away from Jennifer!"

Pulling her shoulders back and straightening, Maggie said through tight lips, "I'm sorry, I simply can't do that, Agent Rossi. I'm prepared to pay a hefty sum for your services," she began.

Rossi had to laugh at the woman's audacity. "You're really going to try every trick in the bag, aren't you?" Shaking his head and smiling grimly at her, Rossi continued, "Money doesn't work on me, Mrs. Hollister. I'm rich. Very, very rich. So rich that I make YOU look like a pauper. Go back to St. Louis, Mrs. Hollister. Allow the team that's in place to do their job. They're good. I trained them."

"They may be good, but they aren't the best! My daughter deserves the best!" Maggie said angrily.

"You're daughter got the best - just not the daughter you were hoping for," Rossi told the other woman coolly. "Tell me, do you ever even think of the little girl you abandoned like yesterday's garbage?" he hissed.

"The past is the past, Agent Rossi," Maggie sighed, briefly closing her eyes. "I can't change it. I probably wouldn't if I could. At the time, well, let's just say, Jennifer was better off without me. I just want my baby back, Agent Rossi. Whatever you think of me, there's an innocent child's life at stake. Several innocent children in fact. Are you and Jennifer going to let personal vendettas stand in the way of helping those children?" she asked, staring into his eyes.

"We left the case in St. Louis for reasons that are absolutely NONE of your business. I'm not going back unless Jennifer is with me. As long as she chooses to stay here, I'm going to be by her side. And, I'll be damned if I let her long-lost biological mother upset her in her condition! Your daughter's disappearance is not my future wife's problem! I'm sorry for your kid. I am. But my first and only priority are my own child and his mother and NO case is more important than them to me! Nothing is! I am fully comfortable with the team that is on this case. Aaron Hotchner is one of the finest agents the FBI has ever produced and I don't give compliments easily. Your daughter's case is in capable hands. That being said, it's time for you to LEAVE! You've overstayed your welcome by a country mile, lady!" Rossi said, voice rising in anger.

"I underestimated you both. I expected anger, but I honestly thought I'd gain your help. Not for my sake, but my child's. I truly have my child's best interests at heart, Agent Rossi," Maggie stressed.

"So do I! Just not the child you've ever concerned yourself with," Rossi said, not resisting the urge to get another jab in.

As Maggie Hollister took her keys out of her purse, she handed Rossi a card. "My cell phone number is on there and I'm staying at the hotel in Wyattville until tomorrow morning. Please, Agent Rossi, think about this and talk to Jennifer. Imagine if this was _your_ child!" Maggie said in parting, walking to her car.

David held the card in his hand and followed the car with it's eyes as it traveled down the gravel road out of sight. Yes, he thought to himself, JJ was much better off without that woman in her life. But her words stuck in his head - "Imagine if this was _your_ child!". Sadly, Rossi shook his head, knowing he'd have to tell JJ about this conversation and let her make the decision about what they would do. He would support her no matter what she decided. But, there was no way he was going to allow her so-called mother to hurt her any more than she already had.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

By the time David walked into the kitchen, Jennifer was making inroads to the second container of chocolate fudge cake icing…the first having been discarded on the kitchen table beside him. Gabe stood propped against the refrigerator staring at her with a cross between horror and sympathy as she steadily raised the fudge covered spoon to her mouth repeatedly. Sitting on the kitchen counter, legs swinging, Jennifer asked, "Is the Wicked Witch of the West gone?"

"She's gone," David nodded.

Breaking into a rousing rendition of "Ding Dong the Witch is Dead", JJ swung her legs and continued to eat her frosting.

"I think the sugar may have gone to her head," Gabe whispered, leaning toward Rossi. "That or the old bitch finally broke my girl!"

"She'll be okay, Gabe," Dave whispered back. Facing Jennifer, he asked, "Why don't you put the frosting down, honey. We need to talk."

Pulling the container closer to her, JJ said clearly and belligerently, "No! Because I have a feeling whatever you're gonna say, I'm gonna need this chocolate!"

"See, what'd I tell ya?" asked Gabe. "It's gone straight to her head!"

"I heard that, daddy!" JJ scoffed.

"I meant for ya to, daughter!" Gabe retorted.

"Come on now, sweetheart, step away from the icing and nobody has to get hurt," Dave cajoled, offering JJ a hand.

Staring at the container resting between her legs, JJ heaved a sigh. Picking it up and putting it beside her, JJ took Dave's hand and allowed him to lift her off the counter.

Walking to sit at the kitchen table, JJ said tiredly, "You know, I really thought I was past all this. These feelings of abandonment…of anger. I thought if I ever had to see her face again it wouldn't affect me in the least. But, damn, if looking at that witch didn't just bring it all back!"

"She ain't worth it, Jenny Beth," Gabe rumbled from the corner of the room. "She certainly ain't worth a sugar coma," he said, looking pointedly at the empty containers of chocolate frosting.

"I'm pregnant, daddy. I'm allowed my cravings," JJ justified.

"That wasn't a craving, Jennifer," said Dave, following Gabe's eyes to the empty containers. "I'm not exactly sure what that would qualify as," he muttered.

"SHUT. UP. I needed a fix," Jennifer bit out.

"Enough said, babe," Dave said, smoothing a hand over her long hair.

"What did she want, Dave? We both know she had a reason for coming here and you were out there long enough that you found it out. So, just spit it out," JJ told him, staring at her hands.

"There's no way to sugarcoat this," Dave began.

"Then don't," JJ whispered.

Meeting Gabe's eyes to convey that this wasn't going to be easy OR pretty, Dave sighed. "Okay, honey. Here's the short version. You have a five year old sister named Victoria and she's our St. Louis kidnappers newest victim."

David watched as the color bleached from Jennifer's face. "She came here for help getting her back, didn't she?"

"Yes," David confirmed. "I told her the team in place was excellent. The best. But she still wanted us back on the case."

"What did you tell her, David?" JJ asked hoarsely.

"Essentially, I told her to go to hell - that wherever you were was where I'd be," David replied.

"Oh my God," JJ whispered. "Why us?"

"Evidently she overheard at the headquarters they've set up, that the team was shy two valuable members. Imagine her surprise when she found out one of them was the daughter she'd abandoned. And the other was her fiancée. She decided to track you down and enlist your help," Dave elaborated.

"Damn her," JJ whispered.

"Jennifer, you aren't obligated to do a damn thing. You've already excused yourself from the case. So have I," David reminded her quietly.

"Yeah, but what kind of person does that make me if I don't help find this little girl? All these little girls?" JJ asked hopelessly.

"This isn't your fault, JJ. Or your problem," Dave told her quietly, watching her bent blond head with sympathy.

"Yeah, tell that to Victoria, David," JJ finally sighed.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

"What do you think, daddy?" asked JJ, meeting identical eyes to hers.

Gabriel considered his daughter for several moments, finally saying, "What I think, baby girl, is that the sins of the parent shouldn't be visited on the child. I did that, Jenny. I did that to you. Twenty some odd years later, I gained your forgiveness for it-,"

"Daddy, that's different," Jennifer quickly said.

"Not so much so, Jenny. I also think that if you don't do everything you can to help find that little girl - all those little girls, really - you won't be able to live with yerself. Yer mother, honey, you don't have to forgive 'er. I don't blame ya a bit fer how ya feel. But the girl - yer sister - she's innocent. Innocent of all the things that woman put you through. She's got nothing to do with any of it. So I say, as long as you can handle it without harmin' my grandbaby, do what ya both can. Just let yer man watch over ya. Listen to him!"

"Daddy, I don't know if I can look at that woman every day knowing what she put us both through," JJ said quietly.

"Jenny Beth when I looked at that woman today, do you know what I felt?" Gabe asked.

"No, daddy," JJ replied quietly, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Absolutely nothing except anger on yer behalf. For my part, any feelings I had for her died a whole lot of years ago," Gabe told her firmly.

"Wish I could say the same," JJ muttered.

"Focus on them girls, Jenny Beth…Yer mama, or what'd ya call her - oh, yeah, - the human incubator - don't matter. Them girls DO!" Gabe stressed.

For his part, Rossi sat silently listening to the exchange between father and daughter. But he felt compelled to say, "Jennifer, if you want us to go back, I'll make sure she stays away from you, honey. Or, I can go back alone if you want. Close the case and then come back for you," he offered.

"No, I don't want us separated again, David," JJ said, grabbing his hand.

Squeezing her hand gently, Rossi said quietly, "Then we won't be, baby. Whatever you decide is fine with me, sweetheart."

"Daddy's right, Dave. I won't be able to live with myself if we don't at least try to help Victoria and the other girls. I guess we're going back to St. Louis."

Nodding, David murmured, "I figured you'd say that. We'll leave tomorrow. I'll call Hotch, after we get back. But, for now," he said, rising and pulling her out of her chair, "you promised me a trip to the creek to celebrate our son!"

"Son!" Gabe said, jumping forward. "Did he say SON, Jenny Beth!?" Gabe shouted.

"I figured you'd told him," said Dave, meeting her smiling eyes.

"I was to busy shoving frosting in my mouth," she laughed.

"A grandson! A BOY!" Gabe shouted, pushing David aside to hug his daughter tightly.

"You know, I DID have something to do with it," Dave said above Gabe's shouts of joy.

"Shut up, boy! You're still in trouble for getting my baby in trouble before marryin' her!" Gabe growled.

"Aww, come on, Gabe! I'm working on it!" Dave retorted, shaking his head at father and daughter.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

As David and JJ walked down to the creek, hands entwined, JJ laughed. "Can you believe how happy daddy was?" she asked.

"Did you have any doubt? He made his preferences clear from the get go, didn't he?" Dave returned.

"Yeah, I guess he did….especially when he bought that mini-camouflage outfit last time we were here," Jj retorted.

"Hey, I still say a little girl could have worn that?" Dave stated firmly. "When we have a daughter, I fully intend for her to become every bit as adept with a gun as her mama."

Walking to what had become their "spot", Dave spread the blanket on the ground. Sitting down, Dave tugged Jennifer to sit between his splayed legs. Pushing her hair aside, he wrapped warm strong hands around her shoulders and kneaded the tense muscles gently with easy capability.

As they sat in the stillness, listening to the water of the creek gurgle and the sound of the birds in the trees, JJ leaned back against Dave's chest and quietly asked, "I won't be like her, will I? My mother?"

Looking quickly down at her, Dave steadily replied, "Never on your worst day of parenting, could you ever be anything like your mother, Jennifer. No."

"I hope you're right, Dave. That I'm not making a huge mistake," she said, rubbing the mound of her belly protectively.

"I know I'm right, Jennifer. You aren't anything like her. You're selfless, baby. You put other people above yourself. Warm and giving. Sweetheart, you light up my world just by walking into the room. You'll do the exact same with our son. I know it," Dave said firmly, covering her hand with his in time to feel the baby kick.

"He's active," Dave grinned.

"Like his daddy," JJ murmured, as she felt David's lips connect with her neck.

"I love you," he said into her skin.

"I love you, too," she returned on a gasp as his teeth found the sensitive spot below her ear.

And, that quickly, no further words were needed as their clothes seemed to melt from their bodies and under the warm sun, David again showed her with deed rather than word how much he loved her. In the aftermath, as Jennifer lay sweaty and panting against David's chest, she gazed down into his dark eyes. "Have I ever told you how glad I am that you didn't give up on me?" she asked.

"Oh, babe, that was never even a possibility. It never will be with us. You're the one I've been waiting for. The last woman that I'll ever love. Giving up on you? Never was nor ever will be an option I consider."

"Thank God for that," Jennifer said quietly, laying her head back against his damp chest.

"In fact," David continued, "as soon as we find your sister, I want to get married. No more waiting, Jennifer. I want to call you my wife," he told her stubbornly, expecting an argument.

"Name the time and place, David Rossi. I'll be there," she said as the baby kicked. Laughing, she looked down into his twinkling dark eyes, and amended, "Make that, WE'LL be there!"


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

When they returned to the farmhouse, David kissed Jennifer's cheek gently and whispered that he was going to call Hotch and make their travel arrangements. As she'd nodded, he'd pulled her against him to wrap her in secure arms. "We'll make it through this too, honey. Just like we've made it through everything else, baby. We'll make it through this. Understand?"

JJ nodded again against his chest. I'll just be glad when we get back to Little Creek, David," she whispered.

"Say the word and we go tomorrow. I don't need to do this, Jennifer and neither do you," he told her plainly. "The rest of the team will find those girls."

"But, they might find them faster with you there," JJ whispered.

"And, you," David said squeezing her gently.

"My job isn't nearly as important or detrimental as yours is," JJ told him honestly.

"That isn't true, baby," Dave said, shaking his head. "Especially in this case. The media are in a frenzy."

"Promise you won't go for my blood again over things that I can't control," JJ asked looking up into his eyes.

"I promise, honey. Never again," David vowed, seriously.

"And you'll tell your groupie to back off?" JJ asked, worried.

"I'll have Agent Adams reassigned - maybe to outer Mongolia - for the trouble she's caused," Dave said, only half joking.

"I'll settle for the bitch keeping her mouth shut around me," JJ snapped.

"That goes without saying, babe. I'm not going to allow anyone, including myself, to put you through anything else," he told her solemnly.

"Okay, go make those phone calls. Looks like we've got a case to solve," Jennifer said, moving out of his arms.

Dave felt the loss of her warmth keenly, but knew he had tasks to complete. "I'll be on the porch. Go lie down and rest, babe. I'll find you when I've finished.

JJ simply nodded as she went upstairs.

*~*

Dave seated himself in a rocker on the front porch as he stared down at the phone in his hand. He really didn't want Jennifer to have to deal with this - not in her condition. But, he knew her father was right. She'd never be able to forgive herself if something happened to her sister and she hadn't at least tried to help. It didn't matter that she didn't know the little girl or that she hadn't spoken to her mother in over twenty years. It was the way Jennifer was made. And he loved her for it.

Taking a deep breath, he hit the speed dial for Hotch's cell phone. As he waited for the younger man to pick up, he at least had the satisfaction of knowing that he and Jennifer were once again a solidified unit.

"Hotchner," Dave heard his one time protégée say in a no-nonsense tone.

"Hey, it's Dave," replied David.

"Please tell me you're calling to tell me that you and JJ have worked things out and are on your way back," Hotch said urgently.

"Tomorrow morning. We should be back at headquarters by lunch," Dave told the younger man.

"Thank God!" he heard Hotch say. "They're on their way back tomorrow," he heard Hotch telling someone.

"Who're you talking to?" asked Dave curiously.

"Morgan," replied Hotch. "You got her to forgive you?"

"Yeah, I did," Dave admitted. "I had to grovel, but that woman is my everything."

"You're a lucky bastard, Rossi," Hotch said, unsympathetically.

"Yeah, I am…but you need to know a few things and I need you to do me a favor," Dave told him.

"Yeah. The newest victim-," Rossi began.

"Victoria Hollister, 5 years old," Hotch stated.

"Yeah, that's JJ's half sister, Hotch. We just found out," Dave said.

"WHAT! Dave, the parents never mentioned a thing," Hotch gasped.

"Yeah, that sounds about right…Hotch, watch that woman…she's not…let's just say that Jennifer and her haven't spoken for over twenty years."

"Jesus," Hotch groaned.

"Yeah," Rossi said succinctly. "I want to limit contact between them as much as we can, understood?"

"Got it," Hotch said. "Was that the favor?" asked Hotch.

"No, the favor is that I need you to have Agent Adams reassigned to the Outer Banks by the time I get back," Dave told the other man.

Barking with laughter, Hotch replied, "She was removed from the case the day after you left, Dave."

"Really?" David asked, amused.

"Yeah, Prentiss took great pleasure in serving her the walking papers," Hotch informed him with a smile in his voice.

"I just bet she did," Dave replied.

"I'll see you and JJ tomorrow, Dave. Glad you're both coming back together," Hotch told him.

"See you soon, Hotch, Bye." David said, pressing the end button to the phone.

As David sat their idly rocking the chair with his foot, he saw Gabe step out onto the porch, a cup of coffee in each hand. Handing one to Rossi, he took the chair beside him.

"Getting it all squared away, young fella?" the elderly man asked.

"Trying to," David replied.

Nodding, Gabe stared ahead. "It goes without sayin' I hope that I don't never want to see my girl in the condition she was when she got here again, don't it?"

"It does," Rossi replied seriously.

"You know, dontcha, that I'll shoot ya myself next time? I don't give no second chances where my baby is concerned," Gabe told him.

"There won't be a second time, Gabe" Dave said honestly, looking at the older man.

"See that there ain't," Gabe said, turning familiar blue eyes on Rossi.

"I will," Dave told him steadily.

Looking forward again, Gabe continued, "And, you watch my girl around that venomous old bitch, boy! Don't let that woman get a chance to rip Jenny's heart out again. Women like her don't change, son. Not at heart. Jenny's better off without her in her life. Find the girl and get my daughter the hell out of there," Gabe advised.

"That's my plan, Gabe. That's my plan," Rossi said, leaning back against the wooden rocker and watching the sun go down.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

Walking into Aaron Hotchner's temporary office at the St Louis field office a little after noon the next afternoon, Rossi was shocked to find the man uncharacteristically out of sorts.

Hunched over his desk and hanging up his phone, Hotch looked up at Dave with dark angry eyes.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! I brought her back!" Rossi began, holding up one hand.

"Dave, we've got a situation," Hotch told him seriously, not even responding to Dave's slight joke.

Straightening, Rossi asked, "You do realize I just walked in the door. What the hell could have happened already?"

"It's just been leaked to the media that one of the kidnapped girls is the sister of an FBI agent and now we're being accused that we didn't take this case seriously until two children related to FBI agents were taken. It's a feeding frenzy!" Hotch railed.

"Damn it, Hotch, we found out less than twenty-four hours ago! How the hell did the media get wind of this!?" Dave asked angrily.

"Anonymous tip," Hotch told him shortly.

"My ass! Who released the information - I want the goddamn name of the informant!" Dave raged.

"Peter Hoover, St Louis Dispatch broke the story. Dave, go lightly, okay?" Hotch said, worriedly.

"That idiot put all those children at risk when he ran that story. I'll be damned if he comes out unscathed!" David said with a deadly tone.

Nodding, Hotch told him, "Are you gonna tell, JJ or do you want me to?"

"She's back at the hotel getting settled in right now. Then, I made her promise to lie down for a couple of hours. Let me see what I find out and then I'll tell her," Dave said quietly.

"Dave, she knows that she doesn't have to be here, right?" asked Hotch.

"She knows, Hotch. But, she feels like this is something she has to do. I'll watch after her, don't worry," Dave assured the younger man as he opened the office door.

"Make sure you do, Dave," Hotch said quietly as Dave closed the office door.

*~*

Two and a half hours later, David let himself back into the hotel room he and Jennifer were currently sharing. Adjusting his eyes to the dim room, David's eyes immediately focused on the woman lying in the center of their bed. Sighing and knowing the news he was about to deliver would hurt and upset her, he debated the wisdom of just letting her sleep. But, David knew his future wife. She would not thank him for later. So, with a heavy heart he sat down beside her on the comfortable bed.

Sliding a finger over her cheek, he softly called her name. Watching her eyebrows draw together at his gentle intrusion into her slumber, David faintly smiled.

"Jennifer, honey, wake up." he called to her again, shaking her shoulder a little this time.

Opening unfocused eyes, she stared up at him in the semi-darkness of the room. "David?" she asked.

"It's me, babe," he assured her.

Sitting slowly up in bed, unconsciously pressing a protective hand to where their son rested below her heart, she asked, "What time is it?"

"Just after three," he replied softly.

"Oh! I only meant to lie down for a few minutes. I'll just go to the bathroom and we can go back to the office," she said, beginning to slide out of bed.

He watched as she made her way into the small bathroom and closed his eyes as he tried to think of a way to deliver the news that was bound to both upset and anger her. Hearing the water running inside the other room, David mentally prepared himself for what was to come.

As she opened the door and stepped back into the small bedroom, David stared at his future wife. "Jennifer, we need to talk," he told her quietly.

"What?" JJ asked, catching the faint dread she heard in his voice. "Oh God, the unsub - he didn't kill one of the girls did he?" JJ asked urgently.

"No, honey. Nothing like that. At least, not that I know of. It's the press, baby. I don't think you're going to be able to handle this case."

"What? Why?" JJ asked, brows drawing together in consternation.

"Jennifer, there was a leak to the press, baby. They know that you're related to one of the victims," he explained.

"How?" JJ asked sharply, standing quickly.

"Honey, it came from your mother," David said quietly.


	81. Chapter 81

**Author's Note: I could not write any of these stories without Tonnie...who has been filled with endlessly creative ideas to progress and strengthen these stories. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story and I encourage you to leave me a review or a PM to let me know what you are thinking. Reviews really make the writing easier...it let's the author know someone is still reading. Thanks again, everyone! As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**Chapter 81**

"My mother! You've got to be kidding me, Dave! Please tell me that you're joking!" JJ said, dropping her head into her hands.

"I wish I was, babe, but no…I've already talked to the reporter that put the stories out there AND the informant HERSELF," David told her tiredly.

"David, how much worse does this get?" asked JJ settling on the bed.

"Just listen, babe, I'll tell you everything I know. I started with Peter Hoover from the St. Louis Dispatch. He's the one that published the story for this morning's paper. When I asked him who his so-called source was, he hemmed and hawed about freedom of press until I brought up that he was standing in the way of an ongoing FBI case and asked him if he'd like to travel to headquarters to have our conversation.. Then he started spilling what he knew. According to Hoover, he had a visit for a tall, older blonde who told him that she had some valuable tidbits to share about our ongoing investigation. She gave them your name, Jennifer, but not hers. When I showed him your picture and asked him if the woman who'd met with him looked familiar to you, he told me that it was the same woman only twenty years older."

"That bitch just doesn't learn! Is she trying to get Victoria and the other girls killed?" JJ said, angrily slamming curled fists into the bed, angry tears sliding from her eyes. "You went to see her, too, didn't you Dave?"

"Yeah, honey, I did," David told her with a quiet honesty.

"Do I even want to know?" JJ asked, hopelessly.

"Probably not," he told her, sliding a comforting arm around an expanding waist.

"Tell me anyway….might as well hear it all now," JJ replied softly.

"You sure?" David asked.

"Positive," JJ whispered.

"After I got everything I could out of Hoover, I had Morgan call your mother into headquarters. She didn't even bother denying what she'd done. According to her, she thinks the case isn't getting the attention it needs and if the reporter made assumptions based on something she said that it wasn't her fault. She honestly thought that any publicity for the case would help find Victoria."

And did you point out to that stupid bitch that by telling them that the FBI was that directly involved she jeopardized finding not only Victoria, but all those children!? That baiting an unsub this way has caused more than one needless, pointless death! Damn her! She just never learns! She still doesn't know anything about how to take care of a child - even after all these years! She's got one daughter in danger and put the other one in a horrible situation," JJ said angrily, making angry swipes at her eyes.

"Jennifer, calm down, honey," David soothed, tucking her closer to his side. "I'll handle your mother. Don't you worry about that. We're going to find those kids and solve this case. And, then, I'm going to personally evict your mother from our lives. I promise you that," he told her quietly, wrapping her in a secure embrace.

"David, we have to find those kids fast. This son of a bitch isn't done. He's just getting faster and we're no closer to finding him."

"We will, Jennifer. We will," Dave vowed, praying he was telling her the truth.


	82. Chapter 82

**_Author's note: Thank you, Tonnie and Susan for your continued support...Tonnie, your outlines are a Godsend! I hope the readers are still enjoying the journey this story is making. Please drop a review or PM to tell me how you feel. As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds._**

**Chapter 82**

It become evident how badly the situation had deteriorated when Jennifer and Rossi arrived back at the St. Louis field office. Perched outside like hungry vultures, all venues of the media were waiting for their opportunity to question the newest celebrity in the case of five missing girls. As Rossi wrapped a protective arm around JJ, he heard her whisper, "Whatever else you do, Rossi, do _NOT_ lose your temper!"

As they walked up the sidewalk leading to the entrance, both were met with a barrage of questions.

"Agent Jareau, is it true that your sister is the newest victim of the Kiddie Kidnapper?" she heard one reporter yell out.

"Is it true that you've been estranged from your mother for twenty years and were initially unwilling to cooperate with or participate in this investigation?" yelled another.

"Have you ever met your sister, Ms. Jareau?" she heard a third speak out.

"Is it true that your mother abandoned you when you were six years old?," she heard someone to her right shout.

David pulled a slightly trembling Jennifer closer to his side as he heard her calmly reply, "No comment," to every question yelled in her direction.

Finally at the glass double doors leading into the station, she turned, "Ladies and gentleman, I know you all have questions regarding this case and a scheduled press conference WILL be forthcoming. For now, we ask you to hold all your questions until such time," she told them all in a clear, professional tone.

As they entered through the doors, Rossi felt the tremors begin to rack JJ's body. Pushing her gently into the first empty office they came to, he pulled her into his arms. Allowing herself to lean on him, JJ whispered, "I never realized until this moment what the families must feel like when the press get a hold on them. We've got to call and warn daddy what he could be facing!"

"All ready taken care of, sweetheart. And I quote, "Any damned reporters step a toe on my property and I gotta bullet ready for 'em," Rossi said mimicking her father.

Laughing against her future husband's strong chest, JJ mumbled, "Pretty good…but the accent needs work."

David was glad that Jennifer had her face buried in his chest and couldn't see the furious glint in his eyes. He'd wanted to snap every one of those reporters necks, but he knew that wouldn't help her or those children. But, the urge was definitely still there. Hotch was going to have to handle the media briefing. Because if just one of those sleazy bastards asked anything insulting about his Jennifer, David was quite sure the urge would become a reality.

"Is she okay?" Prentiss asked from the doorway.

"I'm fine," said JJ, sniffling. "I just wasn't quite expecting that."

"I can only imagine," Emily said quietly, stepping forward to hug her friend. "I'd say 'Welcome back', but I really don't think that's appropriate given the circumstances. Jayje, you know you don't have to be here, right? Nobody would think any less of you if you sat this one out," Emily told her.

"No, I have to do this, Em," JJ said firmly.

"Okay, if you're sure. Hotch sent me to find you guys. He wants a team meeting. There's been a development. Follow me, I'll show you where they've got us set up."


	83. Chapter 83

**_Author's Note: Once again, I could not do these stories without the unflagging support of my little group. Tonnie, Susan and Michelle...you are all godsends! I hope you are all still enjoying the journey! Happy reading and please drop a review or PM to let me know what you all think. I love hearing from readers and taking suggestions for all my stories. As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds._**

**Chapter 83**

As JJ and David followed Emily to their makeshift war room, JJ felt the eyes of various agents watching her. "They're all staring," JJ whispered.

"Ignore them, Jennifer. They aren't important here," David assured her softly, settling a comforting hand on her lower back and guiding her through the hallway.

As they walked into their meeting room, Jennifer met the concerned eyes of her friends and colleagues.

"_YOU_ shouldn't be here," said Morgan, rising to wrap her in a bear hug.

"I'm fine. I really am," she told the room at large.

"You don't have to do this, JJ. We can handle this case without you," Hotch told her, wanting to give her every opportunity to back away from the case.

"I know, but I wouldn't feel right if I didn't do what I could to help. Besides, I have all of you to support me here. If I went back to Quantico my entire support system would be in St Louis trying to solve this case anyway. Even Garcia is here now," she explained.

"I told you, Jennifer, if you want to go home, we'll _BOTH_ go home," Dave reminded her.

"Dave, as much as I appreciate that, everyone in this room knows you, of all people, need to be here," JJ said quietly.

Sighing in defeat, David said firmly, "The minute I think this is too much on you, I'm pulling both of us out."

"And, I'll support him, JJ. None of us want to see anything happen to you or that baby," Hotch said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm just glad to see you back at all," Reid said with a pointed look at Rossi.

Seeing the angry expression on Reid's face directed at Rossi, JJ quickly said, "Everything's been worked out, Reid."

"For good, I hope," said Morgan with a measured look at Rossi.

"Okay, let's just clear the air here," Rossi said, sighing. "I was a colossal ass to her. I realize my mistake and none of you have to worry about it happening again. Next time, I'll take out my aggression on all of you. Everybody happy now?" David asked, looking around the room.

"As long as you don't take it out on an innocent, pregnant woman, I don't care who you take out," muttered Prentiss.

"Works for me," nodded Morgan.

"Look as long as you don't act like an idiot again, I'm good," Garcia said.

"By aggression, you do mean verbally, right?" asked Reid.

"Have no fear, kid, you're safe. She'd have my ass if I came after you," Rossi mumbled.

"Okay, guys, as happy as I am that JJ and Dave have straightened out their differences, we've got a case to solve and at last count, five missing children to locate. We've had a break - our first contact from the unsub. Identical letters were mailed to all the daycares that had children taken from them," Hotch said, spreading five plastic sealed bags on the table. "Take a look," he ordered.

"Looks like the work of a regular ink jet printer," muttered Garcia.

"Pretty much all truth-telling there is in the world is done by children," Prentiss read aloud.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean to us?" asked Morgan.

"It's a quote by Oliver Wendell Holmes, an American physician and Harvard teacher. He was also the father of Oliver Wendell Holmes, Jr., a Supreme Court justice," Reid elaborated.

"Based on the quote, I'd say our unsub is probably a person judging the kidnapped children's parents. In his mind, he's not trying to harm the kids; he's protecting them. He believes the kids are innocent. Those kids are alive. And this thing isn't about the children. It's about their parents," Rossi declared, looking at Jennifer.

"Oh, Christ," JJ whispered.


	84. Chapter 84

**_Author's Note: Once again, I could not do these stories without the unflagging support of my little group. Tonnie, Susan and Michelle...you are all godsends! I hope you are all still enjoying the journey! Happy reading and please drop a review or PM to let me know what you all think. I love hearing from readers and taking suggestions for all my stories. As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds._**

**Chapter 84**

"Garcia, get on the parents…in depth…we're going to want to know all the deep dark secrets," Hotch ordered.

"I'm on it, Boss Man," said Garcia, leaving the room.

"Reid, I want you to pour over those files, find the connection between these girls. There's got to be a commonality somewhere. Our unsub chooses his victims somehow. He's someone who has to have access to them in some way," Rossi told the young man standing in the corner.

"Emily, you're with me. We're going to talk to each and every parent again. If the unsub is targeting these particular parents for a reason, I want to know what it is!" Hotch said forcefully. "Dave, you and JJ need to start putting together a preliminary profile for the press. I'd like to get a media briefing scheduled for first thing in the morning."

JJ nodded as Hotch, Emily and Reid left the room. Meeting Dave's eyes, she said tiredly, "What has my mother done now?"

"I don't know, honey. But, we're going to have to figure it out if we have any hope of breaking this case," Dave told her softly.

"Do you think she's even capable of loving anyone more than herself, Dave?" JJ asked sadly. "Is it even possible that she could put someone else first?"

"Honey, people _CAN_ change. But I won't lie to you, it doesn't often happen at this stage in life. I'm definitely the exception to the rule. Regardless, I can make you this promise though," he told her steadily.

"Yeah, what's that?" JJ asked, looking up to meet his dark gaze.

"Our little boy is never going to wonder if he was wanted. If he was loved. He'll never have to question how important he was to either of us," David assured her.

"No, he won't," JJ said quietly, laying a soft hand on her stomach. "We won't ever let that happen."

"You're damn right, we won't. Now, let's get to work on this profile, find these children and the unsub, and get the hell home where we belong," he said, bending to drop a quick kiss on the top of her head.

"I won't argue with that," JJ said, smiling gently at the man she knew would always do his best to ease her fears.

***~***

An hour later, JJ and Dave were still struggling their way through a preliminary profile with Dave talking and Jennifer making notes.

Finally, Jennifer looked at David with frustration, saying angrily, "You've got to give me something better than THIS!"

"Excuse me," Rossi said, lifting his head from the file he was looking at.

"David, this is all generic information," she said lifting the notebook she was making notes in and shaking it at him, "It even smells like it came out of a can," JJ said, throwing her notebook back on the table in front of her.

"Jennifer, this is the best I can give you right now," David began, a little impatiently.

"The press is going to eat me alive when I take this to them," JJ grumbled, staring down at her notes. "We're looking for a 35-50 year old white educated man with a fondness for children. Seriously, David?" JJ asked, arching an eyebrow at him. "You actually think that they're going to be satisfied with this?"

"No, I don't. But I can't manufacture information for them and I won't try. Until we find a link between the parents or children to the unsub, generic canned information is the best I can give you," David said firmly. "I don't want this to come out wrong, but other than the effect it has on you, I don't give a damn what the media thinks."

"Then, not to offend you, but you're an idiot. We need those people on our side. And you know it!" JJ said, huffily. "And, I can already tell you, when I go to them with this little information that they are going to become even more of a pain in the ass than they already are!"

"Jennifer, you shouldn't even be giving this press conference. Not given the circumstances," David told her flatly.

"David, we've been over and over this. It's my job. I don't try to tell you how to do your job do I?" JJ asked, leveling him with a cold glare.

"This isn't about how well or how you perform your job, honey. Have you thought about how your presence at the podium could distract attention away from the case? You are one of the victim's sister, babe. The press knows this. If you think they aren't going to try and turn it into a free for all, you're crazy!" David said strongly. "The main purpose of this news conference is to get new information out to the public effectively. That should be the focus. Not your familial relationship to a victim, honey. Deep down, you know that I'm right."

"Or it could make people stand up and pay attention, David. It could draw people to the case that might not normally have paid any attention. And that could be the break we're all looking for," JJ explained.

"Are you trying to throw yourself into the lion's den, Jennifer? Because that's exactly what you'll be doing if you insist on conducting this event," David ground out.

"You know I'm not. But, you also know that we've got to use everything in our arsenal…and my relationship with this victim might just be the thing that draws somebody out," JJ replied, beginning to tire of defending herself.

"Look, Jennifer, I'm all for you writing up the media release. But, we both know that the public is only going to see and hear what the press wants them to. You are more likely to become the story under the circumstances than these missing kids are. You don't want that! I know you don't! But the press isn't going to care about that….they care about what makes good copy and gives good ratings….and a nice sensationalistic piece about your family would…they've already proven that to you…in a reputable paper no less. The St. Louis Dispatch. All that aside, what would doing this press conference do to you emotionally? I can tell you what! It'll stress you even more than you already are. And, I can't let that happen, baby. Not to you and not to our baby. Jennifer, please, let Hotch or myself do the damn conference. Give an old man a break here, sweetheart."

Jennifer studied Rossi's set and determined face for a moment. She knew he was firmly resolved against putting her or their baby at any risk. And, truthfully what she wanted to do was risky…for all of them. Drawing a deep breath, JJ said slowly, "Okay, Dave, I'll concede that you've made a good argument and I'll even agree that, perhaps, I shouldn't do the press conference-,"

"Thank God!" David muttered, running a hand over his tired eyes.

"BUT you shouldn't be the one giving it either! In fact, you shouldn't be anywhere near the media." JJ continued forcefully.

"Why the hell not? Jennifer, I'm an experienced, much renowned FBI agent and best-selling author. I think I know how to conduct a press conference," Dave told her, a bit insulted.

"And when the reporters start asking personal and private questions about me - about why the FBI's star profiler removed himself from the case earlier? What will happen, Dave? You'll blow a fuse! You will!" she nodded when he began shaking his head. "I know you! You'll lose it and make an even bigger mess than we've already got. So, here's the deal. Either Hotch does the conference or I do."

Seeing he wouldn't win this argument today or any other, Rossi immediately complied with Jennifer's demands. "Fine. Hotch does the conference," he agreed.

Nodding, JJ muttered, "Okay, I'll prepare a written statement for him to read."

Glancing at his watch, David looked at the woman who consumed his mind. "Honey, it's getting late. Why don't you take all the files back to the hotel room, take a hot bath, order something to eat and work on it there. I'll be along in a couple of hours," Dave suggested, hoping she'd see reason easily.

Surprisingly, she did. Nodding, she looked at her future husband and gave him a hard look. "I'll agree to go as long as you promise that you'll call if there are any new developments."

"As soon as I know, you'll know, I promise," David vowed faithfully, ecstatic he wasn't going to have to fight to get her to rest.

"Okay, I'll just get my things together," he heard her murmur as she began stacking files.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

With a peck on the lips and a whispered, "I love you," JJ proceeded to walk from the building housing the St. Louis field office. As she stepped from the glass double doors, she mentally cursed as she realized that her ever present Blackberry was still on the table within the war room. Turning to retrace her footsteps, she heard her name called by a voice that still brought chills to her spine even after twenty plus years.

"Jenny! Jenny, wait!" her mother called, quickly climbing the concrete steps leading to the office.

Turning sharply, JJ glared at the woman who had given birth to her. "We have nothing to say to each other! Nothing!" JJ snapped.

"You're wrong, Jenny," Maggie told her daughter tiredly. "I just wanted to let you know how pleased I am that you and Agent Rossi decided to return to your sister's case. I knew I could depend on you that you'd make the correct decision."

Shocked, JJ turned to stare at her mother more fully. It was as if she didn't even consider the position she'd placed them all, especially those missing children, in. JJ's anger rose as she asked herself how her mother could dare to talk about her making the "right" decision. "What the HELL do you know about making the RIGHT choices, mother," JJ spat.

"Jennifer," she heard a familiar comforting voice call from behind her, "Honey, you forgot your Blackberry!"

Turning, JJ faced the man she'd soon call husband. "What the hell is she doing here?" Rossi asked angrily.

"I have no idea," JJ murmured as David reached her side.

"I just came to-," Maggie began before being cut off by David Rossi's commanding voice.

"Go, Jennifer," David ordered softly. "I'll take care of her."

JJ opened her mouth to argue until she felt her baby kick his agreement to his father's steadily spoken words. David and the baby were right. There was no sense wasting what little energy she had left on arguing with the mother who'd abandoned her. Her time would be much better spent working on the release that could assist in getting those kids back.. Nodding, JJ leaned forward to kiss David's clenched jaw and whisper, "I'll see you soon." She felt him nod against her lips at her hushed words. Glaring at her mother one last time, JJ hastily made her way down the steps.

Watching until Jennifer was out of hearing range, David turned icy eyes on Maggie Hollister. Taking her arm in a firmly punishing grip, David hissed, "You and I are going to have one last discussion, Ms. Hollister." Yanking open one of the glass doors, David pulled Maggie Hollister along behind him never loosening his grip on her. Stopping at the first empty office he came to, he pulled her inside and shut the door.

Releasing his hold on her, he turned to face the woman he was very quickly coming to hate. "You just don't listen very well, do you?" Rossi asked coldly. "I believe I already warned you once to leave Jennifer alone!"

"I just wanted to thank her for coming back to the case. It means a lot to me…more than you know," Maggie began uncertainly.

"Neither one of us came back to do you any favors. Jennifer came back because she has a heart. She wants to find those kids. Especially knowing one of them is her sister. But, I can assure you, lady, if it was you that were missing, she'd be anywhere but here!" Rossi assured the woman.

"I just want to know who my daughter is, Agent Rossi! Can you not understand that?" Maggie retorted angrily.

"What I understand is that twenty something years ago you walked away from a young daughter that needed her mother without a backward glance. As far as I'm concerned, you lost any rights you had regarding Jennifer on the day you turned your back on her. But I can tell you this much about your daughter, Maggie. She doesn't have a real high tolerance for fools. I'm pretty sure she gets that from her father. And with the stunts you've been pulling, you pretty much qualify for Fool of the Year!"

"I did what I had to do to get the people on this case that needed to be here! And, trust me, I'd do it all again! I'm trying to do every thing right my second time around! Just because I have a new family though doesn't mean I don't want to know Jenny!" Maggie shouted.

"That's just it! You would! Jennifer was right…you really don't ever learn a damned thing! And for the record, Jennifer doesn't want to know you!" Rossi yelled angrily. Reigning in his anger, he met Maggie's hostile look with a determined set expression. "Here's the bottom line, Ms. Hollister. My fiancée isn't in fighting form at the moment. She's a little busy trying to bring my son into the world. So, until she can take care of you herself, I'll be handling all her problems. And, right now, those problems primarily consist of YOU! This is the last time I'm going to say this. Leave Jennifer in peace. Don't contact her, don't call her, don't even look in her direction…because if you don't, I swear by everything I hold dear, I will pull she and I out of this case so fast it will make your head spin…Ask yourself, Maggie, how important is finding your OTHER daughter? Unlike you, I value my unborn son's health and safety above all else and you're putting my son in danger with your antics. That makes me one hell of an enemy. You really want to test my metal? Think about it!" Rossi told her over his shoulder as he walked out.

Following Rossi from the small office, Maggie caught his arm. "You're wrong, you know. My child is all I'm worried about . Can't you understand my willingness to do whatever is necessary to find my little girl?"

"Too bad you didn't feel the same level of commitment to your first child, Ms. Hollister," Rossi said in that cold voice he used on his most hated nemesis''.

"At least I'm trying to make up for it the second time around! I'm trying to be the best mother possible to my youngest daughter," Maggie snapped back before turning and striding quickly down the hall out of the building.

Staring after her, David almost felt sorry for the woman. She actually believed she could atone for the harm she had done Jennifer by being a good mother the second time around. Shaking his head, at the ludicrousness of idea, Rossi headed toward the bullpen.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

As Rossi made his way to the bullpen, Maggie Hollister's last statement kept pulling at his mind. "At least I'm trying to make up for it the second time around!" she'd said. Those words played again and again through his mind. Where had he heard those words before. The exact same words.

Suddenly, a mental flashbulb went off in his head. Holt! Hadn't the director of the St. Louis field office said those exact same words regarding his own kidnapped daughter. David's mind slid through the memories of his earlier conversations with the man. Holt's kidnapped daughter was from a second marriage. But, he had an older girl…many years older…hell, that girl must be 21 by now….with his first wife. The older daughter was rarely spoken of. Custody had been awarded to the mother and they had moved several hundred miles away, David recalled.

Pulling his cell out of his pants pocket, he speed dialed Hotch. Hearing the younger man pick up, Dave quietly said, "Listen, Hotch…I've got a hunch. Don't just question the parents on their history's the past few years…go further back. Find out if either spouse has a "first" family with children. I think our unsub is the oldest child from a "first" relationship. I think you're going to see a pattern. Call me when you've talked to them all, okay?" David requested.

After receiving Hotch's assent, David disconnected and looked up to find Reid standing in front of him.

"I found a link, Rossi!" Reid said happily.

"What do you have?" asked Dave, trying not to smile at the kid's excitement.

"All our kidnapped children share a common link! They all have the same pediatrician. A well respected physician named Dr. Brian Carter," Reid said, reading from his file.

"Good job, kid. Get the information to Garcia and tell her to run a background check on the kiddie doctor and all his employees. Tell her I want every single person looked at. Call my cell phone when you guys find something. I'm going to head back to the hotel and check on Jennifer," David told the young doctor.

"Is she okay?" Reid asked worriedly.

"She's just tired, Reid. And worried. And pregnant," Dave reminded him.

"Oh, uh, okay. Uhh, Agent Rossi?" Reid asked as Dave began to turn away.

"Yeah, kid?" asked David, trying not to let his impatience to get to Jennifer show.

"About earlier, uh, before you left to bring JJ back," Reid began uncomfortably.

"Don't kid. I get it. I really do. I screwed up. Badly. You, along with the rest of the team, closed ranks around her. I get that. I'm actually pretty pleased that you all wanted to protect her. It won't happen again, Reid. I promise you that," David assured him.

"So we're okay?" asked Spencer hesitantly.

"Yeah, kid, we're fine," David grinned. "Now, get back to work. I need to see my future wife," David said, walking out.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

Jennifer slammed into her hotel room with anger still oozing from every pore in her body. Taking a deep breath, she dropped her files, purse and Blackberry onto the desk in the corner and walked quickly into the bathroom. A nice steamy soak was exactly what she needed. Maybe it would melt some of the tension radiating from her body. Stroking a comforting hand down her stomach to rest on the mound of her child, JJ smiled softly as she felt the baby kick as if in response to her touch…Sort of a "Hey, mama…Chill out" kind of kick. Turning on the jets full blast, JJ stripped as the tub began to fill. Adding a healthy amount of bubble bath for good measure, JJ slowly sunk into the tub. Relaxing back against the porcelain, JJ tried to put things into perspective. But, for the life of her, she didn't know how. Closing her eyes to try and still her screaming mind, Jennifer sunk deeper into the water.

And, that was how David Rossi found his future wife, twenty minutes later. Body regretfully shielded from his view by bubbles, blonde hair piled haphazardly atop her head, eyes closed as if asleep, soaking in a hot tub.

Sensing his presence standing in the bathroom door, JJ asked without opening her eyes, "How did you get rid of her this time, David?"

Pulling a towel off the heated towel rack, David walked toward the tub. "I don't intend to talk any more tonight to or about your mother.

"David-," JJ began tiredly, opening her eyes to look at him.

"Uh Uh. No more. I told you that I'd take care of everything and I have. So, no more questions about, what did you once call her? The human incubator? Tonight, I just want you to get out of that tub before you turn into a prune and relax," he told her, holding out the towel for her to step into.

"You're just looking for a chance to see me naked," JJ accused, smiling gently.

"It's always an added benefit," Dave agreed, wrapping her body in the warm towel as she got out of the tub.

Taking a step away from him as she walked back into the bedroom, JJ said regretfully, "Unfortunately, David, I think the chances of my relaxing tonight or any other time until this case is solved are slim to none."

Following her into the room, David said firmly, "Look, honey, I want to find those kids as much as you do, but I won't let you keep going like this…upset and worried all the time. If you can't manage to find a little distance, we're going back to Little Creek. I will not watch your mother systematically destroy you and everything we've worked to build. It's flat out not happening. Not when your health and the health of our son are at risk. I've got way too much to lose here, Jennifer."

Leveling David with a determined glare, JJ said quietly but in a firm tone, "I'm not going anywhere, David. I'm going to see this through."

"Is your mother really worth this? What you're doing to yourself?" Dave asked angrily.

"No," JJ said simply. "But my sister is," JJ said, sitting down on the bed.

Crawling behind her, David took Jennifer's shoulders into his hands and began to knead the tired muscles with warm capable hands. Feeling her body begin to relax under his touch, he heard her whisper in a small forlorn voice, "It's just not fair, you know?"

"I know, baby," he consoled, smoothing his hands down her back. "I can't change your past, sweetheart, but I can definitely make sure your future is different," he said, bending his head to drop a kiss on the nape of her neck.

Turning her head to meet his seeking lips, JJ gave in to the moment as David swept his tongue inside her mouth. Long moments later, David drew back.

Trying to pull his head back to hers, JJ softly asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

"YOU need to rest, baby. This," he said looking down their bodies where he was stretched out above her, "is not resting."

"I'll rest a lot better after your special brand of attention and you know it!" JJ said, pulling his head down to her again.

And she was right. They both slept like babies the rest of the night.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

As JJ and Rossi walked into the war room the next day, all eyes turned toward her, as if trying to silently ascertain her mood.

"I'm fine, guys. Really," JJ said, looking around the room at her colleagues.

"Well, you certainly look better," Prentiss said, smiling.

"I should. Someone set the alarm clock an hour later than what I intended to get up," JJ said, flashing Rossi an accusatory glare.

Shrugging his shoulders negligently, Rossi muttered, "Pregnant women need plenty of sleep."

"We followed your advice yesterday, Dave. Turns out, you were right," Hotch said, fixing the other man with a focused look.

"Right about what?" JJ asked.

"All our families…one of the spouses in each one has another family…a first family. One child that got left behind with the other parent. Our unsub is that abandoned child," Prentiss informed her.

Eyes widening, JJ turned to David and asked, "And, you figured this out, how exactly?"

"Something your mother said to me yesterday. She said that she was trying to do a better job the second time around with her youngest daughter. After she said it, I got to thinking that I'd heard those words before. Then I realized where I'd heard them. From Holt, the day we got here. It clicked. And, now you see where it's landed us," Dave told her evenly.

"Well, now that's interesting," Garcia said, staring at her laptop on the table in front of her. "Because that doctor, the one that links all the girls, is the first son of a bank president who just died."

Dave and Hotch exchanged a look. "Let's go pay a visit to our friendly neighborhood pediatrician," said Dave.

As Hotch and Rossi entered the doctor's office they noted the empty waiting room. Walking up to the receptionist, Hotch flashed his badge, saying, "Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. This is Special Agent David Rossi. We're with the FBI. We need to see Dr. Carter immediately, please."

"I'm sorry, sir. Dr. Carter isn't in the office today. He called this morning and had us cancel all his appointments for the day. Evidently, he caught the flu from some of our patients. Occupational hazard, you know?" smiled the receptionist professionally.

"Is there an office manager here that we can speak to?" asked Rossi, unwilling to leave the office without something.

"Yes. Emma Hanson. Just a moment," said the receptionist, picking up the phone and dialing what Hotch and Rossi assumed was her office extension. A few minutes later a tall black haired Asian woman appeared beside the receptionist.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Ms. Hanson asked with a furrowed brow.

Flashing his badge again, Hotch introduced himself and David again. "Is there a private place we could speak, Ms. Hanson?" Hotch asked.

"Of course, the conference room," said Ms. Hanson, opening the door leading into the patient area and gesturing for the men to follow her.

Inside the conference room, Hotch questioned the office manager. "Ma'am, Dr. Carter. Has he been exhibiting any strange behaviors lately?"

"No, not especially," answered Ms. Hanson nervously. "Can I ask why you're questioning myself and the staff about the doctor, gentleman?"

"We're investigating the kidnapping of five children. They were all patients of this practice," returned Rossi evenly.

"And you suspect Dr. Carter?" asked Ms. Hanson, clearly disbelieving.

"We're following every lead, Ms. Hanson. I assure you this is protocol," Hotch replied smoothly.

"Well, other than the fact that Brian has been ill more than usual lately, nothing has changed. I mean he's had to take several days off lately, but there is a nasty strain of the flu going around. The nurses and I were just talking today about how it seems like exposure to all these childhood illnesses seems to have caught up with him. I'm sure it's just coincidence. I mean we are one of the largest pediatric practices in the area," Ms. Hanson explained. "Since Brian's father died a month ago, it seems like his health has just taken a nosedive."

"His father died recently?" Rossi asked, trying to draw the woman out.

"Yes, sir. Parker Carson. He was president of First National Bank," Ms Hanson expanded.

"Were he and his father close?" asked Rossi.

"Well up until the man died, I never really heard Brian talk about him. I mean I thought that was strange when I first started working here. His father was such a powerful man. His funeral was attended by hundreds. But, Brian didn't sit with the family at the funeral. I guess that was strange."

"Thank you for your time, Ms. Hanson," Hotch said. "If you think of anything else, please call," he said handing her his card.

"Yes, thank you, ma'am," Rossi said, nodding to the woman as he followed the Unit Chief out the door.

As Rossi walked with Hotch to their waiting SUV, he looked over at the younger man. "Well, it looks like we found our stressor."


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

As Hotch and David climbed into the SUV, Hotch dialed Prentiss on his cell phone.

Saying shortly, "Get the team together. Meeting in the war room in fifteen," he quickly said goodbye and disconnected his phone.

Glancing over at his old mentor, he asked, "You ready for this, Dave?"

Staring out the window, Dave murmured, "I'm ready to get this behind us and get Jennifer the hell out of here. This is too much for her, Hotch."

Nodding, Hotch focused on the road ahead of him, no further words necessary.

*~*

Upon their arrival, the two men quickly made their way to the makeshift war room.

Entering quickly, they were met with Morgan's immediate question. "You broke it, didn't you?"

"We think so," Hotch said slowly. "Dr. Brian Carter was mysteriously out from work today. The flu, the office manager said. But she was full of little jewels about our doctor. It seems that Dr. Carter is the first son of the late Parker Carson, former president of First National Bank. Brian and his father had little contact after his father divorced his mother. Rarely spoke of the man. Parker Carson's death coincides within a week of the first kidnapping. It fits, guys. I think we've identified our unsub. Now we just need to locate him," Hotch told them.

"I'm on it, Boss Man," Garcia said without looking up from where she was tapping furiously into her laptop. A moment later, Garcia said, "Okay, my little crime fighters, we've got multiple residences in this guy's name….there's 1205 Deerbourne Ave. This is the residence that he owns with his wife," Penelope began.

"He wouldn't take the kids there. Too much chance of discovery," Reid murmured.

"But, there's a home recently transferred into his name at 4807 Clarmont Drive. Property previously belonged to one Parker Carter, his father," Garcia noted.

"That's where they'll be," muttered Rossi.

"Get us search warrants for both, Garcia," Hotch ordered. "We'll split the team and take them both at the same time."

"I don't think that's going to be necessary, Hotch. I'd bet my life on finding those kids at the father's home. The unsub wants to take care of those kids in that home. I'll bet if we look back, this is the home he was raised in before his parents broke up. He wants to prove he can be a better father than his own in that home. He's trying to beat his old man on his own turf," Rossi explained.

"Fine, we'll take that one and have St. Louis P.D. secure the central residence," Hotch agreed.

"We need to prepare for the press coverage. As soon as word leaks, and it will, we'll be looking at a riot at the scene if we don't get a plan in place now. High profile cases like this one are the worst. Any time there are kids involved, the media crawls all over it. I need to set up a staging area," JJ said, looking at Hotch.

"Jennifer, I don't want you at the scene," Dave began.

"Dave, I've got to be there! You and the team are going to have your hands full pulling those kids out! Someone has to deal with the media and the parents!"

"She's right, Dave. We're going to need her there," Hotch agreed quietly.

"Damn it! Fine! But the first time I see you falter, all bets are off, understand?" Rossi said, leveling Jennifer with a steely gaze.

"Fine. Let's get moving, guys. Those kids have waited long enough," said Jennifer, heading for the door.


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

As the rest of the team did a weapons check and adjusted their bullet proof vests, Rossi affixed Jennifer with a firm glance. "Now look, we are not having a replay of what happened in Pennsylvania. You are going to stay right here by this SUV and coordinate the ambulances and handle the press when they show up. You got that? I mean it, Jennifer, you get any closer to that house and I swear to God, you won't sit comfortably for a month! And your father will back me up!" Dave blustered.

"I've got it," JJ said impatiently. "And for the record, I don't appreciate being spoken to like this!" JJ ground out.

"Well, baby sister, speaking for the Chief, here," Morgan said, clapping Rossi on the shoulder, "you DID give us a hell of a scare a few months ago."

"Your point is noted," JJ ground out. "I'll stand right here. Until you bring out Victoria. I've got all the parents meeting us at St. Johns Hospital. She's going to need me to ride with her," JJ stated in a voice that left no room for argument. "Agent Perkins," JJ said, nodding at the red headed agent standing beside her, "will take over from there."

Nodding, Hotch said, "Let's just hope those kids are in there. Otherwise, this thing is going to become a three ring circus! Everybody set?" Seeing everyone nod, Hotch ordered, "Okay, Dave, you and I will go in from the front. Morgan, Prentiss and Reid will take the back. Garcia says this place has a basement, so, you guys secure the first floor and basement. Dave and I will check the front of the house and check the second floor."

Again everyone nodded. "Okay, let's do this," Hotch said, leading the way.

Hotch and Dave waited at the front door as Morgan and the rest of the team went behind the house. Upon hearing Morgan's voice through the commlink say that Team Two was in position. Hotch nodded at Dave, giving him the silent go to kick the door in.

Guns drawn, both men quickly moved through the downstairs rooms, assuring that they were alone. Hearing a male voice upstairs, Rossi looked at Hotch and pointed upward.

Quickly making their way to the stairs, Rossi and Hotch silently moved up each step, hearing the singing voice clearer with every step they took.

As they approached the room, they clearly heard an off tune male voice singing three blind mice.

"Brian Carson!" Hotch shouted. "FBI! Come out with your hands in the air!"

Hearing no response, just a continuation of the sick singing, both men steadily made there way down the hallway. Stopping at the partially ajar door, Dave nudged it open fully with his foot, while Hotch turned sharply, entering the room with gun drawn and trained on the man sitting in a rocking chair in the center of the room.

Down the side of the room, five twin beds were set up…each with what looked to be dead children in them.

Moving quickly to the first child, David felt for a pulse. He was rewarded with a strong steady thumping against his finger. He quickly continued checking each child as he moved down the room. "They're all alive, Hotch! It looks like he's just sedated them!"

"Thank God," Hotch murmured, securing the still singing unsub with handcuffs.

As Prentiss, Morgan and Reid entered the room with them, Dave radioed Jennifer. "Jennifer, they're all alive. Have the ambulances move in," he ordered. He was relieved when he heard her calm voice come back saying that she'd received his order and the first ambulance would move in the next minute.

"Jennifer, I've got her," Dave whispered into the radio.

A moment later he heard a small relieved sounding, "Thank God" filter through his earpiece.


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter 91**

They carried the children out one at a time. Dave and his small featherweight burden were the last to leave the prison the doctor had created.

Carrying the little girl that looked exactly as he pictured the miniature Jennifer he one day hoped to be blessed with, he softly whispered, "It going to be fine now, Little One. Just sleep through this." Gaining the doorway, David moved quickly outside.

Jennifer's eyes zoned in on him as soon as he had cleared the porch steps. Dropping her clipboard, she quickly ran toward them. "Is she okay?" she called.

"She's fine, honey," Dave called back, moving toward the waiting paramedics by the ambulance.

As Jennifer met them in the yard, David stopped. "Give her to me," JJ ordered, holding out her arms.

"No, sweetheart. Let me just get her in the ambulance and then you can take over," Dave said, shaking his head.

"Why is she so still?" JJ asked frantically, falling into step beside him.

"He sedated them, honey. You know that," he reminded her quietly.

"Shouldn't she be coming around. The other kids are coming around," JJ said worriedly.

"She will too. Just give her a minute, sweetheart," Dave replied, handing the little girl off to the paramedics and following Jennifer into the ambulance.

"Is she okay?" JJ was asking the paramedic working on her sister, clutching her little hand.

"Her breathing is steady and she has a very strong heartbeat," the man informed JJ. "I'm no doctor, but I'd say she is gonna be just fine as soon as she comes around."

Staring at her sister, JJ whispered, "She has to be."

Rubbing a comforting hand up and down her spine, David whispered, "She will be, honey. She will be."

Mere minutes later, the paramedic was rolling the still sleeping little girl into an emergency room cubicle with JJ and Rossi following quickly behind.

"Someone will be with you in a few minutes," the nurse told them as she noted Victoria's vitals on her clipboard and quickly closed the cloth curtain.

JJ watched as her sister's face twitched and she slowly opened cornflower blue eyes to blink at her. "You look just like the picture mommy has on our mantle," the little girl said.

"Honey, you're awake!" JJ said happily. "Look, David, she's awake!" Turning back to the little girl on the bed, JJ bent down, "Hi, sweetie! You're safe now. You're in a hospital and they're going to take really good care of you. My name's JJ."

"Nuh uh. Your name's Jenny. Mommy said so. Where's my mommy?" Victoria asked, frowning and looking around the room.

"She's gonna be here really soon, sweetheart," David said, patting the little girl's leg.

"I want my mommy!" Victoria said adamantly, eyes feeling with tears. "She's a good mommy. I don't care what the bad man says! He said she was bad, but she's not. She loves me and plays with me and reads me stories. She's the best mommy!"

"It sounds like she really loves you a lot, Victoria," JJ whispered.

"She does," Victoria stated firmly. "To the moon and the stars and back again," she told her. "That's what she always says."

"I remember," JJ said more to herself than to Victoria.

Watching JJ's pained face, David slipped an arm around her waist.

"You're a lucky little girl to have a mommy that loves you that much. Really, really lucky, Victoria. And, she loves you just as much. She came and got us all the way in Pennsylvania to help find you. She's missed you so much," JJ whispered, stroking Victoria's hair. "She'll be here soon, I promise."

"Vicky! Baby!" Rossi and JJ heard Maggie shout from behind them. Moving aside, JJ watched as her mother ran to the bed and hugged her little girl to her. "I was so scared, baby. Are you okay? Did that man hurt you?"

JJ closed her eyes against the reunion scene playing out in front of her. She was ecstatic that they'd found her sister and the other missing children, but watching her mother actually be a human being stabbed at her heart. And, JJ wondered, not for the first time what had been wrong with her as a child for her mother to walk away from her. Leaning against David, she hoarsely whispered, "I can't watch this. I want to go."

Looking down into Jennifer's watery eyes, David knew his future wife was on the verge of losing her carefully held control. Nodding, he quickly guided her out of the cubicle before the first of the sobs shook her body. Pulling her into a deserted waiting room, he held her close as she cried, "It looks like she finally learned how to be a good mother after all, David. She had it in her all along! Just not for me!"

Feeling the sobs rock her body stabbed at his heart and he wished again that he could hit a woman. God knew, Maggie Hollister deserved it for the pain she'd inflicted on her eldest daughter.

Rossi was sharply surprised when he heard a chillingly familiar voice ask, "Agent Rossi, may I have a few moments alone with my daughter?"

David glared at the older version of Jennifer above his future wife's head. "I don't think-," he began.

Shaking her head against his chest, JJ pushed back slightly and wiped her eyes. "No, it's okay, David. It's time. I have to do this," she said staring up into his darkly concerned eyes.

As he stared back at her, he saw her resolve to see this entire ordeal through to the bitter end. "Ten minutes, Jennifer. No more. I won't have that woman hurting or upsetting you any more than she already has," David muttered, glaring at Maggie still standing in the doorway. "And, you," he said looking at JJ's mother, "You hurt her any more than you already have and I'll show you exactly how powerful I am," David ground out.

"It's okay, honey. Go," JJ ordered.

With a concerned look at her and a sigh, David brushed past Maggie Hollister murmuring darkly, "One chance, Maggie. ONE!"

Focusing her blue eyes on her mother, JJ said tiredly, "Okay, Mother, say what you have to say."


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

Clenching one hand in the other, Maggie stepped into the small room. Looking at her oldest daughter, she carefully said, "I didn't come in here to cause any more trouble. But I needed to talk to you. To thank you. For coming back to the case and for helping find your sister. I know that I haven't exactly been an easy woman to deal with."

"I didn't do it for you, Mother. I did it for Victoria. For all the children, really. Helping you was incidental," JJ said evenly.

"I did what I did for Victoria, too. I guess we have that much in common," Maggie replied cautiously.

"It's evident that your daughter loves you very much. You're lucky, Mother. People don't get awarded the second chance you've been given very often. Don't screw it up. Don't do to that child what you did to me," JJ said, watching her mother flinch.

"I never meant for you to get hurt," Maggie said, hearing JJ's bitter laugh. "Jenny, I didn't. I was young and selfish and stupid. By the time I realized, really realized, what I'd thrown away, it was too late. I knew your father would never forgive me enough to let me back into your life. And, I don't blame him. Not now. Not since having Victoria. But, please, try to believe me when I say that if I could, I'd go back and do things so much differently."

"But you can't, Mother," JJ said flatly. "You can't change the past."

"I can change our future though…if you let me," Maggie replied. "If you could forgive me, just a little-," she began.

"I can't," JJ said resolutely. "I can't forgive or forget it. Not ever. You abandoned me. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're doing better the second time around. I'm thrilled that the little girl in that hospital cubicle won't know how I felt. But that doesn't change what you did to me. And no amount of wishing and trying will change that. You threw me away, Mother. There isn't a second chance for that," JJ whispered. "I need you to know that I don't hate you anymore though. I did. Up until I saw you with her, I did. But I believe you are different with her. And, I'm glad. But I can't ever get past what you did to me."

Maggie's eyes filled with tears as she listened to her daughter's painful words. "I don't blame you. I can't blame you," she whispered hoarsely. "I won't bother you again, Jenny. I just - I mean, if you ever change your mind - ever - call me, all right? I'll always be your mother. I want to be your mother. That won't change," she said softly.

"I'm sorry, but there's just too much water under that bridge. It's better to leave things where they are, Mother - with me not really feeling anything for you."

Nodding, Maggie said quietly, "I understand, Jennifer, but I need you to know, I do love you. I always did!"

Looking at her mother with vacant eyes, JJ whispered, "Goodbye, mother."

Walking quickly from the room, she immediately focused on the man standing a little way down the long hallway. Going straight into his arms, she whispered into David's chest, "Can we go home now, David?"

Hugging her to him protectively, David whispered into her hair, "I thought you'd never ask, honey. Let's go."


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

As they drove back to the hotel to get their things, David looked over into the passenger seat at the woman staring out the window. Reaching a warm hand out to cover one resting in her lap, he asked, "Hey, you okay?"

Turning her head to meet his penetrating gaze, JJ smiled gently. "I'm fine. For the first time in a long time, I'm at peace with things. I told her how I felt. Finally. After all these years. And, now, I'm moving on. To my future. With you," she said, pulling his hand to rest on the slowly growing mound of their child, "And him."

Returning her smile, David nodded. "I'm glad to hear you talking about our future. All of our futures. Because I've been doing some thinking."

"Sounds dangerous," JJ murmured.

"All right, smartass. That'll be enough of that. Swipes at your future husband will only be tolerated form the hours of six to eight in the morning," he told her smartly.

"Yeah, right," JJ laughed.

Squeezing her hand, he said quietly, "Seriously, now, I've been doing a bit of thinking. I want to talk about our getting married. Specifically, when we're getting married."

JJ focused her clear blue eyes on the profile of the man she loved. "Okay. I meant what I said. I'll marry you whenever, wherever you want. I'm very ready to become Mrs. David Rossi."

Pulling into a parking space in front of the hotel, David replied, "I'm very relieved to hear that, sweetheart. I can't wait for you to become my wife. And, as it happens, I have a plan."

"A plan, huh?" she asked, leaning her head back against the leather head rest.

"A very definite plan," he assured her. "But it hinges on your cooperation."

"Really? Tell me more," JJ invited with sparkling eyes. "Wait! David, you don't want to go the Vegas route, do you?" she asked, scrunching her nose in distaste.

"No, baby. Not Vegas. Although…," he said, cocking his head.

"No! Not Vegas, David. It's just too…trite," JJ said, shaking her head rapidly. "I don't want to tell our kids that mama and daddy got hitched in some tacky wedding chapel in Vegas. Please!"

Grinning at her concerned face, David leaned in to kiss her. "No Vegas, honey. I was just teasing."

"Thank God," she said, letting out a relieved breath. "If not Vegas, then, what is this plan you have?"

"How would you feel if you could be married to me by Sunday?" he asked, smoothing a gentle finger down her cheek.

"It isn't possible. This is Thursday," Jennifer said, shaking her head.

"I didn't ask you if it was possible. I asked how you'd feel," he replied, touching the tip of her nose.

"I'd feel elated. But, it isn't possible," JJ said sadly.

"Who says it isn't?" David asked, grinning slyly.

"David, there isn't enough time to get everything done," JJ said, straightening in her seat and fixing him with that focused look that was patently hers.

"What is there to do, honey? All we need is the license and some rings," David returned easily.

"No, you're forgetting a few minor items, Dave," JJ said patiently, mentally shaking her head at his lack of understanding to the intricacies of a wedding. After being married three times, she thought he'd have a better grasp on the matter.

"Like the dress, the flowers, the invitations, the cake, the fact that my father is several hundred miles away, to name a few," JJ rattled off.

"And if I could get all these little ducks swimming in the pond?" Rossi asked, raising a dark eyebrow at her.

"I'd marry you in a second and you know it!" JJ said honestly.

"Then hold that thought, sweetheart," he said, whipping out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" JJ asked suspiciously.

"The second most capable woman I know," Rossi returned, waiting for the person he called to pick up.


	94. Chapter 94

**_Author's Note: Thank you Tonnie, Susan and Michelle for being a source of unflagging support....Readers, thank you for continuing on the journey with me! Please drop a review or PM and let me know what you think! As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds._**

**Chapter 94**

"You have reached the office of THE reigning and supremely entertaining queen of all things technologically challenging. Speak! And you WILL be heard," said Garcia, answering her phone.

"Garcia! Just the woman I wanted! How much do you love me?" asked Rossi.

"That remains to be seen….and depends very much on the questions that you are going to ask the queen," Pens replied.

"How fast can you put together a wedding, my friend?" asked Rossi, flashing a smile at an actively listening Jennifer.

"That depends on the incentive. Now, if that incentive would be seeing my best friend in the universe made happy, I'd say there was a fairly good assurance that I could pull a very tasteful, very beautiful ceremony together in thirty-six hours," Garcia said, grinning.

"Well, I'm feeling generous, so I can give you forty-eight," Rossi replied, grinning.

"Well, aren't you just the gentleman," Garcia replied. "I'm on it, tell my little mama to be, no worries. I am on the case and we all know that I am very good at making things happen with my trusty little laptop friend! I'll call you guys in the morning!" Garcia laughed.

"You are my hero! You know that right? Well, at least until my wife gives birth, anyway," Rossi told the trusted analyst.

"Understandable displacement from the top of the mountain. Toodles," Garcia said, disconnecting.

Turning to look at his soon-to-be wife, David smiled wickedly. "You'll be mine by Saturday."

"Neat trick," JJ laughed. "But, you forgot daddy!"

"Damn it, woman…I don't even have the ring on my finger and already it's nag, nag, nag!" David accused, laughing at her.

Pushing a button and pressing his cell to his ear again, Dave waited. Hearing Gabe's voice at the other end of the line, Dave quickly assured him that his Jenny was fine, the children had been found in good condition and they were on their way home shortly. Then without any ceremony, he handed the phone to his future wife.

"Daddy?" JJ said.

"Jenny Beth, you all right, girl? How's my grandbaby?" asked Gabe worriedly.

"We're both fine, daddy. We're calling for another reason," JJ told him, smiling into the phone.

"Yeah, what's that, girl?" Gabe asked, clearly relieved to hear that his baby and her baby were fine.

"Could you come to Virginia by Saturday, daddy?" JJ asked happily.

"Depends on the reason," Gabe replied.

"To give me away," JJ offered hopefully.

"I ain't never gonna give you away, but I reckon I can share you with Mr. I've Been Married Three Times if that's what you want, girl," Gabe returned with a grin.

"It's what I want daddy," JJ informed her father, laughing.

"Well, I reckon it's about damn time," Gabe said, nodding as he held the phone.

"Yes, I think it is too," JJ agreed, smiling.

"I'll be there, honey. I ain't gotta get trussed up like no damn turkey do I?" Gabe asked with a note of dread.

"Your Sunday suit will do fine, daddy. Call me when you know when you're getting in, okay?" JJ asked, lacing her hand through David's.

"I'll be doin' that, girl. And, Jenny?" Gabe said.

"Yes, daddy?" JJ returned.

"I'm happy for ya, honey. I love ya," he said gruffly.

Eyes filling with happy tears for a change, JJ whispered, "I love you, too, daddy. I'll see you soon. Bye."

Disconnecting, JJ turned her head to look at the man who'd done everything he could to give her what she wanted. "He'll be there. We're getting married."

"To borrow a phrase from you father, it's about damn time," David said cupping her neck to pull her lips to his.


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95

Forty-eight hours later, Jennifer sneakily poured a cup of the now forbidden nectar of the gods, otherwise known as coffee, into a blue mug. Raising the mug to her nose, she sighed and sniffed appreciatively. One little sneak. It was her wedding morning, after all. She could allow herself this little treat, couldn't she?

"Freeze," she heard a familiar voice say from behind her. Evidently, she had been wrong. Turning, she smiled at the man that would become her husband in just a few very short hours.

"What's that?" David asked suspiciously.

"Uhmmm," Jennifer said, searching for words that would not incriminate her any more than the steaming mug in her hand would.

"That's what I though, beautiful," David said, holding out his hand. "Fork it over," he ordered with a smile.

"But, it's my wedding day," JJ sputtered.

"Yes, it is," David agreed, taking the mug out of her hands.

"So, don't I deserve a special dispensation for real coffee on my wedding day," JJ whined, looking longingly at the mug in his hand.

Taking down another mug from the cabinet beside him, David poured half of it into the other cup. "Half a cup," he said offering her the mug. "That's as far as I'm willing to go, honey."

"Done," JJ said, gleefully accepting the offering.

David couldn't help the laugh that escaped as he watched her take that first sip and moan. "You don't make noises that good except when I-," he tried to say, stopped by Jennifer's hand slapping over his mouth.

"You stop that! Daddy's in the house!" JJ ordered sternly.

"Honey, I think he knows that we've had S-E-X," David grinned with a pointed look at her expanding belly.

"That's beside the point!" JJ muttered. "What are you doing here anyway? We agreed not to see each other until the wedding, remember?"

"Hey, I was on my way out the door until I caught sight of you in here with the forbidden fruit," he told her, nodding at the coffee.

"I honestly made it for Daddy, but it just smelled so good," she said, smiling prettily at him.

"Uh huh. Can't turn my back on you for a second," he said, pressing a kiss to her lips. "Have I mentioned yet that I love you?" he whispered.

"Several times last night, but not yet today," JJ pouted.

Sliding his arms around her increasing form, he murmured, "Well, allow me to rectify that situation. I love you, Jennifer Jareau Soon-to-be Rossi." Backing her against the counter, he whispered, lips descending to hers, "I love you very, very much."

"Hey! Ain't that what got you two into this predicament?" asked Gabriel Jareau, walking into the kitchen.

Tearing his lips away from his future wife, Dave shot his future father-in-law a dirty look. "You're timing sucks, Gabe."

Smacking his arm, JJ said, "Don't talk to my daddy like that!"

Chuckling gleefully, Gabe nodded his approval. "Put ya in yer place quick, fast and in a hurry didn't she? That's my girl!"

Laughing, David nodded. "Yeah, she's definitely the only woman that's ever been able to do that!"

"Good for the soul! What're ya doin' here anyhow? Ain't there a rule bout seein' the bride before the big walk down the aisle?" Gabe asked curiously.

"I'm just on my way out. But, hell, Gabe, we've broken every other rule," Dave said, shaking his head.

"Shut up, Rossi! And go! Now!" JJ said embarrassed, pushing him toward the door.

"But, honey!" Rossi whined.

"But, nothing! Go to Hotch's! Now! I'll see you in a few hours! I'll be the one in the white dress," she reminded him playfully.

"I'd know you anywhere in anything, beautiful. Be good and behave. Make sure she does, Gabe!" David said, looking around JJ at her father.

"Will do," Gabe replied, raising his coffee cup.

"I love you, angel. See you soon," David said, pressing a last kiss to her lips.

"I love you, too," she called to his retreating back.

Closing the door, JJ turned to her father. "I'm getting married today, daddy!" she said happily.


	96. Chapter 96

**_Author's Note: Thanks to my pals, Tonnie, Susan, and Michele for continuing to support me on this journey. Michelle, your Hotch obsession will be fed during the next several chapters...he will be a well-used character...though perhaps, not in the way you would have intended. I'd also like to thank Cate, Michaela, tfm, and Kavi for adding stories to the JJ/Rossi universe. You guys are doing an amazing, thoroughly enjoyable job and every day, I look forward to seeing what you add! Readers, please continue on these voyages with us...the cruise ain't over! Please drop me a review or a PM to let me know how you like the little world I've built (with alot of help! Tonnie, you know what I'm talkin' about!) You guys rock! As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds...although, lately, I'd give my eyeteeth for a piece of Joe M._**

Chapter 96

As David walked to his SUV, he paused as he saw Emily Prentiss' vehicle slowly coming up the driveway. Luckily, this was going to save him a phone call.

As he watched Emily step out of her vehicle, Rossi called out, "Just the woman I wanted to see this fine morning!"

"Hey, Dave, nervous yet?" asked Emily, grinning.

"Are you kidding me? This is the first time I've ever gotten married that I've had absolutely no doubt whatsoever! Absolutely none."

Laughing, Emily looked at the older man. "Well, that is definitely saying something. You've got enough experience with weddings."

"Okay. Could smartass comments be suspended? Just for today, please," Dave asked politely.

"I guess I could make an exception. Only for today, you understand," Emily returned.

Making a rough sound in his throat, Dave stepped forward and in a hushed voice said, "I need a favor, Em."

Raising a suspicious eyebrow, Em asked, "What kind of favor, Rossi?"

"Nothing nefarious, I assure you. Keep an eye on Jennifer for me this morning. She still hasn't recovered from this past case and with the wedding…let's just say that I want to be cautious. Make sure she follows the rules for me, okay?"

"Rules? JJ allows you to set rules?" Em replied in disbelief.

"Unofficial rules," Rossi returned, "Look, just make sure to keep her away from caffeine and chocolate, don't let her do anything that's going to raise her blood pressure and try to make sure she actually lays down for an hour or so before the wedding."

"I'll do my best," Em assured him, smiling.

"She's sneaky, Emily. Watch her closely because if I know my girl, and I do, she'll start out with trying for a cup of coffee. I already busted her once this morning. I'm holding you personally responsible. I want her in one healthy piece this afternoon. Understood?" David asked.

"Understood," Emily replied offering a mock salute.

"Thanks, Em. Call me if there are any problems. I'll be at Hotch's," Dave replied, getting into his vehicle.

As Emily watched the older man drive away, she had to laugh. Little JJ had that man firmly in the palm of her hand. Em just wondered if JJ even realized it.

~*~

Two hours later, Emily Prentiss was cursing David Rossi's very existence. There was no keeping up with Jennifer Jareau. And, Emily had grown tired just watching her.

"Jayje, you gotta slow down," Emily said warningly. "You're having a baby. Making twenty trips up and down the stairs probably isn't the best thing for your blood pressure. And, neither is that cup of coffee that you're trying to hide behind your back,"

"It's just one cup, Em," Garcia interjected, taking up for her friend.

"It's her third cup," Gabe grumbled as he stepped into the room and plucked the mug from his daughter's hands. "Yer man was right about you! You have got sneaky in yer old age, Jenny Beth."

"Daddy, I need the caffeine to keep me going!" JJ exclaimed, trying to grab the coffee back.

"What you need is to lie down and rest for an hour or so, Jayje," Emily suggested.

"I agree with the her on that one, angelfish. It's gonna be a long afternoon for you," Garcia warned.

Grabbing a Hershey's kiss from the candy bowl on the table, JJ plopped onto the couch.

Quickly grabbing the chocolate from her friends hands, Em stated firmly, "NO chocolate. Rossi's rules. It raises your blood pressure and your blood sugar!"

"Emily!" JJ said, clearly exasperated.

"The little lady is right, daughter! And so is your man! Get your rump up those stairs and lay down! Right now!" her father ordered.

"You know, if I didn't know how much you all cared, I'd be pretty angry right now. But, you're all in luck," JJ said, rising from the couch. "because I'm not going to let anyone rain on this day! I'll be upstairs! Resting!" she added with a pointed look at her father and Emily.

As Gabe watched his little girl climb the stairs, he muttered, "God help David Rossi."

"God help us all," Emily said to herself.

~*~

Across town, David Rossi was putting on a tuxedo for what he hoped would be one of the last times in his life. He hated monkey suits with an unholy passion, but Jennifer had insisted and who the hell was he to deny the woman gifting him with a child anything. Truthfully, she could have asked for the moon and damn, if he wouldn't try to find a way to wrangle it for her. So, when she'd laid in bed two nights ago tracing patterns on his chest and told him that she wanted him and Hotch in tuxes for the ceremony, even though she'd granted a special dispensation to her father, he'd dutifully agreed to her request. After nearly losing her to his own stupidity mere weeks ago, he'd quickly determined that her happiness was paramount in his world. Therefore, her wish was his command. And, would be until he drew his last breath.

Finally completely dressed, he went into the living room to wait with the man who'd become as close to him as a brother. He found Hotch staring out his window. Without looking at him, David heard him ask, "How did you know for sure that JJ was the one, Dave? How did you know that she was it?"

"Asking this question for any particular reason, Hotch?" Dave asked with a smile.

"No…yeah…hell, I don't know. I mean I thought Haley was it for me and then it all came crashing down. And, lately, I've been wishing… Shit, Dave, just tell me how you knew. What made you willing to put your heart back on the line?," Hotch ordered.

Watching his old friend carefully, Dave slowly replied, "I'm not going to be able to have this conversation with you without at least two scotch's, Hotch. So, get the good stuff out, would ya?"

Smiling slowly, Hotch made his way over to the wet bar and pulled down the bottle of Glenfidich,. "One each," Hotch said, pouring to tumblers of the fine liquor. "We still have to get back to the cabin and I seriously doubt JJ would appreciate me delivering the groom to her drunk," Hotch said, offering his friend the glass.

"One will do. To answer your question, man, I knew JJ was the one the moment I clapped eyes on her in your office the day we met. I wanted her from that instant. But I held back. You know I held back. I thought she deserved better than a broken down old man with his own personal demons stalking him. And then, in one night, all those great intentions went out the window. I had a taste of heaven. And I wanted more. That bastard she had been with made it clear that he wasn't worthy of her and I knew that while I might be older, I'd sure the hell take care of her the way she deserved. I was willing to take the plunge again, Hotch, because I can't do anything else. I love her. The baby is a bonus, but I love her - more than I've ever loved anyone."

"Aren't you scared, Dave? Of failing again?" Hotch asked, leaning his head back against the chair.

"Hell, yeah, I'm scared. But not of failing. I'll never leave her, Hotch. Never. When I almost lost her, I wanted to die. The idea of life without her - that's what scares the hell out of me. The truth is, man, I just don't think I could live without her," Dave answered honestly.

"Moving," Hotch stated philosophically.

"Truthful," David replied.

"You're a braver man than I, my friend. I don't know if I can risk my heart again," Hotch said quietly.

"Love is a risk, my friend. It always has been and always will be. The key is finding that special woman who makes the risk look like the only option there is. That's when you know you've found the right woman," Dave said, raising his glass to Hotch. "Luckily for me, I finally found that beautiful lady."

"Yeah, I know. And, on that note," Hotch said, putting his glass on the table beside him, "I think it's time for me to take you to her. Let's get you married for the last damn time, man."

Rising, Dave smiled, "I have never been more ready for anything in my life, Hotch. Never."


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97

Twenty minutes into the forty minute drive to Little Creek, Aaron Hotchner uttered two syllables that no groom ever wants to hear on his wedding day.

"Uh Oh," Hotch frowned, as his steering wheel began to shake in his hands and the SUV began to shake around them.

"What the hell!" Dave yelled, grasping the door handle. "What uh oh, Hotch. Uh oh is NOT something I want to hear right now!"

Pulling over on the shoulder of the deserted road, Hotch muttered, "I think we've got a flat."

Glancing at his watch, David shouted, "You do know that I'm getting married in forty-five minutes, right?"

"I'm aware, Dave," Hotch mumbled, opening the SUV door.

Following him out of the vehicle, Dave yelled frantically, "Hotch, I can not be late to my own wedding. On her best day, do you realize how hormonal my future wife is?"

"Dave, calm down. It'll take us ten minutes to change this flat. We'll be there with time to spare," Hotch replied as he opened the SUV's hatch to get the spare tire. Pulling up the handle where the spare tire was, Hotch gasped and shouted, "Shit!"

"Also something a groom doesn't want to hear on his wedding day, Hotch!" David yelled from his position at the blown tire.

"There's no spare!" Hotch yelled.

"What the hell do you mean that there's no spare," Rossi spat, stomping to where Hotch stood at the back of the vehicle. Glancing into the compartment where the spare tire should be, Dave's breath caught. Leveling deadly eyes at his one-time protégée, Rossi said in a carefully controlled voice, "You are the most prepared freaking guy on the planet! The only person I know that might be more prepared than you is my future wife, if I still have a future wife by the time this is over! How the hell are you riding around with no spare?"

"I had a spare, damn it. When my tire blew a couple of months ago and I took it into the shop to be replaced, I guess the idiots forgot to put my spare tire back in," Hotch defended. "Dave, don't panic. We'll just call somebody to come get us! No big deal…we'll still get there in plenty of time," Hotch said, flipping open his cell and hitting one of the speed dial numbers. Getting nothing, he looked down at the phone he held in his hand. "Oh, shit!" he spat, flustered.

"Again, with the words a groom shouldn't have to hear on his wedding day," David growled, glaring at Hotch with eyes that promised retribution.

"No signal," Hotch muttered. "Check yours," he ordered.

Flipping open his phone, David looked at it and yelled, "No fucking signal! We have no signal, Hotch! We're in the middle of damn nowhere with no vehicle and no damn signal, Hotch," Rossi yelled furiously, throwing his phone.

"Okay, now you can panic," Hotch muttered.

Staring at the younger man with death in his eyes, David growled, "I may have to kill you for this, Hotchner."

"Yeah, if your future wife doesn't beat you to it," Hotch replied, staring down at the phone in his hands. "What the hell do we do?" he asked worriedly.

"Well, I guess we start walking, moron," Dave retorted. "And they call you the brilliant one," he mumbled to himself as he began walking down the deserted road.

*~*

An hour and a half later, Jennifer lowered her aching body to the bed in their master bedroom. Wiping at her tear-soaked eyes, she whispered to Penelope, "How could he do this? He wanted to get married. He pressed and bullied me into this relationship. And, now, he just disappears."

"Listen to me, Angelfish, David Rossi has NOT left you at the altar! He wouldn't do that. He couldn't, Jayje. That man loves you!" Penelope said firmly, taking her friend by her shaking shoulders.

"Then where the HELL is he!" JJ screamed in anguish.

Shaking her head sadly, "I don't know, sweet pea! But, Emily will find him," Penelope assured her friend quietly, silently thinking that Em WOULD find David Rossi. She just wasn't necessarily sure that the other woman wouldn't deliver the groom back to them in pieces. Teeny tiny pieces.

*~*

Emily silently seethed as she pointed her car in the direction that the men would have traveled coming to the cabin from Hotch's house. She was going to kill them. Painfully. As she drove, Emily's mind drifted back over the events of the last hour and a half.

When the guys had been five minutes late, she'd smiled and assured JJ that those idiot men were probably just caught in traffic and she had watched her friend nod, still concerned but willing to accept that logical explanation.

When they hadn't been there a half hour later, Emily had seen her pregnant friend drift from merely concerned into moderately panicked. Taking Morgan's advice to call Dave's cell phone, Emily had listened as first Dave's and then Hotch's phone had gone directly to voice mail. As Reid had pointed out, there were only two possible explanations. Either they were in an area where there wasn't a signal OR they had turned their phones off. She prayed it was reason number one, rather than the cold option of number two. Unfortunately, Jennifer Jareau had been convinced that option two was the answer and had escalated into a full blown tornado of pain and rage while every present and accounted for member of their unit as well as her father had tried to calm the expectant beauty.

Thirty minutes after that, she'd decided that the time for waiting was over. She would find those two assholes herself. And, God help them when she did. When she'd left, Gabe had been methodically searching David Rossi's house for a shotgun, mumbling to himself, "I'll shoot that damn sum bitch with his own Goddamn gun. Serve that bastard right for what he's done to my baby!" Smiling grimly, she thought perhaps the best punishment for David Rossi would be to serve him on toast to JJ's father. If she could resist doing the job herself. Morgan and Reid had been frantically trying to reassure the seventy-five guests filling the cabin's decorated back yard that yes, there WOULD be a wedding. Things were just a little off schedule. And poor Garcia had been left with a sobbing, inconsolable Jennifer Jareau. Determinedly trying to convince her that cutting her wedding dress to ribbons wouldn't solve anything and there was a perfectly reasonable explanation for why her groom was over an hour late. It was a battle that she was fighting valiantly…but losing ground very quickly.

Glancing at her odometer, Emily realized that she had traveled five miles. Looking back up to scan the road, there in the distance, she saw two tuxedo clad men determinedly walking down the shoulder. Stepping on the accelerator, Emily Prentiss realized she'd found her quarries. Now if only she could resist the urge to mow them down!


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98

Stomping on the brakes as she pulled alongside the two men that she wanted rip apart with her bare hands, Em was out of the car and standing in front of them within the blink of an eye.

"WHERE the HELL have you two been and why in the name of GOD aren't you answering your phones?" she asked on a screech. "Wait! You know what? I don't care! GET IN THE DAMN CAR," she ordered when Hotch opened his mouth to answer. Rossi was already in the passenger seat.

"LET'S GO!" he yelled. "MOVE!"

Climbing back into the driver's seat while Hotch got into the back seat, Emily put the car in gear. Speeding down the road, she asked angrily, "Do you two morons have any idea the condition JJ is in? What the hell happened?"

"Dipshit in the backseat got a flat tire and didn't bother to have a spare," Rossi spat angrily.

"Dave, I've already explained-," Hotch began to defend.

"Mr. I'm Prepared For Any Contingency didn't have a freaking spare tire?" Emily asked incredulously, looking in her rearview mirror at the Unit Chief.

"No!" Rossi said flatly. "Nor did we have any signal to make or accept phone calls," David ground out.

"Jesus Christ! JJ is never going to believe this, so, you'd better start thinking of something else if you expect to get her to walk down the aisle with you, Rossi."

Turning sharply in his seat to glare at Hotch, Rossi growled, "You know I may have to kill you for this!"

"You'll have to beat JJ to it," Emily muttered. "Or Gabe. He was looking for your guns when I left. I hope you're good at ducking. That man is determined to put a bullet in you, Rossi."

"Ah…shit!" Rossi said, running a hand over his face. "So help me God, if you've cost me the best thing that ever happened in my life, Hotch, I'll…"

"I'll talk to her, Dave. I'll explain it," Hotch assured the other man.

"I wouldn't hold your breath," Emily muttered. "She's convinced that Dave got cold feet and you aided and abetted him!"

"How can she think I'd leave her? Especially now?" Dave asked, irritated.

"She's pregnant, Rossi! Sanity and reason went out the window months ago, you know that! Hormonal rages and tears are the norm now, remember?" Emily said patiently.

"Yeah, but still…" Hotch began.

"But still, nothing! You don't get an opinion back there, nimrod. So do me a favor and shut it!" Dave blustered.

Turning into the driveway, Emily smiled grimly. "Oh, look! A welcome party!" she said, looking at Gabriel Jareau pacing the front porch, shotgun cradled in his arms.

"Ah, hell. The old coot found my guns!" Dave sighed.


	99. Chapter 99

**_Author's Note: Many, many thanks as always to my partner in crime, Tonnie. Also, a big thank you to our fellow shipmates in the David Rossi universe, Michelle, Susan, Cate, and Michaela. You guys just make this ship and that man fun! Readers, please continue on this journey with me and know that the wedding is NOT the end of the cruise! There is more to come!! Please drop me a review and/or a PM and let me know what you think. Reviews truly make me happy and give me the inspiration to continue writing. It's nice to know someone actually is reading! Also, anyone who gets time, please pop by my profile and take the poll that I'm conducting! Also, I've created a JJ/Rossi community with a collection of stories from that ship. I think I got them all...LOL! As always, I don't own Criminal Minds! Happy reading, my friends!_**

**Chapter 99**

Upon seeing the man who'd hurt his daughter step out of the car, Gabriel Jareau smiled grimly. Raising the shotgun, Gabe focused on his target. The son of a bitch that was walking toward him couldn't say he hadn't been warned. And, then, with a steady hand, he pulled the trigger.

Hitting the rock beside David Rossi's foot with accurate precision, Gabe smiled as he watched the younger man jump.

"That was a warning shot, son! If I was you, I wouldn't take another step. My finger's feeling real itchy!" Gabe yelled.

"Gabe, I can explain," Rossi said, raising his arms.

"I doubt it," Gabe said conversationally, "but give it a try, whippersnapper!"

"We had a flat tire," David began.

Lips tightening, Gabe raised his gun to aim again as he yelled, "I warned you when my baby came back home broken and crying near a month ago not to hurt her no more. She's upstairs cryin' her eyes out again over ya and you come in 'ere offerin' that lame assed excuse! This here next bullet's goin' in ya!"

Moving quickly forward, Hotch yelled, "It's true, Mr. Jareau! He's telling the truth!"

"Shut up! I've got some bullets saved for you, too! Flat ass tire on yer weddin' day? Why the hell didn't ya call then?" Gabe shouted.

Holding up his cell phone carefully, Dave shouted back, "No goddamn signal, Gabe. And, you're just gonna have to shoot me if you think I'm waiting to see my future wife one more damn minute!" David said, striding forward.

"Dumbasses! The both of you!" Gabe said, lowering Rossi's gun. "Get your sorry ass up those stairs and calm my baby down, you moron!"

"I'm on it, Gabe," Rossi said, striding through the front door and taking the stairs two at a time.

*~*

At one time in the not so distant past, David Rossi would have been able to say that their wasn't a woman alive whose tears could eviscerate him. And, then he'd met Jennifer. Standing outside their bedroom door, he could hear the sobs within. And, they tore at the fabric of his soul. Hearing Hotch walking down the hall behind him, he leveled the man with a cold look.

"She's crying, Hotch," he said in a carefully controlled voice. "Sobbing, actually."

"I'll make it right, Dave. Let's just get in there and explain this and get you two married so all of us can breathe a sigh of relief," Hotch said calmly.

David blew out a deep breath as he reached out to turn the doorknob. Walking quickly into the room, Dave quickly called, "Honey, there's a perfectly good - OW! Shit! Jennifer, stop!, OUCH!" Objects of an assorted nature were being hurled at him in quick succession and as David looked up he noticed that Penelope Garcia was handing his future wife objects to keep her armed. "Garcia, stop keeping her loaded," David yelled.

"I can't, sir! If I don't, I'm pretty sure she'll tear out your eyes," Penelope yelled back.

"JJ, let us explain," Hotch said calmly, ducking as a hairbrush whizzed past his ear.

"There is NOTHING either one of you can say! All you had to do was say you didn't want to marry me, David! That's ALL you had to say! Instead," she said, whipping a candle at his head, "you have humiliated in front of my father, our team AND seventy-five guests," she screamed.

"But, I DO want to marry you! More than I want my next breath, honey!" Dave shouted, ducking the porcelain picture frame hurdling toward him.

"LIAR! We were supposed to be married almost two hours ago. I was supposed to be the last Mrs. David Rossi by now!" she yelled.

"JJ, we had a flat tire and I didn't have a spare," Hotch said quickly.

JJ paused mid hurl. Turning disbelieving eyes to him, she said, clearly enunciating every word, "You did not have a spare? You! Why didn't you call," she said, dropping the remote control she'd held as her next missile to the floor.

"No signal. Dead zone," David said softly, carefully moving toward her through the debris on the floor.

"Dead zone?" JJ asked blankly, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Dead zone, honey. I promise you, I have every intention of making you my wife today. I've had a flat tire, lost cell phone reception, been shot at…and none of it could stop me from getting back to you."

"Shot at?" JJ gasped.

"Your dad found Dave's guns, Jayje," Emily interjected.

"Oh, dear God," JJ whispered, looking at David's earnest face.

"Baby, please, can we get married now? You can punish me later. I'll even help you plot Hotch's demise, but for now, please, can we just make you Mrs. Rossi?" David begged.

Nodding, JJ said quietly, "I think that would be a good idea."

"Since I can't live without you, I think it's a pretty good plan myself," David whispered back, pulling her to him for a tender kiss.

"Okay, okay, break it up you two!" Garcia said, stepping forward. "JJ, we need to get you back into the dress unless you want to be married in your bathrobe."

"She can marry me in a cloth sack for all I care," David said. "Just as long as you marry me," David said staring into Jennifer's blue eyes.

"I'll marry you," JJ whispered.

"Okay," Emily said, walking into the room, "Hotch, take Dave downstairs. Go directly to the altar. Do not stop. Do not ask for directions. Do not pass go and do not collect two hundred dollars. TO. THE. ALTAR. Then you wait. Got that?"

"Yes, Prentiss, I GOT that," Hotch said sarcastically.

"I love you, sweetheart. I'll see you downstairs. Soon." David said, quickly kissing the woman that in mere minutes would be his wife.

"Soon, David," JJ nodded, watching him follow Hotch out the door.

Turning her eyes to Garcia and Prentiss, she murmured, "Hotch's ass is mine when this is over!"


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100

As David strode out the back door into the garden, spontaneous cheers went up among the guests and he honestly didn't know whether to laugh, take a bow, or scream at everybody to shut the hell up so that he could finally make Jennifer Jareau his wife. He opted for the option of following Hotch down the makeshift aisle and standing with clasped hands, concentrating all his effort on staring at the back of the house and willing the woman he loved out the door to him.

As he heard the instrumental piece start and watched Emily come out to assume her seat between Morgan and Reid, he knew he was a step closer to his goal. When he watched Penelope Garcia appear in the doorframe and offer him a reassuring smile as she approached the altar, he felt his heartbeat quicken. He was almost there. But it was when he saw Gabriel Jareau appear in the back door and offer his arm to his daughter that David Rossi would later swear his heartbeat momentarily stopped. Framed in the early afternoon sunlight was his angel, dressed appropriately enough in white satin flowing wedding gown. And, as she looked up and caught his eye, the minx actually had the audacity to wink at HIM.

Stepping slowly forward on her father's arm, she heard him whisper, "You sure about this, honey?"

"Surer than I've ever been," JJ whispered.

"Positive?" Gabe asked, taking another step.

"Daddy, you trying to talk me out of this?" JJ said under her breath as she turned her head to smile at their guests.

"Nope. Just hope the moron realizes how lucky he is," Gabe muttered.

"He does, daddy," JJ whispered, finding her future husband's smiling eyes again.

"He'd better," Gabe murmured, as they stepped up to the small podium.

As JJ stood holding her father's arm, she heard the minister ask, "Who gives this woman in marriage this day?" JJ watched him sigh deeply.

"I reckon I do," Gabe said clearly, meeting David Rossi's dark eyes with his own. Taking a step forward, he dropped his beloved daughter's fragile hand into David's waiting palm. "Don't make me regret this. I've already warned you once about shooting you…third time's the charm, boy," Gabe said in a low voice for David's ears alone.

"I won't, Gabe. I promise I won't. That bullet got way too close," David said, eyes never leaving Gabe's.

Nodding once briefly, Gabe leaned forward to kiss his daughter's cheek through her veil and stepped away to take his seat in the first row of seats.

Turning toward the woman who'd chosen to be his wife, David smiled. "It's about time, beautiful."

"You're telling me," JJ whispered back as she let Dave assist her up the two stairs leading to the main portion of the podium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, now that we are all FINALLY here…," the minister began.

"Hey, it wasn't all my fault, folks. Talk to the idiot standing beside me," Dave announced.

"I said I was sorry, Dave," Hotch whispered violently.

"Shut up!…Both of you," JJ ground out through a tight smile.

Chuckling the minister began again, "I believe we can get started now."

"Hallelujah," Gabe said, not realizing how sound carried in a quiet event.

"He, he, he!" Dr. Finch laughed from his seat beside Gabriel Jareau.

Snorting with stifled laughter, JJ and Dave exchanged a look.

"We are gathered here on this beautiful spring day to witness the marriage of Jennifer Elizabeth Jareau to David Alexander Rossi. If any here can show just cause why these two should not enter into holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace," the minister intoned.

At those words, Emily Prentiss paused to glare over her shoulder and the entire gathering laughed as Gabriel Jareau again spoke, saying, "Anybody that does can explain their reasons to my shotgun."

JJ had to bite her lip to keep her laugh from escaping and David wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes as his shoulders shook with silent laughter.

"Aaand, on that note," the minister said with a pointed look at the bride's father, "I think we can move on. David Rossi, repeat after me. I, David, take you, Jennifer to be my wife, for better or worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health until death parts us. I promise you my love forevermore."

Looking deeply into his bride's eyes, David said in a clear confident voice, "I, David, take you, Jennifer to be my wife for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health until death parts us. I promise you my love forevermore."

"Jennifer, repeat after me, dear. "I, Jennifer, take you, David to be my husband for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health until death parts us. I promise you my love forevermore."

Staring into David's eyes, Jennifer felt a moment of perfect happiness as she repeated, "I Jennifer, take you, David, to be my husband for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health until death parts us. I promise you my love forevermore."

Looking between Penelope and Hotch the minister asked, "The rings?"

Penelope handed hers over quickly as Hotch began frantically searching his pants pockets.

"Hotch, give the man the ring," David hissed, giving Hotch a sidelong look.

"Oh, God," JJ gasped, "Tell me you didn't lose the ring!"

"No, of course not," said Hotch frantically.

"Check you tux, man!" Morgan called out.

"Moron!" Gabe said loudly.

"He, he, he!" Dr Finch laughed again. "Best damn wedding I've been to in my eighty-one years!"

Finding the ring in the inside pocket of his tux, Hotch yelled, "I've got it!" and quickly handed it to the minister.

Shaking his head at Hotch as he accepted the ring, the minister asked, "Is this your first time as a best man, son?"

"Yes," Hotch sighed.

Shaking his head, the minister replied confidently, "Don't worry. It'll be your last."

Holding up the two rings with his hands, the minister intoned, "The gold rings. Perfect circles of a precious metal that symbolize a love that has no beginning and no end." Handing the first ring to David, the minister ordered, "Make your vow, son and seal you covenant."

Holding Jennifer's left hand, David looked into Jennifer's eyes and said solemnly, "With this ring I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow."

Handing the other ring to Jennifer, she looked at David and with tears slowly raining down her cheeks, she whispered as she slid the ring onto his finger, "With this ring I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow."

Smiling at the couple clasping hands, the minister said loudly, "It is with much pleasure and even more anticipation that I say, by the powers vested in me by the great state of Virginia, I now pronounce you man and wife. What our God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. David, you may kiss your bride!"

Lifting the white veil away from the beautiful face it hid, David whispered as he slowly lowered his lips to hers, "Hello, Mrs. Rossi!"

As David kissed a beaming Jennifer Rossi the minister announced, "I give to you, Mr. and Mrs. David Rossi!"


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101

Jennifer Rossi had hoped that her wedding reception would be calmer than the events leading up to her wedding to David Rossi. Fate had other ideas. Fate had always been a temperamental bitch determined to have her own way.

And much to Jennifer's chagrin and mounting dismay, that mercurial fate started by targeting one of the most important things in her well-planned afternoon. It had taken her two days to convince Penelope Garcia that a triple layer, heavy whipped chocolate fudge cake was exactly what she wanted for her wedding, and JJ was bound and determined to enjoy every bite that she could get. No matter how much Garcia had cajoled, whined or threatened, JJ had refused to even consider a plain jane white confection, her heart set on every scrumptious cocoa bite.

Her request had been simple. He shouldn't have been able to screw it up. The cake was on a rolling steel cart for the love of God. But the bane of her existence, otherwise known as her Unit Chief and former friend, Aaron Hotchner seemed to be determined to make her beautiful wedding reception into a carnival event for the masses.

As he had rolled the cart toward the elevated podium where she, Dave and the rest of the wedding party and immediate family were sitting, the idiot decided that turning his head to speak to an acquaintance while pushing her priceless confection had been an acceptable activity. With open mouthed horror, she watched as he ran the cart carrying her beautiful wedding cake into the table ahead of him. If not for the quick hands of Emily Prentiss, her cake would have landed on the head of their collective boss, Erin Strauss. While it would have made for an excellent photographic opportunity and would have made her husband's day, JJ wanted that cake with an ungodly passion. She needed that chocolate! So as she watched her friend Emily, push the cake back into position, slightly tilted but edible nonetheless, she sighed and violently whispered to her now husband, "If you let Hotch touch one more thing pertaining to my wedding, I swear I will find my gun and shoot him. Then, I'll turn it on you for allowing HIM to be the best man!"

"Sweetheart, you love Hotch," David reminded her with a grin.

"Not today I don't" she said, glaring at her boss as he approached the podium.

"The cake!" Hotch announced proudly.

"The moron!" cackled Gabe.

"Make the toast, Hotch. I don't know how long I can restrain her," Dave advised quickly.

Seeing the evident wisdom of his friend's words written clearly on his media analyst's face, Hotch quickly nodded and moved to his position beside Dave.

"Oh God, you're letting him speak," hissed Penelope.

Shooting a glare in the technical analyst's direction, Hotch tapped his spoon to his glass and said in a clear voice, "Ladies and Gentlemen, if I could have your attention for a moment, I'd like to offer a toast to the happy couple. Homer said "There is nothing nobler or more admirable than when two people who see eye to eye keep house as man and wife, confounding their enemies and delighting their friends." In my humble opinion truer words have never been spoken. Especially regarding the couple you see before you. I assure you, their friends are hugely delighted to see two such wonderful individuals find this kind of love together. And, I assure you even more…at least with Dave…that your enemies are stunned by how the beautiful woman at your side has managed to take a jaded, cynical man like you and change you into the hopeful caring man you've become. Love is truly a miracle. To the bride and groom!" Hotch said, as he raised his glass.

Wiping her eyes, JJ whispered, "Okay, I guess he's forgiven. For now."

Leaning over to his best man, Rossi whispered under his breath, "Sit very still and don't touch anything. She may just forgive you if you do."

"Smartass," Hotch snarled.

"Hey, just trying to help you out, buddy," Dave said, clapping him on the back.

"Okay, Pen, now what?" JJ asked, looking at her blond haired friend.

"Now," Pen said, nodding at the band, "you have your first dance with your new husband. I think you'll like my song choice for you guys."

"But, my cake…my chocolate," JJ whispered, looking longingly at the cake.

"First dance then cake, peaches," Garcia said, as the band leader announced that it was time for the newly wedded couple to take the floor as the first strains of Frank Sinatra's "The Tender Trap" began.

Rising and taking Jennifer's hand to draw her from her seat, Rossi smiled. "Sinatra? Really?" Rossi asked Garcia.

"Well you ARE Italian. And what is an Italian's wedding without ole Blue Eyes?" Garcia returned.

"Not a wedding at all, Garcia," David said over his shoulder with twinkling eyes as he led his wife to the area set up for dancing.

Listening to the music, David drew JJ into his arms as they danced to the sweet song. "Happy, angel?"

"So very happy," JJ murmured, laying her head against his chest as he led her in the dance.

Dancing her around the floor, David thanked God for his good fortune in having convinced the tiny woman in his arms that he could be everything she needed.

Lifting her head to gaze into his eyes, she smiled as she pulled his face to hers for a soft kiss, "I love you, David Rossi."

Against her mouth, David whispered, "And I love you, Jennifer Rossi and as soon as I get rid of these people, I plan on showing you exactly how much."

"Cake first," JJ said determinedly.

Laughing, David dipped his wife as the song ended as he murmured, "As always, angel, it's nice to know where I rank. Right behind the chocolate cake."

Smiling mischievously, JJ replied, "A girl's got to have her priorities."


	102. Chapter 102

**Chapter 102**

Allowing her husband to lead them back to their seats as the audience clapped, JJ gasped as she was about to sit down. "Oh. My. God." she whispered, looking up into her husband's dark eyes.

Gaze turning from adoring to concerned, David asked, "What? Jennifer, what is it?"

Looking from his eyes to the crowd seated ahead of them, JJ whispered violently, "How could you!"

"How could I what?" David pressed, alarmed by the sudden pale pallor of her skin.

Pointing into the crowd, JJ hissed, "How could you invite _THAT WOMAN_ to my wedding!?"

Following her extended finger, he found the origin of Jennifer's anger, and, that's when David Rossi knew that his wedding night wouldn't quite be what he anticipated if he didn't act fast.

Raising his eye's to the heaven's, David complained, "Come on, God! Cut me some slack down here!"

"Don't you dare bring the Almighty into this! Why! Why did you invite that woman, David?!" JJ asked, trying to rise and leave.

Kneeling before her and putting restraining hands on her hips to stop her escape, David replied, "Jennifer, I didn't…"

"What woman?" Gabe said, standing up to look at the crowd.

Penelope tore her eyes from Dave and JJ to look over her shoulder and say, "Agent Tori Adams. The woman who very nearly wrecked Rossi and Jayje's relationship in St. Louis. And, we're all waiting for an answer, Rossi!" Penelope hissed, scornfully.

"That whole mess was over another woman?!" Gabe asked angrily. Leveling deadly eyes at David, Gabe asked, "Do you have a death wish or were you just born this stupid, boy!?"

"Gabe, I didn't…." Dave tried to say.

"How could you ruin this day?" JJ whispered tearfully.

"What's going on?" asked Emily, having seen the chaos taking place on the podium and coming quickly forward with Reid and Morgan in tow.

"Rossi invited Agent Adams to the wedding," Penelope announced.

"What?!" Emily screeched.

"No, I did not," Dave said, shaking his head. Focusing on his bride, he whispered, "Damn it, Jennifer, you know how much I love you. How scared I was when I thought I'd lost you. I wouldn't do this! Not ever. Not under any circumstances. I don't know why that home wrecking bitch is here, but I'm damn well gonna find out!

"Uhhh, guys?" Hotch said quietly.

"You aren't going anywhere _NEAR_ that woman if you expect to sleep in my bed tonight!" JJ yelled grabbing the lapels of Rossi's suit as he moved to rise.

"Jennifer…"

"Guys?" Hotch said more loudly.

"I'll handle it real simple like," Gabe snorted. "Where the hell did you put that shotgun, boy?" Gabe asked looking at Morgan.

"I don't think any firearms would be a real good idea right now, Mr. Jareau," Reid tried to calm the older man.

"Bullshit," Gabe spat.

"Language, daddy," JJ said absently.

"He! He! He!" cackled Dr. Finch.

"Guys!" yelled Hotch.

All eyes turned toward the unit chief as he muttered, "I think this might be my fault."

Shaking her head at him, Emily said clearly, "Well, who'd have guessed that?! What the hell did you do now, Hotch?!"

"I think I might have accidentally invited her," Hotch confessed.

Eyes widening and shooting fire, JJ launched herself toward the unit chief as Dave caught her around the waist, screaming, "That's it! Somebody get _MY_ gun!"

"Baby," Rossi said against her ear, "I'm sure he has an explanation. Don't you, Hotch?" David added with a meaningful glare.

Holding out his hands in supplication, cool and controlled Aaron Hotchner felt a moment of utter panic as he watched himself be surrounded by three of the angriest women he'd ever seen. Looking from JJ to Emily to Penelope, he slowly said, "I can explain. I really can!"

"Give it your best shot, youngster," Gabe said, crossing his arms over his chest. "We ain't goin' nowhere."

"Yes, Hotch. Explain to my wife how this is your fault and _NOT MINE_!" David ordered.

"Tell us how you could make this kind of grievous error," Emily hissed into his ear from behind him.

"Tell us why we shouldn't let JJ have her gun," Penelope added.

"Man, he's screwed," Morgan whispered to Reid.

"Absolutely," Reid agreed.

"I'm waiting, Hotch," JJ said through clenched teeth, held securely wrapped in her husband's arms.

"Well, it's an interesting story," Hotch hedged.

"You are soooo running out of time, Boss Man," Penelope said, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Just spit it out, Hotch," Emily ordered from behind.

"Well, you know how we all had our little tasks for the wedding, right? Well, Penelope assigned me invitations…except, I got sidetracked that afternoon by Strauss. So, I was running out of time and I decided that instead of sending individual invitations to the St. Louis field office to the agents that had helped us that I'd just send one blanket invitation. So, technically, Agent Adams would have been invited," Hotch explained.

"You. Are . An. Idiot." JJ bit out. "I don't care how you do it, but you get that woman out of my house and off my property," JJ ordered, trying to take a step forward.

"I'll take care of it, JJ. I'm so sorry!" Hotch apologized.

"I'll help him. I already got rid of that bitch once. Having to do it twice just pisses me off! She knew better than to show up here!" Emily huffed.

"And while you two are taking care of that, Jennifer and I are going to take a little break from the festivities," David told them.

"I want my damn cake! I need chocolate!" JJ said, turning in his arms.

"In a few minutes," David replied softly. "I promise, beautiful."

"Fine," JJ said grudgingly, allowing her husband to lead her into the house.

"Let's get this done," Hotch sighed.

"You just stand there and look pretty," Emily suggested. "I'll handle the bitch!"


	103. Chapter 103

**Chapter 103**

As David guided her into the house with a gentle hand on her back, he whispered, "Wait here," as he headed in the direction of the kitchen. Returning a moment later with a saucer that had what looked to be a piece of wedding cake on it, JJ furrowed her brow. "You cut it without me?" she asked, confused.

"No, angel, I had them make a smaller version for us…for tonight. But I think you need a fix. Now, up the stairs, he said handing her the plate and picking her up in his arms.

"David, we can't just leave in the middle of our own wedding," she said quietly, as she laid her head against his shoulder as he slowly climbed the stairs.

"We're not leaving, beautiful. Just taking a well needed respite. Besides, angel, we're the bride and groom. We can do whatever we want," he said pushing open their bedroom door. Stepping over the debris scattered across the bedroom floor, David deposited her gently in the center of their bed. Taking the plate from her hands and placing it on the nightstand beside the bed, David moved down to her feet. Slipping off her heels and dropping them on the floor carelessly beside the bed, he sat down beside her.

"Look at this room," JJ whispered. "I had more missiles than I thought."

"Luckily for me, only a few of them found their actual target," David laughed, brushing her hair back from her face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Shhh, it's over now. Right now, I just want you and our son to rest for a few minutes," he ordered reaching for the plate on the nightstand again. Stretching out beside her, he broke off a small piece into his fingers. "Open up," he whispered.

Obliging quickly, JJ opened her mouth as he slid the bite into her mouth. Lips closing gently around his fingers, David groaned as he watced the cake disappear.

"Mmmm, it's good," JJ whispered.

"I'm glad you like it, sweetheart," he said, bending to taste the bit of frosting on the corner of her mouth.

"It's definitely good," David said against her lips.

Bringing another bite to her lips, David said softly, "You know I love you."

JJ nodded as she swallowed.

"I don't ever want you to have another doubt about me again, Jennifer. What happened downstairs with that woman was the final act. I never even looked at her that way. I only want you. I'm only ever going to want you again. You don't need to have anymore fears or doubts about that, honey. These rings on our fingers mean forever, Jennifer. I'm going to die loving you. No one else. Understand?"

"Yes," she whispered. "I overreacted, David. I'm sorry."

"I understand, sweetheart. I do. But I need you to understand that you don't have any reason to worry about my loyalty or my commitment. You're it for me, beautiful."

"I'm so glad," she whispered.

"You're glad? I spent over half my life looking for you. Now, I've got you. There's no way in hell I'll ever risk what we have. Not ever, my love. And, if I was convinced I could get you back into that dress by myself, I'd show you right now how serious I am. Unfortunately, I don't think I'm talented enough to get you back in it later," Rossi told her regretfully.

Pulling his lips down to hers, JJ murmured against his mouth, "Well, then, it's a good thing we still have our wedding night."


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104

Giggling as David kissed the nape of her neck as she opened the back door to return to their reception, JJ gaze immediately met a smiling self-satisfied looking Emily Prentiss.

"Have fun in there, did ya?" Emily asked.

"I got cake," JJ said happily.

Raising a brow, Emily asked, "Is that code for something else, Jayje?"

Reddening, JJ shook her head. "You are incorrigible."

"Yeah, that's what the bitch I just escorted off your property was saying, too. That and a few more colorful phrasings. Too bad, so sad," Emily said breezily.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you," JJ said gratefully.

"Not lately," sniffed Emily dramatically. "And, I'm hurt."

"Ha! I've never seen a woman enjoy issuing threats more," Hotch muttered.

Tilting her head to look at Aaron Hotchner, Emily asked sweetly, "Would you like me to put you on notice next?"

"You have a temper like a firecracker," Hotch replied, shaking his head.

"You know what they say about firecrackers in bed, don't you?" Emily said with a teasing smile.

Reddening, Hotch looked shocked.

Leaning over to Emily, Rossi said in a mock whisper, "Maybe you should show him rather than tell him, Em."

"Dave!" JJ and Hotch yelled simultaneously.

"What?" Dave asked innocently.

"On that note," JJ said, looking from Hotch to Emily, "I think we'll go cut that cake." Dragging her husband by the arm back to the podium she heard Dave whine, "But, honey, it was just getting good!"

"You stop that! Hotch looked like he was going to have a stroke and Emily looked ready to….well, I don't know what Em looked like. I've never seen her with that look in her eye before."

"I've seen it before," Dave said conversationally. "Just not on her."

"Who did you see it on?" JJ asked, as Dave laced his fingers with hers.

"Myself. The morning I decided to make you mine at that hotel the night we made this baby," he said, touching her belly tenderly.

"Oh, God! You think…I mean…oh holy crap!" JJ said, looking over her shoulder at Hotch and Em.

"Yeah, I have a feeling that's gonna be Hotch's response when he figures it out, too. I'm betting he runs as hard as you did. But Em's enough like me that he won't get away without a fight," Dave murmured.

"Oh, good grief, this is going to be worse than when you and I got together," JJ whispered.

"Hey, I plan on getting a ringside seat. My money's on Emily," Dave said confidently.

"You don't know for sure…"

"Trust me on this one, beautiful. Emily had the look of a hunter staring at the prize buck. It won't be long before she tries to take him down," Dave replied.

"Hunting analogies again? Really? Today?" JJ said with an exasperated look in her husbands direction.

"Hey, it fit, honey," Dave said, with a careless shrug of his wide shoulders.

"Men," JJ snorted. "Let's just get this cake cut," JJ told him, nodding to a few acquaintances as they walked.

"Didn't I just hand feed you a piece of cake, angel?" Dave whispered, squeezing her hand.

Walking up the steps to resume her place, JJ whispered, "But Dave, the sooner we cut the cake, the sooner all these nice people will leave and we can begin our wedding night."

"I do like the way you think, Mrs. Rossi," he murmured, bending to kiss her cheek.

"I thought you would," she smiled back.


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105

Two hours later, the guests had gone with only her father, Dr. Finch and the team remaining. The caterers were packing up their supplies and Penelope was distributing pieces of wedding cake to take home. The day was almost at an end and David Rossi could not wait to have his new wife to himself.

Laying on the couch, still dressed in her wedding gown, Jennifer watched as her father and her Dr. Finch approached.

Leaning down to kiss her cheek, Dr Finch leaned heavily on his cane. "Well, peanut, you know how to put on one hell of a wedding. I ain't laughed this hard in years," Dr Finch grinned.

"Glad we could entertain you, doc," JJ returned with a little smile. "I'm just glad I actually managed to make it down the aisle without committing any crimes."

"He! He! He!" Dr Finch laughed, "I was plumb worried there a few times, but you made it Jenny, girl!" Glancing over at Rossi, Dr. Finch said, "Hope you know what you got here, son."

Smiling, David confirmed, "I do and I plan on keeping her the rest of my life."

Nodding once, Dr. Finch looked down at the girl he'd know since she'd landed squalling into his waiting hands over thirty years ago. "You don't be a stranger. I wanna see that baby as soon as he's born!"

"As soon as we're allowed to travel, Doc," JJ nodded.

"All righty , then. Gabe, I'll wait out on the porch for ya. I need a smoke," he said pulling his pipe out.

"I'll be there in a minute," Gabe nodded. "Just wanna say goodbye to my girl."

Nodding, Dr. Finch walked toward the door. "Which one of you whippersnappers has my cake?"

"I do, Dr. Finch!" called Reid. "Interesting fact, did you know that traditionally in Roman times the bride would break the cake, or bread as it were then over the grooms head," he babbled following the doctor out the door.

Shaking his head at Reid, Gabe looked at Rossi. "Now, he's a strange 'un."

"Don't we know it," Rossi sighed.

"Be nice," JJ growled. "He's family."

"I didn't say he wasn't, honey. But, the boy is unique," David reminded her.

"Daddy, you know you could stay here tonight," JJ offered.

"Aw, no. We gotta flight out at seven in the morning. Rossi and you got us a right smart room right there by the airport. Ya'll paid too much for that overpriced fancy shoebox, honey."

"Daddy, just enjoy the room service and watch an old movie. You deserve it for putting up with all this today," she laughed.

"You looked beautiful today, Jenny Beth. Just like one of those princesses in them fairytale stories you were all the time reading about when you were a little girl. Pretty as a picture."

"I think I might have actually gotten the dream today, daddy," JJ whispered, watching David see Dr. Finch and Reid out the door.

Nodding, Gabe bent to kiss his daughter's forehead. "You just be happy, Jenny Beth. That's all I want for you in this here world.

"I am, daddy. I finally am," she whispered.

"Good, honey. That's real good," he said, cupping her cheek.

"Daddy, you'll come back when it's time for the baby, won't you?" she asked.

"You just try and keep me away from my grandson! I done got him the cutest little rifle…"

"Daddy," JJ chided.

"You cain't never start too young, darlin'. You call me tomorrow, hear me?" Gabe said, rising from beside her.

"I will, daddy. I love you." JJ said, eyes filling with tears.

"I love you, too, angel. He better be good to you," Gabe whispered. "I'll talk to you soon."

Nodding, JJ watched as her father walked to where her husband stood watching.

"Let's you and I step outside, son," Gabe said, joining Rossi at the door.

Following his father-in-law out the front door, Rossi watched as Gabe leaned against a post on the porch.

"You and I ain't that different. We both want what's best fer my little girl. So, I'm gonna make this short. I gave you a gift today. The biggest one I had to give. Don't you dare hurt my baby again. I don't know what happened with that other woman in St. Louis and I don't want to. You make my daughter cry one more time and I swear, the next bullet will hit the mark, boy. Am I speakin' a language you can understand, son?" Gabe asked.

"I understand, Gabe. And for the record, to put your mind at ease, NOTHING happened in St. Louis. I was an ass but I didn't touch another woman. I couldn't. Not after Jennifer. Not ever. I'll take care of her. And, I swear to God, if I ever do anything that stupid again, I'll load your gun for you myself. She and my son are my life now. My whole damn world. I won't screw that up again," David vowed.

"You might want to tell that to Hotch. That boy seemed determined to wreck your life today," Gabe laughed.

"Don't worry. Jennifer will make sure he lives in fear for a very long time," Rossi smiled.

Nodding, Gabe looked to where Reid was assisting Dr. Finch into the SUV. "I reckon I better get going. Be good to my girl, son. Women like her don't grow on trees."

"I will. Have a safe trip, Gabe. We'll be up in a month or so to see you," Rossi said, offering Gabe his hand.

Shaking his son-in-law's hand, Gabe nodded. "For what it's worth, kid, I'm glad she chose you. At least I know you'll stand in front of her when things get rough."

"Always, Gabe. Always," Rossi murmured, as he watched the older man walk away.

Turning back toward his house, Rossi went inside to the woman who'd completed his life.


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 106

David met Hotch, putting on his overcoat in the foyer as he came back through the door.

"Going somewhere?" Rossi asked, grinning.

"Yes, I think it's time to get some of these people out of here. It's the least I figured I could do. If the team sees me leaving, maybe they'll get the hint. Besides, I feel the need to, how shall we say…recover…regroup?"

"Recover, regroup?" David asked on a laugh.

"Yeah. Quite frankly I'm amazed that I've made it through this day alive. I was fairly certain my life expectancy was going to be severely shortened by your wife several times today," Hotch smiled.

"Oh, Jennifer has all ready informed me that she has very detailed plans for your ongoing torture in the future."

"In the future?" Hotch asked warily. "

"Oh yes, my friend," Rossi said, clapping him on the back, "My wife is a firm believer that revenge is a dish best served cold."

"She does realize that I'm still her boss, correct?" Hotch asked, running a hand along the back of his neck.

"To her five month pregnant mind, YOU are the man that almost ruined her perfect day…do you really think that small fact of you being her supervisor holds any weight at this point in time, man?" Rossi asked, grinning again.

"Not a damn bit," Hotch grumbled. "Damn, the women in this unit are going to drive me insane…First, JJ trying to plot my demise…and now, Emily!"

"Emily?" asked Rossi, confused.

"Yeah, Emily. She, well, uhmmm, she seems to be….interested."

"Interested?" Rossi asked raising an eyebrow, smiling slyly.

"Will you please stop repeating the last word of everything I say! Yeah, Rossi, INTERESTED! I'm supposed to take her home tonight. She was going to ride with Reid, but then he left and now….awww, shit! What am I getting myself into?"

David Rossi couldn't help it! He laughed. Loudly and deeply.

"Oh, shut up, you ass!" Hotch hissed.

Trying to stifle his laughter, Rossi panted, "I'm sorry, man! Really! It's just….just…too good! Emily? Actually I can see that!"

"Well, I can't! I'm her boss!" Hotch bit out.

"Answer me this, Hotch. Are you attracted to her?" Rossi asked.

"I'm a man, aren't I?" Hotch replied, looking at David like he'd grown another head.

"Then trust me when I tell you, for every rule that's written, there is a way around it. A loophole, if you will. Take a chance, Hotch. You've been lonely long enough," Dave advised.

"Shit. It had to be her! The only female that MIGHT be as stubborn as me," Hotch grumbled.

"Ain't life grand, buddy?" Dave laughed.

"Kiss my ass," Hotch muttered.

"Hey, I still owe you for making my wife cry, so watch it!" David warned.

"Point made. Crap, here they come," Hotch murmured.

"You ready?" asked Emily with a saucy smile at Hotch.

"Yeah, you?" Hotch returned.

"Oh, yes," she whispered seductively.

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, Hotch turned to face JJ. "I just want you to know that I had the best intentions any brother could have for his sister for today, but fate decided to conspire against me. You can't hold fate against me, can you, JJ?" Hotch pleaded.

Kissing the older man on the cheek, JJ whispered evilly, "You and I are going to talk very soon, boss."

Drawing back to look at her, Hotch said, "Oh, crap…the last time I saw that look you had a reporter reassigned to the Australian outback."

"Makes you think, doesn't it?" JJ said sweetly.

Placing a hand on Emily's back, Hotch murmured, "Time for me to go."

Kissing JJ's cheek, Emily flashed David a quick look. "If you aren't good to her, so help me, the next time I see you standing on the edge of a road, I'll mow you down!"

Hugging the petite brunette, David quietly assured her, "You won't have too. We'll see you two in a few days." And, with a quiet goodbye, the second and third members of their team left.


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter 107

Watching from the window with his arms wrapped around his new bride from behind, he watched as Hotch assisted Emily into his vehicle.

Glancing up at her husband, JJ whispered, "Emily told me she's going to finally make her move. Said she's taking a page from your book and going after what she wants."

Laughing quietly, David informed her, "And Hotch told me that he's scared shitless. Remind you of someone?"

JJ settled back against her husband's chest as she watched the SUV travel down there driveway. "Maybe she needs to get him drunk then….let him think they're just going to have a one nightstand and then spring her trap."

"Worked for me," David growled against her ear.

"Yes, it did," JJ sighed happily.

"Do you realize, that you are surrounded with men that would do anything for you? Me, your father, Dr. Finch, the team. We'd all do anything to make sure you're happy."

"Just a year ago, I never imagined this would be my life…so blessed and happy…what a difference a few short months can make. I'm a very lucky woman and our son will be a very lucky little boy."

Pulled from their quiet musings, they both heard Penelope call, "Hey, cupcake! We're almost finished here. The caterers said they'd be out of here within fifteen minutes."

Walking into the living room, JJ sat beside Penelope on the couch. "Thank you so much for everything you've done for us. There's no way this would have happened without you."

"Yeah, you'd still be single and knocked up…I couldn't have that for my niece, sweetums. So, believe me when I say, it was my pleasure!" Garcia laughed.

"Well, I, for one, stand in awe of you," Rossi said.

"As well you should," Penelope said lightly.

"That being said," continued David, reaching in his inside pocket of his tux and pulling out a small envelope, "we have something for you."

Accepting the envelope, Pens looked at the pair in front of her quizzically. "You do realize that it's the bride and groom that receive the gifts, right, guys?"

"Just open it, Garcie," Rossi urged.

Tearing the seal on the envelope, Garcia gasped, "A week long cruise to the Bahamas for two!"

"Just a small thank you for making this happen for us," Rossi smiled.

"No one has earned that trip more than you, Garcie," JJ said, nodding toward the tickets in her hand.

"Morgan, we're going to the Bahamas, my little Hershey's kiss!" Penelope yelled excitedly.

"Sweet!" grinned Morgan.


	108. Chapter 108

Chapter 108

Fifteen minutes later, David and Jennifer Rossi stood completely alone in the center of their living room.

Turning to meet his eyes, Jennifer whispered, "We did it. We're married!"

Placing a gentle hand on her swollen belly, David returned, "And, not a moment too soon if you ask me."

Giggling, JJ replied, "I never thought I'd say this, but I want out of this dress."

Smiling gently, Rossi nodded, "I think that can be arranged. Let's get you changed."

Climbing the stairs to their bedroom, JJ immediately noticed that the debris from her temper tantrum earlier in the afternoon had mysteriously disappeared. "We're going to have to make Penelope Garcia our son's godmother after all the work and effort she put into this day. I mean, cleaning the remnants of my temper tantrum away just goes beyond the call of duty."

"We can make her anything you want, angel. As far as I'm concerned, without that woman and her compassion, I might never have gotten you back. I think she'd make an excellent godparent," Rossi told her honestly.

Glancing at the bed, JJ noticed the suitcase neatly backed at the bottom. "Are we planning a trip, David?"

"I might have a few surprises in store for you, Mrs. Rossi," he told her slyly.

"And these surprises," she said, glancing inside the suitcase, "it involves luggage?"

"Oh, beautiful, it involves a whole lot more than luggage; although we weren't too concerned about luggage the last time we were there. You up for a little excursion, Blue Eyes?

"Hmmm, now why would we want to go anywhere when we have a perfectly good bed within inches of us," she said, gliding across the carpet toward him.

"Now, when you look at me like that, I'm willing to be late," he breathed, bending his head to claim her pink lips. Kissing her deeply, David slowly slid the pins from the neat updo her hair had been twisted into. Feeling it fall around his fingertips, he lightly massaged her scalp, smiling against her mouth when she sighed her pleasure.

Breaking the kiss, she stared up into his eyes. "How far a drive and will there be a nice big bed?" she asked quickly.

"Thirty minutes and I promise you there'll be a bed," he said huskily.

Kissing him quickly again, she whispered, give me ten minutes to change and I'll be ready."

"I'll be waiting, angel," he said, loosening his tie.

*~*

Twenty minutes later, David buckled his new bride into the front passenger seat of his truck.

"Okay, a hint, David. I just want a hint about where you're kidnapping me to," she begged.

"And ruin the surprise, I don't think so, angel. Just lie back and relax. You'll know our destination soon enough, sweetheart," he said, smoothing her long blonde hair back from her cheek and stroking her cheek tenderly.

Driving in comfortable silence, David glanced over to find his wife staring blankly out the window. Surrounding her tiny hand with his own, he squeezed. "Whatcha thinking about, Little Girl?"

"That night, in the bar, David, what was going through your mind when you found me?" she asked quietly, turning her head to see him.

"I was thinking that fate had finally thrown me a bone, honey. You were there and you were finally available. I felt like God had finally given me the opportunity I needed to make you see how I felt about you and I made up my mind to take full advantage of it," he told her as he stroked her fingers.

Smiling gently, she whispered as she closed her eyes, "That's sweet, my love."

Splitting his time between watching the road and watching her doze, David made the short drive to the Biltmore hotel in good time. Pulling the truck in front of the hotel, David cut the engine. Turning, he whispered her name as he gently stroked her arm.

"Jennifer, honey, wake up," he told her softly. "We're here."

Blinking open drowsy eyes at him, she asked, smiling, "Where's here?"

Nodding behind her, he whispered, "Turn around and take a look."

Giggling, JJ asked as she looked at the elegant building outside her window, "Are we where I think we are?"

"Yeah, baby. I brought you back to the scene of the crime," he whispered, moving to kiss her temple.

"Fitting," JJ murmured.


	109. Chapter 109

**Chapter 109**

"I do hope that you realize that because of that very night, we're not going to be able to recreate every detail," she said with a soft grin down at her budding belly. "I pretty sure the balcony window is out this time," she said with a slight smile in his direction.

"Maybe the window, but the balcony itself has the nicest chaise lounges," David grinned wickedly. "We never got around to going outside that night. It was too cold if you remember."

"Oh, David," she whispered, " I remember everything about that night."

"You aren't the only one, babe," he told her softly. "And as long as you're in that room with me, we can figure out everything else as we go. One condition, however," he said, his gaze holding hers. "This time, no trying to sneak out in the morning, Mrs. Rossi."

"Oh, I don't think I'll be sneaking anywhere again, Mr. Rossi."

***~***

Fifteen minutes later as the bellboy stood grinning, David Rossi swept his wife into his arms and carried her over the threshold to the very room where both their lives had taken a dramatic turn. Placing her gently on the bed, he turned to tip the bellboy and close the door.

Sitting up on the bed, JJ held her arms out to him, saying, "Come here."

Shaking his head briefly, he replied, "Nope, you're coming with me." Scooping her off the bed, he carried her into the oversized bathroom to an already filled Jacuzzi. Stripping her quickly out of her clothes, he murmured, "We're going to start this wedding night from the end and work our way back to the beginning. Not into the tub with you," he ordered.

"David," she sighed, "that's not how a wedding night is supposed to go."

"Honey, this is us. When have we ever done anything according to the rules, babe? Now get into that tub and relax," he ordered.

"Not without you," she told him, staring him in the eye.

"Now, that, Mrs. Rossi, I can arrange," David grinned, lifting his hands to the buttons on his shirt.

Minutes later, soaking in the luxurious bath, David pulled his wife back against his wet chest. "So, honey, was today everything you dreamed it would be when you were a little girl?"

Sighing as she felt David's warm hands move aside her hair and cup her shoulders in his hands and kneed gently, she said, "With a few minor glitches, today was perfect. I mean I could have done without the groom nearly standing up the bride-,"

"That was all Hotch's-," David tried to say.

"And, I could have lived without that witch showing up on my day-,"

"Again, I had nothing to do-,"

"But all in all, it was a wonderful day that I'll cherish until the day I die," JJ finished.

"Damn, you know how to make a man sweat, honey," David grumbled against her neck.

"Now, when have I EVER made things easy on you, David?" JJ laughed.

"Never easy, baby. But always interesting. And definitely worth it," he said against her shoulder.

"Speaking of interesting…Emily and Hotch, huh?" JJ asked.

"Mmm, yeah, that's gonna be one that gives our romance a run for its money," David laughed.

"Think she'll catch him?" JJ asked over her shoulder.

"I think once Hotch figures out that he wants to be caught, Emily will have wrapped him around her finger," David murmured, skimming kisses down the column of her neck.

"I think Hotch may have met his match with our Emily," JJ sighed. "I know I did with you."

"Oh, no, honey," David said, moving his hands up to caress her slightly swollen breasts, "I'd say we match perfectly. We fit perfectly."

Leaning her head back against his shoulder as he continued his exquisite torture, JJ groaned, "I can't disagree with that. Tell me honestly, honey, five months ago did you truly expect to catch me?"

Smoothing his hands over her swollen belly, David rumbled softly in her ear, "Baby, you ought to have learned by now that when I want something, I don't allow anything to stand in my way. Eventually, I always achieve my goals."

"And just what are your goals right now?" Jennifer asked, smiling as their son gave a healthy kick.

"Well, that's easy, Mrs. Rossi. I want you totally relaxed. I want you to let that busy little mind of yours rest and not have a single worry in the world for awhile. We've got as long as you want to be here and we're not on any timetable, my love," he whispered against her neck as he felt her body settle against his heavily.

"Oh," she whispered, allowing her eyes to drift closed, "that sounds wonderful."

"Just rest, baby. Let me take care of you now," he said tenderly as he watched her drift away.


	110. Chapter 110

Chapter 110

Jennifer Rossi awoke feeling refreshed but hungry three hours later snuggled firmly in the arms of the man who was now, by some cosmic twist of fate, her husband. Smiling, she ran a hand gently down the side of his whiskered sleeping face.

Finely attuned to her touch, Rossi slowly blinked open his eyes. "Hello, beautiful," he said in that early morning gravelly voice she loved so well.

"Hello, yourself," she smiled. "Some wife I'm turning out to be, I passed out on you on our wedding night."

"You needed the rest. And, you followed my plan to perfection," Rossi said smugly.

"You planned for me to fall asleep on you on our wedding night?" JJ asked incredulously.

"Considering that you'd been going since six in the morning with nary a rest in between, yeah, babe, I planned it. You and the baby are more important to me than anything and you both needed to rest."

Grinning, she whispered, snuggling closer, "You know what else we need, my husband?"

"What, angel?"

"Food! I'm starving! Eating for two over here," she said, pulling his hand to her belly where there son was currently letting his displeasure over his mother's hunger be known.

"Oooohhh, he's angry," Rossi said, frowning down at her stomach.

"Yep," JJ agreed.

Kissing her quickly on the lips, Rossi pushed out of the bed. Walking naked to the table in the living area of the room, he plucked a fruit basket and bottle of water from the table.

Climbing back into bed with her, he said, "Hunger I think I can handle, angel. Plucking a grape from the basket, he slowly pressed it between her lips.

"How's that?" he asked.

"Juicy," she replied around the grape as a bit of juice trickled down her chin.

"Let me help you with that," David growled, following the juice trail with his tongue.

"Mmmm," JJ hummed in pleasure, accepting another grape into her mouth. And so it went on for several minutes. JJ lying naked in her husband's arms while he hand fed her bits of fruit as he kissed the traces away. Finally filled, JJ sighed. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Oh, no, sweetheart, thank you. Watching you eat those grapes has to be the single most erotic thing I've watched in my life."

"Really?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Really," he breathed, kissing her neck.

Turning her head to give him better access, she whispered, "You know making love to me in bed has got to be a comedown from the last time we were here."

Pulling back, Dave stared down into her bottomless blue eyes as he softly told her, "Any time I get the privilege of making you mine is a moment frozen in time for me, Jennifer. No matter where it happens. Doesn't matter. As long as it's with you."

Giggling, JJ wrapped her arms around his neck as she muttered, "You know I'm a sure thing right?"

"I know I'm sure that I love you," he whispered.

"Mmmm, why don't you put thought to deed, Agent Rossi?" Jennifer asked seductively, shifting her body to bring him into starkly intimate contact with her.

Groaning, Rossi growled, "You don't fight fair, angel."

Biting gently at his neck, JJ whispered against his ear, "Didn't you once tell me that the only fair fight is the one you lose?"

Breath hitching as her hand found him under the covers, Rossi said hoarsely, "I think the student may have surpassed the teacher."

"I seriously doubt that," she murmured before opening her mouth under his.

There was no fight for supremacy as their tongues twined around each other. Just the soft sighs of pleasure as each found what they sought. Running warm hands over her body, David slowly coaxed JJ into a vortex of endless pleasure.

Finally, tearing her mouth away from his, she whispered hotly as she raised her hips to him, "I need you, David. Now!"

"Anything you want, angel," he breathed against her breasts as he slowly joined his body to hers.

Long breathless minutes passed with the only sounds in the room being those of David's groans and JJ's whispered pleas and mewls of pleasure.

Release, when it came, was staggering - for both of them. Screaming hoarsely, Jennifer clutched frantically at David's shoulders as waves of sensation washed over her body. And, as her body was coming down from the high peak, David found his own pinnacle with a harshly emitted growl.

Collapsing against her briefly, he instantaneously shifted his weight to the side so he didn't crush her. Panting and gasping for air, he wheezed, "You may kill me yet, woman."

"Oh, no…not before I get a daughter out of you," she said, turning her head to kiss his sweaty chest.

"Mmmm, now that sounds like a wonderful goal, Mrs. Rossi," Dave whispered against her hair.

"Doesn't it though! Remember, you said you'd give me anything I wanted. I want a daughter next."

"I promise, honey, I'll do my damndest to make it happen. And the trying, well, baby, that'll just be icing on my cake," he said, pressing his lips to her forehead. "I love you, Jennifer Rossi."

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you say that," she whispered.

"Too damn bad if you do, babe. I don't ever intent to stop telling you - every chance I get."


	111. Chapter 111

Chapter 111

For three months, David Rossi had been walking on air. Ever since his wedding to what he firmly considered to be the most wonderful woman on the planet, his life had gotten better with every passing day. If someone had told him a year ago that this was where he'd be today, he'd have laughed his fool ass off…and the joke would have been on him. Married three months to the most amazing woman with his first child on the way? Yeah, he'd probably have had a heart attack from the humor of the vision. But that was exactly where he was at. Jennifer Rossi had made him feel twenty years younger and a hundred pounds lighter. And, things just kept getting better. Soon they'd have a little product of their love. Shockingly, instead of the dread the thought of a son or daughter had filled him with in years past, now, he couldn't wait. He was, in fact, extremely anxious to meet his son.

Jennifer Rossi had changed his life in ways that he couldn't imagine. From redecorating their home to changing his eating habits…life with that petite little hurricane was never boring. Never. She'd led him a merry chase on the way to holy matrimony and the little vixen still kept him on his toes. Just last night, he'd had to make another midnight run to the all night grocery store down the road for one of her ungodly cravings. This time it had been pickled eggs and Oreo cookies. He'd sat in stunned disbelief as she'd set up camp in the center of their king sized bed and eaten every bit of that terribly hideous combination. Through it all though, even those obnoxious cravings, David had and continued to be devoted to fulfilling his wife's every need and desire. Well, at least to a point.

There had been points where he'd become the determined tyrant that ruled with an iron fist. One such event had been when, at six months pregnant, she'd wanted to continue in the field. While David had respected the fact that his wife was one of the most highly capable agents he'd ever had the pleasure of working with, he was also aware that as a husband and father, he had a responsibility to keep her safe…even from herself. Pointing out to her that she was physically pushing herself and their child much too hard, JJ had reluctantly agreed to be assigned to desk duty and had quit traveling with the team.

Leaving his expectant wife had been one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do. And, he knew, without doubt, that his tiny wife felt the same. So, in a way, even though they never wanted to investigate a serial pedophile/murder case, they were grateful that this case kept them in Eastern Virginia. It had not taken very much to convince him that she should be allowed to be with the team on this one and David remembered the argument in his office with a crystalline clarity.

His wife had smiled that hundred watt smile of hers and turned those beseeching baby blues on him as she had said, "David, you know I can be of help on this one, honey. We've spent so much time apart recently and if you think that I'm going to allow you to be barely seventy-five miles from me every night and NOT be with you…well, you've lost what's left of your mind."

David had recognized the belligerent look in her eyes and heard the determined tone and though he hadn't wanted her near an unsub in any shape, form or fashion, he'd relented. He had no doubt that his wife had no problem making his life a living hell if he didn't honor her request in this. And, so, after gaining her agreement that she'd follow his lead in all matters on the case, he'd given the nod to Hotch to allow her participation. The thank you he'd received that night in their bedroom had been phenomenal. He still got chills thinking about the areas that talented mouth of hers had traveled to.

But if he had known the events that would transpire in a few short days then, the decisions he'd made would have been vastly different…and the repercussions of his decision would haunt him for years to come.


	112. Chapter 112

Chapter 112

They had been in Appleton, Virginia for two unending days now and hadn't received even the smallest break in their case yet. As their team gathered for a late supper in a nameless restaurant after Hotch finally released the team at eight, Dave looked around the table at the tired, hopeless faces of the people who had become his family. Focusing on his wife's pale countenance, and sent a silent thank you Hotch's way for having the sense to let the team go at a reasonable hour. David had already decided that nine o'clock would be JJ's limit. She didn't know it and luckily, she wouldn't tonight. Aaron Hotchner had saved him a fight with his wife. He would have won the battle, but he didn't relish the thought of having to take on a hormonal pregnant woman.

Flashing him a brilliant smile as she met his eyes, she quickly snagged a French fry from his plate. "Whatcha thinking about, honey?" she asked.

Settling an arm around her shoulders, David leaned back against the seat of their booth. "Just how beautiful you look," he whispered against her hair.

Snorting, JJ laughed. "Flatterer. Don't you have anything better to think about at nine o'clock on a Tuesday night?"

Returning her smile, David shook his head. "Trust me when I tell you that you are the most beautiful thing in my life right now, babe."

Giggling, JJ's eyes widened as she grabbed at his hand where it rested on the back of the booth and moved it to her belly.

"What? Everything okay?" David asked at her sudden movement.

"Feel that!" JJ laughed. "Your son has decided to let us know he has definite opinions on the food of this fine establishment."

"You're due in what, Jayje, two months now?" Emily asked.

Shifting a little in her seat, trying to find a position to make both her and her son happy, JJ nodded. "Yep. I was thirty-two weeks as of yesterday, which means we've got eight more weeks to go."

As David noticed his wife still shifting in her seat, David pulled her tightly against him as he dropped his hand to her lower back to gently massage the muscles.

Sighing at the feel of her husband's strong hands working her tense muscles, JJ relaxed as their baby calmed his movement in her womb. It was as if the unborn child could sense his father was near and automatically went on his best behavior. Looking up into his dark eyes, she murmured, "You always know what to do."

"He ought to, little sister. He's the one that got you in that condition so he should be the one responsible for helping eliminate those aches and pains," Morgan said, grinning down the table at her.

"He's also the one responsible for making sure I get whatever I want to eat. By the way, Morgan, you gonna finish that cake?"

Looking down at the strawberry shortcake beside his coffee, Morgan glanced back up at JJ's lust filled eyes firmly fixated on his dessert.

"Morgan, I recommend you not get the pregnant woman's ill graces. Give my wife the cake," he ordered.

"Crap," said Morgan, passing the delicacy up the table. "You could have ordered her a piece, Rossi," he grumbled, looking around for the waitress to order another piece..

"Actually, no, he couldn't. The waitress said that was the last piece when she brought it to the table," Reid explained.

"Double crap!" Morgan said with a frown.

Smiling sweetly at her friend up the table, JJ forked the last bite into her mouth. "The baby thanks his Uncle Morgan," she called.

Rolling his eyes at his team, Hotch stated, "We need to get back to the case people…what's our plan?"

Thoughtfully, Dr. Spencer Reid leaned back in his chair and fingered his tie idly. "The unsub seems to be escalating rapidly. We know he's a pedophile, but something triggered him to begin killing. We've got two dead bodies and no motive for his change."

"Do you think that there is anything we could learn from the victims that we haven't already included in the profile?" Morgan asked the table.

"Three girls came forward this afternoon with allegations against the unsub. They saw the sketch JJ put on the news last night. The local sheriff isn't so sure about these kids though. Apparently they're orphans…and not entirely reliable. He seems to think they may just be looking for attention. It's my opinion that we can't afford to dismiss them. If this man actually did what these girls accused him of, then they may have valuable information and if the man is the one we think it is, we need all the ammunition we can get."

"Why?" asked Emily.

"If our unsub is actually Paul Mitchell," Rossi stated quietly, "then our intel tells us that he once served as a youth councilor which gave him direct access to a large population of victims."

Nodding, Hotch added, "All three girls are in a group foster home now."

"One thing is sure. A woman has to question them. If their allegations are fact…those girls have been through enough. We need to treat them with kid gloves if we have any hope of getting anything useful from them," Emily stated.

"Emily could question them at the police station," Reid offered.

"And make them feel like they're the criminal? No, Spence. We need to talk to those girls in an environment where they feel in control. We bring them into that station and they'll close off. I was there when the Sheriff was talking to those girls earlier…he made them feel like trash. But he hadn't invited us into the room yet, so there wasn't anything I could do," JJ said quietly. Turning to Em, she asked, "Want some help talking to them? None of the men can be anywhere near this."

Resting his arm around Emily's thin shoulders, Hotch frowned as he acknowledged, "And there isn't a single female office on the sheriff's force to send with you."

Exchanging a look with Emily, JJ nodded slightly.

Tightening his arm around JJ's shoulders, Dave saw what was unfolding in front of him. His beautiful wife was trying to unobtrusively maneuver herself back out into the field. "

"No, honey. Not happening, so don't even try and go in that direction. You know damn good and well that we had and have a deal. You work from the station. Period," David said flatly.

Turning her baby blues in his direction, JJ smiled gently as she calmly reasoned, "Dave, this is going to be exactly like I was at the station. Actually, it'll probably be safer. There aren't criminals hanging out in the foster home. The worst things Em and I might face are a couple of smart mouthed kids."

"Dave," Hotch said slowly, "as much as I hate to cause you two any difficulties, Em and JJ have a valid point. We're going to have to do this at the foster home and JJ and Em are probably our two greatest assets right now."

Frowning, Rossi stared down into his wife's hopeful eyes. "I don't like this, Jennifer. It doesn't feel right."

"I know you don't, but who knows how many other victims might be out there or how many others he'll make into victims while we try to figure this out? This could give us what we need to find our unsub."

Finally accepting the inevitable, Rossi nodded, saying gruffly, "You get in and you get out, Jennifer. No messing around." Focusing his eyes on the brunette leaning against their Unit Chief, David said, "That goes for you too, Prentiss. I know you're both highly qualified agents, but it's different this time. You two are taking an innocent person in there with you." Nodding at Jennifer's stomach, David said, "And I think you know exactly who I'm talking about."

"We understand, Dave. We'll take every precaution," JJ assured her husband gently. Turning to Hotch, she said, "We'll go first thing in the morning."


	113. Chapter 113

Chapter 113

Waking up the next morning, David rolled to his side and immediately pulled his still sleeping wife into the cradle of his body. Pressing a warm, gentle hand to her bare stomach, David was rewarded with a healthy kick from his son. Smiling against Jennifer's neck, David privately thought this was his son's way of saying "Good morning, Daddy!"

"You woke the baby," JJ grumbled against his arm.

"Hey, you get to carry him around with you all day, Bella. I take my opportunities to bond with him when I can get them," Dave rumbled against her neck.

"I'm going to remember you said that when he's waking us up every two hours wanting a bottle," she replied, smiling as his large hand continued caressing her stomach.

"I'll take my turn, Cara Mia," Dave laughed.

"You bet your ass, you will," JJ smiled.

"Was that said with a threatening voice, my love?" David asked, sliding his hand down to caress her abdomen.

"Take it any way you want it, Rossi," JJ murmured.

"You really shouldn't say things like that, sweetheart," David whispered against her ear, nipping gently at the lobe.

"Why not?" JJ asked huskily, backing her body up into his warmth.

"I might choose to interpret those words as an invitation," David said, trailing hot kisses down the side of her neck as his hands began to wander lower on her body, teasing her sensitive flesh as his manhood swelled against her behind.

"What would you say if I told you that was my evil plan all along," JJ sighed, as his fingers began to wreak havoc on her senses and his lips found hers as she turned her head.

Drawing back from her lips, David breathed as he joined his body with hers from behind, a position that their doctor had recommended the romantically active couple would be acceptable as their pregnancy progressed, "I'd say, "Mission accomplished", Bella."

Long minutes were spent with him rocking his body against hers, drawing out her fire. Smiling as he heard and felt her find her release, he closed his eyes and gave in to the baser instincts of his body as he too found ecstasy within her body.

Holding her in the aftermath of their fierce loving, David whispered against her neck, "Bella, I was gentle enough, wasn't I?"

Turning in his arms, JJ smiled. "You couldn't be any other way with me, my love. But, now, we have to start this day."

Groaning, David pulled a pillow over his face. "Don't remind me."


	114. Chapter 114

Chapter 114

David and Jennifer Rossi appeared in the hotel lobby at the same moment as Aaron Hotchner and Emily Prentiss.

"I mean it, woman, one twinge, one something you think might be a twinge, any problem at all, you pick up the phone and call me. I mean it!" David reminded Jennifer for the tenth time that morning.

"I know the rules, honey," JJ replied, nodding calmly.

"Emily, if you even suspect she's overdoing it or that something is wrong with her, YOU call me," Rossi ordered.

"Aye aye, captain," Emily said with a mock salute while rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious, you two," David growled.

"Rossi, do you realize that we had this same conversation exactly ten minutes ago on the phone ten minutes ago. It's a simple interview in the confines of a foster home. We'll be in and out before you realize we're gone!" Emily exclaimed.

As Rossi and Hotch accompanied the women to their waiting SUV, JJ reminded Hotch, "You realize, Hotch, that whether we unearth anything this morning or not, we're going to need to do a press briefing later this afternoon. We need to nip this in the bud with local reporters before it draws a national focus."

"Agreed," Hotch nodded, as they drew alongside the SUV.

"Don't forget our deal, Jennifer," David reminded. "You are to rest for two hours with your feet elevated this afternoon."

"David, how could I forget our deal? Everyone on this team knows the drill. I'm surprised the entire fourth floor of Quantico doesn't know about the mandatory two hour napping schedule that you've enacted. You focus on it enough!" JJ griped.

"You heard the doctor, Jen," Dave said unapologetically, opening her door for her. "I'm merely insisting that you abide by HIS mandates."

"To the goddamn letter," JJ grumbled. Before her husband could open his mouth to fire back at her, she reached up to cup his face with a gentle hand before pressing her lips to his, effectively cutting him off. Drawing back, she smiled as she softly said, "Now, help me up into the truck and I'll be back before you know it." Leaning toward him to whisper in his ear, "And if you're a really good agent today, there might be a little something extra waiting for you in bed tonight!"

Meeting her twinkling eyes, David muttered, "You're gonna be the death of me yet, woman!" Helping her into her seat and fastening her seatbelt over the mound of their child, David rested a hand against the growing bulge as he looked up into her eyes. "You'll call me as soon as you two have the interviews finished, right?"

Glaring from Hotch's face to Rossi's from her position behind the steering wheel, she snapped, "If I have to tell either one of you this again, I will not hesitate to draw my weapon and use your asses for target practice. Now, close the damn door and let us go do our jobs! I promise, Rossi, I will deliver the pregnant woman back to you, IF she chooses to allow herself to be delivered!"

Grinning, JJ said, "Now, Em, of course I'm coming back. David and I have an agreement. I give birth to his son and he's responsible for everything from that point forward."

Pressing another kiss to her lips, David whispered, "Be careful, Bella. I love you," before stepping back and slamming the door.

As he and Hotch stood in the parking lot staring after the departing vehicle, David muttered, "Hotch, your woman has a violent streak in her."

With a calmness that he didn't particularly feel, Hotch returned, "Dave, you have no idea. No, wait…I take that back. You're married to JJ. You actually know exactly how I feel."


	115. Chapter 115

**Author's Note: None of this story could have been accomplished without what has quickly become my best friend, Tonnie. Many thanks also to Susan and Michelle. You girls have kept me going - and you know what I mean! Please let us know what you are thinking about the story. Review or PM please.**

**Chapter 115**

As soon as Jennifer Jareau walked through the doorway into the foyer of the Peaceful Valley Foster Home she felt something off. It was something she could put her finger on…nothing concrete. Something just felt wrong.

Catching her fiends uneasy look around, Emily whispered, "You okay, Jayje?"

"Fine," JJ said tersely. "We're about to have company though," she murmured, nodding toward the tall sandy haired man striding toward them.

Stepping forward JJ extended her hand to briefly shake the one thrust in her direction.

"I'm Frank Wogan," dropping JJ's hand quickly and moving to shake Emily's. "I've been expecting you all although I'm not sure what the FBI thinks they're going to gain from this. I've been in this game for ten years now as director of the home and trust me, when I tell you, I've seen and heard everything imaginable from these kids. Most of it are the products of an overactive imagination or delusions created in their heads to compensate for being alone."

Leveling the man with a cold stare, JJ replied, "But sometimes, these kids actually DO have a traumatic event shaping their past." At the man's shocked look, Jennifer smiled tightly, privately wanting to pummel the man for his callous outlook over these kids as she said, "I should have introduced ourselves. I'm SSA Jennifer Rossi and this is SSA Emily Prentiss." Both women flashed their credentials at the older man.

"Agent Prentiss and I have had years of experience in determining the difference between a lie and the truth. It's our job to see things you might have unwittingly missed, Mr. Wogan. Sometimes the closer one is to a situation, the harder it is to see some facts as extremely pertinent.

"Agent Jareau is absolutely right, Mr. Wogan. In any event, we're here to try and help those girls," Emily said glancing from JJ's cold face to Mr. Wogan's agitated countenance.

"We'd like to begin by meeting with all three of the girls in your common area and then we'll break off and meet with them one on one," JJ informed Mr. Wogan.

"I guess we could do that," said Wogan uncomfortably. "You do realize that according to state law, an authorized officer of the court or a foster care worker must be with the child at all times while being interviewed as they are legally considered minors. I'll sit in with each of the girls."

"No, sir. You won't," JJ said tightly.

"You're mistaken, Agent Jareau," Wogan said flatly, glaring at the young woman.

"No, I'm not," JJ stated, biting back the things she really wanted to say in favor of being exceedingly professional. "Agent Prentiss and I are both officers of the federal courts and, since, we both legally reside in Virgiania, we have privileges in the state courts also. I'm certain the FBI appreciates your effort and desire to protect these young children, but your services will not be needed this morning."

Clearly angered, Wogan snapped, "I'll just get them girls then."

"Thank you," JJ returned frostily.

Waiting for Wogan to clear the room, Prentiss turned to JJ, "Okay, what's got you on the edge with him?"

"There's something about him, Em. He's not interested in protecting those kids. He's worried what those kids are gonna tell us."

Nodding, Emily whispered, "I've seen it before. Usually when a parent or guardian doesn't want the child to tell too many of the family secrets."

"It's definitely got my senses on alert," JJ murmured as she watched Frank Wogan usher three young girls into the room.


	116. Author's Note

**Dear loyal and faithful readers,**

**I wanted to let everyone know what has been happening in my life recently, which might explain why I have not been writing and posting as quickly as before. A few weeks ago, I injured my back and neck, resulting in pulled muscles, pinched nerves, and several other severe conditions. Needless to say, I have been under the influence of several painkillers and other meds, which, along with the pain, have seriously affected my ability to continue the writing pace that I had set. Keeping up with my children, husband, and family has taken what little strength I had left.. **

**Fortunately, my doctor may have finally found the right treatment, and along with new meds, I will be starting physical rehab soon. It has been a long and hard few weeks, but I hope that, soon, there will be a light at the end of this torturous tunnel. **

**Please bear with me as I regain my strength and return to my normal life! I love writing my fanfics, and I appreciate your continued faithfulness. If not for my friends, Tonnie, Susan and Michelle, I would have lost what was left of my proverbial mind. But, with their constant and unwavering support, as well as my husband's, I am persevering and hope that I (and my partner in crime, Tonnie) continue to bring you the quality of writing that we hope you enjoy!**

**ilovetvalot (AKA Tracia)**


	117. Chapter 117

**Chapter 117**

As JJ and Emily watched the three girls walk from the room, they exchanged a grim look. Neither woman was satisfied with the answers any of the girls had provided. Each felt like they were hiding something. Whether to guard themselves, each other or someone else, it was uncertain.

"They just didn't say anything we needed to hear, Em," JJ said morosely, lowering herself slowly into the chair below her, idly rubbing her active son.

"I know," Emily nodded. "But there's more to this, Jayje! I can feel it! And that second girl, Sarah Salter, she really took to you, JJ. She was the closest kid I saw to opening up. I could just tell she wanted to. I really think she knew more than she was willing to tell."

"Do you think I should have pushed harder, Em?" JJ asked uncertainly.

"No. You were developing trust. Getting her to open up about her own family was great. It was only when you asked her about her experiences with former leaders of the group home that I saw the hesitation…the fear. Someone or something has those kids scared to death. If you'd pushed any further, I think she would have closed completely down. There's still a chance that when you talk to her later, we can still get some information."

Standing, JJ stretched, feeling the baby flip around in her belly. "I hope so, Em. The fear in that poor kid's eyes…"

Handing JJ a bottle of water, Emily smiled positively, "Look, we know there's a connection somehow, someway…we just have to flesh it out. And we know Sarah is our best chance at that. She liked you JJ. She was fascinated with the baby. When you let her feel the baby move, her eyes just lit up."

Watching JJ lean against the wall and take a deep breath, Emily bit her lip. With a grimaced smile, JJ opened her eyes.

"Braxton-Hicks contractions," she breathed. "Common occurrence so take that look off your face, Em," JJ ordered.

"Are you sure that you're okay, Jayje? Promise me that you'll let me know if there's a problem. For all my griping at that husband of yours, I'd never forgive myself if…"

"I'll be fine, Em," JJ said, trying to smile.

"Seriously, JJ, I don't want to cross Rossi. If you need to be sitting down somewhere or we need to get you to a doctor…"

Rolling her eyes at her friend, JJ moved back to her seat. "My husband is an overprotective, overbearing mother hen that would be exceedingly happy if I had never moved from the couch for the entire length of my pregnancy. The closer we get to the birth of our son, the worse he gets. I meant what I told you earlier, you know. The deal is that I carry the baby, go through labor and deliver and from that point forward, he's in charge," JJ laughed, caressing the bulge of her child lovingly.

"Yeah, I see that lasting all of five minutes," Em snarked. "In two seconds, you'll be listing in great detail every error Rossi makes with that precious little angel you're carrying. You'll be taking that baby away from him constantly."

"Yeah, after we both get him away from Garcia and Morgan," JJ laughed. "I swear, she thinks I'm having this little one for her."

Looking up, JJ noticed one of the girls standing in the doorway to the common room. Nodding at the doorway to let Emily know they had company, JJ smiled encouragingly. "Hey, sweetie."

Turning in her seat, Emily smiled too. "Hey, Sarah. Would you like to come back in and join us. Want a bottle of water?"

Shaking her head no, Sarah moved cautiously into the room. Sitting on the edge of the table across from Emily and JJ the little girl looked at them uncertainly. Meeting JJ's eyes, Emily nodded slightly, indicating for JJ to take the lead.

JJ smiled at Sarah again. "Was there something else you wanted to share with me and Agent Emily, honey?"

Shrugging her thin shoulders, the pale redhead stared down at the table aimlessly. Watching the tense little girl, JJ's heart went out to her. She knew that she needed to get the sweet child to open up…as much to crack the case as to benefit the child herself. The kid was clearly overwhelmed and that much pressure on one small kid…it was unfathomable. Deciding to use the tools at her disposal, JJ moved to stand and stretch slightly. "Sarah, I don't know about you, but this little baby inside me just will NOT settle down. Usually taking a walk helps. Would you like to join me and Agent Emily for a walk around the grounds. It's such a pretty day out there and I bet there are lots of things you could show us, huh?"

Looking up and smiling shyly at JJ, Sarah nodded slowly. "I'd like that," she whispered. Uncertainly, she continued, "And maybe I could tell you about some stuff…private stuff. Where nobody can hear."

Keeping her voice carefully neutral, JJ nodded reassuringly. "Of course, honey. Agent Emily and I will make sure that anything you tell us will stay confidential. We won't let anything you tell us get back to the wrong people, okay?"

Emily watched as Sarah flinched at the way JJ had said "wrong people". "Sweetie, is there anybody specifically that you don't want to overhear what you need to tell us?"

Nodding, Sarah looked around uneasily. "Can we PLEASE just go outside?"

Seeing the little girl's naked panicked eyes, JJ grabbed her bottle of water from the table and slipped an arm around Sarah's slim shoulders. "Of course we can! Baby Rossi, in here, is demanding it, in fact. So, I say the sooner the better," JJ said, moving them toward the door.

Attaching their phones to their hips, both agents walked on either side of Sarah, chatting about Sarah's schoolwork as they headed toward the main entrance of the home.

As they walked as JJ listened to Sarah tell Emily about a biology test she hadn't done well on, she admired as Emily put the girl at ease. Telling her about her niece who had also just failed a major biology test, much to her father's dismay, putting Sarah even further at ease.

As they drew closer to the front door, however, JJ watched Sarah tense considerably and saw the overwhelming fear once again enter her eyes as Mr. Wogan stepped in front of the door.

Wrapping a supportive arm around Sarah's quivering shoulders, JJ saw Emily move to Sarah's other side. Putting on her best press face, JJ smiled at Mr. Wogan confidently. Calmly, JJ began, "Mr. Wogan, I'm sure you'll have no problem with Sarah taking Emily and myself on a short tour of the grounds. We'd hate to pass up this beautiful day and waste all this sunshine. Girls like Sarah need to enjoy the outdoors as much as possible, wouldn't you agree?"

Glaring at JJ, Mr Wogan narrowed his eyes at her. And that fast, recognition dawned for the blonde agent. She'd seen those piercing green eyes before. Seen them staring back at her over and over - from the drawing composite of their alleged unsub. Unwilling to convey any suspicion in this unstable situation, JJ knew they needed to get out that door - quickly.

Suddenly stepping directly in front of them and crossing his arms in a defensive position, Wogan shook his head. "No, Agent Jareau, I don't agree. I'm afraid I can't allow Sarah out of the house. It would violate the rules, wouldn't it, Sarah? As it stands, Sarah received a detention earlier in the week and is not allowed outside for recreation. Isn't that right, Sarah?" he asked in an oily, smooth voice.

Stepping forward, Emily said in her no nonsense voice, "Actually, Mr. Wogan, Agent Jeareau and I are well within our rights. She was only being polite when she mentioned our plans to you. We don't need your permission at all. Sarah may be a material witness and if we choose to remove her from the premises, we will. The rules of your facility do NOT apply to our investigation."

Feeling Sarah shrink into her side, JJ wrapped a comforting arm around the girl.

Frowning, Wogan angrily took a step forward. "You have absolutely NO right to tell me how to manage these children. I am the director of this facility! I'm the one in charge and I make the rules." Grabbing Sarah roughly by the arm he jerked her to him before JJ could snatch her back.

In the blink of an eye, Wogan had drawn a gun and had it pressed to Sarah's side as huge tears ran from her eyes. "I advise you both to put your guns down unless you want to watch this little girl die write in front of your eyes! I'm not bluffing!" He yelled.

Seeing the other children in the hallway outside the doors, JJ grimaced, knowing they couldn't put those kids in danger, too. It could turn into a bloodbath all too easily. Nodding, JJ leaned over slowly to lay her gun on the floor as she felt a burning ripping pain tear through her lower abdomen. Gasping she tried to straighten her body, but the pain made it impossible. Grabbing the chair in front of her to steady her as she fell to the floor, her eyes met Emily's. Bad had just gone to worse.

Gasping again, JJ muttered, "Oh God, baby, not now, not now!"

Keeping her eyes and gun trained on Wogan, Emily asked, "JJ, are you okay?"

Grunting as a sharp pain slashed across her back, JJ gasped again, "Not so great, Em." Sliding down against the threadbare chair, JJ began to wrap her her arms around her swollen stomach and suddenly remembered the cell phone attached to her waist. Praying JJ pressed the one button that would bring them help. Hitting the speed dial button that would connect her with the one man that would protect her and their child above all else, she remembered to hit the mute button which would allow David to hear what was going on but not be heard in return.

Emily saw JJ's actions out of the corner of her eye and blessed her friend's ingenuity. Keeping Wogan focused on her as JJ made the movements, Emily steadily said, "Listen to me, Mr. Wogan. You know that we can help you end this with positive results. Right now, nothing bad has happened. We've had a slight misunderstanding. That's all. I know you care about these children. It's obvious that you've done everything you can for these kids as director of this foster home. If you'll just let little Sarah go and lower your weapon, we can come to a peaceful resolution. We can talk about some of the things that have been bothering you.


	118. Chapter 118

Chapter 118

"Well that was a complete waste of time and energy," David growled as he and Hotch walked across the parking lot of the local community college. "I swear that Dean of Admissions was as dumb as a box of rocks."

"We're spinning our wheels," Hotch complained, opening the door to their SUV.

"No shit, Sherlock. The evidence keeps contradicting itself.. We're not getting any breaks on this one. Jesus, it seems like this thing is gonna go on forever!" Opening his SUV door, Dave looked at Hotch thoughtfully. "What if we're missing the obvious?"

"The obvious?" asked Hotch, getting behind the wheel.

"Yeah, what if there's a connection to another killer. What if there's a partner, Hotch? An unsub that we haven't considered yet?" Dave expanded as his phone rang. "Don't let me forget that thought." Glancing at the display, he smiled. "Jennifer," he said rolling his eyes with a grin and looking at Hotch, "That woman will be the death of me! She was supposed to touch base half an hour ago. How much do you wanna bet she's calling to laugh at me for missing curfew?"

Smiling, Hotch started the engine as Rossi answered the phone.

"Hey, honey, how are things going over there?" Listening for a moment, all Rossi could hear was Emily's voice and that tone she used when she was compartmentalizing. Confused, Rossi said, "Emily? Emily? Where's Jennifer?" It was only when he heard Emily use the foster care director's name that he put the phone on speaker. Yelling at Hotch, he thundered, "Dammit, Hotch! They're in trouble! Listen!"

It was then that they heard Emily tell the director, "If you'll only let little Sarah go and put down the gun…"

Throwing the vehicle in gear, Hotch immediately dialed Morgan, ordering him to get the team and every available member of the sheriff's department to the foster home. There's a hostage situation. We're only a mile away." Glancing at a frantic Rossi, Hotch said in a low, calm voice, "Morgan, have a couple of ambulances on standby. We've got an unsub with a gun and a pregnant agent and children on the site."

Keeping his ears tightly to the speaker of the phone gripped with white knuckles, David listened to a male voice that he didn't recognize. The he heard Prentiss reveal that his 32 week pregnant wife was unarmed and he thought for just a moment that he'd lose consciousness. Knowing that something had definitely gone wrong, Rossi looked over at Hotch. "Why the hell doesn't Jennifer have her gun, Hotch? What the hell is happening in there, God damn it!"

Shaking his head, Hotch pressed down on the accelerator as both men flew down the highway, sirens blaring.

***

Inside the foster home, things were escalating.

"Bothering me! Bothering me! You wanna know what bothers me, you little bitch? What bothers me is little girls that make up stories to get their own way, to get attention," he yelled cruelly jerking at Sarah's hair as he waved the gun at Emily.

Trying to rise, JJ felt the pain grip her again. She could see the children standing in the hall, still and uncertain. Grabbing the edge of the chair, she pulled herself upright unsteadily.

Swinging his gun toward JJ, Emily stepped quickly in front of her.

"Mr. Wogan, don't do anything hasty. Agent Jareau is unarmed and no threat to you!"

Holding up both her hands in a sign of submission, JJ struggled to remain standing. "I just want to make sure the kids in the hall don't cause any problems. That way we can all have some peace and quiet to talk through these problems we seem to be having." Biting back a moan as another pain tore through her back, JJ continued, "If I can just get them back down the hallway…"

Livid, Wogan jerked toward the door, screaming, "Everybody back to their dorm rooms immediately!"

They could all hear the kids running through the building and JJ caught Em's eyes and nodded toward Sarah. The girl was totally freaked, shaking uncontrollably, held up only by Wogan's arm wrapped around her. Both agents in the room knew that if they couldn't keep the young girl somewhat calm it would change the entire dynamic of the situation.

"Sarah, honey, I know you're scared. But you need to be brave, okay?" Emily soothed.

Jerking Sarah harder against his side, Wogan hissed, "Oh, this one here is a big baby. Just like all the others! Couldn't handle it at the end…all of them begging and pleading for their lives…but we showed them in the end!"

"Who is we, Mr. Wogan?" Emily asked calmly.

Tightening her hand against the chair to remain upright, JJ murmured, "The "we" was you and your brother, wasn't it? Your brother was ALWAYS on your side, wasn't he?" JJ continued, praying David was listening to what she was saying. Praying with everything in her that the team got here soon as another pain ripped through her body. "We know about your older brother, Mr. Wogan. Older brothers always tell you what to do…how to do it."

Seeing the strain on JJ's face, Em seamlessly took over. ""I know my big brother always helped me out when I was in a jam," Emily lied flawlessly. "He always took care of me. Is that the way it was for you, too, Mr. Wogan? They always take your side…fight your battles."

JJ listened as Emily tried to talk Wogan down and kept her eyes on Sarah's face as she held her stomach and mentally willed her son to hang on. Catching movement at the window, JJ turned her head slightly as she saw a familiar SUV pull forward, quickly followed by a slew of others. Sighing inwardly at the sight, JJ curved her hands lovingly around her belly as she mentally told her son that it would be okay, just hold on…daddy was here.


	119. Chapter 119

Chapter 119

As Dave and Hotch pulled up in front of the foster home with tires squealing, Dave quickly exited the building, still pressing the phone against his ear listening intently for information on what was transpiring within the building just a few yards from him. Morgan and Reid quickly joined them as the sheriff's formed a loose semi-circle behind them.

Growling, "Screw this," David immediately headed toward the wraparound porch surrounding the home.

Grabbing his arm, Hotch pulled the older man back. "Dave, listen to me! We don't know where they are in there. We need to get eyes in there before we go storming the place. Otherwise, we're putting JJ and Emily in even more danger than they already are! Damn it, you KNOW I'm right here!"

Frowning, Rossi began to pace. Turning sharply to say in a sinister voice, "I'd advise you to make this quick then Hotch. That son of a bitch has my wife and son in there and I'm not in the mood to be real patient. Do we understand each other?"

"What the fuck is going on?" Morgan asked from behind Hotch.

Snapping, Rossi returned, "The only sure things we know right now is that we have at least one unsub inside the building pointing a gun at my pregnant wife and son, Emily, and on of the girls. JJ's unarmed."

"Shit!" Morgan exploded.

"Emily is still trying to talk the unsub down," Hotch said pressing a button that would allow all the team to hear what was going on inside. The heard as Emily tried to keep Wogan talking about his brother. Looking quickly at Rossi, Hotch murmured, "There's your partner,".

Hurriedly a sheriff stepped forward with blueprints of the foster home. Spreading them on the hood of the SUV, Hotch stared down at them.

Turning toward Morgan, Dave ordered, "Get Garcia up on that screen. I want to know everything there is to know about this hellhole!"

Nodding quickly, Morgan called Garcia.

Turning back to Hotch, Dave said with panic in his eyes, "Man, I don't hear Jennifer talking at all anymore."

"Dave, she could be helping the other kids or letting Em take lead. We both know that Emily is as cold as ice in situations like this. She's compartmentalizing and dealing with the problems in front of her. If anybody can talk this unsub down then it's her."

Staring at the windows and watching the blurry figures move behind them, Dave clenched his fists. "I hope you're right, Hotch. You get two more minutes to work a plan before I start knocking down doors and windows. That's my wife and son in there! I'm not about to stand out here with you with my thumb up my ass while we TALK about what to do!"

"Dave-," Hotch began.

"You've been warned, son!" Dave growled.

***

Inside the foster home, Wogan's eyes remained focused on Emily Prentiss' calm voice. He never noticed JJ's longing gaze at the window. Thankful, Emily caught JJ's hand signal that help had arrived. "Listen to me, Mr. Wogan. Agent Jareau and myself can help you. You don't want to hurt Sarah."

Looking into Sarah's wide, pain-filled eyes, JJ smiled as reassuringly as she could under the given circumstances. Breathing deeply, JJ slowly said, "Sarah, honey, Agent Emily and I aren't going to leave you. We're staying right here with you." Closing her eyes, JJ cringed knowing that Dave had heard every word. She didn't want to alarm her husband anymore than necessary, but looking in Wogan's eye's, she knew time was running out for a peaceful resolution.

Gun still trained on Wogan, Emily said, "Look, Mr. Wogan, the only problem we have right now is that you're holding Sarah against her will and Agent Jareau needs medical attention. If you agree to let her leave, I'll stay here with you and Sarah. We'll figure out a way to end things well."

"Are you crazy, bitch! Things aren't gonna end WELL! Nothing in my life has ever ended well, you stupid cunt! It's why my brother and I ARE this way. Goddamn fucking women! People always trying to make me do things that I don't want to do! Well, now I think it's my turn to make you little bitches play by my rules, don't you think?


	120. Chapter 120

Chapter 120

Grabbing bullet proof vests from the back of the SUV, Reid quickly distributed them. Holding Rossi's cell while the older man suited up, Reid listened as the sheriff tells them that their eyes at the back of the house reveal four rooms with children in them. Unfortunately, they couldn't get any eyes on the front of the house without making it obvious.

As all four remaining team members of the BAU pull their guns and check their ammunition waiting for the opportunity to get inside, Hotch nodded at the sheriff. "Have your men quietly begin pulling children from the back. Quietly, sheriff, we don't want to give Wogan any more reason to panic."

Cursing harshly as Rossi and the rest of the team hear Emily say that JJ needs medical attention, Rossi looked at Aaron. "Fuck this! We move, NOW! Get me inside there!"

"Dave, we're not in position yet!" Hotch argued. "If we go in blind, for all we know, he's got a gun trained on JJ right now and he'll fire! We've got to wait for more intel!"

At that moment all the men heard an extremely unfamiliar sound. Emily Prentiss was panicked and screaming. "NO! Don't do that!" Everyone heard a scuffle and the sound of a lone gunshot, followed by a scream from Jennifer and another gunshot.

Pulling his gun, Dave looked at Hotch with a glazed look. "Fuck protocol! We're going in!" he yelled before running for the door, closely followed by the other three remaining members of his team.

***

Inside the house, Wogan suddenly turned to JJ and saw her eyes focused on the window…her attention drawn to something outside. Glancing over his shoulder, with the gun buried tightly in Sarah's side, he saw the flashing lights from the corner of his eye. "How did they find out?"

Turning his face back to Emily and then to JJ, his face contorted into an evil grimace. "What the fuck did you do, you little do-gooder bitch?" Waving the gun at JJ, he yelled, "You're just like all the rest of them! You lied to me, you fucking bitch!"

Raising his gun to aim it at JJ, Emily screamed. "NO! Don't do that!" As Emily made a grab for Wogan's arm, Sarah fell to the floor.

JJ tried to make a grab for Sarah, but another pain assailed her as she dropped to her knees as Sarah crawled to her.

Surprised at the strength of the rabid man, Emily desperately tried to force the larger man back into the wall and keep the gun pointed in the air. She heard the gun discharge. Heard JJ scream. And, Emily knew, at that point, the opportunity for a peaceful solution had passed as she shot Mr. Wogan point blank in the chest.

Trying to calm a crying, clawing Sarah, JJ yelled, "Emily? Emily! Are you okay? Are you hit?"

Scrambling across the room to her friend, Emily shook her head kneeling beside JJ. "Are you okay, Jayje?" Emily asked above a screaming Sarah.

"I don't think so, Em," JJ said weakly, eyes filling with tears. "It's the baby. It's too early! Way too early, Em!" JJ cried with one arm around her belly and one arm around Sarah.

At her words, everyone heard the door burst open as the room filled with people, at the head of which was a wild-eyed David Rossi, gun drawn. Seeing his wife slumped on the floor, David gasped. Crossing the room in two quick strides he was down on his knees on JJ's other side in less than a moment.

"Honey?" he whispered.

Grabbing David's hand, JJ's eyes filled with tears. "Contractions, David! Oh, God, it's way too early! He's not ready yet!"

Seeing the fear in her eyes and voice, David Rossi immediately pushed his own panic down. Smoothing the hair from her face, David calmly reassured her, "Everything is gonna be fine, babe. I'm here now. We're gonna get you to a nice hospital and let them look things over, okay?"

"Come on, Sarah. Let Agent David take care of JJ," Emily whispered, pulling the little girl in her arms.

Seeing the little girl release JJ, David pulled his wife completely in his arms and covered her tense belly with a warm hand. "Everything's gonna be fine, sweetheart. You'll see, baby," he murmured against her hair.

Yelling at Hotch, "Where the hell is that ambulance?"

Glancing out the window, Hotch saw two ambulances coming up the paved driveway. "They just got here." Yelling into the radio, Hotch spat, "Get those paramedics in here now!"

Feeling JJ stiffen against him, she grabbed his hand and pressed it to her taut belly as another contraction wracked her. "Honey, I'm gonna carry you out. Just hang on to me."

Groaning, JJ shook her head. "I can't, David," JJ said weakly. "I can't move. It hurts too much."

JJ gripped his hand as she heard the paramedics slam through the door, bringing a gurney with them. Hotch pointed them at JJ as Emily stood shaking next to him.

"What do we have here?" one of the medics asked.

"Thirty-two week pregnant female that is having contractions," David replied shortly, gripping her tiny hand in his as the other medic wrapped her free arm in a blood pressure cuff.

"Mrs. Rossi, on a scale of one to ten, with ten being the worst, can you gauge the level of your pain for me?" the medic asked.

Feeling the tears slipping down her cheeks, JJ replied, "I don't know. They're stronger than anything I've felt today."

Sharply, Rossi asked, looking down at his wife, "You've been having pain all day and haven't told anyone? Haven't told ME?"

Shaking her head as she felt him take a breath and wipe the tears off her cheeks, she whispered, "Braxton-Hicks, David. The doctor said they'd happen."

"Her blood pressure is at 170 over 110. We need to get her on the bus," one medic said urgently.

"Wait, is that bad?" JJ asked. Looking at her husband, she whispered, "David, you've got to make it stop! He's not ready to be born yet!"

"Ma'am, you need to stay calm, okay? We have a hospital less than ten minutes away with an excellent neo-natal unit. But we need you to stay calm. We're gonna get you there as quickly as humanly possible." the medic explained.

Looking at Hotch, Rossi ordered, "Get us a police escort to the hospital."

"Already done," Hotch replied. "Morgan is going to follow in one of the SUVs. We've already let the hospital know that it's an FBI agent coming in." Watching the older man stroke his wife's hair, Hotch knew his words were barely getting through.

Looking at Morgan, Hotch murmured, "You stick to him like glue, Morgan. Reid, Prentiss and I will stay behind and deal with this. I've already called for a second team to capture the other unsub."

Moment's later, Jennifer Rossi was being loaded onto a gurney, her hand gripped by her husband. Running with them to the ambulance, David never let go. Praying all along the way that God would give them the time they needed to make sure that their son was safe…keep his wife safe. In those precious moments, he fully understood that life would be worthless without them in it.


	121. Chapter 121

Chapter 121

Mere minutes later, the ambulance pulled into the baby outside the hospital, David Rossi still gripping his sweating wife's hand.

Jogging up to join them, Morgan got his first good look at JJ and fear gripped his heart. Pale, drawn and in obvious pain, she clutched David's hand. Moving to take over pushing the gurney, the nurse quickly informed the two men, "You'll both need to take a seat in the waiting room."

Turning frightened eyes to her husband, JJ shook her head violently. "David," she gasped, "You can't leave us! I need you!"

"Shhh, Bella. I'm not going anywhere other than with you," he said calmly.

As the nurse began to interrupt, Morgan quickly pulled out his badge. "Ma'am, we're not going anywhere. That's," he said with a nod to Jennifer, "a federal agent that was injured in the line of duty. She will not be left alone for any reason. This is her husband, another federal agent. And, trust me, when I tell you, you don't want to deal with either of us today," Morgan said tightly.

"Let them pass," the doctor yelled. "We need to get this patient on a monitor and we don't have time to argue hospital policy."

Crying out in pain, JJ gripped Rossi hand as another contraction clawed at her.

Moments later, Jennifer was being hooked up to various monitors to ascertain the strength of the contractions she was having. Through the entire ordeal, David remained steadfast, calmly encouraging and keeping her calm. Watching as she grimaced every so often, he tried to hide his impatience at not seeing a doctor in the room. After what seemed like endless minutes, a white jacketed man entered the room introducing himself as Dr. Singleton, Chief of Obstetrics as he read the strip printout from the contraction monitors.

"Well?" David asked impatiently.

Meeting David's dark concerned eyes, Dr. Singleton slowly said, "I can tell you that you are definitely in labor, Mrs. Rossi. Your blood pressure is entirely too high and we're going to give you a small dose of Ativan to allow you to rest and relax a bit more."

Shaking her head, JJ quickly denied the offer. "No…I've read those kind of drugs aren't good for the baby. David, Don't let them give me that stuff. I don't want to take anything that'll make the baby any sicker!"

Patiently, the doctor laid a comforting hand on the arm that didn't have an IV running through it. "Listen, Mrs. Rossi, I assure you that right now, the best thing for your baby is for you to relax and allow your blood pressure to stabilize. The Ativan will assist in that. The best thing for your child right now is to eliminate as much stress as we can. The drugs will help us with that. I assure you, your baby boy will not experience any adverse affects from this drug."

David caught the doctor's eye and watched as he nodded at him, silently asking for his assistance. "Honey, just let them give you the medicine."

Finally nodding her consent, JJ let her head fall listlessly against the pillows of the hospital bed as the nurse injected the drug into her IV.

"It's a good thing the paramedics went ahead and started the IV. It will allow the Ativan to get in and work its affects a lot faster," the doctor murmured, making notes on Jennifer's chart.

"Tell us the truth, Doctor. Is there any way to stop labor at this point?" David tried to ask as calmly as possible.

Meeting David Rossi's eyes, the doctor said slowly. "We're going to administer a drug to Jennifer shortly called Procardia.. It's given in pill form and if it works it should stop the contractions within one to two hours."

"Are there any side effects we should be concerned about for the baby?" JJ asked nervously.

"Every drug comes with their own set of potential side effects, but right now, the main concern is to stop labor."

"And if it doesn't? If the drug doesn't work?" David asked.

"I will not lie to either of you. At thirty-two weeks, your son has a ninety percent survival rate. It's the baby's lungs that we worry about at this point. Mrs. Rossi, you need to rest right now. THAT is the best thing for you and your son at this point."

Meeting David's eyes, the doctor jerked his head to the door. "Mr. Rossi, would it be possible to speak to you for a few moments outside to go over some things. The nurse will stay with Jennifer."

Holding his hand tighter, JJ shook her head as she whispered, "You said you wouldn't leave me. Don't go! I can't be alone, baby!"

Bending to kiss her gently on the lips, David murmured, "You listen to me, Bella. You will never be alone. Never. I won't be gone three minutes and Morgan, over here, he's not gonna leave your side and he'll shoot anybody that even looks like they aren't taking good care of you."

"That's a fact," Morgan said firmly, patting JJ's leg. "Come on, Little Sister, you gotta help me come up with some dirt on Garcia. I gotta tell ya, that woman is pissed that I didn't call her sooner. I wouldn't put it past her to be here in less than an hour…you know how she drives when she's upset. And, trust me, I'm in the doghouse."

Laughing a little at the morose expression on Morgan's face, JJ nodded. "Go ahead," she whispered to Rossi with a final squeeze to his hand. "Just hurry back."

"I will, baby. Count on it," David whispered, following the doctor from the hospital room.


	122. Chapter 122

Chapter 122

As David closed the door to Jennifer's room, he looked at the doctor. "Where do you want to do this? I don't want to be away from her any longer than necessary."

Nodding, Dr. Singleton replied, "There's a small consultation room off the nurse's station. Follow me."

Following the doctor into a sterile conference room, David watched as the doctor took a seat and gestured for David to do the same.

Clenching his jaw, David asked bluntly, "I want to know everything that you aren't telling her and I want to know it now."

Nodding, Dr. Singleton began, "I expect the Procardia to do the job that it was designed to do. However, if it doesn't we need to prepare for delivery within hours."

"What do you mean by that?" Rossi asked baldly.

"If I don't see marked improvement within two hours, I'll administer another dose of Procardia. But, after four hours, if Mrs. Rossi is still experiencing contractions, we'll be forced to deliver via Caesarean Section."

In the same tone he used with unsubs, David asked, "You said my son had a ninety percent chance at survival. What else could we potentially be looking at? Complications wise?

"Preterm babies have their biggest problems in terms of lung development. Other organs such as the brain, kidneys, liver and intestines can also suffer." Dr. Singleton replied.

"Can anything be done for that now?" asked Rossi.

"I'm going to give Mrs. Rossi a steroid dosage of betamethasone. It's a steroid we use to encourage fetal lung development.. If we have to deliver in the next few hours, the drug will give your little boy a better chance at having more mature lungs. Look, Mr. Rossi, this by far isn't the best case scenario, but your baby is at four pounds right now. That's a great fighting weight IF we have to take him."

Glancing down at his watch, David looked back up at the doctor. "Listen, Doc, if that's everything, I need to get back to my wife and child."

Staying his arm quickly, the doctor leveled him with a serious look. "Agent Rossi, I understand that you are a man used to being in control. But, you can't control this. This is up to God and science. The absolute best thing you can do for your wife and future child is to stay positive. She's going to take her cues from you. Your level of anxiety will be evident to her and WILL affect her. If you can't remain calm and collected, I can't allow you to be with them."

Nodding, Rossi stared at the doctor. "Trust me, Doctor, when it comes to my wife and child, I'll do whatever it takes to keep them safe and happy. They're everything to me."

As David opened the door to JJ's room again, he was met with her anxious, questioning eyes. "Hey, sweetheart, you should be resting," he admonished gently.

"Blame him," she said, jerking her head to Morgan. "He was keeping me entertained by his and Garcie's last trip to the grocery store."

Reaching his hand for hers and finding it cold, he began to chafe her hands with his own as he raised a brow. "Do I even want to ask?"

"Probably not. I'm still trying to forget myself," Morgan laughed.

Thirty minutes later, Dr. Singleton was back. Glancing at the contraction printout, he murmured that nothing had changed but that wasn't a bad thing right now.

"JJ, we're gonna bring in the ultrasound machine and take a look at the baby, okay?" Dr. Singleton asked.

"The Ativan seems to be working…your blood pressure has lowered considerably."

"I'll just wait outside," Morgan offered, standing.

"No, stay, Derek," JJ ordered quietly.

Morgan looked at Rossi quickly. Seeing him nod, Rossi stated quietly, "You're family."

As Dr. Singleton squirted the cold jelly on JJ's stomach, she shivered and tightened her hand around Dave's. Within seconds they had a good picture of the baby on the screen and heard his heartbeat whooshing through the room.

Looking at David with tears in her eyes, JJ whispered, "He's still there. I can hear him."

"It's strong too," added Dr. Singleton. Turning the screen toward the couple, they saw the baby bouncing around.

"Is he okay?" JJ asked anxiously. "Tell me he's okay!"

"Right now, your son looks to be in no distress. I want to get a neonatologist down here to look at the video, but I'm not seeing anything out of the ordinary other than the contractions which have slowed considerably over the last half hour that we've administered the Procardia. The next step is to give you a strong shot of some steroids that will help develop your son's lungs in the even that we do have to deliver. It's just a precaution. It won't hurt the baby at all if everything returns to normal."

Nodding slowly, JJ looks at Dave watching the monitor with love and tears shining in his eyes. Leaing down to press a kiss to her lips, he whispered, "You're both going to be fine, Jennifer. I swear to you, I won't let it happen any other way."


	123. Chapter 123

Chapter 123

Two hours later, JJ was firmly installed in a bed in the maternity ward of Appleton's local hospital. Smiling sadly as Dave walked in and took a seat on the edge of her bed, he covered the mound of her belly with a warm hand.

"I think our baby boy has calmed down," David whispered.

"I hope so," JJ said anxiously, hesitantly covering his hand with one of hers.

"I know so," Rossi said confidently. "Why so nervous with me, Bella?"

"I keep waiting for you to explode," she said in a fragile voice.

"Explode?" David asked shocked.

"I could have killed our baby, Dave…it would have been my fault," JJ said, eyes filling with tears.

Pulling her roughly into his arms, David growled, "You stop that, you crazy fool ass woman! None of this is in any way your fault. If it's anybody's fault, it's mine. I'm the one that let you go in there."

Shaking her head against his neck, JJ cried, "You should be so angry with me."

"Never. Not ever, Bella. You didn't cause this by anything you did or didn't do! And I would never think that! You understand me?" he asked firmly, holding her tighter. "I won't listen to you blame yourself, angel!"

"I love you, Dave. I'm so sorry," she whispered wetly against his neck.

"I love you, Bella. Always and forever. Only ever you. Now, the only thing I want you to do is lie back against those pillows rest and get better. Okay?"

Nodding, JJ met his eyes and ran a finger down his cheek. "Don't leave me."

"Never, Bella. I'll never be far again," Dave promised.

***

Thirty minutes later, JJ and Dave heard a light rap on the door as it slowly opened. Sticking her blond and purple head inside, Garcia smiled as she griped, "I heard there was a party and I didn't get invited. What the hell kind of friend are you, Jennifer Rossi?"

"Didn't I tell you this woman would sprout wings and fly here," Morgan quipped, coming to stand behind her.

Rolling her eyes at the man behind her, Garcia shooed him with an uncaring hand. "Pay no attention to that one, Gum Drop. He knows he's in trouble. Ten Minutes? You waited ten minutes to call me about my best friend in the entire freaking universe! Now, he's trying to get on my good side! Unfortunately, regarding this, I have NO good side."

"Good luck with this, man," Rossi muttered to Morgan.

"Gee, thanks for the support, Chief," Morgan returned.

"Honey, will you be okay with Garcia here for a minute?" Rossi asked, watching Garcia bustle around to the other side of the bed, drop her purse and begin straightening JJ's pillows. "I want Morgan to walk with me to find a bad cup of coffee."

"Yep, hopefully Garcia has brought me some contraband," JJ returned with tongue in cheek.

Leaning over her to give her a lingering kiss, David muttered, "Baby, if you thought I was a tyrant before, you ain't seen shit yet. Behave yourself. I'll be back in a minute."

***

Stepping out in the hallway, Rossi emitted a harsh sigh as soon as the door clicked closed. Turning to Morgan, Rossi asked, "Morgan, what the fuck went wrong inside that building? Have we heard anything from Hotch yet?"

"Yeah," Morgan nodded. Keeping his voice low as they walked away from JJ's room, Morgan said, "Hotch, Reid, and Prentiss are still at the foster home. Hotch has called Strauss and they're sending in B team to help clean up this mess. According to Em, she and JJ had very little notice that Unsub B was going to go off the rails on them."

"What the hell do you mean "very little notice"? They knew something was wrong and had the opportunity to get out and didn't take it?" Rossi snarled.

Reaching the coffeepot, Morgan reached for two paper cups and filled them both. "According to Em, JJ zeroed in on Wogan right away. She told Em she felt like something was off about him."

Staring at Morgan with anger radiating from every pore, David ground out, "You mean my Jennifer warned Emily that she felt like something wasn't right and Emily went ahead with the interviews? She didn't pull out? What the hell is wrong with that woman?"

Opening his mouth to try and calm Rossi, both men heard Penelope open JJ's door and yell, "Somebody help! Something's wrong!"

Dropping his coffee, David ran for JJ's door.

Morgan yelled to a nurse, "Get somebody in Room 203 NOW!" as he followed Rossi.

As Rossi entered the doorway, Penelope was standing over a terrified shaking JJ. "Dave, she just started shaking uncontrollably."

Looking at Dave with fear, JJ chattered out as Dave grabbed her trembling hand beneath the blankets, "I can't stop! Dave, I can't stop shaking! Something's wrong! Make it stop! What about the baby?"

"Calm down, baby," David soothed, watching his pale wife convulse.

Two nurses came into the room at that point. Each going to either side of JJ.

"What the hell is happening to her?" David yelled.

"How long has this been happening, honey?" the older nurse asked JJ.

Hoarsely, JJ answered, "A couple of minutes."

As the other nurse checked her blood pressure, she murmured to the other nurse, "It's on the low side of normal."

Dr. Singleton joined them quickly. Checking the computer contraction printout, Dr Singleton calmly stated, "JJ, this is a side effect of the Procardia. It's disturbing. But it is NOT dangerous. It's known to cause tremors." Opening the top of JJ's hospital gown, David and the doctor saw the red flush spreading across her chest. "Another side effect," Dr. Singleton said to Rossi. "We had to give her a more massive dose than usual to stop the labor, therefore we're seeing more pronounced side effects. I know that it's scary, but it will pass soon, Mrs. Rossi. Try and be patient and stay calm."

The panic in her eyes ripping at his heart, Dave leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I'm right here, honey. Our son is just fine. It's just the medicine doing its job, babe."

Jerking her head in a semblance of a nod, JJ mumbled, "So cold." Eyes traveling to the doctory, she chattered, "You're sure about the baby?"

"Positive," Dr. Singleton nodded. "We're going to keep a tight watch on your blood pressure tonight so I want to apologize in advance for all the continual visits from our nursing staff."

"Just help my baby. Nothing else matters to me," JJ trembled out.

Bringing in extra blankets to tuck around her, Rossi moved to help. "Is that any better, honey?"

"S-some…still cold," JJ chattered.

"Bring Mrs. Rossi ten more milligrams of Ativan. It'll help relax her muscles and keep her from tensing," the doctor ordered.

Sitting on the bed with Jennifer until the tremors subsided and her eyes closed, he looked at Garcia and asked, "Do you mind staying with her for a few minutes? I want to have a couple of words with the doctor."

"Of course," Penelope said from her place by Morgan's side on the little couch.

Falling into step beside Rossi in the hallway, he glanced at him. "You my shadow or something, Derek?"

"I am tonight, Chief. That woman of yours needs you AND her doctor in one piece. I'm gonna guarantee that happens."

Finding the doctor leaning against the nurse's station making notes in JJ's chart, he looked up as Rossi paced toward him purposely. Frowning as he approached, he asked, "What happened in there, Doctor?" Why in the hell didn't you warn us that was going to happen? My wife is scared out of her mind and that's not helping her, my son or me!"

"I understand your concern, Agent Rossi-," the doctor began.

"Unless your wife is lying in a bed somewhere scared out of her mind with your child potentially dying, then NO you don't understand my concern," Rossi shot back.

"Look, Agent Rossi, I'm doing everything within my scope of power to keep all those things from happening. Mrs. Rossi is coming out the other side of this, believe it or not. She's ten miles further up the road than when she rolled in here hours ago. I'm going to be completely honest with you. When I first examined her, I though we were within an hour of having to deliver your son. She has made great strides. What we are dealing with now are side effects, not contractions and labor. That is a GOOD thing."

"Is there any chance that is going to happen again?" Rossi asked in a hard voice.

"Absolutely. As her body metabolizes the drug, her blood pressure could become a problem. If we need to give her Procardia again…then yes, it'll happen."

"Is her blood pressure a problem now?" asked Rossi anxiously.

"No. The meds are working to correct that problem and I expect them to continue to do so," the doctor explained.

Nodding, Rossi sighed. "What are we looking at long term if we can ensure labor ceases?"

"I want her to be seen by her own obstetrician in D.C.. Personally, however, I recommend complete bedrest between now and the time she delivers and I believe her own doctor will concur with me."

"Should I hire a chopper to get her back home?" Rossi asked.

"No. It'll be at least twenty-four hours before I release her and I'd prefer you drive her home," the doctor answered.

"Thank you, Doctor," Rossi said hoarsely. "I'll do whatever necessary."

Patting his shoulder, Dr. Singleton smiled, "So will I, Agent Rossi. Hang in there, sir. Hopefully, we're on the other side of this thing. But I have another patient to check on. I'll see Jennifer again in another hour or so."

Nodding Rossi watched the man walk away. Walking over to Morgan, he said, "We may be through the worst for right now."

"Thank God," he murmured.

" Listen in twenty-four hours if there are no further complications they'll let her go. I need you to find me the biggest most comfortable SUV on the market. I wanted to fly her home, but the doctor said no. He said she wouldn't need an ambulance. But, I want a paramedic or nurse following us all the way to Little Creek. Can you find one that wants to earn a couple of grand for hopefully no amount of work?"

Morgan nodded, "I'll have somebody first thing in the morning. I know a couple of paramedics in D.C. that'll drive out and follow us.

Hearing the elevator doors open behind him, Morgan and Rossi watched as Emily, Reid and Hotch got off the elevator.

"How is she?" Reid practically yelled.

"Okay for now. Garcia is with her. You and Prentiss go on in and see her," Dave told them as he glared at Hotch. "Morgan, go with them and get them caught up. Hotch and I have a couple of things to say to each other."


	124. Chapter 124

**_Author's Note: This is a mature chapter! Please be aware. Please read and review and let me know what you are all thinking. My health is still prohibiting regular updates. I hope my readers will understand the inconvenience. Thank you for your patience. As ever I do not own Criminal Minds._**

**Chapter 124**

Waiting until Emily and Reid had followed Morgan into JJ's room, David turned dark eyes on Aaron Hotchner.

Knowing the man standing in front of him for almost twenty years, Hotch could plainly see that David Rossi had reached the end of his very short chain. Before the older man could say a word, Hotch quickly began, "Dave, listen to me, man."

"You think I'm UPSET, Aaron? Upset doesn't even come close to what I'm feeling right now! I could have lost my wife! I could have lost my CHILD! We barely made it, Hotch. Barely fucking made it!"

"But we DID make it, Dave and that's what you need to hold on to," Hotch advised calmly.

"Really? That's what you've got to say to me? What in the name of all that's fucking holy were you thinking out there today? BOTH our women were trapped inside that house with that sick fuck! And, you, you never even goddamned flinched!"

"Because I couldn't, Dave! In case you haven't noticed, you idiot, you and I…we run this goddamn team! We can NOT fall apart at the same time! And since you had the pregnant wife, I figured going nuts was your damn right today, not mine! It doesn't mean that I didn't want to piss myself knowing that psycho was anywhere near the woman I loved! Bottom line: We had two highly trained, qualified agents inside that building. They were finding ways to get the relevant information out to us. They were doing their JOBS! They both handled themselves admirably and professionally. Even in the condition she was in, JJ managed to hold her own in one hell of a demanding difficult condition!"

"Which she should never have had to do! She warned Emily that she had a bad feeling about Wogan! Emily should have pulled them out then! If she had, my wife and son might not be in that hospital bed, right now!" Rossi raged. "Emily didn't pay attention to the signals! She didn't pay attention to my wife's warnings!"

"Rossi, now wait a damn second…" Hotch tried to interrupt.

"Hell, no! You're gonna hear this! That type of foul up could have cost Jennifer her life and the life of her child. Do you think, even for a second, that either one of us could have ever come back from that, Hotch? You've got a kid! Think about it for a minute! Damn it, Hotch, that doctor TOLD me that it was a miracle that my son isn't being born today! Do you know what it did to my tiny wife to hear those words…to hear his chances of survival if he was born this early? And, let me tell you something, if it had happened, I can tell you here and NOW, I would have NO problem knowing exactly who to blame!"

Frowning and taking a full step toward the other man, Hotch lowered his voice to a lethal level as he said, "I know you're upset and you've got every goddamn right. But this is NOT my Emily's fault! JJ made the choice to stay inside - for those kids! Don't you dare put this on her!"

Advancing into Hotch's face, Rossi shook his dark set face at Hotch as he said in just as deadly a tone, "No, Hotch, I don't blame Em. YOU run this team, or so you like to tell all of us! YOU sent them in. That means the repurcussions fall on YOU! Friend or not, if ANYTHING happens to either my wife or my kid, it's YOU I'm gunning for!"

Sticking her head out from JJ's room, Penelope Garcia scanned the hallway. Frowning at Rossi, she said in an exasperated tone, "There you ARE! Get your butt in this room and allay your wife's fears in a way only you can. You two can fight later!"

Moving quickly toward the blonde tornado, Rossi asked in rapid succession, "Is she okay? The baby? What's wrong with her, Garcia?"

"She's waking up. She's groggy and she wants the man she loves," Garcia said, taking pity on the rattled man. Glancing between a concerned Rossi and a flushed Hotch, Garcia pointed an authoritative finger at Rossi. "You get your butt in there with your wife! Everything else can wait! Damn it, we're family. Pull your heads out of your asses and remember it!"

Nodding slightly, Dave looked over his shoulder at Hotch. Meeting the younger man's turbulent eyes, he whispered, "You coming?"

Nodding shortly and swallowing convulsively, Hotch nodded. "Right behind you." as he moved forward. Grabbing Dave's arm at the last second, Hotch whispered frantically, " Dave, you can be as pissed off at me as you want. I deserve it! But, please, I beg you, go easy on Emily. She's torn to pieces over this. More than you know. She blames herself from everything. Everything, Dave! Please, please, for the sake of our old friendship, try to go easy!"

Nodding tersely once to allow Hotch to know that he understood and would respect his request before opening the door to Jennifer's room again.

*******

Four hours later, Emily sat curled up in the armchair staring aimlessly out the hotel room window of Hotch's room. He hadn't even suggested that they go to her room, he'd simply taken her arm and led her to his suite. She hadn't wanted to leave the hospital. But, after two hours with no change and only improvement, he'd finally insisted they go back to the hotel and rest.

Getting everyone to leave that hospital had been an exercise in terror. No one had really wanted to leave. Hotch had started the wave…suggesting to everyone that it was time to let JJ, Dave and the baby get some rest. Garcia had made Rossi swear on his very substantial fortune that if the slightest change, good or bad occurred, she'd be called immediately. The word change had been defined clearly. "The very tiniest infinitesimal switch in the current situation in any shape for or fashion." Smiling as she had patted the older man's whiskered cheek she'd quietly told him that she'd know if he lied to her or omitted information. She had ways. Morgan had finally had to wrap her into his strong arms and strong arm her from the room.

Now, watching the woman he'd fallen in love with carefully, Hotch had strong suspicions of what she was feeling. Guilt, doubt, shame and uncertainty. It was all there in her very open brown eyes as she stared from the window. Finally pushing herself from her seat, she stomped around the room, anger beginning to override her emotions. Pulling things from her ready bag and then pushing them back in. Unloading her briefcase on his bed, only to repack it seconds later. Finally Hotch reached the point where it was unfortunately time to intervene.

Snatching Emily be the shoulders, he forced her to turn and face him. "Emily…" he began.

"Hotch, don't! Just don't! Please!" Emily begged, voice cracking.

"Honey, we have to," he told her gently.

"I almost got her killed. I could have gotten one of my best friends and her baby killed," Emily said brokenly.

"That isn't how it happened, Em. You know that. I know that. JJ knows that. Even Rossi knows that," he told her softly.

"I could have gotten her out. I could have insisted," Emily argued.

"You did the best job you could do in the situation you were in. You both did! I'm proud of you BOTH!" Hotch insisted.

Holding her tightly in his arms, Hotch whispered, "Talk to me, Emily. Let me in. Let me help."

"You can't," Emily said on a shuddered breath.

"Tell me what happened again, Em," Hotch told her calmly.

"Jesus, Hotch, you've got the fucking report. It's all there!" Emily snapped.

"The facts are, Em. The emotions, well that's conspicuously absent," Hotch hedged. "I want the words from JJ's friend and my lover. I want to know how you feel, baby," he said, wrapping his arms around her and stroking her back.

"It was awful," Em whispered. "I saw her face…the pain…the fear…the other little girl…Jesus, Hotch, I felt for the first time in my career that I was in over my head! Look, we can't get into this tonight! We've still got a job to do. That other bastard is still out there!"

Shaking his head, Hotch looked in Emily's eyes. "Team B will be here in the morning. We're all on standown. So you aren't getting out of it that easily, kiddo."

"Damn it, Hotch! I can't go through it all again tonight! Not tonight!" Emily cried, fighting for control.

"Okay, baby, okay. Tell me what I can do. Tell me how to make this better for you, right now. Because if I can't , I'm gonna go crazy," Hotch admitted, unused to these feelings of being out of control.

Walking away from him to stare out into the dark night, Emily whispered, "I thought in there today, I'd managed to get us all killed. JJ, the baby, me…all of us."

Wrapping his arms around her from behind, Hotch rested his head against the back of hers. "But you didn't! You saved every damn one of us…You, JJ, the baby…but also Dave and me. We would die without the two of you. You know that right? I couldn't live without you."

Turning fully into his strong embrace, Emily raised her head to stare up into Aaron Hotchner's dark honest eyes. "Make love to me. Make love to me now, please!"

Meeting her chocolate brown eyes, Hotch whispered, "Are you sure, Em? I don't want to push for something you aren't really ready for. As much as I love you…as much as I want you every hour of every day…"

"I know what I want, Aaron," Emily whispered, sliding her hands seductively up his chest. "And, I want you," she told him reaching up on tiptoe to reach his lips.

Covering her lips in a ravenous kiss, Aaron growled, "I don't know how gentle I can be tonight, Em. I almost lost you today."

"Just be you, Aaron. You're all I need," she sighed, as she felt him peel her sweater over her head.

Quickly discarding her bra, Hotch attacked Emily's breasts with a strength she'd never felt him use before. In the past, he always been caring, considerate…almost afraid that he'd break her. But tonight, he took. He was taking what he wanted. What he needed. And she relished it. Relished the feel of his hot breath on her neck as he peeled her khaki pants down her hips and rapidly discarded her simple cotton briefs. Caught her breath as she felt him wrap her legs around his waist and back her to the bed, dropping her lightly against the mattress. With heavy lidded passionate eyes, she watched as he made quick work of his tie and oh, so proper white shirt…ripping several buttons in his haste. Watched as he clawed his basic pressed black pants down his hips. And she caught her breath as he tore his briefs from his hard aroused body to reveal his lengthened manhood. As large and proud as she'd ever seen it.

"Condom?" she breathed.

"Bedside table," he returned tersely. "Grab a handful, Em. I need you tonight."

Obeying wordlessly, Emily grabbed a handful and dropped them on the bed beside her as she felt him drop his body over hers.

Snatching one from beside her, he sheathed himself quickly. Warning her briefly, "The first time, Em, the first time will be fast and hard. I need you. Badly," he told her, roughly spreading her soft legs and probing her tender opening. "Tell me if I'm too rough."

Nodding wordlessly, Em caught her breath as she felt Hotch enter her in a forceful thrust. Heard her own groan as he began a hard and fast rhythm. She heard his groan as she tilted her hips to give him better access to her secrets.

"Damn it, Em. Don't move like that sweetheart. I just started and I'm ready to blow," he growled in her ear.

Sliding her head to the side to meet his lips and suck his tongue into her mouth, Em smiled. "I don't think I've ever seen the great Aaron Hotchner lose complete control."

"Move like that just once more," he threatened, catching his breath as she wrapped her supple legs around his hips, "and you will, damn it!"

"Thank God!" Emily moaned, as the man she had fallen in love with set a fast, hard deep pace that left her panting for breath and begging for more.

Hotch was different to. Reveling in her moans of pleasure. It did something to him to hear her tight little groans. To feel her nails digging into the nape of his neck.

"You like that?" he asked, plunging into her wet depths deeply. "You like it when I'm so deep inside you, Emily?"

"Yes," Emily moaned.

"Then tell me…tell me what you want, damn it!" Hotch ordered roughly. "Give me the words!"

"Fuck me! God, Aaron, fuck me like you mean it!" Emily begged.

Hearing the words spoken from her composed little mouth unleashed Hotch. Pulling out abruptly despite her moan, he flipped the woman he loved onto her belly and stuffed a pillow under her stomach.

"You want it deep, Em? I'll give it to you deep!" Plunging into her from behind, he heard Emily's muffled scream of pleasure against the pillow. Smiling smugly, he whispered, "It gets better." Reaching a hand around to play with the little pearl of sensation at the top of her mound, he lightly pinched it between his fingers as she had the first of several orgasms that night. Her release gave him his own, as he heaved against her. His manhood squeezed by her convulsions, milking him.

In the aftermath, as he lay overtop her kissing he neck, he smiled. "Is that how you want me, Em?"

Turning her head to meet her lover's eyes, Emily nodded. "I want you any way I can have you. But you in charge, in control…that was the biggest turn on of my life."

"Then, baby, I'll make sure that you always get what you need from now on," he whispered, kissing her lips again. "Now, sleep. Round two is gonna be rough and you're gonna need your rest, babe."


	125. Chapter 125

**Author's Note: Hello, readers! Had my MRI today...so, we're hoping we'll know what's wrong soon! But...hopefully, my writing schedule will get back to normal soon. Until then, please read and review (or PM). Hearing from my readers gives me such a boost! Anyone with any ideas...please send them along! Thanks again for your patience and dedication! As always, I do not own Criminal Minds nor any of its characters.**

**Chapter 125**

The next day was the day…Jennifer Rossi was being released to the confines of her home. True to his word, Derek Morgan had found the most luxurious SUV known to man along with a paramedic friend named Jon that had been more than willing to give up his Saturday afternoon to escort JJ back to Little Creek for a thousand dollars.

Little did anyone in their little caravan know, that it was to be the trip from hell. Not due to medical issues. Oh, no. Just the cravings and needs of a very pregnant Jennifer Rossi.

It was supposed to have taken an hour and a half…two hours, tops. But their excursion back to Little Creek was accomplished in approximately five hours. Five very long, very tense hours…for everyone except Jennifer Rossi.

Finally pulling into the driveway at the cabin of Little Creek, every member of the team and extended team breathed a blessed sigh of relief. Turning from his position in the driver's seat, Morgan glanced at JJ and Rossi in the backseat, Morgan grinned. "Well, my friends, it looks like we made it! Finally. I have delivered you to your humble abode!"

Sighing, Rossi looked at Jennifer and ordered, "Don't you move a muscle, you hear me, woman?"

"Not an inch, honey," JJ promised, as she watched Dave exit the vehicle and come around to her side and open her door. Lifting the woman he loved in his arms, Dave slowly and carefully mad his way up the steps of the cabin.

Smiling happily, JJ watched as Garcia stepped forward to unlock the house with the keys Rossi had handed her. "Home sweet home!" JJ said excitedly. "We're here! We're finally home! I've never been so glad to see my house in my life!"

Grumbling as he laid his precious burden gently on the couch, David said, "Well, we'd have seen our happy little home a whole lot sooner if we hadn't had to stop every fifteen minutes."

"Preach it, brother," Morgan agreed. "I never expected a seventy-five mile trip to last almost five hours."

"Two minutes, JJ, and I'm carrying you up to bed," Dave warned.

"Honey, we just got home. I want to stay up and talk for a few minutes. Please, I'll be as good as gold!

As long as everybody is here, I want to be with my family," she begged.

"Baby, you just got released from the hospital. You and my son need to rest, sweetheart," Dave told her.

"We ARE resting! We're sitting here on the couch having a pleasant conversation," JJ reasoned.

"Babe," he said looking around the room, "everybody is going to be heading out pretty soon," David reasoned.

"But we all just got here!" JJ argued.

Looking at her, he tried to smile reassuringly, "Sweetie, everybody is just wiped out. I expect everybody just wants to head forward to their collective beds and get some well-deserved sleep. I'm not sure that anyone slept much last night."

Opening her mouth to complain again, she shut it quickly as Morgan and Jon, the paramedic entered the house.

Looking at Jennifer, David firmed his voice as he looked over her shoulder at Jon. "Listen, Angel, this time when Jon goes to take your blood pressure, you are going to sit their like the good little patient I know you can be, and let him do what needs to be done. No griping, you hear me? No repeats of the four times on the road when you nearly took the poor man's head off for attempting to take your vitals. It's a wonder that you haven't driven that young man to an early grave. He's doing us a favor, Jen."

"I'll be good, Dave. I promise," JJ said, holding out her arm with a beautific smile. " I don't know what your problem is! I'd think you'd be glad to be home, too."

"I'll be perfectly satisfied when I get you to lay down and rest, babe. Not before," David said firmly.

As Reid and the rest of their motley crew walked in, Penelope approached JJ. "Angelfish, we're gonna be cutting out of here soon. I'll check on you later tonight," she warned. Punching Rossi on the shoulder, she spoke directly to the older profiler as she said, "You're on duty! Any problems and you call! Got it?"

"Trust me, Garcia, you're number two on speed dial," Rossi muttered.

Trying to rise after Jon finished with her blood pressure, David gently pulled her back down to his side. "Listen here, woman, you keep your ass on the couch or I handcuff you to it! Your choice, babe."

Glaring at the man beside her, JJ narrowed her eyes. "That's all I've been doing, David! Sitting!"

"Well, now, lady, that ain't exactly true, now is it?" Rossi muttered. "Otherwise, we wouldn't have hit every bathroom within the seventy-five mile distance we traveled this afternoon, would we?"

Huffing, JJ spat, "Well, since I'm sure you've been pregnant before, David…so you must know how easy it is to cross your legs and hold your kidneys and bladder in check when there's a fetus sitting directly on top of it! Where the hell have you BEEN for the last eight months?"

Softening his tone, David said quietly, "Jen, I'm not saying that you didn't have to go. But, honestly, honey, Sherman burned Atlanta faster than we made it back to Little Creek today."

Shrugging her shoulders, Jen carelessly said, "So we made a few unscheduled stops. It wasn't that bad!"

"Actually, JJ, it was more than just a few stops. Seven fast food restaurants, one Laundromat, three gas stations, two state park rest stops, one construction site port a potty and two very kind homeowner who seemed much more cooperative after Agent Rossi flashed his FBI credentials." Reid extrapolated.

"Don't forget our unexpected detour to for Uncle Moe's Fried Pickles at that truck stop on Exit 202," Penelope interjected.

Waving her hand dismissively, JJ furrowed her brows as she yelped, "Eating for two here! Was it my fault there were seventeen billboards advertising them for twenty miles?"

Wrapping his strong arm around her shoulders and pulling her against his side, David told her gently, "Of course not, honey. But do you realize ten minutes after we left the truck stop that you had to go AGAIN! I asked you before we left the restaurant, if you had to go and you said "no" If you'd used the bathroom then…."

Leaning heavily on her husband, JJ whined, "But, Dave, I didn't have to go then and neither did the baby! And for the record, you ordered me that apple juice to go with the pickles."

"Well, you needed something with it, baby," Dave reasoned, kissing her temple.

"Well, if you ask me, little sister, it's ALL Rossi's fault, right Jon?" Morgan laughed.

"So not getting into the middle of this dogfight!" Jon grinned. Looking at the couple on the couch, Jon smiled as he said, "Listen, folks, everything looks great. Your blood pressure is still elevated, but we expected that. You know what to do and I'm trusting you to do it. Agent Rossi, I'm a phone call away if you need me."

"Oh, my Angel is going to do exactly what she's supposed to do, aren't you honey?" he said with a pointed look at his perfect wife.

"Whatever you say, Dave. Whatever you say!" JJ agreed, leaning her head into the crux of his neck.


	126. Chapter 126

**_Author's Note: The next two chapters are mature in content. Readers be warned. Please read, review and/or PM. As ever, we don't own Criminal Minds._**

**Chapter 126**

A week later, JJ sat glaring across the room at her husband currently typing on his laptop contentedly as she idly flipped through channels on the big screen television mounted on the wall.

"David," she ground out, "do you realize that we have 317 television stations on this thing and half of them are playing Sex and the City reruns twenty-four hours a day?"

Drawing in a deep cleansing breath to try to find a way to deal with the woman who up until recently he would have professed to be the sanest, most rational woman alive. Lately…not so much. "Sweetheart, name the video you want me to put on and consider it done," he offered good naturedly.

"I don't want to watch a movie, David. In the past week alone, I have watched more movies than I believe I have in my lifetime. I also do not want to watch morning television. I can tell you the name of every person this week that has reached his or her hundreth year. Personally, from the look of some of them, I'd like to be shot at ninety-nine!"

"Jennifer-,"

"I also do not want to see any more morning talk show personalities. If I'm forced to watch one more episode of some hot chick with big perky boobs making cooking look like a pasttime for the masses, I will lose what is left of my mind!"

"Babe, I thought you liked Rachel Ray," Dave said, confused.

"Well, Dave," JJ said, irritated, "I did until I had to watch her and her perky boobs for six straight days. And how did you know I was talking about Rachel Ray!"

"Then tell me what you want me to do, honey," Dave begged, trying to ignore the Rachel Ray accusation. Hell, he WAS a man, after all!

Dropping her feet to the floor, JJ pushed herself from the couch. "I want a shower! I want to look presentable before Morgan and Garcia show up for lunch."

Shaking his head at her, "Babe, you know the rules."

Kicking his leg and jarring the laptop sitting in his lap, JJ glared at her husband. "Don't even start with the damn rules. I seriously want to kick Dr. Mallard's ass for his damn big mouth! If I hear the rules one more time, I swear to God, I WILL find one of our guns! I can recite those damn rules in my sleep! Which, by the way, you seem to think I need to do twenty out of twenty-four hours a day."

Pulling her back down beside him on the wraparound couch, he attempted to cover her with a chenille throw from the back of the couch. Swatting him away, she snapped, "David Rossi, I am NOT cold, nor is your child. And I AM getting off this couch!"

Glancing at his watch absently, David murmured, "Ten minutes, Jennifer. That's the allocation. Ten minutes every hour is all you need to spend on your feet."

Pushing off the couch with her hand on his chest, JJ glared at him again while she grabbed his arm to steady herself as she waddled to their now downstairs bedroom. Smacking her hand against his chest, JJ fumed, "You are NOT timing my shower! And, I swear by all that I hold dear, David Rossi, if you find a way this time to turn off the hot water while I'm in there, just because I went over your self-defined limits, I'll make you pay! I promise you that I will!"

Following her into the bathroom, he helped her take off her robe as she turned on the water. Turning to face him fully before stepping into the oversized glassed in shower, she smiled seductively. "You could always join me, you know! I'm sure I could remember some of those things you USED to let me do to make you forget that damn stopwatch of yours."

Pushing her gently under the spray, David groaned at the sight of his ripe wife, heavy with his child with her luscious breasts on display and ran a hand over his face while mentally reciting multiplication tables. "Baby, there is no way you cannot make me forget that you've already been on your feet for a minute and a half."

Stopping to stare into her husbands dark eyes, JJ dropped her hands to her distended belly. "David, you are one of the most sexual men on the damn planet. In the entire time we've been in a relationship, we've never gone more than seven days without making SOME kind of love!" Dropping her eyes to the tiled floor of the shower, she said quietly, " Are you honestly going to stand there and tell me that you aren't thinking about getting it somewhere else. I know you. I know what you want and how much you want it…and suddenly, you don't want it from me…"

Eyeing her with first shock and then anger, David breathed deeply as he stepped, fully clothed into the shower with her. Taking her and shaking her very gently by the shoulders, David ground out, "Damn it, Jennifer, you can't truly have just said what I think you just suggested! After EVERYTHING we've been through, how in the hell can you say that!"

Shrugging her shoulders, JJ still wouldn't meet his eyes. "Look at me, David!" JJ said, insecurity leaking into her voice. "I'm not exactly the tiny little thing you married or fell in love with. I may never be again! And, I'm well aware of the type of woman that attracts you!"

Hardening his voice as he cupped his cheeks in his hands, David growled, "The ONLY woman that attracts me is the mother of my child. Look at me, Jennifer! There is no OTHER type of woman for me now. There's you. Only ever you. The only type of woman that I'll ever go after again is the one standing right in front of me. And she's beautiful! Always has been and always will be!"

Shaking her head sadly, JJ looked up at her husband. "How can you stand there and lie like that? I'm fat, David! FAT! I waddle everywhere I go. You barely even kiss me now. A little peck on the lips at night at bedtime….that's it! I CAN'T REMEMBER the last time that we made love!"

Shaking his head in shock, David gently massaged Jennifer's bare arms as she stood under the spray. "Stop that! You aren't fat and I'll be damned if I'll stand by and let you say that about yourself." Dropping his hands to caress her tummy, he whispered, "What you are, is blooming with our son. I wouldn't want you any other way. You are giving me the most beautiful and perfect gift in the world. This is how it happens!" Rubbing her stomach, he continued, "And, as for me not kissing you, do you think it isn't killing me not being able to touch you! To love you! But, baby, I'm sorry. I refuse…absolutely refuse to put either one of you at any risk right now. Or ever. Anything could happen…I could press too hard against you…get too carried away. After last week and everything we've been through, I'm just not going to chance anything. And, I'll be damned if I start something that we can't finish!"

"David," JJ pleaded, reaching for him, "there are plenty of other things we could do!"

"Jennifer, honey, putting you at any risk again is just not going to happen. I'm sorry."

Sliding a gentle hand down his whiskered cheek, JJ whispered, "David, we don't have to do that. Aren't you the man that told me that there were many different ways to make love and I'm fairly certain we've proven that to each other multiple times in multiple ways over the last few months." She ended her sentence by sliding a questing hand down his chest to his arousal.

Catching her hand, Rossi frowned sternly. "Jennifer, this still all comes back to your health and safety."

"I've already talked to the doctor, Rossi! He's in perfect agreement that as long as we avoid intercourse, everything else is on the table."

"When did you talk to our obstetrician? I was at that last visit, Jennifer."

"I called him, David! I knew you wouldn't let me bring it up on our last visit, so I called him," JJ said triumphantly.

"Jennifer Rossi, I haven't been more than twenty feet from your side for the past few days…"

"Are you calling me a liar, David Rossi?" JJ asked glaring at the man in front of her.

"Of course not, but…"

"Or I guess you're forgetting the three hours you spent holed up in that study of yours talking to your publisher yesterday?"

Opening his mouth to speak again, JJ slapped a wet hand against his white shirt as she yelled, "So, you DON'T want me!"

"Don't be an idiot!" Rossi yelled, trying to digest the sudden intake of information.

Bursting into tears at his words, David's eyes widened. "No, sweetheart, no! No tears! Don't cry, baby!" David said frantically, trying to draw the slippery woman into his arms.

Smacking a hand to his chest, JJ glared into his eyes. "You have two choice here, David Rossi. Either tell me the truth and say you don't want me OR I DARE you to rock my world….or maybe," she said, flipping around to face the shower spray, "you've forgotten how! Remember, David, I won't be fat forever, and once upon a time, I was quite attractive to quite a few men!"

In shock, David Rossi stared at the elegantly curved back of the woman he loved more than his own life and realized in the last ten seconds not only had he been dared by the beautiful woman, but he'd also been threatened. Two things, even under the best of circumstances that he'd never handled well. Firming his jaw, David decided that if Jennifer Rossi wanted action…and the doctor endorsed it…then action she would most definitely have. And maybe, just maybe, he have some relief to the endless ache he'd felt since the last time he'd held her in his arms.

Peeling his white shirt off and carelessly throwing it outside the glassed in doors, he carefully jerked his wife back to his naked chest. "You want action, Little Girl? Fine. Action is exactly what you'll get," he said, slipping his talented fingers around her body to the heart of her femininity.

Biting her neck gently, he whispered, "But fair warning, honey…I'll let the little dare go…but, if you ever threaten me with another man touching your beautiful body again and after our son is born, I'll spank that shapely ass of yours until you beg for mercy."

"Promises, promises," JJ murmured, allowing her head to fall back against his shoulder as his marauding fingers began to play against her secret, hidden spots and his talented lips began to taste the skin up and down the side of her neck with hot open mouthed kisses. Feeling her husband's tongue against her skin again after so long...feeling his fingers playing her body like a well tuned instrument that only he knew the hidden melody to, JJ moaned.


	127. Chapter 127

**_Author's Note: Sorry for the posting delay. Still fighting health problems. Thank you to everyone who has alerted and favorited this story. It's truly taken on a life of its own! This chapter is also "M". Please be aware! Please read, review and/or PM us to let us know what you think. As ever, we don't own Criminal Minds. Happy Reading._**

**Chapter 127**

"Now, Jennifer, you know I'll never make you a promise that I won't keep," Dave said harshly in her ear. Leaving one hand on her soft nest of curls, he lifted the other to gently squeeze the tip of one bulging aching breast. The changes in her body were breathtaking. And she, who he'd never thought of as a particularly stupid woman, thought that he wasn't attracted to her anymore. That he'd cheat? That she'd cheat? It was clearly time to teach his minx a lesson.

Placing gentle suckling kisses along the side of her neck as he continued sliding his finger rhythmically around the bud of her femininity and hoarsely asked, "You think another man can give you this kind of pleasure? Make you feel this kind of passion? You think I'd ever let another man touch you like this and live, Jennifer?" Nipping her earlobe, he whispered, "I think pregnancy must have affected your mind, Bella."

Gasping as she felt one finger gently impale itself in her, JJ shook her head against his neck, blonde hair plastering to his chest. Turning her head slightly, she tried to capture his lips as she said, "I didn't mean that! I didn't. I just felt like you didn't want me anymore."

"Didn't want you, woman? You've gone insane!" he said, turning her to face him in his arms. Quickly, unfastening his jeans, he grabbed her hand and pressed it to the straining manhood jutting from his pants. "THAT has been a permanent fixture since I found out you and the baby were going to be all right! THAT'S how much I DON'T want you, you silly little fool! I love YOU, Jennifer. The other women are in the past…where they'll stay until the day they put me in the ground. You and our son….you're my present and future. NEVER since I took you to bed with me the first time have I EVER imagined holding another woman in my arms, joining my body with anybody but yours, touching anybody but you!" Framing her face in his strong hands, David said with quiet authority, "It's you, babe. Only you. THIS," he said, wrapping one of his hands around the one holding his manhood, "only happens when I'm near you."

"You're the one who's pulled away!" JJ accused fighting tears.

"To protect my wife and son, hell yeah, I'll do without any sex for a few weeks! But you talked to the doctor? You were telling me the truth?" David asked, staring her down.

"I don't lie. You know that," JJ huffed, trying to jerk from his arms.

"I know that, Jen. I'm just trying to get my bearings….the other…activities are valid options?" he asked.

"He said as long as it didn't hurt then we could do what we wanted," JJ informed him haughtily.

Nodding sharply once, David had shucked his jeans in a millisecond. Aroused and predatory, he looked his wife up and down. "Then you and I have some time to make up for, Mrs. Rossi." Backing her back against the shower wall, he whispered against her neck, "A lot of time." Kissing a trail from her earlobe down to her neck to her lips, he finally met her tongue in a frantic dance.

"I love you," she whispered around his kisses.

"I love you, too, Angel. But you promise me if it's too much that you'll tell me! Promise me, Jennifer, or I stop now."

"I swear, David! I swear!" she gasped as he wrapped his lips around one straining nipple and gently ate at it with his teeth.

"Oh, God!" she moaned, running her fingers through his hair.

"God, yes," David breathed against her creamy skin. "But we need a bed…it's past ten minutes and I want you laying down for this." Lifting her in strong arms, he stepped out of the shower as she grabbed a bath sheet as they went past the heated towel stand.

Standing her beside their bed, he dried her roughly before taking care of himself. "In bed, Jennifer. Now!" he ordered urgently. Now that he knew they were somewhat safe, his only thought was that of desiring his wife's delectable body.

Wasting no time obeying a command she was more than willing to follow, JJ laid on her back and stared down the bed at her husband. "You really don't find me repulsive?" she said in a small voice.

"Repulsive? Let me show you how "repulsive" I think you are," he said, dropping to his knees between her legs. Draping first one thigh and then the other over his shoulder, he muttered, "Honey, I'm about to eat the sweetest candy I've ever had. No, darlin' you aren't repulsive," he murmured, taking a long leisurely lick of her honeyed heat.

"David!" she groaned. "Please, don't tease! It's been too long!"

"Sweetheart, this time," he muttered, pressing sucking kisses to her mound, guaranteed to drive her wild, "I have to agree with you. This time will be fast and fiery…but tonight, I want a nice long meal." In minutes, he had her head writhing on the pillows and her hands clutching his hair, pulling him closer. When her release came, she was shocked by her own scream.

Catching her breath, she stared at the man that had come to rest on the pillow beside her. "It had been too long, Dave," she gasped.

Trailing a gentle finger down her flushed cheek, Dave nodded. "For me, too, sweetheart. Tasting you is like drinking nectar from the gods," he murmured leaning in to give her a deep kiss.

"I want to taste you, too," she told him honestly.

"Honey, maybe you should rest," Dave suggested carefully.

Shaking her head, not to be denied, she ordered, "Straddle my face, Dave. We can do it that way."

"Sweetheart, I'm fine!" David insisted.

Reaching down to stroke the steely length of him, JJ shook her head. "I want you and right now, this is the only way I can have you. Please Dave, you never deny me anything I want when it's safe. It's safe."

"Jesus, babe, you're gonna be the death of me yet," he muttered, levering himself up to do as she asked.

The next few minutes were heaven for David Rossi. Not nearly long enough…but being without her touch for so long had done a number on him, too. Feeling her lips wrapped around his shaft, slowly sucking him to the back of her throat, while her gentle soft hands cupped his globes with just the amount of pressure she had learned he needed, he was bucking against her mouth before he could stop himself, raw groans and grunts torn from his throat , his hands threading through her long blonde hair as he emptied himself inside her. As he slid from her lips and stared down at the glowing woman underneath him, he watched her lick her cherry lips and smile coyly. "See, Dave, no work at all. Tell me you don't feel better?"

Lying beside her on that big bed, Dave looked at his wife with wide eyes. "After that, I feel like I could conquer the world. And yes, I needed it."

Snuggling to his side, JJ nodded sleepily. "So did I. So no more of this foolishness, please?"

"No more. Not when I get blowjobs like that! Jesus, baby, I thought the back of my head was gonna blow off."

"Trust me when I tell you, I was just as satisfied," JJ smiled.

Glancing at the bedside clock, Dave said, "Two hours…we can rest for two hours before Garcia and Morgan show up. I want you to sleep."

"Only if you sleep with me," JJ bargained.

Turning on his side and spooning his naked body to hers, he murmured, "After what we just did, not a problem."

"I love you, Dave."

"I love you, too, Beautiful. Now let's both get some rest…I'm sorta interested in what we can think of for tonight."

So, with a small laugh, JJ pillowed her head on her husband's chest, secure once again in the depth of his love for her.


	128. Chapter 128

**Chapter 128**

A week later, Jennifer Rossi felt as close to insane as she had ever felt in her life. And, her primary problem was the wonderful man that she called her husband. David Rossi was determined to keep both her and her unborn child under constant vigilant guard.

Every time she tried to make a move from her seat, he was there to push her back down. Their latest fight had turned into a shouting match of epic proportions - over a television remote.

"But, David, honey, I need to get the television remote."

"I don't care what you think it is that you need, Jen. We have a deal. You get up once an hour. ONCE AN HOUR means once an hour! Doctor's orders.. Blame him, not me!"

"But…,"

"And don't think I haven't noticed that you've snuck out of your chair five times in the past hour!" Dave said heatedly.

"I don't care what you've noticed," JJ shot back, plopping herself back against the buttery leather of the recliner and crossing her arms over her ample breasts as she glared across the carpet at the man who proclaimed to love her. "How the hell am I supposed to stay in the recliner all the damn time if everything I need is out of reach, huh? It's not like you can come running every second I need something," JJ railed grumpily.

"Why can't I? Been doing pretty good so far, haven't I?" Rossi asked. "Besides, you refused the idea of a nurse!"

"I don't need a damn nurse! I need some freedom!" JJ yelled.

"Which you'll get as soon as I know that without doubt you and my son are okay and healthy…everybody in one piece after delivery," Dave told her patiently.

"Oh, he and I, we'll be fine. You on the other hand, I can't make any promises about! You'd better start sleeping with one eye open as far as I'm concerned."

"Babe-,"

"Look, Dave, I know you're trying to finish up that book edit before the baby gets here. And, don't think I don't know about those little consults you're doing on the side, either! If you'd just let me help…"

"Forget it, Jen. You are RELAXING!" Dave said firmly.

"Yeah, hon, I'm REAL relaxed right now," JJ said agitatedly.

Kneeling in front of her, David rubbed his wife's distended belly. "Listen, Bella, I know this isn't easy on you. I know you're lonely. So we're gonna figure out a way for you to get my attention no matter where I am in the house."

"Oh, yeah," JJ said grouchily, "What are you going to do, Dave? Install a buzzer in every room in the house that will give you an electric shock every time I want you," JJ added hopefully.

Grinning at her, Dave shook his head suddenly struck by inspiration. "No. But you DID just give me an idea. Stay right there," he ordered.

"Where the hell else am I allowed to be?" JJ yelled after her retreating husband's back.

"I mean it, Jen. Don't you dare move from that spot," he replied loudly, walking toward his study.

Returning a moment later, he held something in his hand.

"What's that?" JJ asked suspiciously.

"This," he said, proudly, "Will be our salvation."

Ceremoniously placing a large brass bell in her tiny hands, JJ rolled her eyes. Looking at it she saw it was a bell with an inscription. Reading aloud, she said, "Notre Dame Founders Society 2001" Looking up at her dark eyes husband, she asked sarcastically, "Did you provide a nice little donation for this lovely keepsake, David?"

"At the time I thought it was too much….but now, we're gonna put it to good use! Anytime that you want me or need something, you ring the bell. No more excuses for trying to reach books on the top shelf…"

"Look, is it my fault if you put the stuff that I need on the very top of the bookcase," JJ grumbled.

"I don't want to see you prowling around the kitchen counter anymore, trying to crawl up in the cabinet," he continued.

"Again, you put the Oreos in the wrong cabinet, not me," she said belligerently.

Then, glaring at her, he thundered, shaking his finger in her face, "And, I definitely don't want to see you trying to change the damn shower curtain again!"

Swatting at his hand, JJ grimaced. "I told you, I wasn't changing anything! I was fixing one teensy weensy shower curtain ring, damn it. Enough with the heavy handed caveman routine! It wasn't like I was doing an acrobatic routine in there!"

"Oh no, you were just perched precariously on a three inch ledge at eight months pregnant!" Wrapping her hand around the bell and ringing it with her hand, he shouted, "Ring the damn bell, Jen! I'll be here like a shot! That's the sound that from this point forward I want to here!"


	129. Chapter 129

**_Author's Note: Hope ya'll like the next installment. Sorry it took so long to bring to the viewers. Please drop a PM or review to let us know what you think and by all means please keep reading! Thanks to everybody who is sticking with us! As ever, we don't own Criminal Minds_.**

**Chapter 129**

Three days later, JJ sat in her usual seat in the recliner talking to her best girl friend in the world on the phone for their everyday morning phone call.

"So how are things today, little mama?" Pen asked casually.

Rolling her eyes, JJ replied sarcastically, "Just peachy, Garcie. Any time I move so much as one toe off the recliner, my warden is there to return me to solitary confinement."

"Just a few more weeks, Angelfish," Pens soothed.

"Not soon enough," JJ snapped.

Used to her friends anger by now, Penelope fought a smile.

"I can here you grinning," JJ sneered into the phone.

"I can't help it, Peaches. It's all just so cute. A year ago, I'd have sworn this day would never come…for either of you…and look at you both now!"

"Yeah, just look at us," JJ muttered.

"Honey, surely it isn't that bad?" Garcia asked.

"Oh no…it's just like living with a dictator from the Land of Hades! It never stops, Pen!"

"Okay, sounds like there's a spot of trouble in paradise. But, if I know you, Jennifer Rossi, you've been productively spending your time working out a method of retaliation. Admit it! You have, haven't you?"

Grinning spitefully as she heard her husband on the phone in his den, JJ replied, "Oh, you bet your ass that I have. My retaliation is already in place…my stupid husband put the very weapon into my hands just three days ago and I've been using it ever since."

"Jayje, what the heck are you talking about?" Pen asked.

"I'm gonna put you on speaker phone, Garcie…just stay quiet for a minute, okay?" JJ ordered.

"I guess, but I don't want to hear any murders today," she warned.

"No. No murders. Just a little bit of fun at my husband's expense." JJ returned.

Placing the phone on speaker and laying it beside her in the recliner, JJ reached for her ever present bell. Picking it up, she rang it loudly without abandon.

Hearing Pen's say, "What in the hell is that?" JJ quickly reminded her to stay quiet. Ringing the bell again, her eyes trained on the hallway, JJ tried not to laugh as she heard Dave's muffled curse as he ordered the person on his phone to hang on. Heavy footsteps were heard down the hall.

The bell, that had seemed like such a great idea at the time, had turned into the bell from hell, David thought with malice in his heart as he walked toward his wife. Standing in front of her recliner, David took a deep breath before saying, "Did you need something, honey?"

Nodding and smiling sweetly, JJ looked up at her husband. "Actually, yeah, I did, hon. Would you mind getting me another ginger ale. It would be so nice. I'm parched. And could you please put a straw in it this time?"

Looking pointedly at the untouched full glass of ginger ale on the coaster on the end table beside her, David fought to keep his voice even as he said, "Jennifer, if I'm not mistaken, sweetheart, that's a full glass of ginger ale beside you on the table and I think if you look closely, you'll even see a straw in it."

Glancing beside her, JJ shrugged and stated negligently, "But it's old, Dave. And flat."

"Jen, I just got that glass for you fifteen minutes ago!" Dave snapped.

"Are you snapping at me, Dave?" JJ asked with just the right amount of hurt.

Steadying himself, David shook his head as he said, "No, but…,"

"But nothing! You got it fifteen minutes ago! I can't drink it now!" JJ yelled.

Narrowing his eyes at her, Dave crossed his arms over his chest. "Jennifer,-"

"Fine," JJ exclaimed, putting one foot on the floor, "If you don't want to get it for me, I'll be glad to fix it myself. I can be there in two or three minutes unless, of course, I have to go find more soda in the pantry. And I might have to wait for the icemaker to replenish the bin. And, I'm sure my straws are back on the top shelf so I might have to hop up on the counter…," Picking up the bell and ringing it softly, she continued, "And you DID tell me to ring the bell if I needed anything."

Glaring at her sternly, Dave growled, "Don't think I'm not onto you, Jennifer. I KNOW what you're doing!"

"I don't give a crap what you THINK you know, Dave. All I want to find out is if you are going to get me and our unborn son a nice cold ginger ale from the kitchen. Or do you want us to be thirsty?" JJ asked testily.

With an ungracious snort, Dave turned and headed toward the kitchen. Laughing softly, JJ picked up the phone from beside her and asked Pen quietly, "Did ya hear all that?"

Laughing heartily, Pen said, "Okay, you are officially my hero, Jennifer Rossi. And, if I know you…and I do…this is just the tip of the iceberg, isn't it?"

"You have no idea, Pens," JJ replied with a giggle. "David Rossi hasn't seen anything yet!"

"You are pure evil…you know that right?" Garcia laughed.

"No, I am not! I'm just pregnant and bored. And it's all his fault soooo, he must pay!" JJ snorted. "Speaking of which, I need you to sneak me some work files, Pens. I'm dying over here. Throw me a lifeline!"

"Are you nuts?" Pens gasped. "Cross David Rossi's rules? You've lost it…those hormones must have affected your brain!"

"Come on-," JJ begged.

"Nope, nuh uh, ain't happening! You weren't here when Rossi stopped by and had a little group meeting with all of us over the dangers of supplying you with any form of contraband. It was scary!" Pens said with a shudder.

"Oh, hell, Garcia, he's a big ole softy….and he loves you! You know his bark is a lot worse than his bite! If you're any kind of friend at all, you'll sneak me a few files in. Herr Dictator will never even know!"

"Bull crap…you are on your own in this one, Sweet Cheeks," Penelope said with a firm shake of her tussled blonde head.

Hearing David on his way back, JJ whispered, "He's coming. I gotta go. Get me those files, Garcie. Please!" JJ said, disconnecting quickly as her husband reentered the living room.


	130. Chapter 130

**Author's Note: I hope you will all understand when I tell you that my updates will continue to be quite sporadic for the foreseeable future. I will try to update all my stories between once and twice a week. All of them will be continuing but I ask for your patience while we get my medicines regulated and decide on a treatment course. I do love to provide you with quality material and that is taking a bit longer than I expected. Anyway, here is the next installment to the story. Hope you like it. Please read, review and/or PM me and let me know your thoughts. Thank you for your continued and prolonged support! As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**Chapter 130**

Smiling up at him sweetly, JJ accepted the soda from her husband saying with false politeness, "Thank you so much, sweetheart."

Taking in her "nest", David looked at the area surrounding his wife. Magazines, baby books, baby name books, remote controls, books. "Honey," David asked with as much patience as he could muster, "do you have anything you need?"

Nodding politely and smiling around her straw, JJ looked up at her husband, the man she loved so much. "I believe so."

"Good," Dave said, relieved. Turning to leave, he glanced behind him. "You sure you got everything, babe?"

"I'm sure, Dave," JJ smiled.

Waiting until he'd made it two steps down their hallway, JJ lifted her bell from hell and rang it loudly.

Stopping abruptly in the hallway, David yelled, "Son of a bitch!" Turning sharply, David stomped back into the living room. "Tell me you didn't ring that thing at me again, damn it!" he snapped, looking at JJ with fire in his eyes. "That goddamn bell is the worst damn idea I ever had!" he raged.

Looking at him with false hurt, JJ listened as he continued. "I just asked you if you needed anything else, didn't I? Twice!"

Eyes filling, JJ looked at the angry man in front of her. "David Rossi! Weren't you the one who told me to ring this thing anytime I needed something?"

"Yeah, but woman, I was here ten damn seconds ago. You thought of something in ten seconds! Shit, Jennifer, what is it now?"

"Well, you didn't ask if we were hungry!" JJ snapped. "Eight months pregnant here, asshole! We tend to get hungry! A LOT!!" JJ yelled back.

Dropping his head, Dave massaged his temples. Telling himself to keep his cool, David raised his face to meet brilliantly blue eyes. "You're right, honey. Tell me what you want to eat and I'll get it, babe."

Petulantly, JJ raised her chin. "Well how the hell should I know! I'm not allowed to get up long enough to see what the hell we even have in the kitchen."

"Jennifer, please let's not go through this again, baby," Dave begged. Gesturing to the kitchen, David offered, "I'll personally go in there and make a list of everything we've got and if we don't have it, I'll get it!" Stomping toward the kitchen, David stopped again as he heard her ring that damn bell once more furiously.

Turning slowly, David noted first the look of mutiny in his wife's baby blues and he knew…just KNEW that trouble was coming. And, in that moment, he knew also that the day of the bell had passed. Stalking slowly toward her like the predator he'd claimed to be all those long months ago, he held out his hand. "Give me the bell, Jennifer. Give it to me now," he stated evenly with a steel look in his eyes.

Clenching her little hand tightly around the handle, JJ shook her head vigorously. "Hell, no! YOU gave me this damn bell. The bell from hell as you've so aptly named it. AND, IT'S MINE!! I distinctly and clearly remember our conversation regarding said bell, David. I was to ring it anytime I needed anything…anytime I needed your attention. You said it would keep me from having to move!"

Making a grab for the bell, JJ shoved it behind her, knowing her husband wouldn't dare manhandle her, especially in her condition.

"Damn it, woman, you are deliberately abusing the power of the bell!" Dave thundered.

Rolling her eyes at him, David reached for the bell again, trying to slip a gentle hand behind her back. "No! Damn it! You gave it to me, David…now you pay the price!"

"Oh, I'd be careful if I were you, babe! Payback is a bitch!" Dave growled, directly into her face, narrowed blue eyes be damned.

JJ watched as her "loving" husband turned to walk back into the kitchen as all her rage boiled to the surface. Pulling out the bell, she prepared to ring it again as he turned to glare over his shoulder. "Jennifer, so help me god, you ring that thing once more, I'm gonna stuff it where the sun doesn't shine, honey! Now, just sit there and shut up while I prepare you something to eat!"

And, that's when he knew that he'd overstepped. Hearing her gasp of anger at his threat, David ducked just as that prized bell went sailing past his head.

Jumping out of her seat, JJ hissed, "Sleep with one eye open tonight, Rossi, because I guarantee you that MY paybacks are a hell of a lot worse, you bastard. It's your fault that I'm in this position so you can take your own bell and insert it up your own tight ass!"

And with that, JJ slammed out of the room and into their bedroom, slamming the door with enough force to rattle all the windows on the downstairs floor.

And that's when he knew. David Rossi had just fucked up on a level so massive…the eruption of Mt. Vesuvius would look good in comparison.


	131. Chapter 131

**Author's Note: I am so sorry that it has been so long since my last update. My surgery is completed and I am well on the road to recovery. Please enjoy the next installment of "Consequences". Tonnie and I have had a ball with it. Please leave us a review or send us a PM and let us know what you think. Thank you for reading! As ever, we don't own Criminal Minds.**

Chapter 131

Standing outside the closed bedroom door, Rossi clenched his fists as he ground his teeth. Damn it! He'd done it now. He'd managed to upset his eight month pregnant wife. Nope, scratch that. He'd managed to infuriate his eight month pregnant wife who was currently having a difficult time bringing his son into the world. What the hell kind of husband was he?

Inhaling deeply, he knew he had to go in there and fix this….somehow. Reaching out, he slowly turned the doorknob and slowly pushed open the door. Well versed with his wife's flammable temper of late, he'd gotten to be an expert at the duck and weave maneuver. And it was with those thoughts of self preservation that he carefully poked his head through the door. Instead of the flashing angry eyes he expected to find staring back at him, it was the sight of his wife huddled in the center of their king sized bed, crying as though her heart would break that met him. Cringing, he knew without doubt that he'd much prefer to face her wrath than her tears. But, his preferences didn't seem to matter today, he thought as he quietly approached the bed.

Carefully lowering himself to the edge of the bed, he faltered as he reached out a hand to touch her hair. Shaking his head briefly, he decided it might be better if he waited to touch her. Jennifer was unpredictable, at best, these days and he was rather attached to his hand. Watching her back shake with sobs, it tore at David's heart to see the woman he loved in this condition. He knew it was temporary, but he he still wished there was a way to make the end of this pregnancy easier on him.

"Honey," he whispered, "Don't cry. I'm sorry. Tell me what I can do to fix it, Jennifer. Tell me, and I'll do it," he pleaded.

"Get out," JJ ordered hoarsely, tears clouding her vision.

"That, baby, I can't do. I won't," David told her softly with a negative shake of his head. "You can yell or scream or cry, but I'm not gonna leave you."

Crying harder, JJ tried to get a grip on her emotions. She really did. Telling herself that she had to quit this and pull herself together was a lost cause anymore. She knew she wasn't being reasonable. She knew that David was only trying to keep her and their son safe. But, none of that mattered. What mattered to her was that nothing was going according to her carefully constructed plans. Life was out of control and she was just a passenger along for the ride. She felt David shift closer to her side, not touching her, but needing to feel her nearness. Biting her lip, she wished more than anything he wrap her in his strong arms and tell her everything was going to be okay.

Turning her head to look at him with wet eyes, David felt his heart melt as he heard her small sniffle. Smiling at her softly, he reached out a tentative finger to push a lock of hair out of her eyes as he gently said, "Baby, I'm sorry. I know this is hard and I shouldn't have made you cry. Especially over a bell."

Shaking her head furiously, JJ began to cry again as she sobbed, "It's not the damn bell, Dave!"

"Then tell me what it is, Jennifer," David begged, aching to hold her against him and take the pain out of her eyes.

"It's everything, David!" JJ exploded in a huff. "Absolutely everything! Nothing is going according to plan - none of it! None of our plans are working out and I'm going crazy! Crazy, do you hear me!?"

Cupping her cheek in one hand gently, David nodded. "I hear you, baby," he told her quietly. "But, I promise you, it's gonna be okay."

Sitting up quickly, JJ gripped Dave's shirt. "How? How do you know that? I feel like I'm losing my mind twenty out of twenty-four hours a day! So, how can you possibly promise me that everything is gonna be okay?"

"Because I know us, Jennifer. I know you and I know me. We're gonna be fine and so is our son," he told her with a quiet resoluteness as he covered her belly with a warm hand. "I know this is hard on you, baby…."

"No, Dave…this isn't hard. HARD would be a walk in the park. HARD would be a relief. This is impossible! I'm going nuts! I feel like I'm slowly losing my mind, one agonizing inch at a time. I can't sit still anymore. I'll do what I must to protect our baby, but if you don't give me a little leeway, I am not going to be held responsible for my actions…."

"Babe, it isn't much longer. This all serves a good purpose, honey," he began in a soothing voice as he smoothed her hair away from her face..

"Don't do that!" JJ said, jerking away from his hand.

"What?" he asked, alarmed.

"Placate me," she retorted. "I'm tired of it. I think with my brain, David! I can do that sitting on my ass, I assure you. Unlike some men I know, the functions are performed with two entirely different areas. Thinking and sitting are not mutually exclusive. I can still be a productive person while sitting here protecting our baby!" JJ thundered.

Realizing that his tearful wife had undergone the metamorphosis back into his irate wife, David sighed. He watched as she propped a pillow behind her back and crossed her arms over her distended belly, glaring at him.

"David," JJ asked shortly, "do you have any idea where your child is going to come out of? Do you realize that our son, who is currently weighing in at a healthy eight pounds, is going to come out of my…"

Holding up a hand, David interrupted her as he said, "Honey, I know the details. I watched that movie, too, remember? You threatened permanent damage if I even tried to leave the room."

"Then, of course, you understand that it's gonna HURT. A LOT!!"

"Yes, babe, it's gonna be uncomfortable, but…"

"Uncomfortable? UNCOMFORTABLE?? What it's gonna be is excruciating, you brainless ass!"

He realized too late that he was not portraying an appropriate level of awe for what his wife was going to have to do when it came time to bring their son into the world.

"I can't believe you! Uncomfortable, my ass. Let's see you push something the size of a watermelon out your…"

Clapping a hand over her mouth to stop her pithy analysis, David quickly said, "You're absolutely right, honey. Bad word choice. But, what I was trying to get at is that you'll have drugs. Jennifer, honey, they've promised us that we'll have an epidural ready…"

Glaring at him, she pushed his hand away from her mouth. "What's this "we" crap. You gonna labor with this kid, too?"

Wrapping a warm hand around the nape of her neck, he gently pulled her face to his as he stated calmly, "It's always gonna be the "we" crap, Jen because I never intend on leaving you. So, rail all you want against the injustices of pregnancy. I'll be right here when you're finished, babe."

Staring into his set strong face, JJ sighed. Relaxing back against the pillows, JJ shook her head. "You are so having the next kid for us!"

"Whatever you say, babe," he said, relieved that this storm, at least, had passed. Reaching for the phone on the table beside him, he gave Jennifer a long look before dialing. "I want you to know that I'm doing this against my better judgment, Angel."

"Doing what?" JJ asked, confused.

Ignoring her question, Dave waited for the person on the other end of the line to pick up.

"Garcia, it's Dave," Dave said into the phone.

"Agent Rossi? Is everything okay with Gumdrop and Gumdrop, Junior?" Garcia asked with her usual animation.

"They're both fine, Garcia. I'm calling for a favor though. Do you think you could bring Jennifer a couple dozen of her files to keep her occupied this afternoon?" Dave asked into the phone as his wife's face lit up.

"Okay, who is this and what have you done with the real Agent Rossi?" Garcia asked, staring at the phone in her hand as if it had just shocked her.

"I'm here, Garcia. Jennifer has just decided that if I don't give her something to do that I may not be around to meet my firstborn though. So, do you think you could do this little favor for me?" he asked again as his wife happily snuggled into his side.

"I'm on it, sir. She'll have them in the next hour," Garcia replied, fighting to keep the laughter from her voice.

"I'll let her know. Thanks, Garcia," Dave said, pressing the end button on the phone. Looking down at his wife's upturned face, he asked her, "Happy now?"

"Very happy," JJ replied, face wreathed in a smile. "Thank you, Dave."

Shaking his head at her, David warned, "I'm granting this concession on the condition that you take it easy. No more getting up and down every other minute, okay?"

"No more, Dave."

"And you won't overdo it," Davie continued. "When I say that it's time for bed…"

"Then it's time for bed," JJ finished for him.

"Okay. I might have gone off the deep end on the whole protective thing," Dave conceded.

"And I definitely went off the deep end on the hormonal end," JJ admitted.

"It's gonna get better, sweetheart," Dave said softly, wrapping his arm around the woman beside him.

"Yeah, I can't stay pregnant forever, right?" JJ said with a half smile.

"God, babe, I hope not. I don't think either one of our nerves could take it," Dave laughed, bending to kiss the top of her golden head.


	132. Chapter 132

Chapter 132

Two weeks later, JJ awoke at two in the morning wondering what exactly had woken her up. Turning on her side, she tried to find a comfortable position. She was quickly learning that there were no positions conducive to sleep when you were eight and a half months pregnant though. The best a woman in her condition could hope for was an extra long nap these days. Shifting again in a vain attempt to settle herself, her foot accidentally connected with David's shin.

Sighing deeply, David reached for his wife automatically. "What's wrong, honey? Baby keeping you up again?" he asked tiredly.

"I'm not sure. I'm beginning to think your son is going to be an insomniac, Dave. I feel like a beached whale at this point," JJ replied, backing up against him.

Spooning behind her, David began to rhythmically rub her belly.

JJ laid still against him, trying to allow her husband's warm hand to relax her. Feeling a pain start low in her belly, JJ gasped as she felt a strong tightening in the front of her stomach.

"Dave, did you feel that?" JJ asked, as the pain began to ease.

Holding his hand against her belly, David shifted to sit up behind her. "What just happened, Jennifer?"

"I'm not sure, but I think I just had a contraction," JJ returned excitedly, covering his hand with hers.

"You aren't sure?" David asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Well, it isn't as if I've exactly done this before, Dave," JJ returned testily.

Throwing off the covers, Dave sat up quickly. "Well if you don't know then we need to get you to the hospital."

Grabbing his arm, JJ asked, "For what?"

Reaching out to flip on the bedside lamp, Dave said, "Look honey, I'm qualified for a lot of things. Delivering our son isn't one of them."

"Dave, we don't even know if that's what it is yet. You heard what Dr. Mills told us last week."

"Yeah, thirty minutes of contractions before leaving for the hospital," David grumbled, propping himself against the headboard of their bed. "Stupid damn rule, if you ask me."

"Nobody asked you, dear," JJ mumbled.

"Fine, Jen. But if you think that we're gonna wait one minute past thirty minutes, you're crazy!"

Nine minutes later, David's eyes narrowed as he watched his wife gasp again before grabbing his hand. "That's nine minutes apart, Jen."

Another nine minutes later, it happened again. Meeting her husband's worried eyes, JJ asked, "You think this is it, David?"

"I don't know, babe, but I'm not willing to risk it. It's been close enough to thirty minutes. It's time to get you dressed," David said resolutely, rising from the bed and pulling on his jeans. "It's not worth taking any chances, baby," he continued as he reached for his cell phone off the bedside table. Pushing the speed dial for their doctor, JJ laughed as he muttered about being put on hold with an answering service.

As they waited for a call back from their doctor, JJ suffered through three more contractions at irregular intervals. Hearing the phone ring, JJ watched as her husband answered it and had a short conversation with their doctor.

"What did he say?" JJ asked as Dave hung up.

Brushing the hair back from her sweating face, Dave said calmly, "He said when we are having contractions every seven minutes at regular intervals then he'll meet us at the hospital, Bella. How bad is the pain?"

"Not that bad," JJ said with a shake of her head.

Thirty minutes later, JJ had had three more contractions. Slapping at his hands as he attempted to help her into her clothes, JJ snapped, "Dave, quit it! I've been getting dressed on my own for almost thirty years! I can dress myself!"

"I know you can, honey, but we need to get moving here. I'm not gonna feel better until we get you in that nice high priced hospital bed," Dave said, reaching for the buttons on her shirt again.

Kicking his leg as he leaned over her once more, JJ warned, "I swear, David, if you touch me again, I'm gonna shoot you with your own gun! I'm moving as fast as I can here!"

Bustling her down the stairs mere moments later, JJ busily was running through her list of what needed to be done.

"Dave, you have the insurance card, right?" JJ asked for the third time.

"In my wallet, Bella," Dave returned patiently.

"The baby's car seat?" JJ reminded, following Dave out the back door.

"Already in the truck, Jen," Dave said, urging Jennifer toward the truck.

"Did you call the hospital?" JJ asked as Dave opened the car door.

"While you were in the bathroom," he told her, helping her into the seat of the truck and fastening her seat belt.

"Did you grab my cell phone?" JJ asked as he got into the driver's seat.

"It's in your hand, Bella," Dave replied, starting the engine.

Speed dialing Garcia, she informed her friend of the current situation and placed her in charge of alerting the rest of the team. Closing the phone, JJ gasped.

Slamming on the breaks as they neared the end of the driveway, Dave asked, "What? What's wrong, Jennifer?"

"My bag! Dave, where's my bag?" JJ said urgently.

"Your bag? You gasped like that over a damn bag!" Dave growled.

"I need that damn bag, David Rossi!" JJ shouted.

"Damn it, Jen, the bag can wait! We need to get moving, honey," Dave said, trying to make his wife see reason.

"No! We practiced this, Dave. We need that bag. It has everything I need in it and I'm not going without it!" JJ raged mutinously. "We are two hundred yards from the house, damn it! Turn this SUV around this second and go get my bag!"

"Oh, for the love of God, woman, in case you've missed it, you are currently in labor with my son!" Dave growled, but throwing the truck into reverse, nonetheless.

"Don't growl at me! There's chocolate in that bag, David Rossi. And, if you think I'm going through this without it, you're out of your freaking mind! You're the one that forgot the bag. That was your job…remembering the bag," JJ ranted as he backed up the driveway. "It's been sitting beside the door for two weeks!"

"I'll get the bag, Jennifer! And, then we're going to the hospital!" Dave said, throwing his door open and sprinting up their walk.

Moments later, David returned, bag in tow. Throwing it into the back seat, he quickly climbed into the truck again. "Happy now, dear?" he asked, squealing out of the driveway.

"Not yet," JJ snapped, "But, I'm getting there."


	133. Chapter 133

Chapter 133

Minutes later, David's cell phone rang as he pulled into the hospital parking lot. Answering quickly, he said, "Hello."

"Hey, where are you two slow pokes? The entire team beat you guys here and none of us are in labor," Penelope joked.

"Slight delay," Rossi said into the phone.

"Who is that?" JJ asked, relaxing as another contraction passed.

"Garcia," David mouthed.

"Tell her why we're late, David," JJ snapped.

"We aren't late, JJ," David returned, looking for a spot to park in.

"What's wrong with JJ?" asked Garcia.

"She's a bit put out," David answered.

"Tell her why, David," JJ retorted.

"What did you do, Agent Rossi?" Penelope asked, hearing JJ's words and tone in the background.

"I forgot her stupid bag. In my defense, I went back for it," David reasoned.

"After arguing with me about it," JJ grumbled.

"Could we please move past the bag incident, Jennifer. I think we have more important things to focus on, don't you?" David asked in a pleading voice.

Laughing, Penelope said, "We'll meet you guys at the check in desk. See you in a few."

"We'll be inside in a minute," David said, disconnecting.

"David, you've passed up ten parking spots that I've counted in the last thirty seconds," JJ griped, staring out her window.

"Honey, I'm trying to find a spot near the door," David tried to explain reasonably.

"Well, while you're looking for that perfect spot, I'm going to give birth on your leather seats," JJ retorted.

Sliding the truck into a spot, David turned off the ignition. "See! We're parked. You ready for this, sweetheart?"

Glaring at her husband, JJ asked as another contraction gripped her, "Do I look ready for this, Dave? I'm about to have to push something the size of a watermelon out of a part of my body that I don't want to think about!"

Coming around to her side of the truck to help her down, David took a second to grab the all important bag before saying, "It's gonna be okay, babe. In a few hours, we'll have our little boy."

"You keep saying this "we" stuff. Which part of this labor are you going to handle exactly? The contractions? The pushing?" JJ asked huffily as they walked toward the hospital.

"I would if I could, honey," Dave soothed.

"Yeah, right!" JJ said under her breath as she stepped inside the hospital and a flash bulb blinded her. "Good God! What the hell was that?"

"Camera," Emily laughed.

"I'm documenting the birth for you," Reid called out proudly.

Leaning toward her husband, JJ whispered, "You let Reid anywhere near our room with that camera while I'm trying to have your baby and I'll kill YOU!"

Wrapping a steadying arm around her waist, David whispered back, "I'm on it, babe."


	134. Chapter 134

Chapter 134

Three hours later, JJ had been successfully admitted to a hospital room in the maternity wing of the hospital and hooked up to more wires than a car battery. Flopping back against the pillows on the bed, JJ gritted her teeth as the last contraction released its hold on her.

"JJ, honey, let them give you something for the pain," David begged.

Shaking her head firmly, causing her long blonde pony tail to swish against her neck, JJ replied, "No. I can do this without any drugs, David."

"They already said that it wouldn't hurt the baby, Jen. Why should you be in pain if you don't have to be?"

"Because it isn't good for the baby. I don't want him to be drugged when he gets here." Looking around the room, JJ asked, "Where did everybody go?"

"Reid, Morgan and Penelope are in the waiting room. Hotch went to pick up your father at the airport and…"

"Oh my God! David Rossi, you didn't?!" JJ said, sitting straight up in the hospital bed.

"Didn't what?" Rossi asked, confused.

"You didn't send that man to get my daddy! We had a deal. Hotch was not to be given any jobs of a responsible nature today. Not after the wedding!"

"Relax, honey. I sent Emily with him," David said calmly.

Seeing the relief flood her face, JJ leaned back in the bed again, saying only, "Thank God!"

Staring at the monitor, David watched the lines begin to climb again. "Honey, here comes another one," David warned her.

Gripping the rails of her bed in a white-fisted grip, JJ ground her teeth. "Gee, do you think, Captain Obvious."

"Jennifer, stop holding your breath. Breathe! Remember what they taught us in class, honey," David coached.

"You breathe however you want! I'm gonna do whatever helps with the pain!" JJ yelled.

"Sweetheart, they said…"

"I don't give a damn what "they" said. THEY are not having this baby! I AM!" JJ retorted, groaning as the contraction reached its crescendo.

"It's easing off now," David said, still staring at the monitor.

"Yeah, I think I can figure that out for myself, David," JJ said, closing her eyes.

Scooping some ice chips up with a spoon, David held it out to her. "Honey, try some ice chips," he offered.

"I don't want any ice. I want a drink…and a hammer," JJ moaned.

"You're doing great, honey" David said, wiping her sweaty forehead with a cloth. "I'm so proud of you."

"Don't be. I can't believe I let you get me pregnant."

"If I recall, it was a joint effort," David smiled.

"Yeah, you got the fun part. I got the work," JJ complained.

"He'll be here soon, honey." David returned as the doctor walked back into the room.

"How's our patient?" Dr. Mills asked jovially.

"Tired, cranky and in pain," JJ snapped. "How much longer?"

"Let's take a look, shall we?" Dr. Mills replied, snapping on latex gloves and walking to the end of the bed. Performing his examination quickly, he flashed Jennifer a quick grin. "You're about halfway there, Mrs. Rossi. Dilated to a five and a hundred percent effaced.

"Half way? Only half way?" JJ moaned piteously. "That's it?" she asked, disbelieving.

"I know it seems slow, but for a first time mother, you're progressing beautifully. So far, it's a text book case," the doctor consoled.

"It doesn't feel text book," JJ griped.

"I assure you, everything is normal and on schedule so far," Dr. Mills grinned, patting her leg. "I'll check on you again in about an hour." he said,, passing Morgan on the way out the door.

"Knock, knock, little mama to be!"

"Derek!" JJ said, looking at him. "Reid isn't with you, is he? I swear, if he comes near me with that camera again, I'll shove it up his-,".

"Nope," Morgan said, holding up his hands. "It's just me," he assured her. "I just wanted to let you know that Hotch and Em got your dad. They're on the way back now."

"See, honey, in plenty of time for the big event," Rossi said, rubbing JJ's back.

"Yeah, as long as he doesn't get a flat tire," Morgan laughed, missing the way Rossi shook his head vigorously.

"You think that's funny?" JJ growled.

"No! Nope, not funny at all!" Morgan said, backing up a step.

"Good, glad to know that we're on the same page," JJ replied, leaning back against the pillows.

"Honey, here comes anoth-"

Grabbing Rossi violently by the front of his shirt, JJ pulled her husband to her. "I. Can. Feel. It. You don't need to give me a narration of my labor, David! Got it?"

Wrapping his hands around her clenched fists in his shirt, David nodded, "I got it, sweetheart. I got it."

Staring at the monitors, Morgan said philosophically, "That looks like a bad one, Jayje. Does it hurt a lot?"

Looking at David with wide eyes, JJ asked, "Did that moron just ask me if this hurts, David?"

"Now, honey-,"

Turning to Morgan, JJ blew her hair out of her face before saying, "Morgan, I'm trying to eject a small human from my body! Does it hurt? NO…it feels like the kiss of a friggin' butterfly's wing! Of course, it hurts, you idiot!"

Grabbing JJ's ice bucket from the table beside her bed, he slammed it into Morgan's arms, shoving him toward the door. "Morgan, man, go get her some ice!"

"No problem, Chief!" Morgan said with wide eyes.

Closing the door after his friend, David said a quick prayer for the handsome black man's continued singledom. There was no way he was anywhere near ready to face a woman in labor.


	135. Chapter 135

Author's Note: A huge thank you to all our readers who have been on this journey with us. We're getting close to the end. Just a few more chapters. Please drop a review and let us know what you think. Thanks so much for your continued support. As ever, we don't own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 135

Forty-five minutes later, Jennifer Rossi looked up to find her father framed in her hospital room doorway.

"Daddy!"

Face breaking into a wide smile, Gabriel Jareau strode purposefully into the room to enfold his petite daughter in his arms. "Jenny Beth, what happened to you, girl. Did ya swallow a watermelon while old Rossi's back was turned?"

"It looks that way, doesn't it," JJ said, rubbing her belly absently. "But it'll only be in there for a little while longer or so they keep telling me. Between you and me, I think they're all liars. This is taking forever."

"Ah, honey, don't get in such a hurry. It'll be gone in the blink of an eye and one day you'll look up and you'll be waitin' on yer own grandchild to get here, honey." Looking up, Gabe met David's eyes. "How ya holdin' up over there, old fella?"

"Let's just say that I'll rest a whole lot easier once the baby gets here and Jennifer is out of any danger," Rossi smiled. Glancing at the monitors, David looked at JJ. "Honey, I know you hate it when I warn-,"

"Then don't, David!" JJ snapped, wincing as her contraction began again. "God! This one is the worst yet!" JJ gasped, gripping her father's hand in one hand and David's in her other.

"Jennifer, breathe, honey," David urged. "In through your nose, out through your mouth."

"Daddy, would you please make him shut up," JJ begged. "Or shoot him! You could shoot him," she panted.

"Honey, you get me that grandbaby here and -,"

"Jennifer, you're holding your breath again, babe. You can't do that!" Dave urged.

"Or just give me your gun and I'll do it!" JJ pleaded.

"Dave, son, why don't you go take a break?" Gabe suggested as JJ's contraction passed.

"I'm fine," Dave told the older man.

"No, son, I don't think you are. Take a break," Gabe commanded.

"Honey, are you sure you'll be-,"

"Dave, I love you. But, go take a walk, okay?" JJ said in a tone that brooked no argument.

Nodding, Dave finally agreed, albeit reluctantly. "I won't be gone long, honey. I'll just grab a cup of coffee and let the team know that you're doing okay."

"Fine," JJ nodded.

"Want me to bring you back anything?"

"A sprite," JJ replied.

"One sprite coming right up, babe. Gabe?" David asked, quickly kissing his wife before heading to the door.

"I'm fine, son. Go get some air and let me visit with my girl here," Gabe smiled.

"Have them page me if anything-"

"Honey, go!" JJ growled.

Gabe and JJ managed to hold their laughter until the door closed.

Chuckling, Gabe looked at his daughter. "So, how's my baby girl? That boy treating you okay?"

Smiling back at her father and privately wondering when the last time someone had referred to her husband as a "boy", JJ nodded. "Better than okay, daddy. Much, much better. David has been very nearly a saint. I, on the other hand, have been hell to live with."

"You're entitled, darlin'. Bringin' life into the world is hard work or so I heard all my life," Gabe reasoned.

"I'm scared, daddy," JJ whispered, looking down.

Frowning at his daughter's bent head, Gabe covered JJ's hand with his own. "Of what, honey?"

"What if I can't do this, Daddy? What if I screw it up like she did?" JJ asked with a faltering voice.

"Listen to me, girlie. You've got more love and compassion in your little finger than most people do in their whole body. You're gonna be a wonderful mama. Mark my words."

"I hope you're right, Daddy," JJ said, meeting his eyes.

"I know I'm right. Now, you just quit that worryin'. It ain't good for either one of ya, ya hear me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Smile for me, baby girl. You're about to make an old man real happy. Pretty soon, too, by the looks of things," Gabe said, squeezing her hand.


	136. Chapter 136

Chapter 136

When David Rossi returned to his wife's bedside a half hour later, he decided that perhaps it was time to try to lift her spirits with the company of their team. After warning them briefly about JJ's mood swings, he'd led the way to her room. Before opening the door, he'd given each of them one last opportunity to run away…far, far away. All had looked at him in a way that plainly said they were now questioning his sanity.

He was almost looking forward to seeing their faces when she was done with them.

Pushing open the door, he found her struggling through another contraction as Gabe winced, his hand locked in her vise grip. Quickly finding himself pushed aside by a zealous Penelope Garcia, Dave cringed as he heard the technical analyst ask brightly, "So, Chickadee, are we having fun yet?"

"Fun?" JJ gasped. "Fun! NO, Garcia. I am most decidedly NOT having fun!" Pointing a long thin finger at David, she growlingly accused, "YOU! You did this to me! This is ALL your fault and I swear to God, if you EVER come near me again with your super sperm, I'll cut you off at the knees. The knees, David! Do you hear me?"

Hurrying across the room, David let JJ grip his hand as she panted, "Take a good look at me, girls and remember this! THIS is what sex will get you! PAIN!"

"Gosh, JJ, is it really that bad?" Reid asked.

"My God, how can I be surrounded by some of the most intelligent minds I know and yet, they persist in asking the dumbest questions?" JJ asked, looking at her father in desperation. "Yeah, Reid, since I'm trying to shove something the size of a Hummer out of something the size of a Fiat, it's that BAD!"

"Actually JJ, the average baby is only approximately eight pounds," Reid reasoned.

"Thank you very much, Reid," JJ yelled. "That makes me feel so much better trying to have the biggest baby ever after having the longest damn pregnancy on the books," JJ hissed.

"Actually the biggest baby on record was fourteen pounds thirteen ounces. The longest pregnancy on record was 375 days, so, I doubt you'll break any records," Reid remarked thoughtfully.

"I'm gonna kill him," JJ screeched, lunging for the lanky doctor.

Jerking Reid away from the bed, Hotch said evenly, "Perhaps we'll let you two be alone, Dave."

"Yeah, we'll give you guys some space," Morgan agreed, pulling Reid out of the room.

"Wait for me!" Gabe said as his daughter released his hand. Shaking his hand gingerly, he murmured, "I think it's lost circulation.

"Cowards," Rossi muttered, as the men filed out of the room.

"Gumdrop, is there anything we can do to make this easier for you?" Penelope asked, concerned.

"Get a hammer and knock me out," JJ begged.

"How close are you?" Emily asked.

"The doctor said I was at an eight the last time he was here," JJ replied darkly.

"That close, huh?" Garcia asked.

"Not nearly close enough," JJ disagreed. Leveling her husband with accusatory eyes, JJ snarled, "And, you left me!"

"You told me to, babe," David tried to remind her.

"Yeah, but you listened to me. You never do that. No more leaving. If I'm gonna do this, I'm taking you with me," JJ decreed.

"I won't leave again, sweetheart," Dave vowed.

"Promise?" JJ said in a small voice.

"Promise," Dave confirmed, stroking her cheek with a finger.

Watching the couple, Emily and Garcia exchanged a look. "Okay, you two. We're gonna join the others. Call for us if you need anything."

"We will," Dave said, eyes never leaving Jennifer.

Hearing the door close, JJ heaved a sigh. "I don't know how much longer I can take this, Dave," JJ whined as another contraction began.

"Hang in there, honey. The finish line is in sight and our son is waiting for you," Dave told her gently.

"Then the payoff is more than worth it," JJ said, smiling tiredly.


	137. Chapter 137

Chapter 137

Two hours later, Jennifer Rossi was near the end of her rope. "God, get him out, David! Please!" JJ begged.

"Not long now, sweetheart. Come on, keep breathing, baby," David said, cheering her on. It was now official in his eyes. His wife was a hero. Labor pains were consistently tearing through her as she struggled to bring their child into the world. Looking up as the door opened, David caught sight of Dr. Mills. "The doctor is here now, honey," David whispered.

Catching the younger man's eyes, David said, "You've got to do something for her. She's in too much pain."

Smiling reassuringly, Dr. Mills snapped on his gloves as he said, "Let's check you out, Mrs. Rossi and see if this baby is ready to make his appearance. Seconds later, the doctor stared up the bed at the couple in front of him. "We're there, guys. You're at ten centimeters, Jennifer. On the next contraction, I need you to bear down and push."

"What? Wait. I'm not ready," JJ said frantically.

"Huh?" David said, staring down at his wife. "Honey, you've been ready for this for a month. You can do it," David assured her.

Shaking her head frantically, JJ argued, "No, I'm not. I've changed my mind. I want to go home now!"

"I think it may be a little late to change your mind now, sweetheart. It's gonna be okay. I'm right here with you," David crooned, stroking her cheek.

"Fine, then you push this kid out. I'm going home," JJ said, swatting at his hands as she struggled to sit up. Suddenly gripped with an overwhelming contraction, JJ gasped. "Jesus! This hurts!" she screamed.

"Push, Jennifer," the doctor ordered.

Groaning, JJ bore down with all her might, gripping David's hand for all she was worth.

"One, Two, Three, Four, and Five," Dr. Mills counted.

Leaning back, JJ drew in a quivering breath. "Is he here yet?" she asked weakly.

"Not yet," Dave replied, smiling reassuringly. "Soon, though."

"Jennifer, I need you to rest in the moments between contractions, but next time, I want you to remember that as long as I'm counting, you're pushing, okay?" Dr. Mills directed.

And so it went on for several minutes. Jennifer moaning and pushing, the doctor counting and David Rossi praying, as he'd never prayed before.

On the next push, Jennifer heard the doctor announce, "JJ, you're son is crowning. I can see his head. Another few pushes and you'll get to meet your son."

"I can't," JJ groaned. "No more!" she screamed.

"You can do it, Angel. Come on," Rossi urged, "I know how much you want to meet our baby. You heard the doctor, honey. Just a few more pushes and he'll be in your arms."

"Okay, JJ, push," the doctor ordered.

Reaching for her last reserves of strength, JJ levered herself up with David's help and bore down with as much energy as she could, screaming in pain as she pushed.

"Good, JJ, I have his head. On the next push, you're gonna deliver his shoulders. Now, push!"

Pushing once more, JJ held onto her husband for dear life as the rest of her baby's body slipped from her. Flopping back against her husband, JJ laughed weakly as her child's first health cries rent the air. "That's him, David!" JJ sobbed.

"That's him, sweetheart," David said, his own eyes filling with tears as Dr. Mills laid the screaming baby on Jennifer's belly.

Reaching out to touch her son for the first time, JJ asked with a hoarse emotion laden voice, "Is he okay?"

"He's perfect," Dr. Mills assured them. "Mr. Rossi, would you like to cut the cord.

David couldn't force words past his emotion clogged throat, nodding jerkily instead as he reached for the surgical scissors with trembling hands. And as JJ cradled their son in her tired arms, David cut the cord, separating mother from child.

Bending over to kiss first his son and then his wife, David stared deeply into her eyes as he shakily whispered, "Thank you, baby." Staring down at his infant son, David whispered again, "God, thank you!"

"We did it, David," JJ said softly. "We really did it!" Looking at her baby incredulously, she whispered, "Look what we made! He's so perfect." JJ slowly counted first his fingers and then his toes, murmuring quietly the whole time how completely wonderful he was.

Nodding silently, David swallowed convulsively. No moment in his life had ever been as beautiful as this - watching his wife holding his son to her breast as he turned his head to latch onto his mother.

"He's already hungry," JJ said, gasping at the incredible sensation.

"Does it hurt, honey," David finally whispered.

"No," JJ whispered. "Not at all. It feels like the most natural thing in the world."

Awed and amazed by the incredible strength in his wife, David could only watch as the tears fell from his eyes.


	138. Chapter 138

**Author's Note: Well, readers, it's the end of the road for this little jewel. I hope everyone liked it and if any of you have an idea for a sequel, let me know. I'm certainly not adverse to doing one. Please drop us a review and let us know what you thought. I may try and do an epilogue at some point, but for now, my other stories are keeping me quite busy. I don't own Criminal Minds. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 138

Three hours later, David Rossi sat in the rocking chair beside his wife's bed rocking his son. Staring down at the already alert bundle in his arms, David spoke quietly to the baby.

"You've had a big day, haven't you, little one?" David whispered. "Being born is serious business, isn't it?"

In response, his son blinked sleepily back at him.

"What was that?" he asked his son, as if the boy had asked him a question. "Oh, I agree!" he said animatedly. "Your mama is one hell of a woman. Quite possibly the most extraordinary person on the face of the planet. See, she did something that most people said would be impossible. She brought your old man back to life. Yes, she did. Took my cold empty life and filled it with love and laughter. She's good at doing that. Ask anyone. You'll see. She'll do it for you, too."

The baby continued staring at his father as he talked.

"What's that you say, Gabriel? Why, yes, I believe she is without a doubt the most beautiful woman in the world. And, you want to know something else? Don't tell anybody, but she's all ours! OURS, kiddo! Yeah, I know, we are the lucky ones."

"David, are you already filling our son's ears with tall tales," JJ asked, smiling sleepily over at him.

Rising to put the baby in his bassinet beside her bed, he gently laid him down before turning to bend over and kiss his wife gently on the lips. "YOU, Mrs. Rossi, should be sleeping. You've done some hard work today, Beautiful. I want you to rest," David ordered gently.

"I am resting," JJ said, reaching up to slide a soft hand down his whiskered cheek.

"You have not…not really. I mean it, sweetheart."

Turning her head to look at their now sleeping son, JJ smiled as she turned her eyes back up to David's. "He's perfect, isn't he?"

David nodded. "So is his mother. You gave me a miracle today, Jennifer Elizabeth Rossi. As long as I live, I'll never be able to tell you how grateful I am."

"You helped, David. I couldn't have made him alone," JJ whispered.

"Have I told you how amazing you were today?" David asked softly, stroking her face with a gentle hand.

"So were you," JJ replied, leaning into his touch.

"I love you so much, sweetheart. If I live to be a hundred, I don't think I'll ever feel as happy as I do right here in this moment."

"Me either. I can't believe a simple little one night stand evolved into finding the love of my life," JJ confided.

"Funny how things work out," David nodded. "We even got our own little consequence out of the deal to," he smiled, nodding toward the bassinet.

"If these were the consequences I got without even trying, I don't ever want to plan a thing in my life again, David."

"That makes two of us, honey," David whispered, slowly lowering his mouth to claim the lips of the woman he'd spend the rest of his life loving.

THE END


End file.
